Truthful Lies
by Karol Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - UA: Ela não devia amá-lo. Ele era o inimigo, filho de Lorde Voldemort. Ele a machucara e poderia matar sua família a qualquer instante. Mas ela o amava mesmo assim. Dark Harry; H/G. História baseada na fan fiction "The Darkness Within", da Kurinoone.
1. Prologue

**Summary**:

Para Percy era uma regra inquebrável, para Fred e George uma brincadeira e para Ron uma oportunidade de ser alguém. Um dia alguém colocaria um fim nisso. Harry o fez.

Dark Harry; H/G. História baseada na fan fiction **"The Darkness Within"**, da **Kurinoone***.

*Fic traduzida pela **Fabrielle** (pode ser encontrada aqui na e nos meus favoritos).

**Disclaimer**:

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram seus os livros. Damien pertence à Kurinoone (uma escritora de fanfictions completamente maravilhosa) e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone. Não as destaquei, mas se quiserem que eu o faça, eu farei.

**N/T:** Essa fanfiction é uma tradução da história escrita pela Lena (sad. ending. x3, sem os espaços). Ela é uma fic baseada na primeira parte da maravilhosa trilogia da Kurinoone (The Darkness Within). Quem leu a fic a pouco citada vai entender melhor essa história (basta a primeira parte, não precisa terminar toda a trilogia para ler TL). Então, recomendo a leitura antes de começar aqui. Embora TDW seja originalmente escrita em inglês, foi brilhantemente traduzida pela Fabrielle, e vocês podem encontrá-la em português aqui no ff. net e também nos meus favoritos. Bem, amei essa UA da trilogia, por isso resolvi traduzi-la. Para quem ama H/G, ela é um prato cheio.

**Prólogo**

Quando Ginny partiu para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, ela achou que iria sentar-se com um de seus irmãos. A sua primeira opção foi Ron, visto que era o que mais se aproximava dela na idade. Ela estivera errada. Ao invés de dar-lhe boas vindas, ele lhe disse algumas coisas desagradáveis acerca de irmãos mais velhos não gostarem de ser vistos com irmãs mais novas.

Ela encontrara um compartimento vazio, estava muito assustada para procurar por seus outros irmãos. Não demorou muito e uma menina chamada Luna Lovegood sentou-se próximo a ela. Ginny teve a impressão de que ela era um pouco estranha, visto que a garota falava acerca de criaturas que Ginny nunca ouvira falar antes. Claro que ela não sabia que Luna se tornaria uma de suas únicas amigas.

Sempre que pensava em Hogwarts, Ginny se via tirando boas notas, se divertindo e cheia de amigos. A última coisa não aconteceu. Vivendo numa casa cheia de garotos como suas únicas companhias, ela não sabia bem como lidar com garotas. Bastou uma noite no mesmo quarto com outras garotas para que ela lhes dissesse coisas que as outras meninas não conseguiam entender, passando a evitá-la desde então. Com o tempo, Ginny esqueceu essas coisas. De início não era tão ruim. Ela apenas começou a andar com os garotos de seu ano. Naturalmente, ela não tinha esperado a reação de seus irmãos, bem como não entendia a razão de tudo aquilo. Nos anos seguintes, tornou-se tão normal que ela nem se perguntou novamente.

Então, ela passou a ficar com Luna em todas as aulas em que isso era possível, e após um tempo ela encontrou em Hermione Granger uma amiga, mesmo que ela fosse um ano mais velha que Ginny. Fora Hermione que convencera Ron a passar algum tempo com a irmã. Mais tarde, Damien Potter se tornou parte do grupo também.

Ironicamente, por conta do tempo que passavam juntos, Ron percebeu o jeito que outros garotos começavam a olhar sua irmã mais nova. Com o passar dos anos, ela havia crescido, e Ron sabia exatamente o que os garotos pensavam. Ele foi até Fred e George e eles concordaram em manter os garotos longe dela. Afinal de contas, Ginny tinha de ser protegida, e Ron estava realmente levando isso a sério, mesmo suspeitando que George e Fred não enxergavam isso com a importância que ele enxergava. Mas os gêmeos cumpriam seus papéis. Não demorou muito para os garotos se convencerem. Só era difícil quando Ginny se interessava por eles.

Mas até aquele fatídico dia em Hogsmeade, as travessuras dos gêmeos mantinham todos em seus lugares. Foi aquele dia que mudou Ginny, assim como o interesse dela em garotos. Ela só estava interessada em encontrar seu herói misterioso como todos sabiam. Ron, Fred e George jamais haviam visto um garoto que se encaixasse na descrição feita por ela, então eles não se preocupavam com isso, e mesmo que ela o encontrasse, eles tomariam providências, drásticas providências.

As férias de verão chegaram, Fred e George terminaram a escola e deixaram para Ron a tarefa de manter a pobre e inocente Ginny protegida. Ele gostava da sensação de ser responsável por algo tão importante, seria elogiado por seus pais e irmãos mais velhos. Por um momento, ele hesitou ao pensar em como lidaria sozinho com os garotos, mas agora ele era um sextanista, os outros sabiam das regras e ficariam longe. Ao menos era isso que ele achava. Mas na verdade, ele nunca ouvira o nome Harry James Potter antes. Como ele saberia o que estava por vir?


	2. Chapter One – Meeting Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram seus os livros. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone. Não as destaquei, mas se quiserem que eu o faça, eu farei.

**Chapter One – Meeting Harry Potter**

Quando Ginny finalmente sentou para tomar seu café da manhã, Potter estava na outra extremidade da mesa. Não que ela estivesse procurando por ele. A ruiva não conseguia entender como havia achado que ele fosse seu herói misterioso. Ele estava no lado oposto, no lado das trevas, lutando contra sua família, havia matado pessoas e tinha um sorriso encantador... não, não mesmo. Não era tanto assim. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Afastando esses pensamentos. Ele não era importante.

- Você viu os olhos dele? São deslumbrantes! – Parvati e Lavender sentaram-se próximas a ela e a primeira coisa que fizeram foi dar risadinhas.

Ginny detestava aquele som, era tão _feminino_. Tendo seis irmãos mais velhos, na maior parte do tempo ela não era realmente feminina. Ela já havia brigado com eles no meio da lama e tinha aprendido a mentir com eles. Não gostava de usar saias ou vestidos. Na maior parte do tempo, usava apenas as calças de seus irmãos. Ela só usava seu sorriso mais feminino quando estava com sua mãe, para fazê-la acreditar que era inocente, quando na verdade não era. Quando mais nova, ela usava esse truque com seu pai também, mas geralmente para ganhar algo que ela queria. Isso deixou de acontecer quando ela percebeu que eles não tinham muito dinheiro e que seu pai ficava mais envergonhado do que qualquer outra coisa quando ela lhe pedia alguma coisa.

Distraída, Ginny comeu um pedaço de sua torrada. Em seguida, viu que a Professora McGonagall estava distribuindo os horários. Assim que pegou o seu, Ginny saiu do Salão Principal para buscar os livros que ela iria precisar naquele dia.

Sua primeira aula era Transfiguração. Ginny estava encima da hora, visto que a porta fechou bem atrás dela. Olhando em seu relógio, a garota viu que tinha demorado em seu caminho para a sala. Rapidamente, ela sentou-se no fundo da sala de aula, e tirou da mochila as coisas que iria precisar. McGonagall começou com um curto, mas rigoroso discurso sobre os N.O.M.s, que Ginny e seus colegas iriam enfrentar no final daquele período. A ruiva não prestou muita atenção, pois Hermione já havia se dado ao trabalho de preparar Ginny antes mesmo de o ano letivo começar, e de vez em quando a Professora explicava coisas que Ginny já sabia. Parecia que Hermione havia decorado aquele discurso, palavra por palavra, apenas para repeti-lo para Ginny, e provavelmente para Ron também.

- Vocês não vai conseguir um N.O.M. – disse a Professora McGonagall severamente – sem dedicação, prática e estudo. Desde que se dediquem, não vejo razão para que todos não obtenham um N.O.M. em Transfiguração. Então, hoje vamos começar com feitiços para fazer as coisas desaparecer. Eles são mais fáceis do que os feitiços para conjurar, que vocês não irão aprender até os N.I.E.M.s, mas ainda estão entre os feitiços mais difíceis que vocês vão aprender para os N.O.M.s.

Colin Creevey distribuiu caracóis para que todos praticassem. Apenas uma aluna conseguiu, ela era da Corvinal e recebeu três pontos por obter êxito. Os outros tiveram de praticar o feitiço como dever de casa, e, como a Professora McGonagall lhes comunicou enquanto recolhia os caracóis, ela iria testá-los no inicio da próxima aula.

Ginny estava prestes a sair da sala de aula quando McGonagall passou por ela e lhe disse para aguardar. Assim que todos tinham saído, ela foi ao encontro da Professora.

- Você queria falar comigo, Professora McGonagall?

- Você deve ter notado que o Sr. Harry Potter tornou-se um aluno de Hogwarts, Senhorita Weasley. Fui informada de que a Senhorita Granger, seu irmão e você estão cientes de seu... passado. O Diretor gostaria que soubesse que é estritamente proibido informar às outras pessoas deste fato. A consequência deste ato será a expulsão da escola. Estou certa de que seus pais devem ter-lhe avisado, mas não há nada demais em lembrar-lhe novamente. Apreciaria se você contasse a seu irmão e amigos também, mas irei falar com eles, de qualquer maneira, então não é necessário.

- Eu entendo, Professora McGonagall.

- Muito bem. Você está liberada.

Ginny obedeceu, é claro. Ela estava um pouco atrasada para a aula de Poções, mas a Professora Potter apenas assentiu quando ela lhe contou que a Diretora de sua Casa precisou falar com ela. O resto do dia se passou sem nenhuma ocorrência especial, mas Ginny ficou feliz quando finalmente se dirigiu ao jantar. A ruiva tinha um monte de dever de casa para fazer, então, estava prevendo uma longa noite escrevendo dissertações e praticando magia. O mínimo que ela podia fazer era comer antes de começar. Quando Ginny encontrou Hermione, Ron e Damien no hall de entrada, imaginou que sua refeição poderia durar um pouco mais do que ela havia planejado, mas estava com vontade de passar alguns minutos a mais com seus amigos. Ela não tinha ideia de como esse poucos minutos iriam durar.

Damy pareceu localizar alguma coisa, porque ele parou e se virou para eles.

- O que vocês acham de nos juntarmos a Harry ali?

Ron fez uma careta, mas Hermione assentiu ligeiramente.

- Mas Hermione… por quê?

- Parece justo, afinal de contas, ele é irmão de Damy. – Damien sorriu alegremente para ela e até Ron cedeu. Ginny concordou também.

Os quatro sentaram-se ao redor de Potter, que brincava com sua comida, e nem ao menos olhou para eles. Damien, no entanto, preferiu ignorar o comportamento do irmão e começou a conversar com ele.

- Ei Harry, como foram as aulas? Chatas, como de costume, hein?

O Príncipe Negro nem ao menos tinha aberto a boca para responder quando Damien prosseguiu com a apresentação de seus amigos.

- Ah, a propósito, esses são meus amigos, Ron e Hermione, você já os conheceu... – Harry forçou um sorriso em direção a um apreensivo Ron – ...e essa é Ginny. – Damien terminou, com um olhar orgulhoso em sua face.

Ginny olhou desconcertada para Damy, mas ele não percebeu. Ela virou a cabeça, e encontrou o olhar fixo de Potter. Seus olhos encontraram os dela. Na presença dele, a garota tinha que pensar na Professora McGonagall, na conversa que tiveram após uma de suas aulas e no Diretor, que havia permitido que o Príncipe Negro fosse à escola como qualquer outro aluno. Não era justo após todas as coisas cruéis que ele devia ter feito. A ruiva baixou seu olhar, e começou a abastecer seu prato com comida. Ela iria apenas ignorá-lo.

- Quando você vai completar seu _tour_, então? – ele finalmente perguntou a Damien.

Ginny não sabia por que Damy estava tão interessado em passar tempo com ele, mas tinha algo a ver com família, irmãos e sangue. Damien sempre quis ter um irmão e durante anos tinha sido Ron.

- Hum, quando você quiser.

- Agora – disse Potter.

- Agora? Você não quer comer primeiro? – Damien perguntou olhando desejosamente para seu prato cheio de comida.

- Não, não estou com fome. Pensando bem, esquece. Eu vou sozinho. – o Princípio Negro começou a se levantar quando Damien também ficou de pé.

- Não, Harry. Eu vou com você.

- Damien, você não vai terminar sua refeição primeiro? – Ron perguntou discretamente. Ginny revirou os olhos. É claro que Ron tinha que fazer aquela pergunta.

- Não, obrigado, Ron. Eu não estou realmente com fome.

Os dois garotos deixaram o Salão. Surpreendentemente, foi Ron que comeu apenas alguns bocados de frango antes de empurrar seu prato de lado.

- Acham mesmo que devemos deixar Damy sozinho com ele?

Hermione levantou os olhos do livro que ela acabara de pegar de sua mochila. Ela olhou rapidamente para as portas e suspirou.

- Talvez não...

Ron assentou e se levantou.

- Você também vem, Gin?

- Não me chame assim… E eu vi o que fez!

- Você não viu nada.

- Você revirou os olhos!

- Não revirei não!

- Revirou sim!

- Não, eu…

- Eu vou sozinha, então. – Hermione se levantou e foi embora, deixando os dois irmãos briguentos para trás. Não demorou a eles correrem atrás dela.

- Para onde vocês acham que eles foram? – Ron parecia não saber para onde ir.

- Devíamos olhar lá fora primeiro. Se eles não estiverem lá, nós poderíamos tentar a biblioteca.

- De jeito nenhum, Hermione! Você só quer uma desculpa para ir lá, de novo. É o primeiro dia de aula e você ainda tem todo o período para ler livros e estudar.

- Não vai fazer mal algum…

- Gente, vamos logo ou nunca vamos encontrá-los.

Para enfatizar suas palavras, a ruiva passou por eles e empurrou a porta principal, abrindo-a. Damien estava nos degraus olhando para algo mais a frente. Ela ficou próxima ao garoto e olhou na direção que ele estava olhando. O primeiro pensamento dela foi o de que dois idiotas tinham se encontrado quando viu Harry Potter cochichando com Draco Malfoy. Damien virou em direção aos amigos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Não estávamos com tanta fome assim. – Ginny viu Ron olhar em volta. Ele devia estar procurando por Potter.

Damien bufou.

- Isso é novidade vindo de você. – ele brincou.

O sorriso de Ron desapareceu quando ele finalmente viu Harry conversando com Malfoy.

- O que diabos ele está fazendo, conversando com Malfoy? – Ron perguntou com uma expressão raivosa em sua face.

- Não sei. – Damien respondeu, parecendo desconfortável com a situação.

Ginny se virou novamente, ela o viu se afastar de Malfoy e caminhar na direção deles. Viu quando Malfoy caminhou rapidamente para a entrada lateral da escola e correu para dentro. Quando Potter se aproximou, Damien o perguntou:

- O que você estava fazendo, falando com Malfoy? Você não é amigo dele, é?

O Príncipe Negro olhou severamente para Damien, enquanto se aproximava dos outros adolescentes.

- E se eu for? Se você pode ser amigo de gente como ela, então não vejo porque não posso ser amigo de Malfoy. – ele gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a Hermione enquanto falava com Damien.

Os quatro adolescentes agiram como se tivessem sido queimados pelas palavras dele. Ron pareceu perder qualquer traço de paciência que tinha, quando gritou com Potter.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Hermione vale dez vezes mais que você e Malfoy juntos! Você é tão ridículo, você não tem direito de falar conosco como se fossemos inferior a você! – Ron estava com o rosto vermelho e tinha instintivamente dado um passo em direção ao outro garoto.

- Mas vocês são inferiores, especialmente com relação a mim.

Ginny foi pega de súbito. Aquele garoto era mais grosso do que ela pensara. Seu temperamento subiu. Ele não quis realmente dizer aquilo, não é? Mas a quem ela estava enganando? É claro que ele quis dizer o que disse. Ron estava prestes a responder às palavras dele quando, de repente, Hermione colocou uma mão em seu braço, fazendo-o parar.

- Ronald, não. Não vale a pena. Ele não vale a pena. – ela adicionou olhando com raiva para Potter. É claro que Hermione estava certa, ela sempre estava certa.

No entanto, o Príncipe Negro de repente abandonou sua expressão de indiferença quando as palavras de Hermione o alcançaram.

- Não valho a pena! Então agora eu vou ter que aprender o meu valor através de uma maldita sangue-ruim como você! – ele sibilou para ela.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Ron agarrou sua varinha e apontou para Potter, enquanto Ginny fechou os olhos por um segundo para se acalmar. Foi o suficiente para Ron perder a linha. Com Você-Sabe-Quem e suas opiniões, ela deveria ter esperado que ele falasse dessa forma e utilizasse aquela palavra.

De repente, Damien gritou.

- RON, NÃO! Ele não tem uma varinha. Ron, não…! – mas Ron estava muito furioso para escutá-lo e lançou um feitiço no idiota-que-insultou-Hermione.

- INCARTO! – Ron gritou e uma luz amarela saiu da ponta de sua varinha.

O outro garoto se tornou um borrão, e a próxima coisa que Ginny viu foi ele de pé, em frente a Ron, enquanto esse uivava de dor. Um estalido forte encheu o ar, fazendo Damien, Ginny e Hermione gritarem horrorizados. Ron soltou um grito angustiado. Potter agarrou o colarinho das vestes do garoto e o puxou, de modo que o rosto ensanguentado de Ron ficou a centímetros do seu.

- Nunca mais pense em me atacar, Weasley! Eu posso quebrar seu pescoço facilmente. – ele sibilou perigosamente para Ron, antes de soltá-lo.

Ginny correu em direção ao seu irmão imediatamente, e viu que Hermione fizera o mesmo. Juntas, ajudaram o adolescente machucado a subir as escadas em direção à porta principal. Ginny não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o outro garoto, que continuava lá de pé, divertindo-se com a cena. Rapidamente, ela desviou o olhar, incerta quanto ao que fazer.

Eles correram escada acima, até a Ala Hospitalar. Damien os alcançou após um longo corredor. Eles viraram algumas vezes antes de chegarem à enfermaria. Ginny abriu a porta para os outros entrarem.

- Madame Pomfrey, você está aqui? – Damien chamou, enquanto Hermione guiava Ron para uma das camas. Ginny entrou depois e ficou próxima a eles enquanto a enfermeira aparecia por detrás de uma cortina.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas assim que viu Ron, a enfermeira virou-se e correu em direção a um dos armários. Voltou com uma poção e com sua varinha em mãos. Rapidamente, fez alguns testes com a varinha e em seguida olhou para o garoto.

- Seu nariz está quebrado, Sr. Weasley. Você se importa em dizer quem fez isso com você?

Ron olhou para o chão, enquanto Hermione respondia por ele.

- Ninguém. – Madame Pomfrey virou-se para ela. – Ron colidiu com uma parede. Foi muito desconcertante para ele... e em parte foi culpa minha! Nós brigamos e ele não estava olhando e apenas esbarrou com a parede!

A enfermeira não parecia convencida, mas não disse nada mais enquanto consertava o nariz do menino com sua varinha. Assim que ela terminou, entregou a ele a poção que trouxera.

- É um anti-inflamatório. Por favor, espere alguns minutos antes de sair para que a poção possa fazer efeito.

Ron assentiu antes de beber o liquido de aparência horrível. Madame Pomfrey recolheu o frasco vazio e dirigiu-se ao seu escritório. Provavelmente para colocá-lo com outros frascos que tinham de ser limpos e enchidos novamente.

- Eu colidi com uma _parede_? Não dava para parecer mais estúpido?

- Sinto muito se você não gostou, mas alguém tinha que dizer alguma coisa!

- Sim, mas uma parede...?

- Ron, vamos lá, Hermione podia ter dito algo sobre Harry...

- Ela deveria, Damy! Ele quebrou o meu nariz! O que ele merece é punição de McGonagall, dos seus pais E do Professor Dumbledore.

- Ron, ele não estava com uma varinha. Qual você acha que seria o seu castigo? – Ginny tentou fazê-lo entender.

Ron abriu a boca, pronto para se defender, quando a porta abriu novamente e a enfermeira voltou.

- Vocês estão liberados. Todos vocês.

Ela deu um olhar significativo para detrás da uma cortina, da qual ela viera no início, mas nenhum deles percebeu, visto estarem muito chocados por quase terem sido pegos. Foi dessa forma que Blaise Zabini passou despercebido e relatou o que ouviu a Draco Malfoy.

xxx

Na noite seguinte, Ginny não dormiu muito bem. Enquanto conseguiu se concentrar, ela fez seu dever de casa, mas logo a garota quase adormeceu encima de seu livro e as linhas já lhe pareciam borradas. Ela não dormiu muito e acordou cedo para terminar seu dever de casa, e assim ter tempo para outras redações que teria de escrever naquele dia. A ruiva foi a primeira de seu grupo a ir tomar café da manhã, pois não vira Hermione, Ron ou Damy em lugar algum. Potter também não estava lá.

A primeira deles a chegar foi Hermione. Ela apenas a cumprimentou com um rápido "Olá!", antes de desaparecer por trás de um de seus livros. Ron e Damien chegaram juntos e não muito depois disso o Príncipe Negro apareceu. O garoto olhou para eles e em seguida desviou o olhar com um sorriso de desdém.

- Eu volto já, galera. – Ron e Ginny observaram Damien se levantar e sentar-se com seu irmão. Eles conversaram por alguns minutos, mas Ron e Ginny não conseguiram escutar nada do que diziam, pois os dois estavam sentados na outra extremidade da mesa.

A expressão de Damien mudou de sério para chocado, em seguida para calmo. Após terminar, Damy se levantou e sentou-se com eles novamente, deixando para trás um Harry que parecia um tanto chocado.

- O que você disse a ele, companheiro? – Ron perguntou abruptamente.

- Eu apenas disse que ele não podia ameaçar e tratar vocês, meus amigos, daquela forma. – Damy respondeu enquanto se servia de algumas panquecas.

- O que ele fez? – Ginny perguntou, enquanto cutucava Hermione.

Ela tirou os olhos de seu livro.

- Ah... Nem vi que vocês dois já estavam aqui.

Ron revirou os olhos, antes de colocá-la a par do que ocorrera.

- E como ele reagiu quando você disse isso a ele?

- De cara, ele riu… mas ele ficou chocado quando eu disse que não tenho medo dele. – o orgulho estava evidente no rosto do menino.

- Você disse o que a ele? – Ron arfou.

- Eu sou um Grifinório! É lógico que não tenho medo dele.

- Sim, eu sei… claro que você não tem medo dele. Eu também não tenho medo dele.

Ginny bufou em seu cálice de suco de abóbora.

- O que foi?

- Ah, nada, Ronnie... nada.

- Não me chame de Ronnie! – Ron olhou furioso para Ginny.

- Acabem com isso, está bem? Nós temos aulas em... ah, temos que ir.

xxx

Aquele fora o dia mais longo que Ginny tivera nos últimos meses. É claro que as férias não contavam, e aquele era apenas o segundo dia após o fim delas, mas ela já queria dormir até tarde novamente. Após o café da manhã, ela foi para suas aulas, e os professores tinham começado com feitiços ainda mais difíceis, levando Ginny à exaustão. Após um rápido jantar, ela apenas queria ir para a cama, mas decidiu não fazê-lo.

Após o incidente com o Príncipe Negro e após ter imaginado ser ele seu herói, ela não voltara à biblioteca para procurar seu verdadeiro herói. A garota estava lentamente perdendo as esperanças de encontrá-lo, mas cada vez que isso acontecia, ela se sentia motivada novamente. Ele merecia que ela o encontrasse e o agradecesse. Também havia o fato de que Ginny não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e seus pensamentos acerca do seu herói misterioso, ela quase colidiu com James Potter ao entrar na biblioteca.

- Desculpa, Sr. Potter.

- Não foi nada, Ginny. Você está cheia de lições de casa para fazer, hein? Eu me lembro do ano dos meus N.O.M.s. Foi terrível... mas piorou... provavelmente essa não é a melhor coisa a dizer. Foi realmente fantástico... você vai ver.

Ginny sorriu ao vê-lo tentar consertar a situação.

- Tudo bem. Eu já escutei todas as histórias possíveis. Fred e George também não estavam entusiasmados com relação a isso... Ron foi até pior, e ele conseguiu mais N.O.M.s do que os gêmeos... mas, eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Sim… claro. Tenha um ótimo dia.

- Obrigada. Tchau. – ela acenou antes de desaparecer por trás de uma das estantes de livros.

Depois de passar tanto tempo com os anuários, a ruiva sabia exatamente onde eles estavam e normalmente não demorava muito para encontrá-los. Certamente alguém de fato não desejava que ela desse uma olhada neles, pois antes que ela ao menos chegasse perto o bastante, percebeu os dois garotos conversando baixinho um com o outro, enquanto examinavam os títulos dos livros: ninguém menos que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Ginny gemeu silenciosamente por sua estupidez. Era óbvio que o Príncipe Negro devia estar ali. Afinal, ela quase esbarrara no pai do menino. Encostou-se à prateleira de livros atrás dela, na expectativa de apenas aguardar até que eles terminassem a conversa, e, então, ela pudesse pegar os livros sem que eles notassem sua presença. Por um momento, ela fechou os olhos, porém abriu-os novamente quando as palavras deles a alcançaram.

- Eu decidi quando cheguei a Hogwarts. Tudo que preciso fazer é jogar por um tempo. Tenho que jogar sem me arriscar, fazê-los pensar que eu não tenho escolha, a não ser seguir suas ordens. Assim que abaixarem a guarda, poderei me divertir. Vou separá-los e destruí-los. Claro que até lá meu pai já terá conseguido enfraquecer os escudos e então poderei voltar para ele.

- Você acha que pode controlar seu temperamento, afinal, você pode ser pego se repetir o feito da noite passada? - após uma pausa, Draco concluiu: - Zabini estava na Ala Hospitalar quando Weasley foi levado para lá. Zabini ouviu toda a conversa dos idiotas.

- Foi bem merecido. Todo o maldito dia eu estava sendo assediado e eu tinha que extravasar a minha raiva, então perdi o controle. Mas ser o Príncipe Negro tem suas vantagens. Posso causar alguns estragos sem lidar com as consequências. Só não posso tirar nenhuma vida, assim Dumbledore ficará feliz!

O coração de Ginny bateu alto. O que aquele idiota achava que podia fazer? Ela tentou se acalmar. Dumbledore iria pegá-lo e ele seria punido. Dumbledore sabia de tudo. Sempre.

- Draco, relaxa, você conhece as minhas regras, mas Dumbledore não. Isso vai ser muito divertido. Apenas deixe meu pai saber que eu estou bem e peça a ele para controlar seu temperamento. Isso já está sendo difícil sem as dores de cabeça.

- Eu não irei mandá-lo fazer nada, ele vai querer minha cabeça se eu mandá-lo fazer alguma coisa!

Ginny se recostou ainda mais na prateleira quando ouviu Potter gargalhar e viu Malfoy ir embora. Ela até parou de respirar para escutar os passos do outro garoto. Após alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, os passos se aproximaram. Ginny olhou para a esquerda, mas viu apenas um longo corredor de prateleiras. "Melhor do que nada", ela pensou, e correu pelas prateleiras até alcançar um lugar demasiado longe para ter ouvido a conversa deles. A garota parou e ficou imóvel quando uma mão agarrou seu ombro e a virou. Seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos esmeralda.

Potter abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o som de passos se aproximando fez ele parar. O garoto levantou o olhar e solto-a imediatamente.

- Harry? Ginny? O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Apenas procurando pelo mesmo livro – ele mentiu facilmente.

O Sr. Potter pareceu acreditar nele.

- Vocês terão de fazer isso amanhã. A biblioteca fecha agora.

O Príncipe Negro assentiu, lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência uma última vez, e seguiu seu pai. Ginny soltou a respiração, ela nem percebera que estivera prendendo. Tinha sido por pouco.

xxx

O dia depois o dia seguinte foi quando ela encontrou Harry novamente. A ruiva não o vira desde a conversa com Malfoy, e, para dizer a verdade, ela o estava evitando... um pouco. A biblioteca estava bastante lotada, então ela achou que era seguro, e também realmente necessitava fazer sua lição de casa. Hermione às vezes a auxiliava, mas a sextanista também tinha seus deveres de casa, e ela sempre queria que eles ficassem perfeitos. Lógico que Ginny não se queixava, pois não era tão preguiçosa quanto seu irmão Ron.

A ruiva foi direto para a estante, onde sabia que estava o livro que ela queria. Após uma olhada em seu relógio, examinou os livros, apressadamente. Não faltava muito tempo para a hora do jantar, e ela não queria perder a refeição. Ginny colidiu com alguém quando deu alguns passos para a esquerda. Depressa, ela levantou a cabeça.

- Eu sinto… - as palavras morreram em sua boca quando ela viu em quem esbarrara. Ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

- Hum… err… Desculpa. – ela passou por ele, querendo se afastar do garoto. Ele, claramente, tinha outros planos, pois segurou seu braço.

- Não tão rápido, Weasley.

Ginny se virou e encontrou os olhos dele.

- O que é?

- É sobre a conversa que você escutou.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ela tentou recuar, mas ele não a soltou.

Ele a encarou.

- Não se faça de boba.

- Olha, eu apenas vi você com Malfoy, só isso. E agora, me solta!

Ao invés de soltá-la, ele se aproximou dela. O espaço que separava seus rostos ficou ainda menor quando ele se inclinou.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. O que você escutou?

- Nada.

Para parecer mais verdadeira, ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos esmeralda. Isso até ela sentir a respiração dele próxima a sua orelha. Sua respiração acelerou. Instantaneamente, ela fechou os olhos. Aquela era _de fato _a hora errada para corar. Após um momento de grande concentração, ela abriu os olhos novamente, e deu de cara com os lábios dele. Eles se curvaram num sorriso desdenhoso. Ginny recuou rapidamente e suas costas bateram na prateleira mais próxima. O garoto novamente fechou o espaço entre eles. Ela estava presa.

- Então… _Ginny_… agora que estamos aqui, seria um tanto indelicado não me dizer o que você ouviu.

- Eu juro que não ouvi nada! – mais uma vez ela fechou os olhos.

Calmamente, ela contou até dez para recobrar o controle. A ruiva quase atingira seu objetivo, quando dedos suaves tocaram o seu queixo e a forçaram a olhar para cima. Seus olhos encontraram os dele novamente.

A voz alta de James Potter interrompeu o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

- Harry? Onde está você?

- O que quer que tenha escutado, Weasley... você não vai falar uma palavra sequer sobre isso. Você se arrependeria. – ela assentiu rapidamente e ele a soltou. Com um olhar intenso, ele se foi.

Ginny inspirou e expirou lentamente, tentando deixar para trás uma sensação de entusiasmo. Ela não tinha gostado de ficar perto dele, tinha? Não, é claro que não tinha... mas ela tinha concordado com ele, e isso era ruim o suficiente. Grifinórios não tinham medo. Havia uma vozinha em sua cabeça dizendo que demonstrar medo na frente dele era bem melhor que gostar de sua presença, mas ela deixou a voz de lado. Ela _não_ tinha gostado, ela _não_ tinha ficado entusiasmada. Não mesmo.


	3. Chapter Two – Different Idiots

**Disclaimer**:

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram seus os livros. Damien pertence à Kurinoone (uma escritora de fanfictions completamente maravilhosa) e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone. Não as destaquei, mas se quiserem que eu o faça, eu farei.

**Chapter Two – Different Idiots**

A próxima aula do dia era Defesa conta as Artes das Trevas e a maioria de seus colegas de classe já estavam esperando em frente à sala de aula. Parecia que Snape excedera seu tempo, o que era estranho, porque ele nunca fazia isso. Ele sempre queria que os alunos saíssem da sala o mais rápido possível.

A porta abriu e os alunos saíram. Snape tinha dado aula a uma turma de Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Ginny viu seu irmão, que parecia furioso. Ao lado dele estava Hermione, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ginny lançou-lhes um olhar de questionamento, mas Ron balançou a cabeça e gesticulou para que ela perguntasse mais tarde. Um dos últimos alunos a sair da sala foi o Príncipe Negro. Seu semblante era diferente de todos os outros alunos. Ele estava sorrindo e parecia estranhamente satisfeito.

A porta se fechou atrás da última pessoa, e a turma de Ginny ainda estava em pé do lado de fora. Eles se entreolharam, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer. O olhar de Ginny correu da porta para o adolescente de cabelos negros, que estava prestes a virar a esquina. Ela finalmente tomou sua decisão e correu atrás do garoto.

- Potter, espere! –

Ele não parou e nem ao menos diminuiu o passo, mas o espaço entre eles diminuiu mesmo assim. Quando ela finalmente o alcançou, o garoto parou e olhou para ela.

- Você não me ouviu, Potter?

O belo rosto do garoto se contorceu numa careta.

- Não me chame assim!

- Assim como? Potter? É o seu nome!

- Não é não.

- E como eu devo chamá-lo, então?

- Harry?

Ginny olhou boquiaberta para ele.

- Isso seria errado! Depois do que você fez ontem... Eu queria falar com você sobre aquilo mesmo assim. Você não pode simplesmente me ameaçar daquela forma.

- É claro que posso.

- Sim, talvez você possa, mas eu não dar ouvidos a você.

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Então, você veio atrás de mim para me dizer que não vai me escutar? – ele riu suavemente.

- Não, claro que não!

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que quer, então?

- Eu quero te dizer que vou contar a alguém sobre sua conversa com Malfoy.

O garoto a encarou.

- Weasley, você sabe que isso é estúpido, certo?

"Ótimo, agora ele pensa que eu sou estúpida...". Espera! De onde tinha vindo aquele pensamento?

- Não é estúpido! Eu sou uma Grifinória, e nós somos corajosos, então eu não tenho medo de você.

- Certo. – ele falou devagar. – Primeiro você me diz que não viu nada e quer bancar a inocente, depois você confessa que nos viu e agora você vem dizer que quer contar o que ouviu a alguém. Isso foi praticamente uma confissão de que você ouviu alguma coisa. Mas não, você não vai e simplesmente conta a alguém, você vem até aqui, para me dizer que vai contar a alguém. Após essa façanha, Weasley, você não vai contar a ninguém, porque se você realmente quisesse fazer isso, já teria feito. Ou isso foi uma ameaça? Porque se foi, faltou alguma coisa. Tipo: uma voz sombria, mais aproximação...

Caramba, aquilo soou estúpido mesmo, mas agora ela não podia mais fugir e se esconder para sempre.

- Você não vai me dizer o que fazer, e eu não tenho medo de você! – ela corou sob o olhar dele.

- Mas deveria ter, Weasley. – a voz de Harry tornou-se mais sombria, e ele se aproximou. A ruiva gostou daquela voz.

- Ah… bom… vejo você depois. – para não repetir o que acontecera da última vez, a garota se virou e correu de volta em direção aos seus colegas de classe, deixando para trás um Harry um tanto quanto atônito.

Ela gemeu alto quanto viu que a porta estava fechada, mas seus colegas não estavam lá dessa vez. Respirando fundo, a ruiva bateu na porta e entrou.

- Senhorita Weasley, especial demais para se juntar a nós, não é? Quinze pontos da Grifinória. – ela dirigiu-se ao fundo da sala e sentou-se, mas a tortura tinha apenas começado.

A aula que se seguiu foi a pior que ela tivera com Snape. Ele foi ainda mais terrível do que o normal, e ela não imaginara que isso fosse possível. Seja o que for que acontecera na aula anterior, ela prometeu-se que iria descobrir para nunca fazer o mesmo... jamais.

A oportunidade lhe apareceu quando ela sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória para almoçar após quase ter fugido de uma garota da Lufa-Lufa que queria saber o que ela tinha conversando com "o novo Grifinório bonitão".

Hermione e Ron chegaram pouco depois. Tomaram seus assentos habituais e enquanto Ron começou a encher seu prato de comida, Hermione se serviu de um pouco de água.

- O que exatamente aconteceu na aula de vocês? Nunca vi Snape com tamanho mau humor!

Hermione se inclinou.

- Foi… Harry.

Ron mastigou um pouco de sua carne, arrancando um olhar de satisfação de Hermione, antes que ela começasse a contar a história.

- Foi brilhante! Você devia ter visto a cara de Snape. Não que agora eu goste dele, mas o que ele fez... uau... quer dizer, ele foi muito estúpido, na verdade, os dois foram, mas... bem, de qualquer forma. Começou assim: Snape nos ensinou a azaração de confundir e apenas alguns conseguiram conjurá-la. No fim da aula, ele perguntou se alguém tinha alguma dúvida, você sabe como ele faz isso, não é? E Potter perguntou por que ele estava ensinando azarações tão inúteis. Você devia ter visto a cara dele! Foi impagável. – Ron riu ao se lembrar da cena.

- Ele ficou pasmo, é claro. – continuou Hermione. – Todo mundo ficou. Ele não devia ter dito aquilo, afinal, Professor Snape _é_ um professor. Não se pode simplesmente insultá-lo. Ele merece respeito.

Ron bufou.

- Respeito é a última coisa que Snape merece. Ele já te insultou um monte de vezes, Hermione. Alguém já devia ter feito isso antes.

Ginny deu uma tapinha na mão de sua melhor amiga.

- Ron está certo, você sabe disso, Hermione.

A outra garota lançou-lhes um sorriso fraco.

- Não é como se um de nós pudesse fazer algo assim. Ele iria tirar inúmeros pontos de nossa Casa e pegaríamos detenção até terminar a escola... ou até depois disso!

Eles riram juntos.

- Imagina isso: "Oi mãe, estou voltando do Curso de Formação Médica, mas preciso encontrar Snape para cumprir uma detenção. Você sabe, ele iria me matar se eu não fosse".

- O que ele fez, então? – Ginny perguntou depois de se acalmar.

- Snape não fez nada, isso foi o pior de tudo! Ele queria dar uma detenção a ele, mas Potter disse que não iria cumprir a detenção. Snape apenas virou e gritou conosco. Ele nos mandou fazer tanto dever de casa que eu acho que estou prestes a morrer.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, Ronald. – Hermione disse, fazendo uma careta para ele.

- Você está brincando? Eu vou passar dias, até mesmo semanas, fazendo isso! A temporada de Quadribol está para começar e eu não posso perdê-la! Katie iria me esfolar vivo.

- Sempre esse esporte idiota, não é? Há coisas mais importantes.

xxx

Suspirando, Ginny jogou a pena sobre a mesa e olhou para sua dissertação. Após horas trabalhando, o seu dever de casa de Feitiços estava perfeito, mas ela ganhara uma terrível dor de cabeça. Olhando no relógio, viu que não lhe restava muito tempo para andar pelo castelo, mas se ela se apressasse um pouco, seria suficiente para ir à ala hospitalar pedir uma poção à enfermeira.

A ruiva decidiu apressar o passo. Ela precisava muito dar mais uma olhada em seu dever de Poções, mas devido à dor de cabeça, a garota nem ao menos conseguia se concentrar na leitura.

Os corredores estavam quase desertos. Ela só encontrou um ou dois alunos, que estavam voltando para suas salas comunais.

Após bater levemente na porta, a garota entrou e congelou em choque. Harry Potter estava sentado em uma das camas. Isso não era nada fora do comum, afinal, ela já o vira sentado antes. O que era atípico era a maneira como a risada dele ecoou pela ala hospitalar vazia, e como ele recostou-se quando Madame Pomfrey tentou bagunçar ainda mais seu cabelo.

A enfermeira reparou em Ginny primeiro.

- Senhorita Weasley? Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Ah… Eu… - ela se virou e seus olhos encontraram os dele. Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Madame Pomfrey sorriu enquanto a conduzia até a cama na qual ele estava sentado e empurrou-a para baixo, ao lado dele.

- Respire, minha querida… o que posso fazer por você?

Seus ombros se tocaram, mas ao menos ela não precisava olhar para ele agora.

- Dor de cabeça… Quero dizer, eu estou com uma dor de cabeça. Pode me dar uma poção para aliviar a dor?

- Claro, claro – a enfermeira foi até um dos armários e pareceu procurar a poção. – Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho nenhuma aqui. Vou olhar no meu escritório ou chamar a Professora Potter. Pode demorar um pouco.

- Não é necessário, Madame Pomfrey. Eu vou embora. Não está doendo tanto assim. – Ginny levantou-se da cama.

- Não, sente-se, eu vou dar uma olhada. Não vai demorar tanto. Não se preocupe, eu encontrarei alguma coisa. – ela sorriu para ambos, e Ginny teve a impressão de ter visto a mulher dar uma piscadela também, antes de desaparecer por trás da porta de seu escritório.

Potter se mexeu um pouco, e agora suas pernas também estavam se tocando. Ela olhou para os joelhos dele, tentando desesperadamente pensar em algo para fazer ou dizer.

Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Dor de cabeça?

- Sim, acho que passei muito tempo lendo... Estava fazendo minha lição de casa.

Ela estava bastante feliz por não poder vê o rosto dele. Estar próxima dele já era o suficiente.

- De qual matéria?

Ela olhou para cima.

- Como?

- Seu dever de casa...

- Ah… hum… Feitiços. Eu gosto muito dessa matéria. – ela olhou ao redor da ala hospitalar, buscando olhar para alguma coisa que não fosse ele. – É minha matéria predileta.

- Acho bacana. É Flitwick quem ensina, não é?

- É ele sim. Ele é o Diretor da Corvinal, mas ele é imparcial com todo mundo. Eu gosto disso. Ele não é como Snape, aquele Comensal da Morte imundo, que só dá boas notas para os sonserinos.

Ginny sentiu os olhos dele sobre ela e levantou o olhar para encontrar com o do garoto. Então, percebeu o que tinha dito.

- Ah... Quero dizer... ele não... Comensais da Morte não são imundos... tudo bem, talvez eles sejam, mas, quero dizer... Eu acho... Não é que... argh!

Ginny fechou os olhos, imaginando todas as coisas que ele poderia gritar com ela por ter dito aquilo.

Mas nada do que ela imaginara foi dito, ao invés disso, ele começou com um riso abafado, que se tornou numa verdadeira gargalhada. Ginny olhou para o garoto. Do que ele estava rindo? Ela acabara de insultar ele e seus... seguidores.

Ele percebeu a expressão dela e parou abruptamente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu odeio quase todos eles também.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta do escritório se abriu e Madame Pomfrey entrou por ela, parecendo satisfeita.

- Eu encontrei uma. – ela mostrou um pequeno frasco.

- Ah… obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. – Ginny se levantou e pegou o frasco.

- Acho melhor levá-lo consigo, pois você já devia estar em sua sala comunal há alguns minutos. Se você encontrar algum professor, diga a ele ou ela que está vindo daqui. Eu direi que foi culpa minha.

O adolescente de cabelos negros levantou da cama também e sorriu para a enfermeira.

- Até logo, Poppy.

- Boa noite para vocês dois. E não fiquem perambulando por ai! Se eles encontrarem vocês tarde da noite, eu não vou dizer que estavam aqui!

Harry – quando ele se tornara Harry? – chegou à porta primeiro. Ele segurou-a aberta para ela passar, e com um último aceno, o garoto fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Então… Poppy, hein? – Ginny perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

- Sim. Afinal de contas, _é_ o primeiro nome dela.

Ginny assentiu.

- Por que você a chama assim?

Ao invés de responder, ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Você estava falando sério? – ela perguntou após um silêncio desconfortável.

- Sobre o quê?

- Que você odeia quase todos os Comensais da Morte.

Seu olhar demorou-se um pouco sobre ela, e Ginny teve a impressão de que ele também não estava disposto a responder àquela pergunta.

- Sim.

- Por quê? Eu… hum… se eu puder perguntar.

- Você já perguntou.

Ginny não disse nada, mas seus passos se alargaram. Se ele fizesse alguma coisa, ela alcançaria a sala comunal em menor tempo.

- Eu vi o que eles fazem.

Ela parou de repente.

- Mas… - como ela iria expressar seus pensamentos da maneira correta? Como ela diria isso sem insultá-lo? Sem deixá-lo zangado? – O que eles fazem?

- Você não lê o jornal?

Ginny franziu a testa.

- Hermione lê. Ela nos conta as coisas mais importantes.

- Hermione? A Sangue…

Ginny o encarou e o corrigiu:

- A bruxa nascida trouxa, sim. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada por ela tê-lo interrompido. – O Profeta diz que eles queimam vilarejos e assassinam trouxas. – Ginny disse, lembrando-se das fotos que vira. A ruiva se arrepiou um pouco. Eles _eram_ maus.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado. O jornal não é realmente a melhor fonte. É surpreendente de qualquer forma. Eles normalmente aproveitam todas as oportunidades para fazer com que pareçamos terríveis.

- Então… eles não matam? – Ginny perguntou confusa.

- É lógico que matam.

- Então, do que você está falando? Matar é terrível.

- Ah, Ginny, a guerra vai acabar com sua a inocência tão rápido...

A ruiva parou novamente para encará-lo. Ninguém (a não ser sua mãe, mas de fato – ela _tinha_ que pensar assim) achava que ela era inocente. Seus irmãos tinham pensando assim por um tempo também, mas depois eles perceberam que ela manipulava todos eles. Ginny sempre conseguia fazer sua mãe acreditar que um dos seus irmãos era culpado. Eles haviam tentando inúmeras vezes convencer sua mãe do contrário, mas o sorriso bonzinho de Ginny era perfeito.

- Eu não sou.

- O quê? Inocente? É lógico que é. Pelo menos no que diz respeito à guerra.

Ela o observou silenciosamente. A expressão dele era a mais grave que ela já vira antes. Isso a fez lembrar um pouco de seu irmão mais velho, Bill, que ostentava essa mesma expressão quando completava uma missão da Ordem. Talvez hoje ela fosse descobrir o que eles realmente faziam, como a guerra funcionava. Harry não era como seus irmãos, que queriam protegê-la sempre que possível.

- Eles são mais piedosos quando matam seus inimigos logo após encontrá-los. – declarou Harry.

- Mas… - Ginny franziu. – matar é _brutal_!

- Claro que é, mas é de longe melhor do que o que os Comensais da Morte fazem com as pessoas que eles realmente odeiam. – ele olhou para ela, como que decidindo se deveria contar ou não. – Eles as torturam.

- Com uma Maldição Cruciatus?

- Há formas piores que a dor física para se torturar alguém. – o rosto dele ficou inexpressivo. – Quando capturam duas ou mais pessoas, eles gostam de forçá-las a matar umas às outras. O último a sobreviver apodrece numa das celas para prisioneiros, antes de ter a chance de implorar por sua morte. – Ginny olhou espantada para ele. Só de imaginar aquela dor, já era demais. – Mas eles gostam de usar a Maldição Cruciatus também. Você deveria ter cuidado. Alguns deles gostam de estuprar mulheres.

O tom casual que ele usou fez Ginny encará-lo.

- Então... hum... eu devo me esconder quando me deparar com um deles? – sua tentativa idiota de brincar fez com que ela se sentisse ainda mais nauseada.

- Você deve saber como lutar.

- Essa realmente não era a conversa que eu tinha em mente.

- Você perguntou.

- Eu sei… então você os odeia pelas coisas que eles fazem?

- Até certo ponto. Eu não sou a pessoa mais certa para julgá-los.

Foi como se algo tivesse feito Ginny pensar novamente. Ela estava tendo uma conversa com o líder deles, não com um cara qualquer, que tinha visto alguma coisa. Ela engoliu em seco. O que ele tinha feito? Quantas pessoas tinham sofrido por causa dele? Quantas famílias foram destruídas por ordem dele? Por que ele os tinha matado? Quantas lágrimas tinham sido derramadas? Quantas pessoas tinham implorado a ele... _ele!_... um adolescente, por suas vidas?

Os olhos dele pareciam mais escuros quando ela os encarou. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente no que ela estivera pensando.

- Eu… - ela olhou para o longo corredor que conduzia à sala comunal da Grifinória. Ela devia se afastar dele, falar com Hermione... ou talvez não.

- Vá primeiro. Vai parecer estranho se entrarmos juntos. – ela concordou rapidamente e foi embora sem se despedir. No entanto, não conseguiu evitar de olhar para trás quando finalmente alcançou o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele estava lá, encostado na parede, olhando pela janela enquanto brincava com seu anel de prata, que brilhava sob a luz do luar.

Após entrar, ela ignorou Ron, Hermione e Damien, que chamaram por seu nome. A ruiva foi direto para seu quarto, onde se deitou e ficou encarando o dossel da cama. Era vermelho, vermelho sangue. Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali deitada, pensando em todas as pessoas que morreram, antes de adormecer. Naquela noite, sonhou com o ataque a Hogsmeade novamente, mas dessa vez ninguém apareceu, ninguém a ouviu, ninguém a salvou.

xxx

As três semanas que se seguiram passaram rapidamente para Ginny, e antes que ela percebesse, fazia um mês que retornara a Hogwarts. Naquelas semanas, a garota tivera alguns pesadelos, mas ela não contara a Hermione acerca da conversa que teve com Potter – sim, ele tinha se tornado Potter novamente – também não tinha falado com nenhum professor sobre o diálogo entre Potter e Malfoy, bem como não tinha falado com Potter novamente. Sempre que o avistava, ela se virava ou sentava o mais distante possível. Não era tão difícil evitá-lo, pois ele não parecia estar procurando por ela. O garoto voltara a ignorá-la, mas Damy contou-lhe que ele tinha começado a conversar com ele, que eles meio que batiam papo de verdade agora.

Naquele dia, ela não conseguiu manter distância entre ela e Potter, pois quando acabou seu jantar e olhou em volta à procura de Hermione, viu que ela estava sentada de frente a ele, junto com Ron e Damy. Eles estavam conversando baixinho, enquanto Potter beliscava sua sobremesa.

Mesmo assim, a ruiva caminhou na direção deles, pois precisava saber se Hermione iria com ela à biblioteca como tinham combinado. Depois que seus pesadelos haviam começado novamente, ela estava mais desesperada do que nunca para encontrar seu herói misterioso.

Quando os alcançou, todos, exceto Potter, olharam para cima. Assim que ela perguntou a Hermione, sua melhor amiga pareceu desconfortável.

- Desculpe-me Ginny, mas eu realmente tenho que terminar minha redação de Transfiguração, e eu tenho que fazer a lição de Runas Antigas. Prometo que vou com você durante a semana, tudo bem?

Hermione tinha prometido que iria ajudá-la. Antes que qualquer um deles percebesse o que ela estava sentido, Ginny forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Hermione, eu entendo.

- Não acho que você devia continuar a procurá-lo. – Ron interferiu. – Você não vai encontrá-lo. Você nunca o viu, Ginny. É hora de desistir. Você só está perdendo tempo. Você podia jogar Quadribol, ao invés disso!

Ela percebeu que Potter levantou o olhar de seu prato. A garota sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Para ela, era muito importante encontrá-lo... por que eles não conseguiam entender isso? Sem mais uma palavra, ela fugiu do Salão Principal. Talvez fosse hora de desistir realmente, mas isso significava abandonar a esperança, e ela não podia fazer aquilo. Ginny chegou à biblioteca mais rápido que o normal, mas isso não a surpreendeu, afinal, ela correra o caminho todo. Ela enxugou as lágrimas antes de entrar.

Enquanto examinava fotografias mais velhas do que as que geralmente olhava, deixou seus pensamentos vagarem. Ela não sabia por que estava tão emotiva nas últimas semanas. Ela nunca fora tão fraca assim, ela nunca se permitiu ser assim. Isso também não era possível com todos os irmãos dela. Agir assim iria apenas dar substrato à teoria da necessidade de protegê-la.

O som de uma garota limpando a garganta a trouxe à realidade. Era Hermione.

- O que foi? – Ginny perguntou, voltando sua atenção para o anuário em sua frente.

- Sinto muito, Ginny. – Hermione sentou-se em frente a ela.

Ginny deu-lhe um peyqueno sorriso.

- Não foi nada.

- Ron é um idiota. Ele não consegue entender sua necessidade de encontrá-lo. Eu também não, nunca estive numa situação assim, mas eu quero muito te ajudar, Ginny.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione. De verdade. São apenas as aulas, e as tentativas de encontrá-lo, e as tarefas de casa, e tudo mais. Os treinos de Quadribol que estão para começar também não estão ajudando.

- Talvez te alegre quando eu contar que tive outra briga com Ronald. – Hermione parecia perturbada.

Ginny franziu a testa.

- Hermione, por que isso me alegraria?

- Foi sobre você. Damy ficou do seu lado, não se preocupe. Ron vai acabar concordando.

- Hermione, pare de dar voltas e me diga o que aconteceu.

- Foi Ron… você tinha acabado de sair quando ele nos disse o que pensava sobre você e seu interesse por garotos. Sério, ele pensa que você tem onze anos.

- Gostaria de ter essa idade na imaginação dele. Parece mais que ele pensa que tenho quatro ou cinco anos. Sério... ele precisa de vida própria. – Ginny suspirou, revirando os olhos de forma exagerada.

Hermione riu de leve.

- Sim, talvez isso o ajudasse.

- Hum… ou talvez ele apenas precise de você.

Hermione olhou surpresa para ela.

- Ei!

- Ora, vamos. Todos sabem que rola algo entre vocês dois. – Ginny sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

Hermione sorriu misteriosamente.

- Talvez…

- Está vendo!

- Sim, mas voltando à nossa conversa... Ron nos disse que iria proteger você de todos os garotos e seus... "pensamentos obscenos". Você devia ter visto a cara dele. Acho que ele está preocupado com você, mas, sério... já foi longe demais. Não tem mais graça.

- Ele disse o quê? – perguntou Ginny indignada. – Ó Deus... não me admira que ninguém olhe para mim duas vezes.

- Ah, Ginny, isso não é verdade…!

- É lógico que é. Aposto que ele falou com todos para mantê-los longe de mim. Não é como se eu saísse por ai falando sobre ele e seus hábitos embaraçosos, para que ninguém mais falasse com ele.

- Damy disse algo desse tipo para ele, Ginny. Ele realmente saiu em sua defesa. Mas foi ai que Ron ficou muito bravo, e nos falou sobre a família de vocês, alegando que proteger você significava proteger a família. Acho que ele faz isso porque acha que não faz nada que seja honrado para – ela abaixou sua voz mais ainda. – a Ordem e para a guerra. Todos os seus irmãos estão lá, lutando pelo lado do bem. Acho que ele vê nisso uma oportunidade.

- Ah, Merlin. Não importa o que ele acha que está fazendo. Ela já foi_ longe demais_!

- Eu sei, Ginny, eu sei. Eu disse isso a ele, e nós discutimos, mas acho que ele vai cair em si.

- E vocês tiveram essa discussão acalorada no Salão Principal?

- Não… quer dizer, sim, nós estávamos no Salão, mas nós não gritamos! E eu achei que você devia saber...

- Hermione, é muito legal de sua parte ter me contado, e ter me defendido, mas toda a escola deve ter escutado vocês três...!

- Não toda a escola. – Hermione disse calmamente.

- Toda a Grifinória?

- Não, só algumas pessoas. Desculpa, mas Ron começou, e você sabe como eu fico...

- Quem escutou vocês? – Ginny interrompeu.

- Ah… Acho que Dean escutou algo.

- Ah, ele não, por favor.

Hermione afagou a mão dela, desajeitadamente.

- Sinto muito, eu não o vi.

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Você não tem culpa de eu ter tido um "relacionamento" com ele. Nem se pode chamar assim o que tivemos. Só ficamos juntos um ou dois dias. Ele é um estúpido, de qualquer forma.

- Ginny… você não tem provas de que isso _realmente_ aconteceu.

- Mas eu tive e ainda tenho a sensação de que Ron e os gêmeos estão envolvidos nisso... é só que... que cara iria dizer a uma garota que gosta dela só para deixá-la no dia seguinte?

- Acho que você só está irritada com ele.

- Sim… mas isso é passado, não é?

- É sim.

- Mas muitas vezes o passado não gosta de ficar no passado. – uma voz sonhadora adicionou.

- Luna! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah… - ela piscou e olhou em volta. – Eu segui esta coisinha... Acho que preciso escrever para o papai mais tarde. Ele vai querer saber sobre isso.

- Sim, talvez ele até escreva algo sobre isso no O Pasquim, Luna. Isso seria excelente! – Ginny disse, sorrindo para sua amiga.

- Não, Ginny. Você não entende. Você tem que pesquisar antes de escrever sobre alguma coisa. É preciso saber os detalhes e a utilidade! – disse Luna com olhos arregalados.

- Claro, Luna. Ginny sabe disso. – disse Hermione, com um largo sorriso.

- Então, a coisinha encontrou você? – Ginny perguntou, antes que Hermione ao menos pensasse em dizer a Luna o que achava sobre isso.

- Ah, eu estava assistindo ao Glorioso Combate. Sabe, O Eleito contra o Loiraço. Mas tinham todas aquelas más influências lá, e então eu sai para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. É a melhor forma de enfrentá-las.

- Glorioso Combate…? – murmurou Ginny.

- Ah… o Clube de Duelos! Eu esqueci completamente disso. Nós discutimos sobre aquilo... você sabe... mas Damy e Ron foram para lá.

- Droga! Na verdade, eu queira ter ido. Eu nem sabia que era hoje... Devo ter me esquecido de olhar o quadro de avisos... quem duelou mesmo, Luna?

- Ã? Você está se referindo ao Glorioso Combate? O Eleito e o Loiraço.

Ginny estava confusa.

- Eleito? Loiraço? O que diab...

- Ginny! – repreendeu Hermione.

- Desculpa… de que casa eles são, Luna?

- O leão contra a cobra... o leão ganhou.

- Bom para a Grifinória! – disse Ginny satisfeita.

- Loiraço… Sonserina… Draco Malfoy? – concluiu Hermione.

Quando Luna concordou com ela, Ginny começou a gargalhar.

- Oh, Merlin... Loiraço... boa, Luna!

- Do que você está falando? As ondas negativas o chamam assim! É o nome verdade dele, afinal de contas.

- Certo, Luna, claro… mas quem era o outro?

- O Eleito, eu já disse. – Ginny olhou para Hermione, que deu de ombros.

- O Eleito, na Grifinória… foi Ron? O Eleito Idiota?

- O nome de Ron não é o Eleito Idiota, Ginevra.

- Ele não iria ganhar de Malfoy, de qualquer forma...

- Foi Harry? Harry Potter, Luna? – perguntou Hermione de repente.

- Sim, é assim que os humanos o chamam. Ah... A coisinha está aqui novamente. Tenho que ir. – ela cantarolou, saindo da biblioteca.

- Harry Potter, O Eleito? Isso não faz sentido...

- Ginny… Estamos falando da Luna Lovegood...! – falou Hermione, como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Então… voltando ao assunto, Hermione, o que eu devo fazer com o Ronnie?


	4. Chapter Three – Being Saved

**Disclaimer**:

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Three – Being Saved**

- Ginny! Ginny! - a garota cujo nome estava sendo chamado vinha descendo a escadaria que conduzia ao Hall de Entrada. Era manhã de sábado e ela estava a caminho do café da manhã. Depois disso, a garota iria fazer suas lições de casa, que não eram tantas quanto havia esperado. Á noite aconteceria o primeiro treino de Quadribol e ela tinha de comparecer, visto que era a apanhadora do time de sua Casa.

- Ginny, espera! – gritou Katie Bell.

Ginny se virou e esperou pela nova capitã de seu time de Quadribol. Juntas, elas caminharam até o Salão Principal.

- Oi Katie, você dormiu bem?

- Não, na verdade não. Kelly Adamson me procurou ontem antes de eu ir para a cama. Os pais dela estão se separando, e ela vai ter que se mudar para o exterior. Acabamos de perder nosso terceiro artilheiro. Agora, somos somente eu e Damien. Quero dizer, o primeiro jogo é daqui a três semanas, e nosso time não está completo. Nunca iremos ganhar da Sonserina!

- Katie, você precisa se acalmar primeiro. Nós não temos nenhum jogador reserva que possa assumir a posição, não é?

- Não! É por isso que não estou calma. É meu único ano como capitã do time, e eu queria muito de poder finalmente derrotar a Sonserina e vencer a copa de Quadribol.

- Claro, claro. Todos nós queremos isso. Tudo bem... treinar hoje seria totalmente sem sentido. Ao invés de treinar, você deveria deixar um anúncio sobre os testes no quadro de avisos.

Katie ouviu Ginny com atenção e assentiu algumas vezes.

- É, você tem razão. Não podemos mais esperar. Quem sabe algum grande rei do Quadribol esteja por ai, esperando para se juntar à nossa equipe.

Ginny riu.

- Ah… talvez haja alguém.

- A equipe deve estar lá essa noite... afinal, precisamos de alguém que se encaixe. Você pode falar sobre os testes para os grifinórios do seu ano? E para todos que você encontrar? Quero ter certeza de que todos saibam sobre os testes.

- Sim, eu farei isso.

- Obrigada, Ginny. Você é a salvadora da pátria. Acho que vou deixar um aviso antes mesmo do café da manhã, assim todos vão vê-lo quando retornarem à sala comunal.

- Boa ideia, Katie.

- Tchau, Ginny!

- Até mais tarde!

Katie sorriu uma última vez antes de se virar e correr de volta para a torre.

"Quanta coisa para um dia já planejado..." Ginny pensou enquanto se dirigia ao Salão Principal. As mesas já estavam cheias de alunos, por isso levou certo tempo para que ela encontrasse o pessoal de seu ano. Tinha de fazer o que prometera a Katie, afinal de contas.

Vários garotos de seu ano estavam sentados em torno de Lavender Brown. Ginny revirou os olhos. Como se eles tivessem alguma chance com ela. No momento que Ginny se aproximou, Colin se afastou, abrindo espaço para ela, de modo que a ruiva sentou-se em frente a Lavender. Ótimo.

Ginny tinha aversão a garotas como "Lav-Lav". Mas talvez ela não fosse a pessoa mais certa para dizer aquilo, visto que ela era o total oposto da outra. Enquanto Lavender gostava de olhar os garotos jogarem Quadribol, Ginny queria vencê-los, mostrar a eles que as garotas também eram boas, ou até melhores. Lavender sempre usava maquiagem. Ginny raramente usava. Lavender necessitava de horas no banheiro, Ginny era quase tão rápida quanto seus irmãos. Mas isso não importava tanto para ela. O fato de Lavender ter namorado Ron por um tempo e Ginny ter tido que confortar Hermione por conta disso não ajudava muito.

- Oi, gente. – falou Ginny.

Colin a cumprimentou de volta, o restante comia distraidamente, enquanto olhavam para a outra garota.

- Gostaria de falar com vocês sobre Quadribol. – a maior parte dos olhares voltaram-se para ela. A ruiva não pôde deixar de lançar um sorriso triunfante para Lavender. A menina lhe lançou um olhar desagradável em resposta.

- Perdemos um de nossos artilheiros. Katie vai fazer testes essa noite. Ela me pediu para perguntar se algum de vocês está interessado.

- Desculpa, Ginny… Eu nem ao menos consigo me equilibrar numa vassoura. – os outros também vieram com desculpas. Ela suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia.

- Você não estava interessada em ser artilheira? – Colin perguntou, após certo tempo.

- Perdão?

- Antes de você se tornar apanhadora, você queria ser artilheira, não era?

- Sim, queria.

- Por que você não joga como artilheira?

- Mas eu sou apanhadora.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu não sou tão bom em Quadribol e a maior parte do tempo eu não entendo nada, mas não seria mais fácil encontrar um apanhador, visto que ele ou ela não precisará interagir com o time tanto quanto um artilheiro?

- Entendi o que quer dizer... Vou pensar nisso, obrigada, Colin.

- Em troca, você vai permitir que eu tire algumas fotos durante os testes e treinos, hã?

- É claro que não!

Após mostrar uma expressão de desapontamento, o garoto voltou a comer. Ginny pegou um pedaço de torrada antes de sair do Salão.

A conversa com Colin deixou Ginny imersa em pensamentos, e se tinha algo que lhe ajudava a tomar decisões, era voar. Assim, ela voltou à sala comunal para pegar sua vassoura e foi voar, ao invés de fazer sua lição de casa.

Antes de sair voando, ela vasculhou e achou duas bolas. Colocou no bolso a menor. Assim que estava no ar, ela acelerou até as balizas e jogou a bola maior, que atravessou uma delas. Com um sorriso contente, ela acelerou e pegou a bola de novo.

Após alguns arremessos, ela voltou para o chão e tirou a bola menor. Era um pouco maior do que o pomo e não tinha asas, então, não podia voar. Ginny olhou para ela por um tempo. Isso a fazia ter vontade de voar? Sim. Ficava contente ao pegar a bola? Sim. Satisfazia-se ao pegar a pequena bola dourada? Sim. Isso a fazia mais feliz do que jogar como artilheira? Não. Ela sorriu de sua maneira singela de lidar com a situação.

A ruiva correu pelos corredores até a sala comunal, com sua vassoura em uma das mãos, e nem mesmo Filch ou Madame Norra, naquele momento, conseguiriam detê-la.

Quando ela finalmente encontrou Katie, estava sem fôlego e precisou de alguns minutos para se recuperar.

- O que foi, Ginny?

- Posso jogar como artilheira ao invés de apanhadora?

- Mas você é uma excelente apanhadora!

- Obrigada, Katie. Isso significa muito para mim, mas eu adoraria ser artilheira, mais do que ser apanhadora.

- Tem certeza?

- Olhe por esse lado: o trio de artilheiro estaria completo e nós conhecemos uns aos outros. Seria mais fácil para Damy, eu e você trabalharmos juntos, ao invés de alguém que não conhecemos. Nós nos entendemos, não é?

- Sim, é claro.

- E um apanhador não precisa se integrar ao time tanto quanto um artilheiro. Ah, por favor, Katie. Você já me viu jogando como artilheira antes. Não sou tão ruim assim.

- Ok, vou mudar o aviso na sala comunal.

- Muito obrigada, Katie. Eu não irei te decepcionar, prometo!

xxx

Ginny ficou com Katie, observando os alunos voarem. Eles eram terríveis. Muito ruins. Katie suspirou.

- Você tem certeza que não quer ser apanhadora, Ginny? Não teremos nenhuma chance com eles.

- Ainda não vimos nem um quarto deles, Katie. Alguém vai ter um pouquinho mais de talento.

- Gostaria de ser tão positiva quanto você.

- Vamos lá, não vai ser tão ruim... Ah, oi, Damy.

- Oi, Ginny. Oi, Katie. Desculpa o atraso.

- Tudo bem. Mas onde você estava? – Katie perguntou.

- Tive que convencer Harry a fazer o teste.

Ginny virou-se para olhar para o irmão de Damy, e o viu sentando em um banco. Ron o fuzilou com o olhar, mas ele nem pareceu notar.

- Ele é bom? – Ginny virou-se para ver a resposta de Damy à pergunta de Katie, mas o garoto apenas riu discretamente.

- Vocês vão ver.

Harry Potter era bom. Ele era fantástico. Ou como Katie colocara: ele era o rei do Quadribol de quem elas tinham falado naquela manhã. Mas o orgulho de Damy, a felicidade de Katie e a carranca de Ron não conseguiam afastar o que Ginny sentiu ao observá-lo acelerar em direção ao pomo. Seu estômago revirou. O voo dele parecia profissional... e familiar. Mas não podia ser. _Ele não podia _ser seu herói.

O garoto aterrissou com o pomo em uma mão e a vassoura de Damy na outra. Seu cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado que normalmente, e tinha algo em seus olhos que chamou a atenção de Ginny.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Lavender Brown, que estava ao lado dele assim que os pés do garoto tocaram o chão.

Katie gemeu ao lado de Ginny.

- Essa garota de novo, não. Ela foi terrível quando estava perseguindo Ron.

Ginny teria rido se não estivesse tão concentrada nos dois à sua frente. Eles estavam muito distantes para serem ouvidos, mas a garota disse algo enquanto olhava para ele daquela forma estúpida.

Ron rosnou ao lado dela, mas, na verdade, se ele já havia sentido algo por Lavender, já tinha superado há muito tempo. Ele nem sequer olhava para ela.

Mas Harry reagiu da melhor forma que Ginny já vira um garoto reagir a Lavender. Ele disse algo enquanto a empurrava para o lado, como se não valesse nem a pena olhar para ela. Lavender pareceu chocada antes de se virar e ir embora.

Ao seu lado, Katie riu e em seguida deu um passo à frente e apertou a mão de Harry.

- Parabéns por fazer parte da equipe, Harry.

Harry esboçou um pequeno sorriso e Damy parecia animado. Ginny não pôde deixar de sorrir também. Seu olhar encontrou o dele, e ele piscou para ela.

Ron resmungando ao seu lado fez com que ela voltasse á realidade.

xxx

Ginny se dirigiu ao vestiário feminino da Grifinória e puxou a porta, mas ainda estava trancada. Olhando para vestiário masculino, sua teoria de que Katie estava atrasada se confirmou. Só faltava ela, mas a paciência de Ginny não foi testada por muito tempo, visto que a capitã apareceu um minuto depois. Ela abriu a porta para os garotos antes de destrancar a outra também.

- Merlin, os N.I.E.M.s certamente vão me matar, e eu pensando que os N.O.M.s eram terríveis. – Katie disse, segurando suas vestes de Quadribol.

- O que aconteceu?

- Snape nos deu tanto dever de casa... temos que praticar inúmeros feitiços, escrever dissertações enormes e vencer um combate no Clube dos Duelos.

- Argh, isso parece terrível. Agora eu estou até feliz por ter feito... Ah, caramba! Minha lição de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu esqueci totalmente dela.

- O que você tem que fazer?

- Boa pergunta! Próxima pergunta?

- Você não faz ideia?

- Não… Vou perguntar a Luna mais tarde... bem mais tarde.

Katie riu.

- Posso te entender perfeitamente. Snape é um panaca.

- Sim, ele é, mas devemos nos apressar, de qualquer forma. Não queremos que os meninos terminem antes de nós, certo?

- Isso me lembra de Angie e Alice...

- É… elas sempre queriam trocar de roupa mais rápido que Fred e George. – para Ginny parecia que isso acontecera ontem. Elas tentavam ser rápidas, mas sempre se perdiam em conversas.

- Mas fracassavam completamente. – elas riram juntas.

- Você notou como tudo parece tão calmo sem os gêmeos?

- Claro, mas não era tão ruim assim. Eu tinha oito anos quando eles vieram para Hogwarts a primeira vez. Senti uma falta terrível deles. E agora, três anos em Hogwarts sem eles... – ela balançou a cabeça com tristeza. Mesmo quando eles tentavam fazer graça com ela, eles eram seus irmãos e, mesmo assim, a maior parte do tempo eles pregavam peças em Ron. Ela poderia dar boas risadas com eles agora.

Katie quebrou o silêncio.

- Venha, vamos ver como estão os outros. Nós temos que começar o treino.

Ginny assentiu e as duas garotas deixaram o vestiário, dirigindo-se ao vestiário masculino.

- Damy, você e eu temos que conversar sozinhos sobre as jogadas. Quero dizer, sem Ron. Assim, veremos como um goleiro reage a elas. Vou mandar Richie e Jimmy testarem suas habilidades em Harry hoje, dessa forma, eles serão desafiados e podemos nos concentrar apenas em nossas jogadas.

- Boa ideia.

Katie abriu a porta do vestiário e congelou.

- Katie, o que houve?

Ginny olhou ao redor e encontrou o porquê da reação da outra garota. Harry estava ali de pé, sem camisa, no meio do vestiário, segurando suas vestes de Quadribol. Ele olhou para elas, quando entraram. Ginny não pôde evitar de olhar para ele. Ele era muito bem feito... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sorriso atrevido dele, mas mais ainda pelo fato de ele ter colocado suas vestes. Os olhos de Katie e Ginny se encontraram, e elas coraram.

Depois que Katie compartilhou sua ideia com os outros, eles concordaram e deixaram o vestiário. Ginny observou Harry sair do chão numa velocidade surpreendente. Richie e Jimmy o seguiram, e Ron fez seu caminho em direção às balizas.

Ginny se virou e foi em direção a Damy e Katie, que conversavam baixinho.

- Acho que devemos fazer dessa forma... – Katie descreveu uma jogada difícil para eles e após uma ou duas contribuições vindas de Damy e Ginny, eles liberaram a bola e começaram o treino.

Ginny e Damy tinham jogado juntos com frequência, então não foi difícil para eles entender onde um queria que o outro estivesse durante as jogadas. No entanto, iria levar um tempinho para que conseguissem jogar com Katie da mesma forma, mas para o primeiro treino eles tinham feito um bom trabalho. Tinham até mesmo conseguido fazer alguns arremessos pelos aros, que estavam sendo protegidos pelo "Rei Weasley".

Um balaço passou zunindo por Katie, que se virou imediatamente para encarar os dois batedores.

- Eu disse para vocês mantê-los longe de nós! SÓ HÁ UM DELES, PORTANTO NÃO DEVERIA SER TÃO DIFÍCIL FICAR DE OLHO NELE!

Jimmy se desculpou, enquanto Richie mandou o balaço em outra direção, longe dos artilheiros.

Eles continuaram o treino até Katie se dar por satisfeita. Ela soou o apito e aterrissou. Damy e Ginny a seguiram. A ruiva ainda não estava nem perto do chão, quando um balaço veio voando em sua direção. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse reagir, ou ao menos vê-lo, o balaço atingiu sua vassoura e ela foi jogada para fora dela. Uma sensação de Déjà vu tomou conta de Ginny enquanto ela gritava. Não era apenas um dos seus sonhos idiotas. Era real. O vento zuniu em seus ouvidos e ela fechou os olhos enquanto as arquibancadas se aproximavam. Iria morrer.

Subitamente, mãos fortes seguraram sua cintura e ela foi puxada contra um peitoral firme. Enterrou sua cabeça no tórax de seu herói. Talvez fosse apenas um de seus sonhos e depois de tudo ela iria correr para a biblioteca à procura dele novamente. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, na tentativa de que aquele sonho durasse um pouco mais. Seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos verdes brilhantes.

Seu coração parou. Harry estava olhando para ela exatamente da mesma maneira que fizera há cinco meses. Novamente, Ginny sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Não havia mais dúvida. Ela não estava sonhando e Harry era seu herói misterioso. Fora ele quem arriscara a própria vida, duas vezes agora, para salvá-la. Ela desviou seus olhos dele quando ambos pousaram no chão, onde ele a colocou com cuidado.

Ginny sentou, tremendo, enquanto Damy e Katie corriam em sua direção. Ron também aterrissou e a pegou no colo. Enquanto sua cabeça estava sendo pressionada contra o peito de Ron, ela ouviu James Potter, que viera vigiar Harry, gritando com Richie e Jimmy, que pediam desculpas continuamente.

Ela tentou se acalmar, e se soltou dos braços confortantes de Ron para procurar por Harry. Os outros perceberam por quem ela estava procurando, e viram que ele não estava mais lá.

- Onde está Harry? – o Sr. Potter perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Ele desapareceu. - Damien olhou em direção aos vestiários, esperando avistar o irmão.

- Eu vou procurá-lo. – Katie disse, enquanto corria em direção aos vestiários. Os dois batedores a seguiram.

- Foi… foi ele. – Ginny gaguejou com uma voz quase sussurrante.

- Quem? – Ron perguntou, esfregando as mãos nos ombros de Ginny. Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça.

- Ele… Ron, foi Harry. Ele me salvou! – Ginny não conseguia fazer seus dentes pararem de tremer.

- Eu sei Ginny, nós vimos. Ele saiu como um raio atrás de você. Eu nunca vi ninguém voar tão rápido daquele jeito. - Ron disse impressionado.

- Não Ron... eu... eu não estou falando sobre hoje. Foi Harry! O garoto que me salvou no telhado, em Hogsmeade, foi ele, Ron. Era Harry! - Ginny estava histérica.

Ron e Damien se entreolharam em choque. Não era possível.

- Gin, você provavelmente teve um Déjà vu. Quero dizer, você já esteve no mesmo tipo de situação, portanto é natural pensar que seja a mesma pessoa, está tudo bem, Ginny. – Damien tentou confortá-la.

Ginny levantou de repente, a fúria expressa em sua face.

- Eu estou dizendo! Era ele! Eu disse a vocês que iria reconhecê-lo. Eu achei que era ele desde quando o conheci, mas depois de saber quem ele era realmente, pensei que não era possível. Mas agora, o jeito que ele me olhou, e o modo como me segurou. Eu não tenho mais dúvidas! Era ele! Harry foi o cara que me salvou.

O Sr. Potter disse algo sobre eles irem para o castelo e para seus aposentos, mas Ginny mal escutou o que ele ou qualquer um disse. Sua mente estava repetindo inúmeras vezes a cena de Hogsmeade e a que acabara de acontecer.

Apenas quando chegaram aos aposentos do auror, Ginny contou-lhes sua versão dos eventos.

- Você tem certeza de que o garoto estava usando uma máscara prateada? - James perguntou a ela.

Ginny assentiu.

- Sendo assim, provavelmente era Harry. Ele sempre usava uma máscara prateada quando saía. - James contou aos adolescentes.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Damien.

- Bem, eu acho que era porque Você-Sabe-Quem não queria que ninguém reconhecesse Harry, especialmente como meu filho.

- Isso é péssimo, Harry tinha que usar uma máscara toda vez que saía. Isso é cruel. – Ron disse.

- Eu sei, mas isso está no passado agora. É bem interessante Harry ter salvado sua vida Ginny e pensando sobre isso, faz sentido. – James respondeu.

- Como isso faz algum sentido? – Damien perguntou, olhando confuso para seu pai.

- Bem, Harry salvou os filhos de Madame Pomfrey dos Comensais da Morte, portanto eu acho que não é difícil acreditar que ele tenha salvado Ginny também.

Damien e Ron começaram, de uma só vez, a disparar perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido e sobre como Harry tinha salvado os filhos de Madame Pomfrey. James sorriu por conta das expressões deles e respondeu que os detalhes não eram importantes, mas Ginny nem mesmo ouviu que ele dissera. Ela sabia que havia uma razão para que ele a chamasse de Poppy. Mas o fato de ele ter salvado os filhos da enfermeira, assim como a salvara, era o que mais importava. Ele não era tão mau. Não podia ser. Um pequeno sorriso, cheio de esperança, se abriu em sua face.

xxx

Ginny encontrou Hermione na sala comunal em volta de seus dez livros usuais, todos eles abertos e espalhados ao redor da garota. Ela correu até Hermione para contá-la sobre o que acontecera entre ela e Harry no treino de Quadribol. Dizer que Hermione ficou chocada era um eufemismo. Seu cabelo usualmente armado pareceram arrepiar-se mais ainda ao escutar a história. A princípio ela não acreditou, mas depois de escutar Damien e Ron repetirem a mesma história acerca dos filhos da enfermeira da escola, Hermione finalmente aceitou os fatos. Ela não pareceu muito feliz em saber que o "herói" era Harry. Ninguém podia culpá-la.

Os três adolescentes desceram para o jantar. Assim que entraram no salão, eles avistaram o garoto de cabelos rebeldes. Ginny se dirigiu a ele, tentando fazer com que seu coração parasse de bater tão rápido. Os outros sentaram na outra ponta da mesa, mas Ginny sentiu que eles a observavam. Ela sentou em frente a Harry, mas o garoto não tirou os olhos de seu prato. A ruiva respirou fundo, e o encarou.

- Harry? – ele deixou sua colher cair no prato e olhou para ela. – Por que você não disse nada? – Ginny quase sussurrou, incapaz de esconder em sua voz o que estava sentindo.

- Por que eu deveria ter feito isso?

- Eu procurei tanto por você. Eu... eu queria te agradecer, sabe, por salvar minha vida.

Harry olhou inexpressivo para ela.

- Você não precisa me agradecer. Está tudo bem.

Ginny olhou fixamente para ele.

- É claro que eu preciso. Eu nem sei como te agradecer pelo que fez.

- Olhe, está tudo bem. Pode voltar para seus amigos. – ele apontou para Ron, Hermione e Damy. Ginny sorriu mais uma vez para ele antes de se levantar e sentar-se ao lado de Hermione.

Quando Ginny sentou-se no banco, Ron se levantou. Ele acenou para ela com a cabeça, antes de fazer seu caminho em direção a Harry. Ginny tomou um pouco de sopa enquanto os observava. A conversa deles não demorou muito, e Ron logo estava de volta.

- Eu pedi desculpas a ele.

Damien esboçou um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Que ótimo, Ron! O que ele disse? Podemos sentar com ele agora e nas outras refeições?

- Não fique tão animado, Damy. – disse Ron com uma expressão azeda.

A expressão na face de Damien mudou assim que aquelas palavras saíram da boca de Ron.

- O que houve?

- Ele disse que não aceitava as desculpas e que não dava a mínima para mim ou para qualquer um. Ele disse algo desse tipo para você, Ginny?

A ruiva respondeu rapidamente.

- Sim, sim, ele disse algo assim.

- Ele não te insultou, não é? – Ron parecia zangado.

- Não. Ele apenas disse que não se importava. Mas eu não esperava nada diferente dele. – ela esboçou um falso sorriso e Ron sentiu-se aliviado.

Damy continuou comendo sem dizer mais nada. Era evidente que o garoto estava decepcionado. Apenas Hermione a olhava com certa desconfiança, mas Ginny não falou mais nada, afinal, não iria ajudar em nada.

xxx

A maioria dos seus colegas de classe acharia que ela estava completamente louca por ter acordado tão cedo e já estar lendo. Hermione provavelmente ficaria orgulhosa, até que Ginny lhe dissesse que estava fazendo seu dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que havia esquecido. Mas, na verdade... Hermione nunca iria saber, Snape também não, e muito menos seus colegas. Afinal, ela não diria nada disso a qualquer um eles.

Madame Pince também não contaria a ninguém. Ela a olhou com certa desconfiança no início, mas provavelmente tinha coisa melhor a fazer, visto que logo em seguida desapareceu na Sessão Restrita.

Ginny tinha encontrado alguns livros onde podia achar informações sobre os Dementadores e o Feitiço do Patrono, mas eram muitos. Snape iria descobrir e então iria matá-la, lenta e dolorosamente. Talvez ela devesse ter perguntado a Hermione. A pilha de livros parecia ficar cada vez maior toda vez que ela olhava para eles.

Ela suspirou novamente, mas isso não a ajudaria, então, pegou o primeiro livro e olhou a longa lista de temas que estavam no sumário. Dementadores... Dementadores... Dementadores... ah... aqui... ela procurou a página, e encontrou apenas uma pequena frase.

_Dementadores vigiam a prisão bruxa de Azkaban._

Ela deixou o queixo cair. Snape certamente iria matá-la. A porta da biblioteca abriu e alguém entrou. Quando Ginny levantou o olhar, a pessoa já tinha desaparecido por trás de uma estante. Ela encolheu os ombros. Tinha que escrever sua dissertação. Ok… próximo livro, próximo sumário, próxima chance. Eles nem ao menos eram mencionados naqueles livros.

Talvez fosse melhor procurar pelo Feitiço do Patrono primeiro. Quando ela escutou passos se aproximando, levantou os olhos e por pouco não se amaldiçoou por sua falta de sorte. Harry sentou-se a algumas mesas à sua frente. Como ela seria capaz de se concentrar agora? Já não estava sendo fácil antes, agora seria terrível.

Ela se enterrou no próximo livro. Feitiço do Patrono... ah! Finalmente, alguma coisa. A ruiva fez algumas anotações num pedaço de pergaminho

Ginny olhou para Harry, mas o garoto estava lendo e não olhou em sua direção. A lista de assuntos era muito maior nesse livro, mas não tinha nada. Ela era tão ruim assim em encontrar os livros certos?

Outro suspirou escapou de seus lábios.

- Snape idiota...! – ela resmungou.

Por que ela tinha que ter esquecido do dever de casa que ele passara? Se fosse Feitiços ela pediria desculpas ao Professor Flitwick, mas, de qualquer forma, ela nunca iria esquecer-se de seu dever de Feitiços.

O livro seguinte lhe forneceu um pouco de informação, mas nada importante e nada que lhe possibilitasse escrever sua dissertação. Ela deu um gemido. Se Snape não ensinasse a matéria, ela seria até razoável nela... mas, não... aquele idiota tinha que...

- Tudo bem, qual é o seu problema?

- Hã? – Ginny olhou para cima e encontrou Harry a encarando.

- Seus murmúrios estão irritando como o inferno. O que você tem que fazer?

- Defesa...

- Dever de casa? – ela assentiu. – Sobre o quê?

- Dementadores e o Feitiço do Patrono.

Sem dar explicações, ele se levantou e começou a andar ao redor dela. Ela estava prestes a virar-se para olhar onde o garoto estava indo, quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Tentando esconder o rubor em seu rosto, ela olhou para o pergaminho. Os dedos de Harry correram pelas palavras que ela escrevera.

- Não é o bastante.

- Eu sei! É por _isso_ que estou tão irritada.

Ele riu ao olhar para os livros.

- Eles não vão te ajudar.

- E você vai? – a pergunta que deveria soar irônica, saiu com um tom de desespero.

- Pode dizer que hoje é seu dia de sorte.

A ruiva olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele sentava ao lado dela.

- Essa vai ser a única vez que eu vou te ajudar, tudo bem?

- Entendido. Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem... Dementadores...

E então ele deu a melhor explicação de Defesa que ela já ouvira. E isso significava muito, visto que ela já tinha ouvido muitas explicações de Snape, Hermione e de seu irmão mais velho, Bill. Ela gostara mais da explicação de Bill, em segundo lugar, da de Hermione. A de Snape estava lá atrás. Aquele homem não sabia ensinar.

Mas a de Harry tinha sido... uau... aquele garoto sabia das coisas e sabia explicá-las também. Ela escrevera a melhor dissertação de DCAT de sua vida. Tinha feito algumas anotações enquanto ele lhe fornecera uma visão geral sobre o assunto.

Depois, ela sentou e escreveu os detalhes com a ajuda dele. Ele respondeu a todas as perguntas dela e quando ela terminou, ele leu tudo de novo e destacou alguns trechos que ela teria de escrever novamente. Quando eles terminaram, o trabalho estava absolutamente perfeito. Mais tarde, Hermione lhe disse que não teria conseguido fazer algo melhor. Ginny ficou bastante satisfeita. Talvez mais pelo fato de Harry ter sido legal e de ter passado a manhã inteira com ele, desfrutando de sua presença.


	5. Chapter Four – Getting Closer

**Disclaimer**:

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Four – Getting Closer**

A Goles passou zunindo pelas mãos estendidas dela e fugiu do alcance de Ron, que tentou pegá-la enquanto voava em direção à baliza esquerda. Os sonserinos aplaudiram e Ron fez uma careta para a bola, pegando-a e jogando de volta para o jogo.

Ginny voou pelo campo e tentou pegar a Goles de um sonserino que a tomara de Damien. Um balaço fez o outro artilheiro parar no ar. A bola caiu em direção ao chão, dando-lhe a oportunidade para pegá-la. Ginny conseguiu, mas a dor em seu ombro piorou. Não ajudava em nada saber que fora atingida por alguém de sua equipe devido a algum plano de Malfoy, ou Harry. Mas ela não podia pensar nele agora sem perder a Goles.

Ginny arremessou a bola para Katie, que, mesmo voando mais devagar que o normal, fez o gol. Os grifinórios, assim como a maior parte dos lufa-lufas e corvinais, aplaudiram ruidosamente. Era aquele som que fazia Ginny continuar... e a onda de adrenalina, é claro. Eles ainda poderiam ganhar se Harry pegasse o pomo antes que os sonserinos fizessem mais gols.

A ruiva se abaixou e fugiu de outro balaço enquanto agarrava a Goles mais uma vez. Ginny a passou para Damien, mas o garoto parou de repente e olhou para algo acima dele. Ela seguiu o olhar do garoto, e viu os dois apanhadores, Harry e Malfoy, mergulhando atrás de alguma coisa, ela torcia para que fosse o pomo e não apenas um reflexo. Ela logo teria que parar de jogar para que sua lesão fosse examinada, mas não podia simplesmente parar o jogo, teria que esperá-lo acabar.

Os dois garotos estavam a poucos metros do chão, e parecia que eles realmente estavam perseguindo o pomo. Ambos estenderam os braços para frente e, num piscar de olhos, os dois cessaram o mergulho. Enquanto Malfoy aterrissou, Harry continuou montado em sua vassoura. Ginny procurou pelo pomo em sua mão, mas não havia nada.

Os alunos e as outras pessoas que tinham vindo a Hogwarts para assistir à partida vibraram de repente... ou pelo menos alguns deles. Confusa, Ginny olhou para baixo e viu Malfoy triunfante segurando a bolinha dourada. A ruiva levou vários segundos para perceber o que acontecera.

Eles tinham perdido. Depois de todos os treinos, tinham perdido. As inúmeras horas que passaram praticando foram em vão. Ginny sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos enquanto assistia ao time da Sonserina fazer sua volta da vitória ao redor do campo. Ela aterrissou com o resto da equipe da Grifinória. Era para ter sido a vitória deles, a volta deles, a felicidade deles. A dor em seu ombro aumentou e as lágrimas em seus olhos também. Damien ficou ao seu lado. Só em olhá-lo dava para ver que o garoto estava péssimo.

- Venha. – ele disse – Vamos até Madame Pomfrey. Ela tem que examinar seu machucado.

Ginny assentiu silenciosamente e eles saíram do campo.

Depois de apenas alguns passos, Damien não conseguiu mais ficar calado.

- Aquele completo idiota e estúpido desprezível! Eu não consigo entender como ele foi capaz de fazer aquilo!

- Do que você está falando?

Ele olhou espantado para ela.

- Você não o viu... os viu? Eu só... argh! – furioso, ele chutou algumas pedrinhas, que voaram alguns metros à frente. – Aquele estúpido interrompeu o mergulho _antes_ que Malfoy pegasse o pomo.

- Você tem certeza, Damy?

- Claro que tenho, Ginny! Eu vi! Eu não estava tão longe deles... Eu acreditei que iríamos ganhar dessa vez.

Ginny olhou para ele, sem acreditar no que o garoto tinha lhe dito. Bem, talvez ela não tivesse se concentrado no pomo, mas ela os _tinha_ observado... Harry... Ela tinha observado Harry e o vento nos seus cabelos, e as vestes de Quadribol bem ajustadas ao seu corpo e... Oh, Deus, ela não teria notado que ele interrompeu o mergulho antes do apanhador da Sonserina.

Seu coração apertou.

- Você tem mesmo _certeza_?

- Não está ouvindo? Tenho, tenho, eu tenho total certeza! Pode perguntar a Ron, tenho certeza de que ele viu... e ao papai! Pergunte ao meu pai, imagino que ele também tenha visto!

- Se você diz, Damy, então é verdade. É claro que acredito em você!

- Eu pensei que Harry iria pegá-lo! Talvez toda essa confusão tenha sido para me desapontar, não é? O plano dele era me machucar! Merlin! E eu, idiota como sou, pensei que ele fosse começar a me ver como seu irmão, começar a aceitar que somos uma família... que temos o mesmo sangue. Essa questão de sangue é importante para esses bruxos das trevas imbecis, não é?

Ginny ficou em silêncio, não sabia se era sensato dizer algo ao menino. Ela nunca tivera uma conversa desse tipo com Damy. Eles conversavam sobre Ron e Hermione, e como eles discutiam o tempo todo... sobre Fred e George, Percy, Bill, Charlie e sobre como Damien também queria ter um irmão, foi quando ela lhe disse para escolher dentre seus irmãos aquele que ele mais gostava. Mas eles conversavam mais sobre acontecimentos que os deixavam felizes ou com raiva... é claro. Os assuntos eram sempre esses.

Ele estava _irritado_ com Harry. Furioso igual ela nunca estivera quando Ron a aborrecia ou quando os gêmeos pregavam peças nela e ela não podia se vingar por não poder fazer mágica em casa. Talvez a raiva do menino fosse um pouco mais profunda, mas era coisa de família, e ela sabia o que isso significava.

- Damy, ele vai perceber o quão idiota é.

Ele olhou duvidoso para ela.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

- Quando você contar a ele como está se sentindo, ele vai explicar suas razões e tudo vai ficar bem.

- BEM? Não vai ficar bem, Ginny! Pensei que você iria entender! Você também ama Quadribol. Nós perdemos, Ginny! Perdemos para a Sonserina e agora nós não temos como ganhar a copa por culpa dele! PELA MALDITA CULPA DELE! – Ginny olhou para ele, lutando contra o impulso de gritar com o garoto também. Mas ele não estava gritando com ela. Não de verdade. – Oh, Merlin, desculpa por gritar com você... Eu estou com tanta raiva!

- Tudo bem, Damy, eu te entendo. Não é como se eu não estivesse decepcionada porque perdermos.

- Sabe o que vou fazer? – ela olhou curiosamente para ele. – Eu não vou convidá-lo para minha festa de aniversário.

- Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? Talvez você se arrependa depois.

- Não vou me arrepender. Não quero vê-lo nas próximas horas... dias... semanas... meses... anos!

Silenciosamente, ela discordou dele. Ginny já estivera em algumas situações nas quais tinha agido dessa forma, e ela sempre se arrependera depois, _sempre_. Mas talvez fosse melhor para Damy aprender isso sozinho.

- Vamos, Ginny. Temos que nos apressar. Seu ombro não parece muito bem.

Eles se apressaram um pouco, o que, de acordo com Madame Pomfrey, foi bom. O ombro de Ginny foi consertado em alguns minutos, e eles foram liberados. Quando retornaram à sala comunal, Ginny viu e sentiu a atmosfera. Foi então que ela realmente se deu conta do que tinha acontecido. Eles tinham perdido. Após isso, levou apenas alguns minutos para que ela ficasse com muita raiva. Seu irmão também ajudara com os comentários que fizera.

Com essa raiva recém-surgida dentro de si, Ginny encontrou Harry novamente. Foram apenas um ou dois minutos, e apenas de passagem, mas ela tinha que exalar um pouco de sua raiva.

- Damien está completamente furioso com você.

Harry sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Eu percebi.

- Em todo caso, foi culpa sua. Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. Grifinórios não fazem essas coisas.

- Não sou um Grifinório idiota.

- Mesmo? Suas vestes mostram algo bem diferente.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Eu não optei por usá-las.

- Mas você é um de nós agora, e deveria agir como um!

- Eu vou decidir isso sozinho e no que me diz respeito, nunca farei parte disso aqui. Eu pertenço a Sonserina, e sempre será assim.

- Sonserina? Toda a sua família é da Grifinória.

- Você está enganada. Minha família é da Sonserina. Todos os familiares que me importam são sonserinos. Imagine se te forçassem a jogar contra a Grifinória… - ele zombou. – O que você teria feito?

Ele se virou e dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório, mas Ginny continuou lá, olhando para ele. Ele tinha razão, não tinha?

Após isso, Ginny tentou convencer Damien a perdoar Harry. Ele não o fez. Eles celebraram o aniversário do garoto sem seu irmão... e Damy se arrependeu.

xxx

- Vamos, Ginny, apresse-se! Está muito frio, e eu quero chegar lá, afinal!

- Ron! Não fale com sua irmã dessa forma.

- Se eu quiser falar com ela assim, eu vou falar, Hermione. Você não pode me proibir.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você possa tratá-la desse jeito!

- Gente, que tal vocês irem ao Três Vassouras tomar cerveja amanteigada enquanto eu vou à loja sozinha, comprar uma pena nova? – Ginny interrompeu, antes que fossem longe demais naquela discussão e passassem a ignorar tudo e todos ao redor deles.

- Sim, boa ideia, Ginny. Vamos, Ron, Hermione. – Damien arrastou os dois.

Assim que eles viraram a esquina, Ginny deixou escapar um suspiro de seus lábios. Às vezes eles realmente davam nos nervos. Ela iria apenas aproveitar seu tempo para comprar algumas coisas, e talvez conseguisse se acalmar o bastante para encontrá-los novamente.

Ginny fez seu caminho em direção à multidão. Parecia que toda a população de Hogwarts tinha se concentrado na mesma rua de Hogsmeade. Algumas garotas passaram por ela, porém pararam de frente à ruiva. Ela começou a falar algo, mas parou quando seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, que estava passando por um grupo de garotas.

Ginny não pôde deixar de sorrir para ele, mesmo que a última "conversa" deles não tivesse sido a melhor. Para sua surpresa, ele esboçou um sorrisinho em resposta.

- Ah, Merlin! Vocês viram aquilo? Harry Potter sorriu para mim!

- Não, ele sorriu para mim! Foi claramente em minha direção, e não na sua!

Ginny torceu o nariz para as garotas à sua frente. Se a conduta dele foi direcionada a alguém, foi para ela, e não para aquelas garotas idiotas, certo?

Antes que ela fosse estúpida o bastante para dar sua opinião, decidiu dirigir-se à loja. Ginny comprou uma pena nova e, após dar uma rápida olhada pela loja, caminhou até o Três Vassouras, onde encontrou Damy, Ron e Hermione novamente. Parecia que eles tinham terminado a discussão, pois todos três estavam gargalhando quando ela sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Comprou tudo? – perguntou Damy.

- Sim.

- Estávamos pensando em ir à loja de logros. – bastou um olhar de Hermione para que Damien corrigisse o que dissera. – Ok, Ron e eu estávamos pensando.

- Parece bom.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa primeiro ou...?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não, podemos ir agora e voltar depois para mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada. – eles se levantaram e se dirigiram à saída.

- Eu não teria esperado por você, de qualquer forma. – disse Ron ao passar pela porta.

- RON! – repreendeu Hermione.

- O que é?

- Você não pode…

- Ele estava brincando, Hermione. – interrompeu Damien.

- Eu não...

- Não se faça de bobo, Ronnie, é claro que você iria esperar. – disse Ginny.

Ron a encarou.

- Não me chame de Ronnie!

- E o que você vai fazer se eu chamar? – perguntou Ginny, com um sorriso provocador para ele.

- Eu… Eu… Eu… poderia tirar pontos de você!

- Desculpa, Professora McGonagall, mas eu _tive_ que tirar pontos dela. Ela me chamou de Ronnie! – Ginny tentou imitar a voz de Ron, mas acabou soando mais engraçado ainda. Damy gargalhou alto, enquanto Hermione tentava abafar o riso. – Olhe pelo lado bom, Snape iria te amar.

- É, talvez ele até te desse alguns pontos! – disse Damien, sorrindo.

- Tem certeza que está batendo bem da cabeça, Damy?

- Ei! – a brincadeira parou quando eles chegaram a Zoko's.

Uma vez dentro da loja, Ron e Damien se sentiram no paraíso. Enquanto isso, Ginny os seguiu, tentando se lembrar de todas as coisas que interessavam aos meninos, para evitar certas pegadinhas direcionadas a ela.

Hermione não estava interessada nas coisas, mas sim nos alunos. Ela ficou o tempo todo tentando se lembrar de cada rosto que viu comprando objetos da loja para poder tomá-los depois, quando eles fizessem as brincadeiras.

O breve grito de Ron a fez pular e correr até ele. Damien e Hermione estavam ao lado dele antes da irmã.

- O que aconteceu, Ron?

- Nada. – todos olhavam para ele. – Não é nada!

- Então, por que você está escondendo sua mão?

- Deixe-me ver. – Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar, que lhe dizia claramente para fazer o que ela queria.

Hesitante, Ron mostrou a mão a eles. Havia um generoso corte nela.

- Isso não parece bom, Ron. É melhor voltarmos a Hogwarts para que Madame Pomfrey conserte isso.

- Não está tão ruim assim! É só um cortezinho... Eu vou à ala hospitalar mais tarde, se for realmente necessário.

- Ron...

- Merlin! Não é nada demais, e nós combinamos de ir à Casa dos Gritos hoje.

Ginny lamentou.

- Torci para que você se esquecesse dessa ideia estúpida.

- Não é estúpida! Nós queríamos fazer isso antes, mas nunca colocamos em prática. Hoje é um dia bacana. O clima não está tão ruim...

- Eu e Ron podemos ir sozinhos, se vocês não quiserem ir.

Ginny e Hermione se entreolharam e em seguida cederam.

- Ok, nós também vamos.

- Mas se esse seu corte infeccionar, não vou te escutar choramingando nem por um segundo!

- Eu não vou choramingar, Hermione! Eu nunca faço isso.

Ela nem conseguiu abrir a boca para responder, pois Damy a interrompeu.

- Vamos, galera, ou nunca chegaremos lá!

- Ah! Outra vítima do jarro! A melhor maneira de fazer alguém tocar em algo é o letreiro dizendo para não fazê-lo. – disse Zonko, o dono da loja, enquanto os quatro saíam.

Ginny e Damien olharam para a mão de Rony e para suas orelhas avermelhadas e em seguida riram histericamente. Mesmo Hermione não conseguiu não rir do semblante dele.

- Não foi assim…! – Ron tentou se defender, mas nenhum deles ouviu, de qualquer forma.

N/A: nesse ponto eu tive de escolher entre descrever o ataque ou deixá-lo de fora... Escolhi a segunda opção, pois Kurinoone fez um trabalho fantástico descrevendo todos os personagens, e eu iria apenas copiar o texto dela (com uma ou mais linhas).

N/T: como na versão oficial a Lena (autora da fic) optou por não transcrever, segui a linha dela e também não o fiz. No entanto, para quem ficou curioso sobre o desenrolar deste ataque, recomendo a leitura do capítulo 26 da tradução oficial de TDW, cujo link é esse: ** s/3587893/26/The-Darkness-Within.**

Depois que eles correram para a ala hospitalar, onde uma frenética Madame Pomfrey colocou Harry numa cama em minutos e começou a cuidar dele, os quatro adolescentes tiveram que explicar o que acontecera.

Os adultos ficaram bastante chocados, mas depois de um tempo todos ficaram agradecidos. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter estavam orgulhosos e o Diretor tinha esse brilho em seu olhar que Ginny não conseguiu decifrar.

Após as explicações, a Professora McGonagall os escoltou até a sala comunal – como se isso fosse necessário – onde os demais Grifinórios aguardavam para ouvir seus relatos. Lógico que Ron contou-lhes todos os detalhes, não deixando de destacar suas ações, como se tivessem sido especiais.

Felizmente, ele parou quando percebeu que Hermione e Ginny não estavam gostando e que a preocupação de Damy só crescia.

- Vocês acham que ele vai ficar bem?

- Tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey vai dar um jeito em tudo que aconteceu com ele, Damy. - Hermione tentou confortar o mais novo, mas ele ficou ainda mais nervoso.

- Argh… Eu fico louco com essa coisa de esperar!

- Talvez a gente possa visitá-lo.

- Boa ideia, Ron.

Os quatro adolescentes decidiram que não havia hora melhor para visitá-lo que aquela, e caminharam para a ala hospitalar, mas antes que eles ao menos tentassem entrar, Professor Dumbledore abriu a porta e disse-lhes que Harry certamente ficaria bem e que eles não precisavam ficar preocupados com ele, que tudo que ele precisava era descansar. Eles confiaram nas palavras do Diretor e fizeram seu caminho de volta à sala comunal, onde permaneceram pelo resto do dia antes de irem para a cama.

Ginny acordou primeiro no dia seguinte. As outras garotas ainda dormiam, mas ela saiu da cama mesmo assim. Após um banho rápido, ela se vestiu e desceu as escadas. Apenas alguns alunos estavam acordados, e ela não conhecia nenhum deles.

Lembrando-se claramente do último dia, decidiu ir mais uma vez ver se Harry estava bem, ou se ela podia vê-lo por um instante. Ele parecia ser do tipo que se recuperava rapidamente e que não conseguia ficar deitado numa cama o dia todo sem ficar entediado. Ela também queria falar com ele a sós, sem os outros alunos olhando.

Os corredores que levavam à enfermaria estavam absolutamente silenciosos, mas ainda faltava uma hora para o café da manhã, e os alunos não gostavam de perambular por essa área. Todos faziam de tudo para evitar essa parte do castelo, especialmente o cômodo para o qual Ginny se dirigia.

Ela abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, todo o tempo tentando ver se tinha alguém ali. Se tivesse alguém que não a tivesse visto, ela apenas iria embora, e se alguém a visse, ela teria uma dor de cabeça novamente.

Não conseguiu avistar ninguém, então abriu mais a porta e entrou. Depois de mais uma olhada também não viu ninguém, o que a levou a procurar nas camas.

Apenas uma estava ocupada e Ginny, lentamente, caminhou até ela.

Harry ainda estava dormindo, mas ela se aproximou dele mesmo assim. Daria apenas uma rápida olhada para ver se ele estava melhor e depois iria embora. Ela se inclinou um pouco mais. Alguns fios de cabelo estavam espalhados pelo rosto dele. Antes que ela se contivesse, seus dedos os colocaram, gentilmente, por trás da orelha do garoto.

Os olhos dele abriram, mas demorou um tempo para se focarem nela. Ginny ficou congelada em estado de choque. Os olhos dele encaravam a mão dela.

- Ah… Desculpa! – ela rapidamente puxou sua mão.

Ele tentou dizer algo, mas soou mais como um coaxar. Ginny olhou em volta e encontrou um copo na mesa de cabeceira. Com sua varinha, ela o encheu com água e entregou a ele. Ele sentou-se e tomou alguns goles antes de depositá-lo na mesa novamente.

Após isso, seus olhos se fixaram nela de novo.

- Como você está?

- Estou bem.

Ela assentiu antes de puxar sua camisa nervosamente.

- Sinto muito pelo Quadribol.

- Tudo bem.

- E… obrigada por salvar a minha vida. – insegura, Ginny olhou para cima. – e do meu irmão e amigos. – ela adicionou rapidamente diante do olhar dele.

- Parece que eu faço muito isso, hein?

- Sim. – inquieta, ela mudou de um pé para o outro, evitando o olhar dele. Merlin, ele a deixava nervosa. – Eu… Eu vou indo.

- Você está com pressa?

- Não, quer dizer, sim... quer dizer... – seu rosto esquentou.

- Venha, sente-se.

Confusa, ela olhou ao redor.

- Não tem cadeira.

Ele se moveu um pouco na cama, e em seguida deu uma batidinha no lado que agora estava livre. A ruiva olhou para ele e depois para o espaço. Lentamente, ela se sentou, pronta para saltar a qualquer momento.

- Não vou machucar você.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso nervoso e o silêncio pairou entre eles.

- Ah… onde estão seus pa… o Sr. e a Sra. Potter?

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se na face dele e em seguida ele ficou sério novamente.

- Por que eles deveriam estar aqui?

- Eles estavam aqui ontem. – Harry deu de ombros. – Talvez tenham ido buscar café da manhã para você.

- Eles teriam chamado um elfo doméstico, não? Afinal, existe magia.

- Sim... err... talvez.

- Talvez alguma ideia idiota sobre libertá-los.

- Não deixe Hermione escutar você dizendo isso. Ela está totalmente envolvida em algo chamado F.A.L.E.

Ginny riu com a expressão dele.

- Fale?

- Não, F.A.L.E. É uma organização para libertação dos elfos domésticos.

- Essa garota tem problemas mentais.

- Você está falando da minha melhor amiga. – ela deu uma leve tapinha no peito dele, mas ao vê-lo estremecer, parou abruptamente. – Desculpa.

Ele deu de ombros, mas perdeu seu tom brincalhão.

- Alguém está vindo. É melhor ir embora.

Ginny assentiu e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, antes de se esconder atrás da porta. Harry revirou os olhos diante da conduta da ruiva, mas não disse nada.

A porta abriu e o Sr. e a Sra. Potter entraram. Ela segurava uma bandeja nas mãos com um delicioso café da manhã. Enquanto eles caminharam até o filho, cuja face já voltara a ostentar uma expressão gélida, Ginny correu porta afora, sem que eles percebessem nada.

xxx

Depois do ataque dos Daywalkers, Harry passou a fazer parte do grupo deles. Os garotos sentavam ao redor dele na hora do jantar, e às vezes voltavam juntos à sala comunal. Foi numa dessas noites que um grupo de sonserinos cruzou com eles e um dos mais velhos esbarrou em Harry de propósito.

Harry agarrou o garoto pela garganta imediatamente e Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny pegaram suas varinhas e apontaram para o grupo da outra casa, que fizera o mesmo gesto.

A chegada do Sr. Potter os impediu de começar uma briga. Os sonserinos lhes lançaram olhares desagradáveis antes de saírem, enquanto isso, Harry olhava para seu ombro.

Ginny viu quando ele tirou a mão do ombro e xingou ao ver o sangue escorrendo.

- Merlin! Harry, você está bem? – num segundo ela estava ao lado dele, olhando para as vestes do garoto.

- Estou bem. – o moreno se virou para ir em direção ao seu dormitório. Contudo, Damien o segurou firme para ver o estrago que fora feito.

- Harry! Você precisa ver Madame Pomfrey. Venha! – Damien tentou puxar Harry em direção à enfermaria, mas ele o impediu.

- Eu estou bem! Damien, me solte. Eu ficarei bem assim que conseguir ir para o meu quarto. – Harry desviou-se de Damien e gemeu de dor pelo movimento.

- Ei, galera, qual é o problema? – perguntou o Sr. Potter, que olhava para Damien e logo depois seus olhos viajaram até Harry e suas vestes sujas de sangue. – Harry! O que aconteceu?

Harry balançou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Nada.

- Isso não parece "nada", venha. Vamos à enfermaria. – James tentou pegar o braço de Harry para leva-lo até à ala hospitalar, mas o garoto desviou-se.

- Me deixe em paz Potter, eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – Harry saiu andando antes que mais alguém conseguisse impedi-lo.

Os cinco observaram o adolescente partir.

- Vamos cuidar dele, pai. – Damy falou ao seu pai, antes de correr atrás do irmão com seus amigos em seu encalço.

Harry estava em seu dormitório, ele havia retirado suas vestes e estava sentado em sua cama rodeado por suprimentos para limpar e fechar sua ferida. O garoto acabara de tirar suas vestes quando Ron, Damien, Ginny e Hermione entraram.

- Ei! Pensei que tivesse trancado a porta. – disse o garoto imediatamente.

Ginny olhou para Harry e não conseguiu impedir-se de corar. Ai, Merlin, por que ela sempre corava quando o via? Os olhos da ruiva encontraram os dele, que sorriu de lado. Sob o olhar severo de Ron, ela desviou o olhar.

- O que vocês querem? – Harry perguntou e continuou limpando sua ferida.

- Ajudar. – Ron disse enquanto sentava-se em frente ao garoto.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. – respondeu, retirando o pedaço de algodão que estava impedindo a ferida de sangrar.

Harry colocou outro algodão na ferida tentando conter o sangramento. Aquilo tinha que diminuir um pouco antes que ele se vestisse. O garoto nem mesmo percebeu os olhares de preocupação que recebia dos quatro adolescentes.

Ginny observou-o retirar o algodão novamente, estava completamente cheio de sangue.

- Hum, Harry, você não acha que deveria ir para a enfermaria? Isso realmente não deveria estar assim. – Harry a ignorou e colocou um terceiro algodão em seu ombro, gemendo ao colocar mais pressão no aperto para ajudar a estancar o sangue.

Hermione se aproximou do garoto e tentou olhar a ferida de perto.

- Você já tentou "Episkey" nisso aí? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Não. – Harry respondeu retirando o terceiro algodão e examinando sua ferida.

Hermione respirou fundo e aproximou-se dele. Ela pegou sua varinha e apontou para a ferida. Harry ficou tenso.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou a Hermione enquanto encarava a varinha da garota.

- Se você não tentou ainda, como sabe que não vai dar certo? – Hermione perguntou apontando a varinha para a ferida.

- Harry, você nos ajudou, deixe-nos ajudá-lo também. – disse Ron.

- Eu não ajudei vocês! Eu nem mesmo me importaria se vocês fossem machucados pelos Daywalkers.

Os quatro grifinórios se entreolharam, sem saber como lidar com aquela revelação. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

- Querendo ou não, você nos salvou. Não interessa se direta ou indiretamente. – Hermione disse. Ela apontou novamente sua varinha e falou baixinho.

- Episkey.

O garoto olhou surpreso para Hermione.

- Eu não sabia que isso funcionaria.

- Às vezes são as coisas simples que podem ajudar. Você apenas tem que estar pronto para aceitá-las. – Hermione respondeu suavemente.

Ginny lentamente se aproximou dele e limpou a ferida. Ele não disse nada, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, os lábios dele formaram um sorriso, que passou despercebido pelos demais.

Depois que ela terminou, Ron fez o curativo na ferida, e, na opinião de Ginny, ele fez um bom trabalho.

Quando Harry vestiu a camisa novamente, os adolescentes sentaram nas outras camas e conversaram um pouco sobre os deveres de casa e todas as outras coisas que ocupavam os seus dias.

Após uma pequena pausa, na qual eles observaram Harry brincar com seu anel. Damien falou de novo:

- Anel legal, Harry.

- Ele me mantém são às vezes. – Harry disse baixinho, em seguida olhou para Damien e lançou-lhe um sorriso triste.

- Hum... Harry, eu queria ter te perguntado isso antes... – Damien olhou desconfortavelmente para os outros três grifinórios, mas continuou falando. – Hum... a partir do momento em que você foi mordido... hum... isso significa que você... que você vai virar um deles?

Harry apenas olhou por um segundo antes de ele, Ron e Hermione caírem na gargalhada. Ginny e Damien entreolharam-se confusos. Por que eles estavam rindo tanto por causa daquela pergunta?

- Ah, Damy! Eu não acredito que você estava pensando isso. – riu Hermione enquanto Ron tentava respirar.

Harry também conseguiu parar de rir.

- Não Damien, eu não vou virar um Daywalker ou um vampiro.

Damien não conteve o sorriso de alívio que se formou em sua face.

- Seu eu tivesse virado, que diferença isso faria para você?

- Não faria nenhuma diferença para mim, você ainda seria Harry.

Harry lançou ao irmão um olhar divertido, mas eles logo mudaram de assunto e passaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, antes de Damien, Hermione e Ginny saírem do dormitório.

xxx

A ruiva se virou e tentou ficar confortável. Alguns segundos depois, ela mudou de posição novamente. Um pequeno suspirou escapou de seus lábios.

Ginny tinha acordado há uma hora e meia e não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Ainda estava no meio da noite e ela nunca tivera esse tipo de problema. Quando criança, costumava se enfiar na cama de seus pais e quando chegou a Hogwarts, ela não costumava ter pesadelos, ou, se os tinha, logo se acalmava e voltava a dormir.

Mesmo após o ataque em Hogsmeade ela conseguia dormir sem problemas. Às vezes tinha pesadelos e alguns deles eram bem ruins, mas após chorar e pensar em sua casa, ela sempre adormecia. Desistindo, jogou sua coberta para o lado e abriu as cortinas de sua cama.

A única luz iluminando seu dormitório era o brilho do luar. Lenta e silenciosamente, Ginny foi até seu malão procurar um roupão e um par de meias. O chão estava bastante frio e ela não queria nem imaginar a temperatura das escadas e do chão da sala comunal. Foi fácil encontrar o roupão, as meias deram um pouco mais de trabalho. Após encontrá-los, pegou sua varinha, que, de acordo com seu pai e seus irmãos – os que tinham idade suficiente para serem considerados adultos, o que excluía Fred, George e, logicamente, Ron – ela tinha que manter constantemente consigo.

A garota ainda se recusava a tomar banho com sua varinha, mas isso era outra história, que não vinha ao caso naquele momento. Após fechar a porta atrás de si, dirigiu-se à sala comunal. Pelo menos sua varinha estava iluminando as escadas, afinal, teria sido difícil descer sem um pouco de luz. A sala comunal estava estranhamente silenciosa. Se ela não fosse uma Grifinória, teria ficado um tanto assustada, aquele silêncio era um pouco desconfortável.

Quando alcançou o último degrau, viu que tinha alguém em pé no canto, obviamente a observando. Com uma mão, ela apertou mais o roupão em seu corpo e com a outra elevou sua varinha.

- Quem está ai?

- Sou eu... Harry.

-Ah… Oi. – ela abaixou a varinha e se aproximou dele.

- Decepcionada por me encontrar?

- Não! – após aquela resposta apressada, ela acrescentou lentamente. – Quer dizer...

Harry riu.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

O garoto esfregou a testa enquanto respondia.

- Não consegui dormir.

- Eu também não consegui… você ao menos tentou? – ela perguntou, apontando para a calça e o moletom que ele usava.

- Eu queria sair um pouco... um pouco de ar fresco deve clarear minha mente e me ajudar a dormir depois... você quer vir?

- Err… - Ginny olhou para seu pijama e meias. – Claro.

Harry olhou estranho para ela.

- Pode ir se trocar, se quiser.

- Não, tudo bem. Não ligo muito com moda. O importante é que meus pés estão protegidos do frio.

- Posso concordar com isso… mas não devia ser dourado... nem vermelho.

Eles já tinham saído da sala comunal, Harry guiando o caminho enquanto Ginny apenas o seguia, o que ela achou um tanto estranho. Era ela quem estava na escola há quatro anos e meio, não era? Parecia que ele estava levando-a à torre de astronomia.

- Concordo com o dourado, mas o que tem de errado com o vermelho?

- É uma cor horrorosa.

Ginny tentou não se sentir ofendida, mas fracassou terrivelmente.

- Obrigada... eu acho.

Harry parou subitamente.

- O quê? Eu estava falando de roupas na cor vermelha, e não do seu cabelo, que é bonito.

Ela estava grata pelo fato de estar escuro, pois podia sentir que estava corada. Ele não precisava ver aquilo.

- Er... obrigada.

O silêncio pairou e eles apenas continuaram a caminhar um ao lado do outro.

- Então… você não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou Ginny quando se sentiu confortável.

- Aham.

- Também não gosto de falar sobre meus pesadelos.

- Há alguém que goste?

- Nunca se sabe. – ela brincou.

- Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não tive nenhum pesadelo.

- Claro que não.

- Não tive, sério. – ela olhou incrédula para ele. – Eu estava com dor de cabeça, e ainda estou. – ele murmurou algo sobre raiva e dor, mas Ginny não entendeu.

- Ah… dor de cabeça?

Harry olhou para ela, mas não falou nada. Depois disso, eles encerraram o assunto, mas não se sabe se porque os dois não tinham nada mais a dizer ou porque tinham alcançado o topo da torre de astronomia, ou, melhor falando, a porta que levava ao lado de fora da torre, onde as aulas de Astronomia aconteciam.

Ginny empurrou a porta, mas ela não abriu.

- Está fechada.

- Evidentemente.

Ela engoliu a resposta e apenas observou o garoto pegar a varinha.

- Não vai funcionar. Sinistra sempre tranca a porta para que nenhum aluno passe.

Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e murmurou algo. A porta emitiu uma luz azul antes de se abrir.

- Como?

- Magia.

- Óbvio.

Ele sorriu de lado para ela e caminhou até o lado de fora. Ginny o seguiu, mas parou assim que saiu do castelo. O vento soprava e estava muito frio. Ela não tinha pensando nisso. Após alguns segundos, nos quais ela procurou se acostumar com o clima, a ruiva se aproximou da beirada, onde Harry se inclinou, olhando as estrelas.

Ela seguiu o olhar dele em direção ao céu.

- É lindo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, a varinha dele iluminando o bastante para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto.

- Parece que você está congelando. Está com frio?

- Como sabe?

- Você está tremendo.

Ginny corou.

- É, está um pouco frio.

Ele murmurou um feitiço para aquecer, cujos efeitos Ginny logo sentiu.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou, olhando para ele.

Harry olhou estranhamente para ela.

- Você não estava esperando que eu te desse meu moletom, não é?

- Não! – ela podia ver nos olhos do garoto que ele não acreditava nela. – De qualquer modo, para que eu iria querer seu moletom?

- Por que ele tem o meu cheiro?

- Você quer que eu queira o seu moletom?

- Talvez.

Ginny encarou o garoto. É claro que ela tinha pensado que ele fosse negar. A ruiva engoliu em seco, nervosa.

- Talvez...?

- E seu eu quiser que você queira meu moletom?

- Err… Eu não sei. – ela tentou evitar o olhar dele, mas seus olhos se encontraram.

- Eu gosto de você. – o coração dela acelerou. – Talvez. – adicionou o garoto.

Ela deveria ter ficado na cama, assim não teria que enfrentar aquela situação, mas, por outro lado, sentia-se muito melhor a estar ali e escutá-lo.

- Talvez fosse melhor você simplesmente me dar seu moletom, se quer que eu fique com ele. – Ginny finalmente disse.

- Boa ideia. Mas, então, eu ficaria com frio.

- Ah…

- No entanto, poderíamos ficar mais perto. – ele foi se aproximando enquanto falava. – Assim.

Suas pernas estavam se tocando, e quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, a ruiva parou de respirar.

– Mas, para isso, eu teria de querer que você ficasse com meu moletom.

Em seguida, ele voltou e sentou-se próximo à porta. Após uma pausa, na qual Ginny conseguiu se acalmar, ele disse:

- Me fale sobre sua família.

Ela o encarou.

- Sobre a minha família?

- Sim, por que não? Onde você cresceu? Como foi sua infância? Talvez isso me ajude a decidir se quero que você fique com o meu moletom.

O sorriso que ele esboçou em seguida fez o coração da ruiva derreter. Foi totalmente diferente dos outros sorrisos que ele já dirigira a Ginny. Era malicioso e completamente adorável. Ele parecia tão… normal assim, como um garoto de sua idade seria. Ela não se impediu de sorrir de volta para ele. Depois disso, sentou-se ao ao seu lado e passou a lhe contar sobre qualquer coisa que conseguiu pensar.

Sobre sua casa, o jardim, seu quarto, como Bill era seu irmão mais velho e mais legal, como Charlie tinha-lhe ensinado a destrancar portas só para deixar escapar que o armário de vassouras que eles tinham era ótimo para praticar... Como ela tinha afanado as vassouras, como era a menininha do papai, como ela conseguia mentir para sua mãe, como Percy era o número um quando tinha a ver com leis e ordem, como Ron era fã dos Chudley Cannons e como Fred e George adoravam uma travessura. Então, ela começou a descrever em detalhes uma das travessuras dos gêmeos, na qual eles tinham enganado os Randhawas (um casal muito próximo de seus pais, visto que tinham estudado juntos e Ginny suspeitava que fizessem parte da Ordem), enquanto faziam uma visita a Londres, onde o casal tinham um pequeno flat, o qual já estava cheio quando eles chegaram.

Juntos, Harry e Ginny passaram duas horas apenas conversando e rindo. E quando decidiram voltar à sala comunal – por sorte, nenhum professor os viu – Ginny teve a sensação de que eles tinham se tornado mais próximos, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo Harry tivesse apenas escutado... Mas não muitas pessoas a tinham escutado por tanto tempo antes.

xxx

N/T: Gostaria de agradecer a **Kiss Potter** pela betagem, é muito bom ter alguém para ajudar, afinal, os erros são inevitáveis, mas um segundo olhar com certeza ajuda a identificá-los ^^


	6. Chapter Five – The Patronus Charm

**Disclaimer**:

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Five – The Patronus Charm**

Era para ser um dia como outro qualquer. A sineta tocou e todos os alunos guardaram suas coisas. Ginny foi a primeira a sair da sala e correr da multidão de estudantes reunidos nos corredores que conduziam às salas comunais e ao Salão Principal. A maioria deles queria apenas levar seus livros para os dormitórios para irem fazer outras coisas, como jogar xadrez ou Snap Explosivo. Alguns estavam a caminho da biblioteca ou do Salão Principal para fazerem a lição de casa e outros se encontraram com pessoas de outras Casas para dar uma volta ao redor do lago.

Ginny não estava fazendo nenhuma daquelas coisas. Ela fez seu caminho pelos corredores vazios, observando se alguém a estava seguindo. A ruiva fez até uma pausa para escutar atentamente, mas só conseguia ouvir sua própria respiração. Após checar uma última vez, ela pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel que Harry tinha-lhe entregado no café da manhã.

Havia dois números escritos nele: 5 e 27. Após aquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, eles tinham se encontrado involuntariamente algumas vezes, até que decidiram se encontrar regularmente. Por essa razão, Harry lhe explicara o "sistema de números". Sempre que um deles quisesse marcar um encontro, ou eles deixavam escapar os dois números no meio de uma conversa ou os escreviam num pedaço de pergaminho e o outro viria logo que pudesse. O primeiro número era o andar, e o segundo a sala. As salas eram contadas a partir de uma escada, que eles concordaram em usar como ponto de referência.

Quando Ginny finalmente chegou em frente à porta, checou mais uma vez se tinha alguém por perto, mas não havia ninguém, então abriu a porta e entrou. Harry já estava lá, sentado sobre a mesa do professor e sorrindo assim que a viu.

- Ei, o que há? – ela o cumprimentou.

- Direta ao ponto, hã? Está apressada?

- Não. As aulas não foram as melhores, só isso.

- Snape, de novo?

- Sempre! – Ginny diminuiu a distância entre eles ao colocar sua bolsa numa cadeira ao lado da mesa. Em seguida, ela sentou-se numa mesa vizinha a de Harry. O silêncio pairou entre eles, e Ginny observou as suas pernas e as dele balançarem.

- Então, nada de especial para me dizer?

- Não... Eu só queria te ver.

Mesmo após vários comentários de Harry nesse sentido nas últimas semanas, Ginny sentiu um leve rubor subir por suas bochechas.

- Então, presumo que você estava esperando para fazer minha lição de Defesa, não é?

- Não, mas, para começar, poderia me contar sobre o que é... Posso recomendar um livro para você. Afinal de contas, já percebi que você é péssima em encontrar bons livros.

- EI! Isso não é justo. Você só me viu uma vez com livros para escrever meu dever de casa... E o assunto era péssimo.

- Ah? Sério? – ele zombou.

- De qualquer forma, é por isso que estou pedindo sua ajuda. Temos que praticar o Feitiço do Patrono.

- E você acha que posso ajudá-la?

O temor ficou evidente na face dela.

- Você não pode?

- Eu posso, mas o mais importante é saber se eu quero.

- É claro que você quer me ajudar!

- É? Por quê?

- Estamos falando de mim. – Harry sorriu de lado. – Ah, vamos! Por favor!

- Tudo bem… Acho que você tem uma boa razão. Você já começou a aprendê-lo?

- Sim. Snape não é tão cruel a ponto de nos deixar aprender sozinhos, sem _nenhuma_ ajuda.

- Está bem. Me mostre o que você sabe fazer.

Ginny assentiu, se levantou e tirou sua varinha da bolsa. Um pouco insegura, a ruiva caminhou lentamente até a área entre a mesa do professor e a parede para ter espaço suficiente, enquanto Harry se virou na mesa para poder observar os movimentos da garota.

- Err… - Ginny fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar o fato de Harry ainda estar na sala, prestando atenção nela, e se concentrou nas coisas que ela tinha escrito em sua dissertação semanas atrás e nas instruções dadas por Snape há algumas horas.

Uma lembrança feliz… não podia ser tão difícil, podia? Talvez a primeira vez que ela montou numa vassoura... Voar a fazia feliz. Ela tentou se lembrar de tudo. Tinha sido à noite. Charlie tinha lhe ensinado como abrir portas trancadas, e ela caminhou pela casa silenciosa, tentando a todo o tempo fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Ginny quase conseguia sentir a excitação daquele momento. Tinha sido um verão quente, com muitas estrelas brilhando, como que indicando a ela o caminho. Ela pegara a vassoura de Charlie, mas não voou muito aquela noite. Ousara voar a apenas alguns metros de altura, e tinha subido e descido o tempo todo, em vez de voar de verdade. Não tinha tido coragem suficiente para subir ao céu, mas aquilo não importava muito. O sentimento tinha sido ótimo.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Ginny abriu os olhos e fez o movimento com a varinha.

- Expecto Patronum. – nada aconteceu. – Droga!

Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada, mas mais que isso, decepcionada.

- O que fiz de errado?

- Hum… Não é tão fácil dizer que erro você cometeu, mas acho que você deveria mudar um pouco o movimento de sua varinha. No final, deve apontá-la para o chão.

Ginny assentiu e tentou novamente. Quando não deu certo, ela suspirou contrariada.

- É difícil de dominar, não se preocupe. Poucas pessoas conseguem.

- Snape vai me matar se eu não conseguir até semana que vem.

Harry sorriu de lado.

- Em primeiro lugar, ele não tem permissão para te matar. Em segundo lugar, é pouco provável que você consiga até a semana que vem. Em terceiro lugar, ele não espera que nenhum de vocês consiga, de qualquer forma.

- Uau! Agora eu estou realmente motivada a continuar tentando. – ela disse sarcasticamente.

- Acredito que sua lembrança não seja forte o bastante, pois a pronúncia e o movimento da varinha estão corretos.

- Mas eu estou pensando numa lembrança feliz!

- Talvez seja, mas não é forte o bastante.

- Agora eu terei que pensar numa melhor?

- Sim, isso seria perfeito.

- Será que eu não estou sentindo a lembrança da forma correta?

- Pode ser, mas é mais provável que você não esteja pensando na lembrança correta.

- Mas se não for essa lembrança, eu não sei em que pensar.

Harry suspirou.

- No que você está pensando?

- Ah...

- Não precisa me dizer. Mas se concentre nas sensações que você sentiu naquele momento. O que você sentiu?

Ela olhou confusa para ele.

- Felicidade, é claro, do contrário eu não iria usá-la, certo?

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou novamente.

- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei.

- Eu não tenho ideia do que você quer que eu faça...

- Percebi. – disse o garoto secamente.

- Talvez seja melhor esquecer. Eu não consigo fazer isso. Caso encerrado. Podemos fazer outra coisa agora?

Frustrada, ela sentou novamente.

- Você não pode desistir tão facilmente!

- Mas eu não sei o que você quer e não sei o que estou fazendo de errado, isso é burrice!

- Tudo bem. Vamos tentar de uma forma diferente. – Harry se levantou e fechou o espaço entre eles.

- Er… o que está fazendo?

Ele parou bem em frente a ela.

- Feche os olhos.

- Por quê?

- Apenas feche.

Ginny hesitou de início, observando-o de perto. Mas finalmente ela fechou os olhos.

- Se você me beijar agora... – ela ameaçou.

- Sonha, Weasley.

Ginny esperou, mas Harry não disse e nem fez nada.

- Er... O que vai acontecer agora?

Os dedos do garoto nos lábios dela fizeram-na congelar. O rosto dela esquentou, e a ruiva torceu para que ele não percebesse que ela estava corando _novamente_. Por que ele tinha que ficar tão perto, de qualquer forma? E por que ele tinha que tocar nela? Uma simples palavra tinha sido suficiente.

- Concentre-se nas minhas palavras. – ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. – Agora mesmo você está de pé com seus olhos fechados. De repente, você sorri e os abre. – ela franziu a testa. Onde ele queria chegar? – Quero que pense no momento que veio em sua mente agora.

Ele tirou os dedos da boca dela. Ela quase deixou escapar um som de desapontamento, mas se policiou. Teria sido constrangedor, mais do que simplesmente corar.

– Tem alguma?

- Não.

- Não fale.

Por um segundo, ela achou que ele iria tocá-la novamente. Era difícil se concentrar nas palavras dele... tudo bem... inspire e expire, ela disse a si mesma. Apenas se acalme. O que ela devia fazer? No momento que abriu os olhos, estava no ar novamente, sua vassoura entre as pernas, ela era apenas uma garotinha e sentiu o ar quente do verão.

- O que você fez antes desse momento?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele colocou os dedos em sua boca novamente. Ela sorriu contra eles, sem saber que Harry fizera o mesmo.

Antes…. Ela tinha pousado e antes disso tinha subido e pousado novamente… A todo tempo tentando aperfeiçoar o movimento… E antes disso ela tinha caminhado com a vassoura em suas mãos e antes disso ela tinha aberto o armário de vassouras. Antes disso tinha caminhado pela casa escura e silenciosa. Ela levantou a sobrancelha. O que ela tinha feito antes daquilo? Certamente estivera em seu quarto dormindo. Dormindo? E por que estava acordada? Normalmente não acordava no meio da noite com desejo de voar. Ginny abriu os olhos de repente.

- Eu tive um pesadelo!

- Como?

- Eu fui voar porque estava acordada, e eu estava acordada porque tinha tido um pesadelo!

- Sua lembrança feliz é voar? – ele perguntou.

Ginny assentiu.

- Então, não está funcionando porque eu tive um pesadelo antes dessa lembrança, que influi no meu voo?

- Não necessariamente. Pode ser que a lembrança desse seu voo não seja boa o suficiente para o seu patrono, ou que voar em geral não seja forte o bastante. Por exemplo, talvez você sem querer tenha conectado voar a cair, e você teve algumas experiências ruins com isso, o que pode não só fazer com que a lembrança seja fraca, como também bastante perigosa diante de Dementadores.

- Por que seria perigosa?

- Porque você não consegue produzir um Patrono, o que vai fazer com que os Dementadores devorem essa lembrança primeiro e você vai ficar com a sensação de estar caindo e das situações nas quais você realmente caiu. Mas quando eles devoram outras lembranças felizes primeiro, demorará mais para você ficar ciente dos seus medos e sentimentos ruins, assim, terá mais tempo para ser salva ou se salvar.

- Tudo bem… Pode ser verdade e parece ter lógica.

- Mas, se quiser continuar tentando com lembranças de voar novamente, tudo bem. Apenas pense em outra vez na qual você estava numa vassoura.

Ginny assentiu e se levantou novamente. Determinada a fazer tudo certo dessa vez, se concentrou numa das partidas de Quadribol que tinha jogado e que tinham vencido. Ela estava com a Goles e voou, passando por um artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa. Focando no aro da direita, mas mirando no da esquerda para confundir o goleiro, ela lançou a bola vermelha, que passou bem no meio da baliza. Aplausos ruidosos dos grifinórios e de alguns corvinais fizeram com que ela sorrisse de felicidade. Ginny abriu os olhos e falou as palavras para produzir o Patrono. Nada aconteceu. Antes que o suspirou escapasse de seus lábios, Harry a interrompeu.

- Você deveria tentar algo diferente. Pensou em voos de novo, não foi?

- Sim, pensei. Não entendo porque não está funcionado. Eu gosto de voar!

- Talvez você goste, talvez isso te traga bons sentimentos, mas acho que não são fortes o bastante. Tente pensar em algo diferente.

Ginny assentiu e pensou sobre aquilo. Talvez devesse pensar em sua família.

- Ok, achou que tenho alguma coisa.

Harry assentiu e gesticulou para que ela começasse. Ginny fechou os olhos outra vez e tentou achar a lembrança correta.

Com o voo tinha sido fácil, mas essa parecia bastante difícil. A lembrança certa simplesmente não aparecia. Talvez alguma brincadeira feita pelos gêmeos? Sim, ela gargalhava com eles, mas isso era felicidade? Ela conectava aquilo com os berros e gritos de sua mãe. Era engraçado ver Fred e George tentando se livrar daquilo... ou não, mas era isso.

Um jantar em família? Eles faziam aquilo sempre que tinham chance, mas sempre havia aquele sentimento de que podia ser a última vez que todos estavam presentes, que algum deles podia desaparecer, que algum deles podia ser assassinado... Ginny estremeceu. Não, não era a lembrança correta.

Talvez uma memória de quando ela era mais jovem, quando seu pai chegava mais cedo do trabalho e passava algum tempo com ela e seus irmãos servisse. O quão feliz sua mãe se sentia ao observá-los e cozinhar, enquanto os gêmeos faziam alguma brincadeira com Ron, que envolvia uma aranha. Charlie e Bill ainda jovens, morando em casa e discutindo Quadribol. Percy escutando atentamente o pai falar sobre algumas coisas que tinha feito no trabalho, que sempre interessavam a ele, ou fora o que Charlie lhe dissera. Ela estava sentada no colo de seu pai, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e olhando Bill e Charlie começarem uma discussão.

Quase como Ron e Hermione, mas sem a tensão sexual, naturalmente. Uma versão mais velha de Ron tomou o lugar de Charlie, Hermione tomou o lugar de Bill e eles começaram a discutir sobre Quadribol, sobre a obsessão dele pelo esporte e a obsessão dela pelos estudos. Fred e George, também mais velhos, mostravam a Damy algumas de suas invenções. Damy parecia excitado. O Sr. Potter e o Sr. Black também estavam lá, observando os gêmeos e Damien com sorrisos afetuosos, antes de conversarem entre si, talvez se lembrando de alguma brincadeira que tinham feito quando mais jovens. Sua mãe a Sra. Potter estavam cozinhando juntas, rindo sobre algo, e seu pai lia o jornal à mesa da cozinha. Braços fortes em volta dela, puxando-a para mais perto de seu peito. Uma das mãos dele colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, enquanto ela virou a cabeça, capturando seus lábios e olhando em seus olhos esmeraldas... Os olhos de Ginny se abriram.

Quando os olhos da ruiva encontraram os dele de verdade, ela corou furiosamente. Tentando disfarçar, a garota colocou sua varinha de volta na bolsa e se concentrou em outra coisa.

- Eu... Eu vou tentar depois. Tenho que pensar numa boa lembrança antes.

Melhor lembrança do que beijar ele? Isso seria complicado.

Ele a observou, mas nada disse. Era notório que estava envergonhada com alguma coisa em que havia pensado.

- A escolha é sua.

O silêncio se estendeu entre eles, e por algum tempo eles apenas observaram um ao outro.

- Tem que... tem que ser uma lembrança _real_?

- Como assim?

- O momento no qual eu pensei... Tem que ser real? Quer dizer... eu não poderia apenas construir uma lembrança feliz e usá-la?

- Não tenho certeza sobre isso. Acho que depende do que você está pensando. Se você sabe o que sentiria nessa situação, acho que pode fazê-lo, mas se você apenas imagina como se sentiria, pode ficar difícil ou não funcionar de jeito nenhum.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça lentamente.

- E precisa ser uma lembrança? Preciso ver toda a cena ou posso me concentrar apenas nas sensações?

- No início, será mais fácil se concentrar no momento por completo, mas quando se tem mais experiência com o Feitiço do Patrono, e você sabe quais sentimentos tem que usar para conjurá-lo, as sensações são o bastante. Dessa forma, é possível misturar diferentes situações que te fazem sentir desse jeito, fazendo seu Patrono ficar mais forte. Mas eu não tentaria isso agora. Primeiramente, você tem que encontrar o sentimento correto, uma lembrança onde você tenha se sentindo dessa forma.

Ela suspirou novamente.

- Deve ser por essa razão que tantas pessoas não conseguem fazer da forma correta. É difícil achar a lembrança correta, hein?

Harry riu.

- E você nem tentou contra um Dementador ainda...

- É ainda mais difícil numa situação de verdade?

- Tudo é, não?

Ginny pensou por um momento na resposta dele. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Ela tinha ficado assustada naquele dia em Hogsmeade, com todos aqueles Comensais da Morte, mesmo tendo treinado aqueles feitiços nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, numa situação de verdade, tinha sido muito diferente. Sua varinha estivera tremendo, ela não soubera que feitiço usar... Eles tinham corrido.

Enfrentar Dementadores não seria mais fácil. Era provável que fosse até mais difícil.

- Você tem razão.

- É claro.

Ginny o encarou, mas ele apenas sorriu de lado.

- Então... Devo tentar uma lembrança diferente, não é?

- Sim.

- Alguma ideia?

Ele olhou para ela.

- Eu não sei, Ginny. Você tem que achar a lembrança certa sozinha. Eu não posso te dizer como se sente em determinada situação, e quais lembranças te fazem sentir mais feliz, posso? – Ginny suspirou, e ao ver o desapontamento dela, ele continuou. – Muitas pessoas pensam na família, nos amigos, no marido, na esposa, nos filhos, se isso te ajuda em alguma coisa.

- Caso você não saiba, a questão é que eu não tenho filhos para poder pensar neles... ou um marido... ou uma esposa.

- Ah, mesmo? Eu nunca teria imaginado. – disse Harry, sua voz gotejando sarcasmo.

- Quero dizer, eu tenho uma família e é divertido ficar com eles e tudo mais, mas às vezes é tão caótico e eles fazem coisas idiotas e eu quero apenas matar todos eles.

- E…?

- Não seria como a situação do voo? – quando ele olhou para ela, a garota explicou. – Quero dizer, quando penso neles, eu não estaria pensando nas coisas ruins também e por isso não funciona?

- Merlin, não! Eu não quis dizer dessa forma. Você não pode pensar dessa forma. Sempre há algo ruim ligado a uma pessoa. É claro que você briga com seus irmãos, é lógico que às vezes você acha que eles são uns idiotas, ou briga com sua mãe, ou diverge da opinião do seu pai, mas no geral eles te fazem feliz e você tem que se concentrar nos momentos de felicidade, não nos de discórdia. Da forma que você está pensando, nunca vai encontrar uma lembrança. E, em segundo lugar, eu nunca disse que a lembrança do voo não funcionava, eu disse que talvez não funcionasse. Você ainda pode tentar com ela.

Ginny olhou para baixo, sentindo-se tola por pensar que não poderia utilizar sua família por conta de algumas brigas. Uma lembrança da infância, então. Algo que a fez sorrir, algo que a fez sentir-se feliz.

Definitivamente, não as vezes que ela tinha assistido aos seus irmãos voarem. Aquilo tinha feito ela se sentir triste e com raiva. Ou quanto ela tinha implorado a eles para que a deixassem experimentar. Eles sempre diziam que não, explicando que garotas tinham que brincar com bonecas e ajudar suas mães e que Quadribol não era de maneira alguma algo para ela.

Foi sua mãe que lhe dissera que, na verdade, eles estavam com medo que ela se machucasse. Ela quase bufou com aquela memória. Se eles não quisessem que ela se machucasse, não deveriam tê-la excluído das "coisas-de-menino", que sempre pareciam mais divertidas. Eles nunca tinham tido problemas em brigar com ela ou em pregar-lhe peças. Eles nadavam com ela e tinham segurado a cabeça dela embaixo d'água. Eles tinham feito com que ela fosse mais forte do que aparentava.

Mas talvez sua mãe tivesse razão. Eles nunca a tinham machucado _de_ _verdade_. Tinham batido nela algumas vezes, mas quando ela foi crescendo, foi vendo que eles batiam uns nos outros com mais força.

Sempre fora mais próxima de Ron, mas isso tinha mudado quando ele veio para Hogwarts, e agora ele parecia um idiota superprotetor sempre que algo que ele não gostava acontecia. De algum modo, todos eram. Sua mãe, seu pai, e todos seus irmãos. Crescer em meio a uma guerra não era bacana. Sempre havia medo por trás de cada abraço e todo beijo transmitia a sensação de que podia ser o último. Ginny não tinha pensando nisso de verdade, mas estava lá, e ela tinha percebido. Tinha visto as lágrimas que sua mãe chorou quando seus filhos partiram para Hogwarts, escutara uma conversa entre seus pais quando brigaram. Brigaram por conta de Charlie e Bill terem ingressado na Ordem da Fênix, vira como sua mãe chorara, como seu pai a convenceu, como eles concordaram que era o melhor, que cada varinha era necessária.

Ginny piscou lentamente, deixando o passado para trás. Talvez devesse tentar algo totalmente diferente. Ainda não tinha pensando em Damy ou Hermione. Ou talvez Luna. Sim, é claro que eram seus amigos, mas, era suficiente? Aquela era a felicidade necessária para fazer correto?

A ruiva olhou para Harry, que jogava distraidamente sua varinha no ar e a pegava novamente. Ela deveria...? Não. Isso era errado. Ela corou um pouco. Valia a pena tentar? Ela tinha pensando nele quando pensara em sua família... não ia doer tentar, ia? Ginny mordeu o lábio. O que era mais importante? Esquecer que ela pensou em usá-lo para produzir o Patrono ou produzir o Patrono? Colocando dessa forma...

Ginny se afastou dele, sentindo que o garoto ficara confuso, mas ela o ignorou. Talvez isso fosse idiota e nem ao menos funcionasse, mas ele a fazia corar e sorrir, e às vezes ela tinha essa sensação engraçada que só podia ser fruto de uma paixão... podia imaginar todas as consequência que isso traria mais tarde. Agora, iria apenas imaginá-lo e tentar mais uma vez. Não poderia ser tão difícil, certo? Porém, saber que ele estava vendo cada expressão que ela mostrava em seu rosto era demais, por isso a ruiva tinha se afastado.

Imaginou os olhos esmeraldas dele e como eles brilhavam quando ele ria, como seus cabelos caiam em seu rosto e como ele os afastava, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Ela se lembrou de como se sentira quando ele impedira sua queda e envolvera os braços em torno dela no ataque a Hogsmeade, e não importava o quanto estivera assustada antes, pois tinha se sentido segura nos braços dele. Como ficara meses procurando pelo rosto dele e o viu pela primeira vez no corredor.

- Expecto Patronum! – Ginny abriu os olhos quando Harry aplaudiu e viu a névoa desaparecer.

- Foi muito bom, Ginny. Acho que você encontrou o sentimento correto! Mas acho que deve encontrar a lembrança onde esse sentimento é mais forte e deve se concentrar um pouco mais.

Mas ela nem escutou o que ele disse. Ficou ali parada, de costas para ele, olhando para frente, onde, há alguns segundos, a névoa tinha desaparecido.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ela tinha conseguido! Mas, agora não tinha mais como ignorar seus sentimentos. Sim, ela sabia que sentia algo por ele, mas tinha tentado colocar aquele sentimento na categoria de "bonitão, mas nunca se dê nem ao trabalho de tentar fazê-lo te perceber". Mas agora ela tinha produzido um tipo de névoa, sua primeira chance real de produzir um Patrono – o Patrono! E só funcionava com sentimentos felizes, com lembranças felizes, e o que ela sentiu ao ver Harry deixou-a feliz... ou pelo menos era o que sua magia pensava.

- Er… Ginny? Ginny? – a voz do garoto a trouxe de volta.

- Hã? Desculpa. Eu não escutei. Eu estava um pouco distraída.

- Imaginei, mas você tem todo direito. Acho que você encontrou o sentimento correto.

E então, para o desespero dela, ele adicionou:

- Em que você pensou?

- Err… Ah… Sabe…

- Não precisa me contar.

Ela não sabia o que acontecera com ela, mas naquele momento era como se ele fosse Dean, com quem ela tinha escapulido algumas vezes antes deles confessarem seus sentimentos um ao outro, onde ela em nenhum momento se sentira envergonhada.

- Em você.

Assim que ela falou, sua coragem a abandonou.

- Quer dizer, eu... Err...

Harry encarou a ruiva.

- Você pensou em… Mim?

Só tinha dois jeitos de sair daquela situação: negar ou falar a verdade.

- Hum...

Harry olhou para os pés dela, provavelmente vendo a névoa que há muito se extinguira.

- E eu diria que funcionou.

- Sim. – nervosa, ela ajustou seu roupão. O que iria acontecer agora? O que ele diria?

- Venha aqui.

Ele deu um tapinha no espaço próximo a ele que havia na mesa.

- O quê?

Harry repetiu o gesto. Lentamente, Ginny caminhou até ele e se sentou.

Observando-a de lado, ele finalmente disse:

- Temos que conversar sobre isso.

Ginny assentiu, deixando seu cabelo cair sobre sua face, para esconder seu rosto. Dessa forma, seria mais fácil lidar com as palavras que ele provavelmente diria. Palavras que iriam machucá-la. Mas se ele quisesse feri-la, por que insistira para que ela se sentasse? Antes que ela pudesse ponderar mais sobre as ações do garoto, ele falou novamente.

- Nossa situação não é a melhor. Nós dois sabemos disso.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça, mas segurou a respiração. Agora as palavras viriam.

Harry estendeu a mão e afastou o cabelo dela para ver melhor o rosto da ruiva. Quando ela permaneceu sem olhá-lo, ele levantou o queixo da garota. Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Eu gosto de você. – ele disse sem rodeios.

Ela não estava esperando ouvir aquilo.

- O qu…?

- Podemos parecer absolutamente diferentes, mas eu gosto de você, Ginny.

Ginny fitou os olhos do garoto, tentando compreender o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Eu… Eu também gosto de você.

- Eu imaginei. – Harry sorriu de leve, mas o sorriso desapareceu.

Por um momento eles apenas se olharam em silêncio, mas ambos estavam pensando em tantas coisas que era difícil compreender todas elas. Harry pareceu ter finalmente tomado uma decisão quando se inclinou para frente. Quando o rosto do garoto se aproximou e seus lábios se pressionaram contra os dela, parecia que o tempo havia parado. Durou apenas alguns segundos até ele recuar.

Eles tinham se beijado. Ele a beijara. Ah, Merlin! Por um segundo ela pensou no Príncipe Negro, nas coisas que ele podia ter feito e ela não sabia nada sobre aquilo.

- Você está bem?

Sua voz estava cheia de preocupação, e Ginny se forçou a pensar no dia em que ele lhe salvara de quebrar o pescoço. Não importava o que ele tinha feito. Não agora. Ele gostava dela, ela gostava dele. Era tão fácil... Certo?

Ela assentiu e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face. Ele sorriu e se inclinou novamente. O segundo beijo durou mais e foi um pouco mais intenso.

- Então… Hum… O que somos agora? – Ginny mal conseguiu encarar os olhos dele.

- Acho que seria… Insensato contar a todo mundo ou a alguém sobre o assunto, sobre nós.

Ginny estremeceu ao pensar sobre Ron descobrir... Ou Hermione, ou Damien... Ou os outros membros de sua família.

- Eu concordo... Então temos uma espécie de caso secreto, hã?

Harry riu.

- Pode chamar assim, se quiser.

- De certo modo, esse pensando é muito excitante.

- O quê? Um caso secreto?

- Sim.

Após uma pequena pausa, Ginny começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi?

- Ah, eu estava apenas pensando em todas as garotas que ficariam tão _decepcionadas_ ao saber sobre nós.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Elas estão me dando nos nervos.

- É, eu vi seu rosto uma vez.

- Fico feliz que _alguém_ entenda minhas expressões faciais da forma correta.

- É… Eu ouvi por acaso algumas delas no banheiro não há muito tempo... Elas pensam que você é apenas muito tímido para falar com elas.

- Mas que diabos? Tímido? Sim, claro.

Ginny gargalhou novamente.

- A cara que você fez agora foi impagável.

- Não sou tímido!

- Ah, Harry!

Ele encarou a ruiva.

- Não sou!

- Claro que não é.

Ela continuava ostentando uma expressão de descrença, mesmo que, no fundo, concordasse com ele. Harry se inclinou e a beijou de novo.

- Eu não sou tímido.

- Hummm… Talvez eu ainda não acredite em você.

Ele sorriu, fechando o espaço que os separava mais uma vez.

xxx

Quando Ginny deitou em sua cama mais tarde, ela não conseguiu parar de sorrir. Perceber o que sentia por ele, se acostumar com a ideia e descobrir que ele correspondia àqueles sentimentos em um só dia foi muito bom. Apenas 24 horas antes, ela tinha deitado em sua cama tentando não pensar nele. A porta do seu dormitório abriu. Ela se virou e fingiu estar dormindo.

Hermione não tinha parado de lhe perguntar o que a estava deixando tão feliz quando ela retornou para o jantar. Ginny dissera que foi seu progresso com o Patrono. Hermione não tinha acreditado. Ninguém conseguia fazer o Patrono sozinho numa sala de aula desativada, a amiga lhe dissera. Ginny a ignorara pelo resto da noite, não queria perder seu bom humor, e foi para a cama mais cedo, após dar uma breve olhada em Harry, que estava lendo um livro, enquanto Damy tentava chamar a atenção do garoto.

- Ginny? Você está acordada?

Ela não respondeu. Houve uma pausa, e então Hermione caminhou de volta para a porta, que abriu e fechou. Ginny escutou atentamente, tentando ouvir se a garota tinha saído ou se ela estava apenas checando se Ginny estava realmente dormindo. Após alguns minutos, ela se convenceu de que a outra garota tinha saído e não a estava enganando.

Ginny suspirou. É lógico que queria contar a Hermione porque estava tão feliz, mas não podia. Deixaria de ser um segredo. Será que queria mesmo que Hermione soubesse? Elas tinham falando sobre Dean, sobre Michael, sobre Ron, e todos os outros garotos dos anos delas, mas Harry era diferente. Talvez Hermione não acreditasse nela, ou fosse lhe censurar por gostar dele, por confiar nele.

Mas ela gostava dele e confiava nele. Não era como se ele fosse virar a costas para ela e a trair. Ele correspondia os seus sentimentos, estava falando a verdade. Ele não era perigoso.

O garoto tinha salvado sua vida. Ele tinha sido legal com ela e a tinha beijado. Ginny quase deu risadinhas de alegria – ela nunca dava risadinhas. Ela ria, sorria, mas nunca dava risadinhas. Ele não ia ser como Dean, que tinha dispensado ela depois do primeiro beijo por estar com medo dos seus irmãos (ou assim ela imaginava).

Harry não iria se sentir ameaçado por eles. Eles nunca saberiam de qualquer forma. Ninguém iria destruir o relacionamento deles.

Um suspirou escapou de seus lábios e ela virou de lado. Ela nem mesmo queria dormir, podia esgueirar-se lá para baixo e talvez Harry também estivesse lá. Mas era sexta-feira e a maioria dos alunos não ia cedo para cama. Ela também não queria ficar sentada lá, observando o garoto de longe e tentando a todo tempo ser discreta. Era bem provável que ele tivesse ido cedo para cama, tentando escapar de Damy ou apenas para ficar sozinho. Ele não se importava muito como os outros alunos.

xxx

O dia seguinte era Primeiro de Dezembro, e com ele chegou a notícia do Baile de Natal. Ginny logo soube da novidade, pois assim que o Baile foi anunciado, algumas garotas subiram as escadas correndo e gritando sobre o anúncio, acordando ela e o resto dos dormitórios, excetos aqueles que conseguiam dormir com qualquer barulho – Ron era um desses.

Assim que Ginny se levantou e se arrumou, viu uma de suas colegas de quarto rabiscando num pedaço de pergaminho.

- O que você está fazendo ai?

Demelza se virou, corando levemente.

- Estou escrevendo um convite. Sabe, para o Baile. Espero conseguir enviar hoje, para ser a primeira a convidá-lo.

Ginny assentiu e estava prestes a perguntar a Demelza para quem era o convite, mas se deteve. Isso iria levar a outra garota a questioná-la sobre que garoto ela iria convidar, ou por quem ela estava esperando ser convidada. Ela não podia contar – Harry jamais iria convidá-la e ela nunca iria convidá-lo. Afinal, o relacionamento deles era secreto.

Após essa constatação, não conseguiu chegar rápido o suficiente ao Salão Principal, onde alguns, mas não muitos, estavam sentados como de costume. Ginny imaginava que Demelza não era a única que tinha escrito o convite. Todo mundo queria conseguir um parceiro adequado para ir ao Baile. Mas talvez o Salão não estivesse tão cheio porque era sábado, e ela costumava dormir até mais tarde.

Após algum tempo, mais alunos apareceram e o Salão Principal ficou cheio. Quando Harry chegou com Ron e Damien, Ginny acenou para eles indicando ela e Hermione, que sentara à mesa da Grifinória assim que chegara. Para seu alívio, a outra garota não tinha lhe perguntando sobre o dia anterior novamente e elas ficaram comendo em silêncio até a chegada dos meninos.

Harry sentou ao seu lado, enquanto Ron e Damy sentaram ao lado de Hermione, de frente para Ginny.

- Bom dia. Dormiram bem?

Ron balbuciou algo, enquanto Harry e Damien estenderam as mãos para pegar algumas torradas.

Hermione estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedida, pois uma coruja com o Profeta Diário pousou em frente à garota. Ela depositou o dinheiro e desapareceu atrás do jornal.

- Eu vi o anúncio do Baile de Natal. – disse Damien, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Eu não vi, mas ouvi algumas garotas gritando sobre isso, que foi o que me acordou, em primeiro lugar. E vi Demelza escrevendo um convite.

- Ah, verdade? Para quem?

- Não faço ideia.

- Acho que serão entregues em breve, hã? Vocês acham que serão entregues hoje? – Damy ergueu o olhar, tentando ver se algumas das corujas eram corujas de Hogwarts entregando convites. Pelo que ele viu, não havia nenhuma.

- Elas provavelmente vêm amanhã pelo café da manhã, ou talvez cheguem no jantar. – respondeu Hermione, que olhou por sobre o jornal para seus amigos.

- Também acho. – disse Ron, enquanto mastigava ovos com bacon.

Pelo canto do olho, Ginny observou Harry tomar um pouco de suco e se levantar.

- Harry? Onde você vai?

Harry olhou irritado para Damien, que tinha feito a pergunta.

- Para a biblioteca.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Ginny, se levantando também.

- Quê? – quatro vozes perguntaram de uma vez.

Ela olhou para os rostos surpresos deles.

- Errr... Posso ir com você?

Harry levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, mantendo seu rosto inexpressivo.

- Ginny, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – disse Ron, olhando para ela e Harry com preocupação.

- Eu não vou assassiná-la no meio de um corredor escuro. – a voz do garoto soou cheia de sarcasmos.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram, e ele estava prestes a falar novamente, mas Ginny apenas olhou para Harry, que finalmente assentiu e gesticulou para que ela fosse à frente.

Os protestos de seu irmão se perderam em meio ao som de centenas de crianças e jovens adultos tomando café da manhã.

Silenciosamente, eles caminharam pelo Saguão de Entrada e subiram as escadas, mas assim que ficaram sozinhos em um corredor – Ginny quase riu do ataque cardíaco que Ron teria se soubesse daquilo – Harry segurou os braços da ruiva e a pressionou contra a parede.

- Não faça isso. – ele sibilou para ela.

- O quê? Do que você está falando?

A voz dele ficou mais suave, e ele afrouxou o aperto.

- Pensei que tínhamos combinado de manter isso em segredo. Não vamos conseguir esconder por muito tempo se você começar a agir diferente de antes.

Ginny entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Sinto muito. Eu só... Queria falar com você, e não consegui esperar até você ler minha mensagem e conseguir escapar.

- Não faça isso de novo, está bem?

Ginny assentiu e abaixou o olhar, um tanto envergonhada. Foi então que ela percebeu em que posição eles estavam.

- Hum...

Ela olhou para cima, observando os lábios dele, que se abriram num sorriso antes de beijá-la. Não durou muito.

- Hum… Melhor irmos à biblioteca, antes que alguém nos pegue aqui.

Ginny concordou e Harry recuou. Enquanto ela se virou na direção que eles tinham que ir, Harry olhou novamente para o canto, onde ele acabara de avistar um loiro. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Draco estava seguindo Harry novamente.


	7. Chapter Six – Not So Secret Affair

**Disclaimer**:

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**N/T:** Gente, comentem, por favor! É tão bom ler reviews, elas me estimulam a continuar traduzindo, a pensar em outras traduções também :) Até mais!

**Chapter Six – Not So Secret Affair**

Quando Draco seguira Harry após o café da manhã para informá-lo de que não iria demorar muito para que os Comensais da Morte conseguissem enfraquecer os escudos, não estava esperando que ele saísse acompanhado da garota Weasley. Mesmo assim ele os seguiu, sabendo que Harry, assim que visse Draco, colocaria aquela amante de sangues-ruins no seu lugar e eles poderiam conversar. Ela não ousaria contrariá-lo, de qualquer forma. Ninguém ousava contrariar o Príncipe Negro.

Eles viraram uma esquina e Draco os seguiu, mas parou quando viu Harry imprensá-la contra a parede. Ele sorriu e deu um passo à frente, tentando ouvir a ameaça que ele estava fazendo à garota. Draco congelou quando Harry se inclinou e a beijou. Ele não pôde deixar de observá-la levar as mãos aos cabelos do garoto. Draco reagiu sem pensar quando viu que Harry estava se afastando. Ele se virou e escondeu-se no canto. Seu coração estava disparado. O que exatamente Harry estava pensando? Ele estremeceu, mas tentou acalmar sua respiração. Eles não deviam tê-lo escutado. Perguntaria a Harry sobre aquilo depois... Ou não perguntaria?

A pergunta respondeu a si mesma quando Harry também virou a esquina e ficou face a face com o garoto. Draco engasgou assim que viu o rosto de Harry e seus olhos apertados.

- Siga-me. – Draco nem ao menos pensou em recusar-se e apenas fez o que Harry mandara.

Draco imaginou que Harry estava indo para a sala desativa mais próxima. Ele esperou Draco entrar, o que ele o fez, e assim que os dois estavam dentro, Harry conjurou alguns feitiços sem varinha que Draco não conseguiu distinguir, pois o garoto fez tudo muito rápido. Não importava, Draco tinha certeza que se tratava de feitiços silenciadores ou algo similar para impedir que as pessoas escutassem a conversa.

- Acredito que tenha algumas perguntas a fazer.

Draco hesitou em responder. Em vez disso, ele adentrou mais na sala, parando ao lado de uma das carteiras, com as costas viradas para Harry. Sua mente estava gritando milhares de perguntas, mas ele estava se esforçando para manter a calma.

- Você poderia responder isso.

Ele parou, tentando decidir o que dizer.

– A Weasley?

Harry nada disse, então, o garoto continuou.

- Como...? O que...? Argh! – Draco se virou. – O que você está pensando? A Weaslette**1**? Quero dizer, vamos lá! Eles são um bando de amantes de sangues-ruins! Eles são pobres! Ela nem ao menos é bonita... Ela é tão… Como você aguenta ficar perto dela? Tocá-la? Beijá-la?

- Já chega. – O tom duro do garoto fez Draco parar imediatamente. – Minhas motivações não são da sua conta.

Draco olhou para ele, mas Harry não desviou o olhar. Por fim, foi Draco que desviou o olhar. Como... Como Harry podia fazer aquilo?

- Ótimo, eu vou escrever para o meu pai, então... Ou devo escrever para o seu? Esqueceu quem ele é? Caso não tenha percebido, não é James Potter.

Assim que falou aquelas palavras, ele se arrependeu. Se Draco tivesse olhado para Harry, teria visto os olhos do garoto se estreitando ainda mais.

- O que você disse?

Se sua voz já estava dura antes, agora estava insuportável. Draco engoliu em seco e quando Harry lentamente fechou o espaço entre eles, o garoto se afastou o mais rápido possível, focando no local onde ele imaginava estar a varinha de Harry.

- Quero dizer... Eu não... Desculpa. Não quis dizer isso assim.

- E como você queria dizer então?

- Eu… Ah… Olha, Harry. Eu só estou com raiva por conta da Weasley e eu não sei o que você poderia querer com ela ou o que você está conseguindo com ela... Eu não devia ter dito o que eu disse. Eu não acho que você esqueceu o Lorde das Trevas de verdade ou que você acha algo de positivo sobre Potter.

- Não achar algo de positivo sobre ele? Eu o odeio!

- Sinto muito, meu Príncipe. Eu não vou falar ou mesmo pensar nisso novamente.

Draco sabia muito bem que Harry odiava ser tratado como "meu Príncipe" ou qualquer coisa formal, mas isso era tudo que ele precisava. Harry teve que parar por um momento para ponderar que Draco era seu único amigo e que machucá-lo não era uma boa ideia.

- Pode parar com isso. Não vou te atacar. Não agora, de qualquer maneira.

Draco relaxou um pouco, mas manteve os olhos no garoto. Era melhor observar as mãos dele para poder ter chance de se esquivar acaso ele decidisse atacá-lo.

- Você não vai contar a ninguém o que viu.

Draco assentiu. Afinal, Harry era o Príncipe Negro. Ele tinha que escutá-lo.

- Meu Príncipe?

- É Harry, Draco.

- Harry, posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ele apenas o encarou, mas Draco tinha experiência e sabia que era melhor ter cuidado quando Harry estava nervoso.

– Por que... Por que a Weasley?

Harry o observou por um momento, mas respondeu:

- Vai destruí-los.

- Como?

O rosto de Harry estava inexpressivo. Draco não conseguia dizer no que ele estava pensando.

- Ela acredita que eu gosto dela... Eu fiz com que ela acreditasse que eu gosto dela. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando ela descobrir que eu não gosto?

- Imagino que ela vá ficar… Triste?

Harry bufou.

- Ela vai ficar muito mal… furiosa consigo mesma… vai despedaçar o coração dela. Ela vai ter acreditado em mim, afinal de contas...

- E por que você está fazendo isso? Quer dizer... Isso não vai nos ajudar em nada.

- Estou completamente entediado.

- O quê?

- É divertido.

- Divertido? Quer dizer, eu entendo o tipo de diversão que você pode ter com uma garota... Mas ela nem ao menos é atraente. – Draco fez uma careta ao pensar na ruiva. – Ela é tão pálida... E... O cabelo vermelho! Argh…

- Como se você pudesse falar sobre palidez… - Draco olhou para Harry, mas o garoto apenas sorriu de lado.

- Idiota! Então você realmente a acha gostosa?

- Sim, eu a acho muito atraente.

Draco estremeceu.

- Você olhou para ela?

- _Você_ olhou para ela?

- Então… Você quer diversão, hã? A Weasley... Eu ainda não entendo... Por que não se diverte com uma sonserina? Corvinal, se tiver de ser… Mas uma grifinória? Quer dizer, vamos lá! Você pode dar uma olhada nas sonserinas, escolher uma, eu dou algumas dicas sobre quem você é e elas vão cair aos seus pés.

Harry riu.

- Como seu eu fosse precisar dessa ajuda.

Draco parou.

- Você conseguiu a Weasley, afinal de contas... Eu pensei que ela fosse puritana.

- Ela não é.

Draco olhou surpreso para ele.

- Você já a levou pra cama? Há quanto tempo isso vem rolando? Não, espere... Eu não quero saber.

- Minha teoria tem mais a ver com os irmãos dela... Mas quem sou eu para fazer você acreditar no contrário?

- Os irmãos dela? Como eles podem influenciar em ela ser puritana ou não?

- Não acho que ela seja puritana, porque é mais provável que os irmãos dela a proíbam de sair com garotos e estão fazendo de tudo para impedir que ela namore.

- Eu pensei que não passava de um boato idiota.

- Não sei se é verdade ou não, mas ouvi o Weasley falar sobre protegê-la e ouvi Thomas – ou qual seja o nome dele, você sabe, o sangue-ruim da Grifinória – conversando com o irlandês sobre ela, e parece que eles estavam planejando uma forma de afastar o Weasley para poder ter uma chance com Ginny.

Draco fez uma careta quando Harry chamou a Weasley pelo primeiro nome.

- Ok, talvez seja verdade, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Sim… Definitivamente a astúcia sonserina. – disse Harry, num falso sussurro, e depois, mais alto: - Não consegue enxergar?

Draco olhou para ele.

- Não, não consigo.

- Primeiro, é até mais divertido deixar o Weasley furioso e outro ponto é que vai machucar toda a família.

- Talvez você quebre o coraçãozinho dela, mas o que isso tem a ver com a família Weasley?

- Você não estava lá quando o Weasley falou com a sangue-ruim e com Potter Junior. Ele estava desesperado. Era como se protegê-la significasse tudo para ele. Ele disse que isso também significava tudo para a família.

- Então… Você só está fazendo isso para se divertir? – Draco perguntou incrédulo.

- Não... Prejudicar uma família que está na Ordem não é nada mal, é?

Draco riu.

- Eu adoraria ver a cara deles, sabe.

- Tem outra coisa boa nisso tudo... O que você acha que Arthur Weasley vai fazer quando descobrir que estou brincando com os sentimentos de sua filha?

- Ele vai ficar furioso.

- Sim... Bruxos e bruxas, que não são poderosos e não costumam extravasar sua magia quando com raiva, são melhores quando furiosos. Nesse estado, eles agem sem controle quando em combate. Arthur Weasley não é tão poderoso agora, é?

- Claro que não é!

- O que vou te contar é ultrassecreto.

- Não vou contar a ninguém.

- Meu pai e eu estávamos pensando em formas de destruir a Ordem antes de eu ser capturado. Concordamos que seria melhor afastar um membro após o outro.

- E…?

- Arthur Weasley é um membro da Ordem da Fênix...

- Mas não seria difícil afastá-lo. - afirmou Draco, confuso.

Era apenas o _Weasley. _O amante de sangues-ruins idiota.

- Ah, você está subestimando-o.

- Estou?

- Sim… Ele não é poderoso, mas é bom com feitiços e tem facilidade em descobrir que algo está errado. Ele tem que ser bom nisso, caso contrário ele não seria tão bom no emprego dele, seria?

- Então, se ele tem essa facilidade, seria difícil colocar alguma coisa em sua bebida, como um veneno, ou um artefato das trevas em sua bolsa.

- Exatamente... E nós também não queremos perder tempo fazendo planos para capturá-lo ou encontrá-lo desacompanhado. Ele é um tanto paranoico. Nunca está sozinho.

- Você tem alguém o vigiando?

- Ele e alguns outros membros da Ordem.

- Por que não todos eles?

- Primeiro porque não há Comensais da Morte suficientes para isso, eles precisam dormir, afinal de contas. – Harry disse secamente. – Em segundo lugar, porque esperamos que ao afastar o Weasley, a esposa dele impeça que seus filhos lutem para a Ordem novamente. Sabe como ela jamais suportaria perder seus filhos após perder o marido numa luta terrível.

Draco fez um careta.

- Isso parece _coerente_.

- É claro que sim.

- Então, o que vai fazer com que ele fique furioso a ponto de não ser tão cuidadoso?

- Ah… Durante um combate, Arthur Weasley é daqueles que espera a melhor chance... O que acha que ele vai fazer quando souber sobre eu e a filha dele? O que acha que ele vai fazer quando me encontrar?

- Ele vai lutar com você, tentando se vingar.

- Esse é o plano. Ele vai correr até mim e eu vou acabar com ele, sem todo aquele problema de tentar encontrá-lo desacompanhado.

- Uau... Mal posso esperar para ter idade suficiente para participar de tudo isso.

- Meu pai está pensando em fazer de você um Comensal da Morte assim que terminar Hogwarts.

Draco fez um careta.

- Queria que ele fizesse isso assim que eu completasse dezessete anos.

- É muito arriscado. Se eles te pegarem… O que vai acontecer se você tiver a marca negra, não puder fazer nada, e eles te capturarem? Apenas um desperdício de dinheiro... Ou talvez você terminasse em Azkaban.

- Meu pai nunca permitiria isso. – Draco tentou convencer a si mesmo.

- Desperdício de dinheiro, como eu disse. Há maneiras muito melhores de gastá-lo.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Ele sabia que não levaria a nada discutir.

- Ah... Agora que estamos falando em chances de ser pego e meios de se livrar... Tenho boas notícias para você. Recebi ordem para te dizer que eles estão quase enfraquecendo os escudos. Meu pai disse que pode levar mais uma semana, talvez duas, mas não vai demorar muito.

Harry sorriu de lado.

- São boas notícias, de fato.

xxx

No dia seguinte, Ginny estava sentada à mesa da grifinória tomando café. Como de costume, estava rodeada por Damien, Ron, Hermione e Harry quando o farfalhar de corujas voando interrompeu o falatório no Salão.

Ginny observou as corujas de Hogwarts dirigirem-se àqueles a quem os convites estavam endereçados. Ela não tinha esperança de receber um, afinal, se os garotos não mais a convidavam para ir a Hogsmeade... Por que eles iriam convidá-la para ir ao Baile de Natal? Ela franziu o cenho quando uma coruja pousou entre ela e Harry, que estava sentado à sua frente. Harry nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar.

Houve um ruído alto quando outra coruja marrom veio e pousou em frente a Harry, derrubando a jarra de suco de abóbora, fazendo com que ele tivesse alguma reação. O garoto finalmente levantou o olhar. Ginny percebeu que Damien também estava olhando para seu irmão.

Harry estendeu a mão e pegou o pequeno pergaminho enrolado na perna da coruja. Ele abriu a carta rapidamente e a leu, parecendo confuso. Ginny sabia exatamente do que se tratava e não estava contente com aquilo. Quando ela pensou naquilo, sabia que certamente Harry receberia convites para o Baile, mas ver acontecendo era algo diferente.

Mais corujas voaram em direção a Harry e pousaram ruidosamente em frente a um garoto completamente confuso. Os outros grifinórios também começaram a se dar conta do monte de corujas, e não demorou muito para todos começassem a cochichar e rir.

- O quê? - Harry gritou com Damien.

- Bem Harry, você é popular. – Damien disse antes que ele e Ron caíssem na risada novamente.

Ginny viu o garoto mais jovem explicar para Harry, antes de ajudá-lo a tirar os pergaminhos das corujas. Ela não hesitou em ajudá-los, e Ron e Hermione também se juntaram a eles. Ela tentou não pensar muito naquilo, mas havia uma vozinha em sua mente que não calava a boca.

Harry rapidamente se levantou e saiu do Salão. Antes que Ginny se desse conta, ela estava correndo atrás dele junto com Damien e Ron, enquanto escutava Hermione falar algo sobre dever de casa. Damien pegara todos os convites e estava colocando-os em sua mochila.

- O que você está fazendo? Jogue-os fora! – Harry gritou.

Damien apenas riu.

- De jeito nenhum! Isso vai ser divertido. Se você não quer saber quem são suas admiradoras, tudo bem, mas eu quero ver quem são todas essas garotas malucas o bastante para te convidar para sair.

Harry lançou um olhar para o irmão em resposta e eles deram alguns passos em silêncio, até que Ron explodiu.

- Isso tudo é tão patético. Não gosto disso. Aquelas vestes a rigor idiotas, e todas aquelas garotas com suas risadinhas... Argh.

- Ah, vamos lá, Ron! Concentre-se em coisas importantes! Antes desse Baile, temos outro jogo de Quadribol para vencer.

O humor de Ron mudou bem diante dos olhos deles. Sua expressão de desagrado se transformou numa de prazer, e ele assentiu animado.

- Sim, Damy... Você tem razão.

- Qual placar tem que ser mesmo? 30 pontos a frente do outro time? Não vai levar nem quatro minutos.

Damien e Ron encararam Harry por um momento, pois normalmente ele não conversava muito com eles. Na maior parte do tempo, ele ficava apenas escutando ou reclamando das coisas em Hogwarts.

- Não! De jeito nenhum apenas 30 pontos! Precisamos mais do que isso. Tem que estar pelo menos 70 pontos antes de você pegar o pomo… e, quatro minutos?

Ginny não continuou escutando Ron. Ela apenas olhou para Harry, que inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, como que perguntando se ela entendera. Ginny sinalizou ligeiramente que sim, mas ela não tinha certeza se queria falar com ele.

Ela decidiria quando estivesse sozinha. A ruiva pediu licença ao grupo e seguiu pelo corredor, passando por outros alunos. Que diabos! Não era por culpa dele que ela estava com raiva ou triste ou o que fosse... Ela não precisava dizer a ele de qualquer forma... Encontrar com ele sempre a fazia sentir-se um pouco melhor... 30 e 4... 4 e 30... quarto andar, trigésima sala. Seu corpo decidiu por ela e suas pernas caminharam até a sala indicada.

Quando ela entrou, Harry não estava lá. Ela também não estava esperando que ele estivesse lá antes dela de qualquer forma.

A garota se sentou no chão, olhando para o lado de fora através de uma janela larga. Alguns flocos de neve caíam, mas não estava frio o bastante para eles se amontoarem. Ao invés disso, derretiam ao tocar o chão.

A porta abriu, mas Ginny não olhou. Os passos se aproximaram e pelo canto do olhou ela pôde ver o cabelo escuro e bagunçado de Harry quando ele se sentou ao lado dela. O garoto estava olhando para ela, e não para a janela.

- Ei.

Ginny continuou olhando a neve.

- O que há de errado?

Uma das mãos dele encontrou a dela. Ginny olhou para baixo enquanto ele entrelaçava seus dedos.

- Não é nada.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou novamente, mas sua voz ainda soava fraca. A outra mão do garoto encontrou o rosto dela e ele fez com que a ruiva olhasse dentro de seus olhos.

- É por causa do baile? – ela encolheu os ombros. – É sim... Você está zangada porque as outras garotas acham que eu irei com elas?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Está zangada porque não vamos juntos ao Baile?

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Estou triste porque não podemos ir juntos e... Não, não é importante.

- Vamos, pode me contar.

- É uma bobagem.

- É sobre mim?

- Não, não é sobre você e não é importante. Não importa.

- Eu… Nós não podemos ir juntos, você sabe disso, certo?

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- É claro.

- Tenho certeza que seria divertido, mas não podemos.

- Eu sei Harry. Seria divertido dançar com você... Você sabe dançar?

Ele assentiu.

- Você não sabe?

- Perdão?

- Estou apenas tentando adivinhar o que é a outra coisa.

- Não, eu sei dançar. Minha mãe queria que eu aprendesse, sabe... Da maneira apropriada para uma garota. – ela bufou. – Eu tive que aprender com meus irmãos. Eles odiavam. Percy foi o único a concordar com minha mãe, então eu dançava com ele na maioria das vezes.

- Então você sabe dançar valsa clássica?

- Sim, por quê?

- Nada diferente?

- Não!

- Foi o que pensei. Não podia imaginar você dançando com seu irmão de outra maneira.

- E você? Sabe dançar algo diferente?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Quem te ensinou?

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

- Quem sabe um dia eu não te ensine como dançar _de verdade_.

Ginny olhou para ele, mas agora era Harry quem estava olhando através da janela. O silêncio pairou entre eles, no qual ambos olharam para o lado de fora.

- Então, o que é a outra coisa?

- Você ainda está pensando nisso?

- Sim, estou curioso.

Ginny corou.

- É uma coisa boba de garota.

- Pensei que você não fizesse coisas de garota.

- Não é bem uma coisa de garota, é mais sobre o que as outras garota dirão se... Quando...

- Quando…?

Ginny corou mais ainda.

- É bobagem… Quer dizer… Eu… É que eu odeio a forma como elas olham para mim por eu não ter um par para o baile. – ela evitou o olhar do garoto. – Eu te disse que era uma bobagem.

Harry soltou a mão da garota e puxou o corpo dela para perto do seu.

- Não é bobagem. – ele suspirou. – Você só está preocupada com o que os outros podem pensar de você. – Ginny assentiu de encontro ao peito dele. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso, sabe... Não importa o que elas pensam ou digam. É a sua opinião que importa, não a delas. Mas se é tão ruim assim, pode ir com alguém.

- Mas eu só quero ir com você, e eu sei que não posso.

Harry sorriu contra o cabelo dela.

- Então, sinto te dizer, mas você não terá como contornar os olhares.

- A menos que você também vá sozinho, ou talvez... Talvez a gente não vá e possamos fazer algo diferente. Elas vão apenas pensar que você é muito tímido para convidar uma garota e se escondeu em seu dormitório, enquanto eu estarei em meu dormitório morrendo de chorar porque ninguém me convidou. – ela riu levemente.

Harry não achou que seria um bom momento para dizer a ela que ele não planejava estar mais em Hogwarts na ocasião.

xxx

Após um breve discurso de Katie – que incluíra algo sobre o dia especial e vencer ou morrer tentando, fazendo-a sorrir ironicamente e após ser questionada ela falou algo sobre os gêmeos e Oliver Wood – eles deixaram os vestiários e saíram em meio ao vento congelante de dezembro.

Ginny fechou os olhos por um instante, mas os abriu novamente ao escutar as aclamações da multidão. Seus companheiros de equipe já estavam no meio do campo, onde os Lufa-Lufas estavam esperando, e Ginny rapidamente os seguiu.

Madame Hooch falou as palavras de sempre, e os dois capitães apertaram as mãos. Ginny não estava prestando atenção. Ela estava olhando para Harry, lembrando-se do breve encontro deles antes do jogo. O resto do time não tinha comido nada, apenas um pouco de torrada ou um pouco de bacon antes de irem para o campo. Ginny teve mais apetite, e foi por isso que ela ficou para trás por alguns minutos a mais antes de dirigir-se ao campo. Fora do castelo, Harry tinha esperado por ela. Eles tinham caminhado juntos, brincando, e ele até tinha lhe dado um beijo de "boa sorte" após verificar que ninguém estava vendo-os.

Quando eles tinham quase chegado ao campo, Harry sugeriu um encontro após o jogo. Se eles perdessem, os outros pensariam que eles estavam de mau humor e por isso resolveram se esconder em algum lugar. Se ganhassem, todos estariam tão contentes que não iria chamar atenção o fato de eles desaparecerem por meia hora. Ginny podia dizer que tinha demorado no banho e Harry tinha costume de se isolar dos demais grifinórios. Ginny concordara alegremente, esperando que a segunda opção ocorresse.

Quando Harry montou na vassoura, ela foi trazida à realidade, e fez o mesmo que ele. Após alguns instantes, estavam todos no ar, e Madame Hooch liberou as bolas.

Na primeira meia hora, o jogo não foi bom para a Grifinória. Lufa-Lufa tinha feito dois gols e apenas após um intervalo a pedido de Katie, no qual ela decidiu tentar outra estratégia de jogo, as coisas melhoraram. Após o intervalo, eles jogaram com excelência e fizeram nove gols, o que os levou à vantagem dos sete que precisavam. Ginny procurou por Harry uma ou duas vezes, para ver se ele estava indo bem, mas o garoto estava apenas voando pelo campo, acelerando uma vez enquanto ela observava, mas ela não conseguia ver se ele tinha realmente visto o pomo.

Ron defendeu outro gol e aplausos ruidosos da Grifinória e de uns poucos corvinais fez com que ela olhasse para os outros jogadores. Ela podia passar horas e horas assistindo Harry voar, pois alguma coisa mudava nele quando ele estava numa vassoura. Ele parecia feliz... livre... em paz.

Um grito animado veio da multidão e Ginny se virou para procurar o motivo. Ela viu Harry e Paul – o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa – que estavam voando em direção ao pomo. Harry estava à frente, e se Ginny se concentrasse o suficiente, ela poderia distinguir a pequena bolinha dourada à frente deles.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Ginny ao ver que o outro apanhador estava desacelerando, com medo de ficar muito perto do chão. Harry estava em velocidade máxima e estava quase conseguindo pegar quando mais um grito veio da multidão. Ginny não olhou, mas escutou a Professora McGonagall interromper Luna, que estava descrevendo as nuvens, para comentar o gol que Katie marcara.

Harry esticou o braço, Paul, atrás dele, esqueceu suas preocupações e tentou uma última vez se aproximar do outro apanhador, mas Harry pegou o pomo, o que fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Paul, vendo que perdera, se ergueu, mas ficou onde estava, observando Harry cair em direção ao chão.

Harry rolou para amortecer a queda, e parou deitado de barriga para cima no chão. A multidão ficou em absoluto silêncio, e apenas quando Harry levantou a mão no ar com o pequeno pomo se debatendo e o apito de Madame Hooch soou, os grifinórios gritaram de alegria. Os sonserinos vaiaram e os lufa-lufa pareciam desapontados, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Tinha sido um jogo justo.

O time da Grifinória aterrissou ao lado de Harry, que já estava se levantando.

- Você está bem? – Damien perguntou preocupado. Harry assentiu e Ginny soltou a respiração que ela nem ao menos percebera estar segurando.

Damy sorriu alegremente e abraçou seu irmão, que ficou rígido diante da situação, mas Ginny não achou que os outros perceberam.

Katie sorriu radiante e elogiou-os pelo jogo. Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, o campo foi invadido por todos os grifinórios, que queriam ir até o time. Harry gritou algo para eles, mas Ginny não entendeu, e apenas o viu desaparecer em meio à multidão.

A próxima coisa que viu foi Damien e Katie serem levantados por alguns grifinórios mais velhos. Ron abraçou Ginny e gritou em seu ouvido para segui-lo, mas ela balançou a cabeça e gesticulou em direção aos vestiários e suas vestes sujas.

Assim que pôde andar livremente, Ginny fez seu caminho em direção aos vestiários, e, olhando para suas vestes, decidiu que realmente precisava tomar um banho.

Ela se apressou, com medo de deixar Harry esperando. Colocando a toalha em torno de si, ela dirigiu-se ao provador vazio, parando assim que o viu. Ele estava sentando perto das roupas dela, esperando-a.

Inclinando um pouco a cabeça e olhando-a de cima a baixo, ele a cumprimentou. Ginny corou. Naquele momento, ela estava dolorosamente consciente de onde a toalha terminava e de onde começava...

- Eu… Ah… Eu…

Ela nem ao menos ousou dar mais um passo, com medo que a toalha não cobrisse tudo. Maldita fosse sua mãe! Se ela não tivesse falado tanto sobre a maneira correta de se comportar, talvez ela não estivesse tendo aquele problema agora. Talvez ela até deixasse cair, só para provocá-lo. Ela corou mais ainda com aquele pensamento.

O olhar de Harry permaneceu no rosto da garota por um instante. Em seguida, ele se levantou e apanhou as roupas normais dela, ignorando as vestes de Quadribol da ruiva. Com alguns passos, ele cruzara o cômodo e estava de frente a ela.

Ele as estendeu para que ela as pegasse, mas a garota apertou sua toalha ainda mais, com medo de soltá-la. Ela tinha tendência para situações embaraçosas, e não precisava ficar mais incômodo do que já estava.

- Ok… Posso levá-las ao chuveiro e você se troca lá ou posso colocá-las de volta no banco e esperar lá fora.

Ginny evitou o olhar dele e, ao invés disso, fixou o olhar nas roupas que o garoto segurava: seu jeans, sua blusa com capuz e sua calcinha, que estava enterrada por baixo do top. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais e ela corou mais ainda.

- Chuveiro. – ela quase berrou.

- Acalme-se, Ginny, não é tão ruim assim.

Ele não esperou por ela e entrou no chuveiro, para onde ela o seguiu lentamente. Ele olhou em volta, mas não havia onde colocar as roupas, então, procurou um lugar seco e colocou-as no chão. Ele levantou e se virou, respirando fundo.

Sua voz soou áspera quando ele falou novamente.

- Ok... Vou esperar... Lá fora... Quer dizer, no vestiário.

Assim que terminou de falar, ele quase correu para fora.

Ginny olhou para ele, confusa. O que tinha acontecido com o "não é tão ruim assim?". Ela decidiu não pensar sobre isso e vestiu a roupa.

Segurando a toalha novamente e esfregando-a no seu cabelo, ela caminhou até o vestiário. Ele estava sentando no banco, no mesmo local de antes, as vestes sujas de Quadribol da garota estavam a poucos metros de distância dele. Ele levantou o olhar quando ela entrou.

- Eu poderia esfr… - ele limpou a garganta. – Quero dizer, eu poderia esfregar seu cabelo até ele secar. Ou posso utilizar um pouco de magia para secá-lo mais rápido.

- Err… ok.

Ela sentou, olhando para ele e entregou-lhe a toalha. No entanto, ele colocou a toalha de lado, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela. Ela viu os lábios dele se abrirem num sorriso.

- Err… Você não precisa de uma varinha?

- Hã? Ah… Não, não é necessário.

Ela observou como alguns fios ficaram mais secos depois que ele os tocou. Fascinada, ela acompanhou, tanto quanto podia, os dedos dele.

- Magia. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Foi o que pensei… mas você não está com sua varinha.

- Magia sem varinha.

- Você consegue fazer isso?

- Obviamente.

- Você… você sempre faz isso dessa forma?

- O quê? Secar meu cabelo?

Ela assentiu e ele respondeu enquanto pegava os próximos fios de cabelo da garota.

- Não. Demora mais do que deixar secar natural, mas como seu cabelo é longo, levaria anos para secar naturalmente, então assim é mais rápido.

Ele trabalhou calmamente e após algum tempo, Ginny fechou os olhos, apreciando a proximidade dele e as suas mãos em seu cabelo.

- Pode se virar?

Ginny assentiu e fez o que ele mandara. O silêncio pairou entre eles, e Ginny pensou novamente sobre a maneira como ele praticamente fugiu dela.

Sentindo-se muito mais confortável agora que estava vestida e que ele não podia ver seu rosto, ela quebrou o silêncio novamente.

- O que houve com o "não é tão ruim assim" quando você entrou no banheiro?

Harry congelou, mas alguns segundos depois ele continuou o trabalho.

- Er... – Ginny virou a cabeça para poder olhar para ele. Ele estava olhado intensamente para seu cabelo.

- Seu… er… seu cheiro.

- Como?

- Estava em todo canto, e você sendo tão atraente, vestindo pouca coisa... Por um segundo, pensei que fosse perder o controle. Sabe, eu sendo homem e tudo mais.

Seu tom ficou mais leve no final, mas Ginny teve que desviar o olhar de qualquer forma. Suas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas novamente.

- Ah…

Ele não esperava uma resposta, ou pelo menos ele não disse nada, mas trabalhou mais alguns minutos antes de parar.

- Não está totalmente seco, mas está muito melhor do que antes.

- Obrigada.

- Sem problemas.

Ele abaixou as mãos e ela se virou, sorrindo para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Você foi fantástica no jogo de hoje. – Ginny corou sob o olhar dele.

- Obrig…

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Harry se inclinou e a beijou. Ela sorriu quando ele aprofundou o beijo. Ah, Merlin, como ela amava esses momentos com ele.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, pressionando-a gentilmente sobre o banco e jogando as vestes sujas de Quadribol da garota para o lado. Ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo e continuaram a se beijar. A ruiva estremeceu quando uma das mãos dele lentamente achou caminho por baixo de sua blusa. Harry desenhou pequenos círculos em torno do umbigo dela.

O som de alguém limpando a garganta fez Ginny congelar. Harry calmamente afastou a mão de Ginny e recuou. Nervosa, ela olhou em volta e viu sua amiga de cabelos espessos.

Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados. Eles se moviam de Harry para Ginny, e, finalmente para a barriga da garota, onde a mão de Harry estivera. Hermione corou.

- Err... Eu...

Harry se levantou e Ginny se sentou. Ambos estavam olhando para Hermione, mas Harry foi o primeiro a reagir.

- Você não viu nada. – ele ameaçou, encarando Hermione, que recuou.

Ginny se levantou e fechou o espaço entre ela e o garoto. Ela segurou seu braço, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Harry?

Ele não escutou, estava apenas tentando se livrar do aperto, mas Ginny não cedeu. Ela se colocou entre ele e sua melhor amiga.

– Eu vou conversar com ela, tudo bem?

Harry parecia procurar algo no olhar da garota. Ele finalmente assentiu e, lançando um último olhar em direção às duas, se virou e saiu do vestiário.

Ginny o seguiu com o olhar até que ele fechasse a porta, virando-se lentamente em seguida. Ela não conseguia encarar sua melhor amiga e a expressão que ela ostentava, então olhou para seus pés.

- O que ele fez com você? Ele... ele está te forçando a isso?

Ginny olhou para cima com rispidez.

- Não! É claro que não!

- Não precisa defendê-lo, sabe. – Hermione se aproximou dela.

- Hermione, ele realmente não me forçou a nada. Eu... fiz voluntariamente.

- Ginny, eu posso te ajudar a se livrar dele. Vamos contar a alguém. A Professora McGonagall vai te escutar... nos escutar. Por favor! Ginny, você não pode ceder tão fácil. Não deixe que ele faça isso com você.

- Hermione! – Ginny cruzou o espaço entre elas e olhou profundamente nos olhos de sua amiga. – Não estou o defendendo. Eu. Fiz. Isso. Voluntariamente. Ele. Não. Me. Forçou. A. Nada.

- Não mesmo?

- Não!

- Você me diria se ele estivesse te forçando?

- É claro! Eu não faria de jeito nenhum! Você me conhece como alguém que costuma ceder? Que costuma desistir? Sou do tipo que faz as coisas só por medo do que as pessoas possam fazer?

- Não... eu acho que não. – Hermione fez uma pausa. – Mas... mas por que você está fazendo isso então?

- Ele… apenas aconteceu.

- Apenas aconteceu? Ele veio aqui, beijou você e você o beijou de volta até eu encontrar vocês? Ele estava te pressionando sobre o banco e as mãos dele estavam embaixo de sua blusa!

Ginny corou. Soava ainda mais desconcertante com Hermione contando.

- Não, não foi bem assim... Nós conversamos antes.

- Então ele conversou com você por alguns segundos antes de pular encima de você?

- NÃO! Não, Hermione! Você pode, por gentileza, parar de supor que ele faria algo assim? Que _eu_ faria algo desse tipo? Você me conhece melhor do que isso, não é?

- Desculpa, Ginny. Mas o que _eu_ deveria pensar? Você não falou comigo de maneira alguma nas últimas semanas! Ou você estava nas aulas, ou fazendo refeições, ou em sua cama dormindo, ou desaparecida sem explicação alguma sobre onde estava ou o que fizera... Não foi a primeira vez, foi? Todo esse tempo. Todas aquelas horas. Você estava com ele? Você ignorou seus amigos de verdade por conta de algumas sessões de beijos idiotas?

- A gente não apenas se beijava…

- Ginny, você não consegue ver o que ele está fazendo? Ele está te usando!

- Me usando? Para quê? Hermione, ele gosta de mim!

- Ele gosta de você? – sua voz soou alarmada.

- É, mesmo que você não acredite, existe um garoto que gosta de mim – A pequena Ginevra Molly Weasley.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, Ginny.

- E quis dizer o quê, então?

- É só que… ele pode estar brincando com seus sentimentos, Ginny.

- Ele não está. – ela disse com vigor.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, preocupada.

- Como pode ter certeza disso?

- Como você sabe que ele está? Ele salvou minha vida – três vezes!

- Sim, eu sei, Ginny… mas ele disse para Ron…

- Que ele não se importava e sei lá o quê… mas, Hermione, ele me disse o contrário! Ele me mostrou o contrário. Ele me ajudou e me ouviu e... por que ele faria isso se não se importasse?

- Como eu disse… ele pode estar usando você.

- Mas, para quê? Sou apenas uma estudante sem importância. Não há nada em que ele possa me usar.

- Que tal sua família?

- Não é bem assim, Hermione. Eu não conto tudo a ele. Eu não conto os segredos da Ordem. Eu nem ao menos sei o bastante para contar a ele. Ele também não pergunta. Se ele quisesse me usar, ele iria perguntar, não iria?

- Sim, mas talvez ele esteja esperando…

- Esperando? Para quê? Hermione, se ele quisesse mesmo saber de alguma coisa, eu saberia. Ele não conseguiria fingir tudo isso... toda essa gentileza e interesse... ele simplesmente não conseguiria.

- Mas ele quebrou o nariz de Ron! Ele me chamou de...

- Eu sei, Hermione, mas ele foi educado para pensar e agir daquela forma. Não é culpa dele.

Se Hermione ao menos pudesse enxergar as coisas da forma dela.

- Ginny, não quero que você se machuque.

- Ele não vai me machucar… ele não me machuca. Ele até me ensina algumas coisas.

- O quê? Artes das trevas? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- Não! É claro que não. Ele me ajudou com meu Patrono. – Ginny sorriu suavemente, lembrando-se daquele dia.

- Ele fez o quê?

- Ele não iria fazer isso se não se importasse, iria? É uma desvantagem para os Comensais da Morte eu ser capaz de me defender.

- Há poucos instantes você me disse que era uma estudante sem importância, e agora está me falando sobre enfrentar Comensais da Morte e Dementadores.

- No momento eu sou uma simples estudante... mas se algo acontecer como em Hogsmeade outra vez; e se tiver Dementadores? Posso me defender deles. Posso salvar a minha vida e a de outros. Se ele não se importasse, não iria me ensinar. Hermione, por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim.

- Ginny, eu não sei. É que parece errado.

- Hermione…

- Eu… Eu vou pensar a respeito, tudo bem?

- É tudo que eu te peço. – Ginny disse por fim, resignando-se.

- Eu tenho outra pergunta.

- Qual?

- Por que você não me contou?

Ginny olhou para o lado, observando suas vestes sujas de Quadribol.

- Eu... eu não podia. Foi tudo tão maravilhoso, e eu não queria escutar suas preocupações. Eu já tinha as minhas, sabe, eu não queria explicar meus sentimentos e a situação e ele e tudo o mais para você. Eu não queria ver sua cara. Não queria ver sua decepção também. Eu apenas... não podia.

- Ah, Ginny! Eu apenas me preocupo com você!

- Eu sei, mas…

- Está tudo bem. Eu não vou mais te dizer o que fazer. Se você realmente acha que ele… gosta de você, eu não posso fazer mais nada. Eu quero que tenha cuidado. Afinal, você é minha melhor amiga.

- Obrigada. Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim.

O silêncio pairou entre elas, e só foi quebrado quando Hermione sentou-se num banco e olhou de forma curiosa para Ginny antes de falar novamente.

- Então... como é que é?

- O quê?

- Sabe… beijar ele, conversar com ele? Como vocês se aproximaram? Como aconteceu? Você tem que me contar tudo!

Ginny a encarou.

- Você… tem certeza que quer saber?

- Certamente. – Hermione sorriu.

- Acho que começou quando ele me salvou em Hogsmeade.

- Sim, eu imagine. Você procurou por ele, ele veio para Hogwarts, te salvou de novo, salvou a todos nós, mas, quer dizer... Eu não desenvolvi um... relacionamento com ele!

- Acho que tudo começou quando eu ouvi por acaso ele conversando com Malfoy.

- Quando foi isso?

- Logo após o incidente com o nariz de Ron... Ele conversou com Malfoy na biblioteca e me pegou ouvindo. Ele então me ameaçou para que eu não contasse a ninguém. Eu disse que iria contar de qualquer forma, mas eu nunca contei de verdade.

- Ele te ameaçou….?

- Não... não tão ruim _assim_. Ele não me machucou!

- Tudo bem… mas como eu disse antes, eu não desenvolvi um relacionamento com ele.

- Desculpa, Hermione, mas fico feliz por isso. – elas compartilharam uma pequena risada antes de Ginny continuar. – Eu o encontrei na enfermaria novamente e nós tivemos nossa primeira conversa de verdade lá. Ele foi legal... admito que fiquei com um pouco de medo quando insultei Snape na frente dele, mas ele foi bem legal com relação a isso e me disse que também não gostava dele.

Hermione podia ver que Ginny estivera morrendo de vontade de falar com alguém sobre ele. A garota parecia estar fazendo um resumo de tudo.

- Então me aconteceu aquele acidente, onde ele me salvou de novo e eu soube que ele era o herói... ele não era hostil comigo como era com Ron. Ele era legal, eu acho. Ele me ajudou com uma lição de D.C.A.T mais tarde, sabe aquela que você leu e achou perfeita? Eu escrevi com a ajuda dele. Em seguida teve a coisa dos Daywalkers... eu o agradeci depois daquilo na ala hospitalar. Ele foi até amável. Além disso, teve um momento... era de noite e nós caminhamos juntos até a Torre de Astronomia, onde tivemos uma longa conversa sobre tudo e nada. Foi perfeito. E... Você lembra aquela vez que eu voltei para a sala comunal e estava completamente feliz? Você me disse naquele dia que eu não conseguiria produzir o Patrono sozinha. Foi quando ele me beijou a primeira vez.

Hermione observou sua amiga ostentar aquele olhar distante que ela já vira em outras garotas quando falavam sobre os garotos que elas gostavam. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ginny definitivamente merecia alguém que a fizesse feliz, mesmo que ela não conseguisse entender porque tinha que ser o Príncipe Negro.

xxx

Em algum lugar do castelo um loiro e um garoto moreno se encontraram após o loiro procurar pelo outro por quase uma hora. O loiro o informou que só levaria mais alguns dias antes de o moreno poder voltar para casa.

xxx

**1 **Na versão em inglês dos livros Draco se refere a Harry e Ron como "Potty" e "Weasel", que na versão em português foi traduzido como "Potinha" e "Fuinha". Na fanfiction, versão em inglês, Draco chama Ginny de "Weaslette", então achei melhor deixar como o original ^^

**N/A:** Talvez vocês tenham percebido que eu mudei um pouco o jogo de Quadribol. Em "The Darkness Within" Harry desmaia e acorda na ala hospitalar, onde Draco fala para ele sobre os escudos. Mas minha história é Universo Alternativo, o que vai ficar claro no próximo capítulo ou no seguinte. Não tenho certeza ainda, mas não fiquem surpresos se algumas coisas ou um pouco mais mudarem depois desse ponto. Estou com tantas ideias, e elas vão ter que acontecer afinal de contas :)


	8. Chapter Seven – Shattered Trust

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Seven – Shattered Trust**

Nas histórias, Ginny pensou, era sempre diferente. Se sua vida fosse uma história, ela teria percebido os sinais. Não teria sido como um dia normal. Ela teria visto o nervosismo de Damien, ela teria lhe perguntando por que estava preocupado e teria procurado por Harry com ele. Ela teria estado lá.

Ela tinha visto Damien, ele tinha lhe perguntado sobre Harry, mas ela apenas se preocupou com o fato de que Damien poderia _saber_. Ele não sabia. Ela não pensara nisso novamente até ter certeza de que Damien tinha perguntado a todo mundo que viu. Ela tinha entendido aquilo como algo normal. Encarou aquilo como a constante preocupação de Hermione sobre as lições de casa de Ron, como a preocupação de Ron sobre a comida ou a próxima partida de Quadribol, como a preocupação de Damy sobre sua próxima travessura. Não tinha encarado como algo importante, mesmo que devesse ter feito.

Mas mesmo que a Ginny da história tivesse agido da mesma forma que ela, não teria terminado assim. Ela teria percebido seu erro assim que o som de uma grande explosão veio do lado de fora. Ela teria estado num corredor de qualquer forma. Ela teria ido para uma janela, teria visto algo, ou talvez não. Ela teria decidido ir à sala comunal, um pouco de medo do ataque de Hogsmeade ainda presente. Ela o teria encontrado, é claro, ele teria vindo correndo da outra direção, diminuindo a velocidade assim que a avistasse, e parando assim que estivesse perto o bastante. Ela podia imaginar a conversa deles agora.

- Harry! Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

Ele assentiu e Ginny estava quase ficando aliviada, quando as palavras seguintes dele a fizeram congelar.

- Comensais da Morte.

- Comensais da Morte…?

Ela olhou em volta aterrorizada, mas eles estavam sozinhos.

- Eles estão do lado de fora, não podem entrar, você está segura aqui.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui, então?

- Eles vão me levar para casa.

Ginny o olhou com espanto.

- Eles vão te levar para casa...?

- Sim.

- Mas… você não pode ir!

- Ginny… Eu tenho que ir. Eu quero ir.

- Mas… mas, e quanto a... nós?

- Ginny, é minha casa. Eu tenho que ir.

- Então, termina aqui?

- Sim, temo que sim… Tenho certeza de que vou te ver de novo, Ginny, mas… não num futuro próximo, não se eu puder evitar... seria perigoso demais.

Ginny ficou lá, sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava partindo. Estava indo embora. Harry se inclinou, beijo-a suavemente uma última vez.

- Adeus, Ginny.

Ele se moveu novamente, correndo para longe dela. Ginny ficou onde estava, olhando para ele. Ele estava partindo.

Ginny sacudiu-se e voltou à realidade. Talvez numa história tivesse sido assim ou de um jeito semelhante, mas não tinha sido assim, nem um pouco. Ao invés de falar com ele, ao invés de encontrá-lo, ao invés conseguir andar, ela e Hermione tinham estado juntas no dormitório de Hermione, escondidas em um canto, abraçadas. Elas estavam aterrorizadas, repassando em suas mentes o ataque de Hogsmeade o tempo inteiro.

Parvati e Lavender as encontraram e informaram à Professora McGonagall, que tinha ido buscar Madame Pomfrey. A medibruxa foi até o dormitório e deu a cada uma delas uma poção para acalmar. Após a poção fazer efeito em ambas e elas secarem suas lágrimas, assegurando que não precisavam ficar na enfermaria, a Professora McGonagall trocou algumas poucas palavras com Parvati e Lavender, certificando-se que ambas respeitassem a privacidade de Hermione e Ginny, antes de levar as garotas já mais calmas para seu escritório, onde Damien e Ron estavam aguardando. Foi lá que elas souberam o que de fato tinha acontecido. Dizer que Ginny ficou chocada era um eufemismo. Ela tentou esconder, era bem provável que Ron não percebera e Damien estava pensando em Harry e nos seus pais e tudo mais, então não estava atento... e se Hermione notou... bem, então ela iria falar com ela... Hermione ia querer falar com ela de qualquer forma, ela sempre fazia isso.

Damien contou a eles sobre o ataque de Harry ao Sr. Potter, como ele tinha enganado todos eles com a Poção Polissuco, fazendo-os acreditar que ele era o Sr. Black, como Damien encontrou Sirius, como tinha escutado a ameaça sobre Azkaban, como ele tinha libertado Harry para que ele voltasse para casa.

Ginny ficou um pouco feliz por Harry. Ele não tinha gostado de Hogwarts, queria ir para casa e estava lá agora. Ele poderia ser feliz de novo, mas a tristeza, confusão e raiva que ela sentia eram maiores.

Tristeza por não poder vê-lo agora, confusão por não saber por que ele não tinha se despedido de forma alguma, e raiva... raiva por não saber. Damien tinha dito a eles que Harry estava ciente que os Comensais da Morte viriam. Se ele quisesse, podia ter se despedido, pois ele sabia que estaria partindo.

Mas havia uma parte dela que se sentia diferente, e essa era maior parte de seus sentimentos: ela estava assustada. Assustada por ele ter planejado matar o próprio pai e acusar Sirius Black por tudo. Ele teria destruído a vida de muita gente. A do Sr. Potter e do Sr. Black obviamente, mas também a de Damien e a da Sra. Potter, que teriam acreditado que um de seus amigos mais próximos os tinha traído... novamente.

E mesmo que tivessem descoberto que o Sr. Black era inocente... saber que seu próprio filho, seu próprio irmão tinha matado seu marido, seu pai... não havia palavras suficientes para descrever aquilo.

Enquanto andavam de volta para a Torre da Grifinória, podia-se ver em suas faces que estavam mais do que aliviados que o plano de Harry não tivesse dado certo.

Damien e Ginny se separaram de Hermione e Ron logo que entraram na sala comunal, onde alguns alunos lhes perguntaram o que tinha acontecido e se sabiam de alguma coisa, mas todos eles responderam que não e após Hermione ameaçar tirar alguns pontos, eles não perguntaram novamente. Damien subiu para seu dormitório, fugindo dos sussurros e olhares.

Hermione e Ron ficaram por um tempo na sala comunal, conversando baixinho num canto, antes de decidirem ir até Damien, tentar animá-lo um pouco. Hermione queria procurar por Ginny, mas Ron não entendeu porque ela deveria, e Hermione prometera a Ginny que não contaria a ninguém, então, ela foi com Ron até Damien, tentando imaginar como qualquer deles estava se sentido.

Enquanto Hermione estava preocupada com Ginny, a garota só queria ficar sozinha, pois assim não teria que esconder seus sentimentos. Talvez fosse normal ela estar chocada, triste, com raiva, ou o que fosse por Damien, mas não por si mesma, e ela não queria arriscar. Sentou-se em sua cama, fechando as cortinas e tentando relaxar um pouco, quando notou um pedaço de papel bem ao seu lado.

Confusa, ela o pegou e o virou, percebendo que não era um pedaço de papel, mas um envelope com seu nome escrito nele.

Claro que pensou logo em Harry, mas não pensou muito antes de rasgar o envelope e encontrar, de fato, uma pequena assinatura com o nome "Harry". Demorou alguns minutos para ela se acalmar o bastante e conseguir ler, e teve que suprimir o desapontamento ao ver o quão curta a carta era.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Acredito que você esteja bastante chateada comigo nesse momento, e eu posso entender._

_Por um tempo eu pensei em te contar que estaria partindo, não que eu soubesse há tanto tempo, mas eu odeio despedidas e eu não podia sequer imaginar como dizer adeus a você. É mais fácil para mim dessa forma, e acredito que para você também. _

_Não queremos que os outros saibam sobre a gente, e é por isso que te peço para destruir essa carta depois que você a ler._

_Adorei os momentos que ficamos juntos, e posso te dizer que vou pensar neles com frequência. Espero que faça o mesmo._

_Harry._

E enquanto apertava a carta, lendo-a repetidas vezes, a raiva de Ginny diminuiu um pouco, pois a carta fez as coisas melhorarem um pouco. Ele não estava com ela, talvez a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância, mas tinha pensado nela, tinha se despedido e ela podia, novamente, separar aqueles dois Harrys diferentes. De início ela nem percebeu que estava fazendo aquilo, mas em sua opinião havia dois Harrys. O que ela gostava, com quem passava tempo, que podia rir e brincar, que gostava dela também, e tinha salvo sua vida e a de seu irmão e seus amigos, e havia o outro Harry, o que era responsável por coisas que ela preferia não saber, como o ataque a James Potter. Essa era a parte má dele, o Harry Príncipe Negro... mas aquele não era o Harry dela, não o que deixou a carta para ela. Tudo estava melhor agora, o Sr. Potter estava vivo, o Sr. Black estava bem... tudo estava bem, desde que seu Harry estivesse com ela e o Harry do mau estivesse onde ele estava, a quilômetros dela.

xxx

Ginny não gostava de sentar-se à mesa da Corvinal para tomar café. Ela não fazia isso com frequência, mas Luna sempre ficava feliz quando ela o fazia. Ela uma vez lhe dissera que a fazia sentir que tinha amigos. Claro que Ginny insistira que elas eram amigas de verdade, mas Luna apenas sorriu e Ginny se prometeu que sentaria com a amiga com mais frequência. Ela não gostava porque sempre a fazia sentir-se meio tapada. Todos aqueles alunos eram selecionados para aquela casa por serem inteligentes, e estava convencida de que era possível escutar aquilo pela forma como eles discutiam e mais ainda pelos assuntos que eles conversavam.

Ela tinha feito isso algumas vezes antes de Harry chegar... e agora que ele não estava mais lá, ela se prometeu que faria novamente. Mais algumas horas nas quais não teria que ver Hermione (a próxima boa oportunidade seria na hora do almoço) era outra boa razão, mas ela não estava tentando evitar Hermione – foi o que ela disse a si mesma.

Ginny tentou se concentrar na comida, ignorando conversas sussurradas ao seu redor. Eles estavam falando sobre Harry e do fato de ele ter segurado a mão de Bellatrix Lestrange para desaparecer com ela. Tinha se espalhado como fogo, e, logicamente, já havia um monte de histórias sobre motivos mais absurdos que o outro.

O falatório só parou quando as corujas entraram voando com as correspondências, e até Ginny tirou os olhos de seu prato para ver várias corujas chegando com jornais. Elas pousaram em frente aos alunos, que lhes pagaram rapidamente. Para Ginny, parecia que eles estavam esperando encontrar algumas respostas nas manchetes. Aqueles que não tinham jornal, olhavam cheios de expectativa para aqueles com o Profeta Diário em suas mãos.

Não muito longe de Ginny sentou uma garota, Ginny não sabia seu nome. Suas amigas olhavam curiosas para o jornal nas mãos dela, e antes que pudessem sequer perguntar, ela leu em voz alta:

**HARRY POTTER LEAL A VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM!**

**ATAQUE DE COMENSAIS DA MORTE EM HOGWARTS!**

**DUMBLEDORE RESPONSÁVEL?**

_Harry Potter, 16 anos, filho de James e Lily Potter, um auror respeitável e a Professora de Poções de Hogwarts, desapareceu quando tinha apenas um ano de idade. Como o leitor pode se lembrar, ele foi declarado morto algumas semanas depois, quando um corpo foi achado. Nesse verão, um – como pensado ao tempo – milagre aconteceu e o garoto apareceu novamente, começando seu sexto ano em Hogwarts em Primeiro de Setembro._

_Ontem à tarde, o impossível aconteceu: os escudos de Hogwarts foram derrubados e Comensais da Morte atacaram a escola. Diversos aurores foram assassinados, alguns ficaram feridos, mas por sorte nenhum aluno foi atingido. Testemunhas disseram ter visto Harry Potter segurando a mão de ninguém menos que a conhecida Comensal da Morte Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Perguntando ao ministério da magia, descobriu-se que Harry Potter é, na verdade, conhecido como o Príncipe Negro, proclamado filho e herdeiro de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, que foi capturado nesse verão. Albus Dumbledore, querendo dar uma segunda chance ao garoto, levou-o à Hogwarts, colocando-o em meio a crianças inocentes._

_Tendo apenas 16 anos, alguns leitores podem se questionar o que ele poderia ter feito, mas foi descoberto que ele não apenas teve um papel fundamental na tortura de Alice e Frank Longbottom, mas que ele próprio foi quem os assassinou. Além disso, ele é acusado de matar várias outras pessoas. _

_Dar uma segunda chance a um assassino conhecido? Ainda mais, deixá-lo próximo a crianças em vez que enviá-lo para Azkaban? O diretor Dumbledore finalmente foi longe demais? O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia investiga._

_Mais informações em:_

_Do que Harry Potter é acusado, veja na página 2._

_O ataque dos Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts, __página 3._

_A segurança de Hogwarts, __página 5._

_O que acontecerá a Dumbledore, __página 8._

_Como Harry Potter desapareceu__, veja na __página 10._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, __página 11._

_O que aconteceu aos Longbottoms__, veja na __página 13._

Por alguns minutos, um silêncio chocante tomou conta do Salão Principal, até que vozes pareciam vir de todo lugar. Alunos gritavam um por cima dos outros, mas Ginny só tinha olhos para as grandes letras maiúsculas que encabeçavam a manchete. Finalmente, ela desviou o olhar delas, procurando por Damien, Ron e Hermione em meio à multidão na mesa da Grifinória. Ela viu Neville correr para fora do Salão. Muitos alunos deram conta disso. A ruiva finalmente os encontrou, sentados mais próximos que normalmente com um jornal em frente a eles. Seus olhos encontraram os de Damien e ela tentou esboçar um sorriso confortante, mas ele desviou o olhar quando Dean perguntou-lhe alguma coisa.

Tinha sido alguma pergunta atrevida, pois Ron ficou com muita raiva, e até mesmo Hermione pareceu ter dito algo. Eles se levantaram e saíram do Salão Principal, um deles de cada lado de Damien, protegendo-os dos olhares e dedos apontados.

Ginny os seguiu com o olhar até que não mais pudesse avistá-los. Olhou para seu prato novamente, não estava mais com fome. Quando levantou o olhar de novo, seus olhos encontraram os de Luna... e alguns outros corvinais também estavam olhando para ela.

- Esse artigo é um completo lixo. – Michael Corner disse. Ginny olhou para ele e piscou. – Quero dizer... provavelmente é uma campanha contra a família Potter.

- Mas pode ser verdade. – Anthony Goldstein, um dos amigos dele, argumentou.

- Não seria a primeira vez que o jornal escreve o que o Ministro diz… É tudo um simples jogo político. Tirar a influência dos Potter e do Diretor Dumbledore de uma só vez? Parece suspeito.

- Falando dessa forma, Michael, outro ponto a se considerar é que eles não nomeiam nenhuma fonte... o que aponta para algo inventado também.

- Você notou como eles nos chamaram de criancinhas inocentes, Anthony?

- Sim, eu percebi.

- Nós meio que somos inocentes, não somos…? Quero dizer, no que diz respeito à guerra.

Quando Ginny disse isso, pensou em Harry e em quando ele lhe dissera algo daquele gênero.

- Ah, claro que somos... ninguém disse o contrário. Mas nesse caso é mais uma figura de linguagem que qualquer outra coisa. Eles querem que as pessoas fiquem em pânico, que ajam sem pensar primeiro. Quando há crianças envolvidas, é sempre assim. Quase todas as famílias têm uma criança em Hogwarts... é claro que vão ficar em pânico, sem nem questionar os motivos. - Michael explicou seus argumentos.

Anthony acrescentou:

- Dessa forma será mais fácil se livrar do Professor Dumbledore.

- Não é como se fôssemos, por exemplo, como os grifinórios – sem ofensas, Ginny – que agem e pensam depois. Vocês viram como eles se afastaram do Potter mais jovem?

- Claro que sim, Michael. Acho que quase todos viram.

Ginny pensou por um instante em dizer-lhes que era mesmo verdade, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Era bom que nem todos pensassem que Harry era completamente mau. E ela também não achava que Damy ficaria feliz se ela contasse a eles... normalmente, os alunos tinham muitas perguntas, e se o incidente na mesa da Grifinória não passara despercebido, só iria piorar se alguém confirmasse a história.

Antes que alguém tivesse a ideia de perguntar sua opinião, ela se levantou, pediu licença, mas Luna apenas assentiu, dizendo algo sobre confiar nas decisões de Ginny. Ela não pôde evitar encarar a amiga por alguns segundos após o comentário, mas, por fim, caminhou para fora do Salão também.

Primeiro pensou que dar uma caminhada ou algo do tipo seria o melhor para evitar os outros, mas, afinal de contas, ela era amiga de Damien também, e ele precisava dela ou pelo menos de alguém que entendesse, isso estava claro, e Hermione não ousaria falar nada na frente dos garotos.

Ela de fato os encontrou no dormitório de Damy, olhando pela janela, falando em sussurros apressados, enquanto Ron tentava fazê-los pensar em algo diferente, sugerindo um jogo de xadrez repetidas vezes até que, por fim, Damy concordou.

Eles passaram o dia inteiro daquela maneira. Nem ao menos foram almoçar no Salão Principal, mas afanaram algo na cozinha para evitar a multidão de alunos. Parecia ser a decisão correta, visto que mesmo aqueles que encontraram nos corredores – e eram apenas alguns, nunca mais que cinco num grupo – não foram amigáveis com eles. Alguns foram mais longe o bastante, perguntando como eles puderam esconder algo desse tipo, pois concluíram que se eles andavam com Harry, então eles sabiam.

Outros perguntaram se a história era verdade, e outros perguntaram como era conhecer um assassino. Esses eram os piores... mas. pior do que os alunos, Ginny pensava, era a reação de Damien a eles. Ele apenas olhava para o chão, deixando que Ron, Hermione e ela brigassem, algo que ele normalmente nunca fazia.

Apenas pelo jantar eles resolveram ter uma refeição normal novamente, porém só porque Hermione insistiu que eles não podiam deixar aquelas pessoas controlarem a vida deles. Enquanto estavam comendo, uma edição extra do Profeta Diário chegou, cujo título era: "Dumbledore não é mais o Presidente da Confederação Internacional dos Feiticeiros; Outras consequências virão?", mas Ginny nem ao menos queria ler ou escutar enquanto Hermione lia a notícia em voz alta.

xxx

Nos dias que se passaram a situação ficou ainda pior. Os alunos ficaram mais rudes e raivosos com o grupo deles, e após uma gritaria na qual Neville quase atacou Damien, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, assim como o Diretor, decidiram que seria melhor Damy deixar a escola mais cedo. Eles esperavam que após o recesso do Natal os alunos tivessem se acalmado o bastante para deixar o pobre garoto em paz, já que ele não podia ser responsabilizado por nada.

As coisas melhoraram depois daquilo, mas Hermione, Ron e Ginny decidiram sempre andar juntos para o caso de alguém tentar algo novamente. Não aconteceu, mas eles preferiam prevenir a remediar.

Todos estavam ansiosos pelo feriado, onde esperavam poder relaxar um pouco. Ginny era, na verdade, a única que não queria ir para casa. Ela temia cada oportunidade que Hermione tinha de falar com ela. A garota tinha tentado algumas vezes, mas Ginny não dissera nada, deixando claro que não queria falar sobre Harry.

Poderia ser legal ter alguém para contar tudo, mas ela não queria que Hermione questionasse a coisa toda; a carta, os artigos no jornal, o que ela devia fazer agora ou o que fosse que Hermione queria falar com ela.

Foi logo depois de um daqueles momentos incômodos nos quais eles estavam sentados à mesa da Grifinória tomando café. As corujas vieram, como sempre na hora certa, e um silêncio caiu sobre todos, o que usualmente acontecia quando um artigo sobre Harry como o Príncipe Negro fora publicado.

Uma foto imensa da Marca Negra chamou a atenção de Ginny para o artigo que Hermione leu, mas antes mesmo que a garota o lesse, a manchete provocou arrepios em sua espinha:

**PRINCÍPE NEGRO MATA CASAL**

_Há apenas algumas horas, aurores foram chamados à casa da família do Sr. e da Sr. Randhawa, mas eles chegaram tarde demais, já que ambos se encontravam mortos quando eles chegaram e a Marca Negra acima de sua casa._

_Uma testemunha trouxa, que posteriormente foi obliviada, disse ter visto um adolescente de cerca de dezessete anos com cabelos negros sair da cena do crime. É claro que o candidato mais provável é o Príncipe Negro, que escapou de Hogwarts há duas semanas. Ele foi a única pessoa que o homem viu, o que torna tudo mais provável, porque, conforme nos contou um auror, o Príncipe Negro costuma atuar sozinho._

_O Sr. Randhawa trabalhava para o Ministério, no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, mas ainda não está claro o porquê de seu assassinato. Há rumores de que o Sr. Randhawa fazia parte de uma organização secreta que luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem [...]_

Ginny não sabia muito bem como chegou onde estava depois de ver o nome da família. Tinha acontecido como em um sonho, onde você só se lembra de estar ali e em algum outro lugar no momento seguinte. Você apenas sabe que chegou ali e talvez se lembre de algumas poucas imagens, como de estar andando numa rua, mas é tão rápido que você nunca poderia ter andando o caminho inteiro, pois você sabe que na realidade é muito mais distante e levaria muito mais tempo para chegar ao destino. Era assim que Ginny se sentia, quando se acalmou o bastante, quando as lágrimas secaram e apenas seus olhos vermelhos indicavam que ela tinha, de fato, chorado.

Ela faltou às aulas do dia, sem nem pensar no que as pessoas diriam, no que seus pais diriam, no que seus professores ou colegas de classe diriam. Não importava, não valia nem a pena pensar nisso. A escola não era nada comparada àquilo. Em comparação com aquele sentimento... aquele sentimento que de início foi tão difícil entender. Ela repetia constantemente a mesma frase, uma e outra vez, repetidamente, como se isso fosse fazer o sentimento ir embora... e no fim ajudou-a a entender _o que_ ela sentia. Ela se sentia traída. Assim que viu a manchete, ela soube, ela _soube_ o que ele fizera... o que ela fizera. E tudo... tudo tinha se encaixara, toda memória estúpida tinha se repetido em sua mente, e o riso dele soou sarcástico. Era tudo tão errado e ela... _ela_, estúpida, estúpida como era, tinha _acreditado_, tinha _confiado_ nele. Ela tinha confiado vidas a ele, não apenas seus sentimentos idiotas, mas as vidas de duas pessoas e ele... ele tinha feito o imperdoável... ele tinha usado aquela informação. Eles estavam mortos. Eles tinham sido torturados. Tinham sentido dor, e era culpa dela. Sim, _eles_ tinham os matado... _ele_ tinha os matado; ele os tinha feito gritar de dor, mas ela... se ela não tivesse dito a ele, ele nunca saberia... nunca! Parte daquilo era culpa dela. E talvez essa fosse a pior parte.

Sim, ela tinha gostado tanto dele e era… era como se a fronteira cuidadosamente desenhada por ela entre o seu Harry e o Harry mau tivesse desaparecido... não, não tinha nem mesmo existido. Foi sua imaginação ridícula que a fez acreditar que estivesse lá, em primeiro lugar. Não! Era ainda pior. O Harry _dela_ não existia. Se o seu Harry existisse, ele tinha impedido sua parte mau… nunca teria acontecido. Mas acontecera! Tinha acontecido! Não era um pesadelo idiota, onde ela acordava e tudo acabava. Nunca iria acabar. E saber que ela teria que viver com aquele pensamento, com aquela dor... era assim que o inferno devia ser. Ela nem sequer sentia que merecia viver, mas ela merecia menos ainda evitar aquela dor, e morrer significava evitá-la.

Novas lágrimas frescas correram por seu rosto, mas ela se forçou a repassar as memórias novamente, para que ela visse o quão _tapada_ era... para certificar-se de que isso nunca, nunca, nunca mais iria acontecer com ela de novo.

"_Ah, Ginny, a guerra vai destruir sua inocência tão rápido..."_

Se aquelas não fossem palavras dele… ele já sabia desde então o que iria fazer? Talvez soubesse, talvez não. Ela tentou limpar suas lágrimas, mas elas caíram ainda mais. Há poucos momentos estivera certa de que não havia mais lágrimas para ela chorar.

"_No que me diz respeito, nunca farei parte disso aqui. Eu pertenço a Sonserina, e sempre será assim"._

Aquilo tinha sido um aviso? Teria ele rido pelas costas dela por ser tão tola, por ter tentado repetidas vezes chamar a atenção dele? E o que ele tinha dito a Malfoy? Que ela tinha ouvido a conversa e ameaçado contar a alguém? Ela se concentrou e pensou, chegando às exatas palavras que ele tinha dito.

"_Tudo que preciso fazer é jogar por um tempo. Tenho que jogar sem me arriscar, fazê-los pensar que eu não tenho escolha, a não ser seguir suas ordens. Assim que abaixarem a guarda, poderei me divertir. Vou separá-los e destruí-los"._

Ele tinha planejado desde o início que ela seria sua vítima? Eram tantas as perguntas para as quais ela nunca encontraria uma resposta... mas conseguir as respostas significava encontrá-lo, e ela achava que não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Não queria ver seu sorriso, sua arrogância ou escutar as palavras dele. Já estava doendo o bastante.

"_Posso te dizer que vou pensar neles com frequência. Espero que faça o mesmo"._

Mesmo as palavras que a tinham acalmado, que a tinham deixado feliz, só a estavam machucando mais ainda agora... esperto como ele era, ele tinha planejado aquilo. Ele sabia que ela iria confiar na carta, que iria confiar nele, apenas para destruir isso, para fazer aquilo ser mais difícil, ser ainda pior, quando ele agisse com seus reais sentimentos.

Estava deitada no chão há muito tempo, e sentiu suas costas doerem como o inferno, mas ela não queria levantar, enfrentar o mundo novamente, enfrentar Hermione, que teria notado seu desaparecimento repentino. Ela provavelmente devia ter corrido da mesa. É claro que os outros teriam perguntas. O que devia dizer a eles? Ela quase torceu para que Hermione a encontrasse para ajudá-la a sair daquela bagunça. Mas o medo do "eu te disse" de Hermione ainda era maior. Hermione sempre estava certa. Sempre. E ela, ela tinha até defendido ele, desmiolada como era.

Ginny suspirou, decidindo que era hora de levantar. Suas pernas doíam, pois tinha ficado com elas o mais perto de seu corpo possível, enrolada no chão frio do banheiro. A primeira coisa que fez foi se esticar, em seguida foi a uma das pias e se olhou no espelho. Estava horrível. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça total, os olhos estavam mais vermelhos que seu cabelo e suas roupas estavam amarrotadas.

Tentou usar a torneira, mas ela não funcionou. Não era de se admirar que ninguém tivesse aparecido para usar o banheiro. Ela não desistiu, e testou a torneira seguinte, que funcionou. Ginny salpicou um pouco de água em seu rosto e tentou esticar suas roupas, mas era um caso perdido.

Uma olhada em seu relógio, disse-lhe que era a hora do jantar e, sem pensar realmente nisso, fez seu caminho em direção à sala comunal. Não teria oportunidade melhor para ir ao seu dormitório sem que a vissem; onde ela poderia tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de ir para a cama. Não que achasse que conseguiria dormir, de modo algum... mas era a maneira mais segura de evitar todo mundo.

Hermione não parecia concordar com seu plano, pois a outra garota estava sentada em sua cama quando Ginny entrou no dormitório. Bastou olhar para a garota para a ruiva perceber que ela estava preocupada, e antes que Ginny dissesse qualquer coisa, Hermione atravessou o quarto, dando-lhe um longo abraço.

- Ron… Ron me disse que eles eram da Ordem e ele disse que seus pais os conheciam e que você os conhecia, e... Eu sinto muito, Ginny.

- Você estava certa.

- Eu… perdão?

- Você estava certa sobre, você sabe… _ele_.

Hermione olhou para a garota, sem entender o que ela queria dizer, mas Ginny apenas soluçou. Ela estava chorando novamente. Hermione se aproximou ainda mais, abraçando-a mais uma vez. Após se acalmar, ela lhe contou tudo. A garota mais velha ficou parada – depois de um tempo se sentou, pois elas foram até a cama – escutando-a, sem dizer nada. E quando ela terminou, Hermione a abraçou de novo e lhe entregou um lenço, com o qual ela secou as lágrimas e assoou o nariz. Hermione não lhe disse que tinha razão uma vez sequer.

xxx

O dia seguinte era a véspera do feriado de Natal, e foi o dia em que o primeiro anúncio de recompensa pelo Príncipe Negro apareceu nos jornais. Hermione segurou o artigo de modo que Ginny não pudesse ver a foto dele, mas ela viu a lista de nomes embaixo, e isso foi muito ruim... mas ela não tinha certeza, pois talvez ver o rosto dele fosse ainda pior. A amiga segurou a mão da ruiva todo o tempo, sem que ninguém ao redor percebesse. Hermione de fato era a melhor amiga que uma garota poderia desejar.


	9. Chapter Eight – Draco's Mission

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Eight – Draco's Mission**

Severus Snape sabia, de alguma forma. O.k., talvez ele não soubesse, mas ele queria acreditar que aquela era a razão pela qual se sentira tão mal quando acordou naquela manhã. Era sempre melhor pensar assim do que chegar à conclusão de que ele não tinha ideia alguma do que estava à frente dele – deles.

A verdadeira razão para o seu mau humor tinha sido o álcool e ele sabia disso – muito obrigado – mas era melhor imaginar que tinha sido sua mente brilhante dando-lhe um aviso. Um aviso que ele podia ter precisado, quando pouco depois de um breve café da manhã no Salão Principal – um pouco de chá e alguns pontos da Grifinória – Lucius Malfoy o estava esperando em seu escritório.

Estava curioso para saber como o outro homem conseguira entrar sem seu conhecimento, mas não perguntaria de jeito nenhum. Nunca perguntava. Você tem que ser esperto o bastante para descobrir sozinho ou não valia a pena saber de qualquer maneira.

Após algumas cordialidades – alguns argumentariam que tudo que ele fez foi oferecer um assento a Lucius, o qual ele recusou, mas isso estava fora de questão –, Lucius começou a conversa de verdade, enquanto analisava suas estantes e os ingredientes de poções sobre elas. Ele não gostava de admitir, mas Lucius os conhecia bem... Ele sabia de tudo que tinha a ver com poções muito bem. Era arriscado e Severus sabia disso. Se ele alguma vez falhasse em sua função de espião, o Lorde das Trevas não precisaria mais dele. Ele tinha Lucius para substituí-lo como mestre de poções, então, ele não podia falhar. Ele não estava do lado do Lorde das Trevas e não acreditava que isso fosse mudar, não depois do que acontecera, mas todo bom sonserino precisava e tinha opções. Não precisava nem dizer que Severus Snape era um bom sonserino.

A conversa tinha sido breve e sem muitas informações. A pedido de Lucius, ele tinha procurado e achado Draco, levando-o até seu pai. Severus esperou do lado de fora enquanto eles conversavam. Desnecessário dizer que ele tentou escutar, mas a palavra chave foi "tentou".

Ambos, pai e filho, saíram logo em seguida. Draco pela porta, Lucius pela lareira. Severus tinha esperando uma hora, na qual ele deu aula a uma turma de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, antes de ir ao escritório de Dumbledore. Caso alguém o visse e informasse a pessoas erradas, ela podia dizer que tinha algo a ver com um pirralho da Lufa-Lufa cujo feitiço tinha saído pela culatra novamente, por ele não estar prestando atenção á aula, e mesmo uma discussão com o aluno e a Professora Sprout não ajudara, visto que a Diretora da Lufa-Lufa apenas abraçava as crianças postas sob seus cuidados.

Ele fez um breve relato e eles concordaram em marcar um encontro da Ordem para aquela mesma noite. O encontro começaria a qualquer minuto… ou quando Dumbledore resolvesse aparecer.

É claro que aquilo não ajudou no mau humor de Severus de forma alguma, visto que ele evitava aqueles encontros ou mais precisamente a maioria das pessoas que compareciam a eles.

Eles estavam na sede, sentados na casa onde Sirius Black cresceu. Severus zombou só em pensar nisso. É claro que ele preferia que fosse num lugar diferente, mas havia coisas mais importantes, afinal.

Dumbledore finalmente entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele selou a porta com uma espécie de Feitiço Silenciador, para ter certeza de que eles não seriam ouvidos por outras pessoas que não estavam no cômodo. Não seria muito bom que alguém os escutasse, nem mesmo os elfos domésticos.

- Boa noite, meus amigos.

A maioria dos presentes cumprimentou-lhe em resposta. Severus se manteve calado.

- Como devem se lembrar, da última vez nós falamos sobre o jovem Harry e das consequências de sua partida. Não há novas notícias sobre ele, mas essa manhã Severus recebeu a visita de Lucius Malfoy. Severus, se puder nos informar, por favor?

- É claro, Diretor... Eu soube que Lucius estava lá em nome do Príncipe Negro para falar com seu filho acerca de alguma missão atribuída a Draco, mas não consegui escutar o que lhe foi ordenado fazer.

Alguns membros da Ordem sussurraram entre si, mas é claro que foi Black quem falou.

- Isso é tudo? Inútil como sempre, Snive...

- Posso lhe assegurar que se houvesse mais para contar, eu contaria, Black. Um Comensal da Morte não costuma conversar sobre suas missões, não se ele jurou mantê-las em segredo, não se é ele o único a ser punido caso falhe, mas elogiado caso obtenha sucesso. As ordens são sempre rígidas nesse sentido.

- Você tem alguma sugestão sobre o que poderia ser? E, por favor, chame-o de Harry, Severus. Ele é meu filho, afinal de contas.

Levou um tempo para ele se recompor… é claro que ele sabia que Lily era casada e tinha filhos. Como podia esquecer?

- É provável que tenha a ver com a missão que o Príncipe Negro não conseguiu completar.

Lily preferiu não dizer nada sobre ele não estar se referindo a seu filho como ela queria. Ele não iria obedecer. Ele também não chamava o Lorde das Trevas pelo nome. Ele virou a cabeça e viu Potter fechar os olhos por um momento, obviamente revivendo a memória de seu filho mais velho tentando matá-lo. Que fim dramático teria sido. Mas, não tinha sido caso... _felizmente_.

- Nós... Sirius e eu, seremos mais cuidadosos, então.

- James! Ele não pode ser tão perigoso. Ele tem apenas dezesseis anos... ah... sim, certo.

Black provavelmente pensara ou dissera algo semelhante antes de ir parar no hospital, com seu melhor amigo quase morto em seus braços na primeira vez que tinham _encontrado_ o Príncipe Negro.

- Meus queridos amigos... Eu temo que não há muito que possamos fazer. Todos vocês têm que ser ainda mais cuidadosos. As medidas de segurança em Hogwarts estão mais elevadas desde o... ataque, mas eu vou providenciar para que os corredores sejam patrulhados com mais frequência. Severus, por favor, fique de olho no jovem Sr. Malfoy e tente descobrir que missão lhe foi confiada.

xxx

Alguns dias depois, Severus estava ensinando a uma turma do sexto ano. Ele tinha-lhes designado para tentar um feitiço de escudo especial um contra o outro. Até então, ninguém tinha conseguido, mesmo que estivessem se esforçando. Mesmo com o feriado de Natal chegando em duas semanas, todos estavam dando duro. O ataque abalara todo mundo, o fato de que um deles – o melhor deles – era não apenas parte, mas um líder do lado das trevas, ainda mais.

Eles queriam provar que também podiam fazer algo, e é claro que Severus estava satisfeito. Que professor não estaria, se de repente seus alunos estivessem mais concentrados, tentando mais, trabalhando melhor?

Mas um deles não estava se esforçando tanto quanto os demais. Ele observou quando Draco levantou a varinha novamente, mas apenas um pequeno brilho escapou dela. O garoto parecia cansado, mas apenas para aqueles que conseguiam ver através de sua máscara. O sinal tocou. Um movimento de sua mão foi suficiente para fazer com que eles recolhessem suas coisas e deixassem a sala. Seus olhos pousaram em Draco, que quase tropeçou em sua mesa.

- Sr. Malfoy, uma palavra, por favor.

O garotou olhou e acenou brevemente com a cabeça antes de recolher suas coisas. Severus teve um vislumbre de um livro com o qual estava familiarizado, mas foi por apenas um segundo, antes de ele ficar fora de visão. Draco demorou mais do que nunca, mas ele finalmente ficou de frente à mesa do Professor.

O silêncio pairou entre eles, no qual Severus apenas o encarou e Draco apenas olhou para a mesa, claramente evitando os olhos de Severus.

- Acredito que seu pai tenha lhe falado sobre uma missão que tem de cumprir. – Draco não demonstrou reação alguma. – Você parece cansado. O que quer que seja, você não devia se exigir tanto. Há tempo suficiente...

- Isso é tudo, Professor?

Severus apertou os olhou. O garoto nunca fora indelicado antes. Não com ele, pelo menos.

- Eu posso ser capaz de te ajudar.

- Ele foi muito claro em suas ordens, senhor.

- Ele não precisa saber.

Draco levantou o olhar e por apenas um segundo seus olhos se encontraram, mas o garoto olhou para baixo novamente.

- Isso seria traição, Professor.

Não havia mais nada a dizer depois daquilo.

- Pode ir, Sr. Malfoy.

Após um breve aceno, Draco desapareceu da sala, mas Severus tinha um indício do que procurar depois, e era tudo que ele precisava, pois, afinal de contas, "_Poções Muy Potentes_" não era um livro que os alunos estavam autorizados a ler.

xxx

No intervalo seguinte, Severus dirigiu-se à biblioteca após ter checado sua coleção particular de livros. Seu exemplar do livro estava onde deveria estar, agora ele queria se certificar de que o exemplar de Hogwarts também estava. Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer, e era provável que Draco tivesse conseguido o livro com seu pai ou com o Lorde das Trevas, mas ele tinha que verificar todas as possibilidades.

É claro que era mais importante saber exatamente que poção Draco estava querendo preparar, e ele nem mesmo tinha certeza de que Draco necessitava preparar uma poção para sua missão. Ele poderia estar lendo aquele livro por acaso.

É claro que a primeira coisa que fez foi checar com Lily se ela tinha feito referência àquele livro em suas aulas de alguma forma, visto que Draco se interessava por poções e, afinal, havia alunos que liam mais do que o necessário (ou do que o permitido). Mas ela não mencionara, e foi por essa razão que Severus desenvolveu a opinião que, de fato, tinha algo a ver com sua missão.

Verificar onde Draco obtivera o livro – enquanto, é claro, olhava atentamente em cada possível sala onde alguém poderia preparar uma poção – era algo que ele podia fazer… e ele tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_.

Severus gostava de pensar que a bibliotecária não gostava dele e que era apenas sua posição como professor que a impedia de repreendê-lo sempre que colocava o pé em seu território. Infelizmente, isso não a impedia de espiá-lo, o que, é claro, fez com que ele montasse sua própria coleção de livros e quase nunca pisasse naquele _lugar_ – era cheio de alunos, de qualquer maneira.

Em algum momento no passado, ela começou a arregalar os olhos assim que ele entrava no local, e essa vez não foi exceção. Aquela mulher devia acreditar que ele não lia nada – o que, naturalmente, não era verdade.

Ao invés de perder tempo, ele caminhou em direção à mulher e perguntou se podia dar uma olhada na lista dos livros que Draco Malfoy tinha pegado emprestado – o que, naturalmente, soou mais como um comando.

Madame Pince lançou-lhe um de seus olhares em resposta, mas procurou a lista mesmo assim. Ela finalmente apareceu com a lista, mas bastou uma breve olhada para ver que não encontraria nada de interessante, visto que estava quase em branco, com exceção de um livro de história que Severus sempre fazia referência antes de qualquer de seus alunos sonserinos colocarem os pés na sala de história da magia, fazendo Binns desperdiçar todo seu talento possível.

Qualquer outro aluno, Severus acreditaria que ele ou ela fosse preguiçoso ou preguiçosa, mas tratando-se de Draco Malfoy... sempre que o garoto precisava de um livro, seu pai comprava. Era como se pegar um livro emprestado na biblioteca fosse algo que estivesse abaixo de sua altivez. Sentiu-se um tanto ferido pelo fato de o garoto não ter achado que valia a pena comprar aquele livro que indicara.

Devolveu-lhe a lista e após checar rapidamente na Seção Proibida, viu que o livro estava onde pertencia, restando-lhe apenas uma coisa a fazer: vigiar as salas de aula e Draco Malfoy, especialmente à noite.

xxx

Desde o momento que vira seu pai, sabia que devia ser algo importante. De maneira calma e contida que só os Malfoys possuíam, ele tinha sido informado de sua tarefa. Dizer que ele estava animado era um eufemismo.

Seu pai lhe dissera que completar essa missão significava que ele estaria a um passo de se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Agora ele tinha a chance que sempre quis: uma chance para provar do que era capaz, para mostrar suas habilidades. Ele não iria decepcioná-los.

Sabia que não seria fácil concluir a missão, mas seu pai prometera ajudar, dissera que Harry ajudaria, que ele apenas precisava que os primeiros passos fossem dados.

Apenas um segundo de devaneio sobre a glória era motivação suficiente para começar logo após as aulas. Primeiro ele precisava de um plano para ter uma ideia de onde estava, e foi por isso que ele não fez nada além de escutar os filhos dos traidores de sangue e a sangue-ruim.

Apenas por acaso ele descobriu – e não através daqueles a quem estivera escutando, mas por meio de um sangue-ruim do ano deles – que, de fato, tinha sido Potter Junior quem empacotara as coisas de Harry.

Um dia tentando seguir o garoto tinha sido o suficiente para quase levá-lo à loucura. Era quase impossível seguir os passos dele, visto que ele parecia se esconder sempre que possível, usando atalhos que Draco jamais ouvira falar. Foi a única vantagem que Draco obteve, de qualquer forma: o conhecimento dos atalhos. Útil, mas não tanto quanto a informação que ele queria obter.

Potter não tinha conversado com ninguém, então não houve muito que escutar, levando Draco à conclusão de que não estava fazendo o suficiente. A missão tinha um prazo... um prazo bastante curto, significando que devia estar completa assim que ele pisasse no Expresso de Hogwarts para passar o feriado de Natal em casa.

Sua tentativa frustrada de escutar a informação tinha sido um golpe para ele, mas não era algo com que não pudesse lidar. Um dia depois e uma boa leitura deu-lhe uma nova ideia, que incluía uma das melhores poções para espiar já inventadas. É claro que era difícil prepará-la e só tentar reunir todos os ingredientes necessários iria levar um mês... um mês que Draco não tinha.

Uma visita noturna à sala de aula de poções e outra ao estoque pessoal de Snape não lhe trouxe êxito, pois, obviamente, não encontrou a poção no estoque de nenhum dos dois professores.

Mas como Draco fora ensinado desde a mais tenra idade: não havia nada que uma carta para seu pai não pudesse resolver, e então, logicamente, ele escreveu para casa, codificando a poção, como tinha sido ensinado.

O feriado de Natal seria em doze dias, quando finalmente o pacote com a poção chegou. Porque seu pai assumiu o risco do pacote ser revistado estava além de seu conhecimento (é claro que não estava rotulado como a poção ou como qualquer poção, mas escondida numa garrafa que parecia ser de um fino vinho dos elfos, mas ele podia ter ido levar para não correr risco...). A única explicação que ele encontrou foi que seu pai pensara que mesmo se alguém descobrisse do que se tratava, eles não poderiam fazer nada, pois não sabiam se Draco iria usá-la, quando iria usá-la, o corpo de quem ele tomaria ou que ele estaria fazendo aquilo por Harry e, de alguma forma, para o Lorde das Trevas.

Conseguir o cabelo do traidor de sangue era fácil... fácil demais considerando os tempos que estavam vivendo. Provavelmente o garoto não tinha percebido o que alguém podia fazer com apenas um fio de seu cabelo, mas ele não costumava mostrar preocupação normalmente. Esgueirar-se no vestiário masculino da Grifinória tinha sido a parte mais complicada, mas mesmo aquilo não tinha sido tão difícil.

Encontrou o uniforme facilmente em um dos armários – um rápido Alohomora tinha sido o bastante – e o cabelo vermelho não era difícil de encontrar. Em meia hora ele conseguira o cabelo e estava de volta ao seu dormitório, colocando-o cuidadosamente em um tubo de ensaio.

xxx

Outra coisa que Severus podia fazer era vigiar o correio coruja, o que teria sido muito mais difícil há alguns anos atrás. Agora, tudo que precisava fazer era dar uma olhada na sala onde todas as corujas chegavam e eram checadas por Filch através de um dispositivo especial que detectava magia.

É claro que Severus dissera a Filch que queria ver todos os pacotes e cartas enviadas a Draco Malfoy antes que fossem entregues ao garoto, e não ficou desapontado quando encontrou uma boa garrafa de vinho dos elfos na primeira encomenda.

O detector de magia não encontrara nada mágico, mas Severus era esperto, e ele sabia que Lucius também o era.

Uma rápida averiguada provou que suas suspeitas estavam corretas, mas ainda havia muitas perguntas a serem respondidas. Uma delas era o que Draco queria com Poção Polissuco.

xxx

Draco sabia que antes de tomar a poção tinha que concluir duas outras etapas. Uma era encontrar um álibi e a outra era certificar-se que Weasel não invadisse a sala enquanto Draco fosse ele. Não... Enquanto Draco estivesse com a _aparência_ do Weasel. De forma alguma ele _seria o Weasel_.

O álibi era mais fácil de conseguir. Seu plano era começar uma briga com Pansy Parkinson (insultá-la), então ela iria se esconder em alguma sala. Ele tomaria a aparência do Weasel e iria descobrir o que tinha de descobrir. Então, ele iria até a sala e usaria um feitiço de memória em Pansy.

O pior que podia acontecer com a garota era ela não se esconder numa sala de aula. Mas Pansy iria, então, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer era ela contar a alguém que ele tinha pedido desculpa ou algo igualmente estúpido. Mas tinha que haver sacrifícios.

Pegar Weasel sozinho foi mais difícil, mas após observá-lo por um dia (e parte do outro dia no qual ele tentou escutar Potter), ele sabia que havia três possibilidades: em primeiro lugar, a sangue-ruim, em segundo Quadribol e, por último, comida.

Enganar a sangue-ruim seria muito difícil, então só restavam duas possibilidades. Comida estava fora de questão também. Teria que encontrar a cozinha para que ele ou algum elfo-doméstico pudesse manipular a comida com uma poção (e ele iria precisar de outra poção para tanto) ou poderia tentar dar algo para o Weasel comer, mas ele não parecia _tão_ desesperado assim. Os alunos eram alimentados em Hogwarts sem pagamento extra por isso.

Só restava o Quadribol, e por acaso (ou talvez ele devesse começar a acreditar em destino) o time da Grifinória ainda estava treinando, enquanto o time da Sonserina tinha suspendido os treinos depois de seu último jogo antes do inverno. Eles pareciam bastante desesperados para ganhar a copa.

Tinha sido difícil passar pelos aurores que vigiavam o campo quando um time estava treinando, mas não impossível. As medidas de alta segurança em geral eram um pé no saco, mas não se podia mudar aquilo.

Um rápido feitiço de um de seus livros o ajudou. Não era ilegal, mas também não totalmente legal. Além disso, havia feitiços melhores para esconder alguém, mas esses eram mais difíceis, e Draco não tinha tempo suficiente.

Era onde ele estava agora: sentando nas arquibancadas, longe dos aurores e da sangue-ruim, que estava lendo um livro no frio, só para ficar perto dos seus _amigos_. O time estava jogando péssimo... ou o novo artilheiro estava, de qualquer modo. A garota Weasel tinha voltado a jogar como apanhadora e olhando de perto ele viu que ela não estava fazendo absolutamente nada. Ela parecera bastante miserável no outro dia também. Draco sorriu de lado. Parecia que Harry já havia acabado com ela.

O Weasel estava jogando bem, o que era ruim, mas isso podia ser mudado. Um pequeno feitiço de confundir e ele não conseguiu agarrar a Goles. Quando os artilheiros arremessavam para a direita, ele voava para a esquerda, e assim por diante. Draco ficou de olho na sangue-ruim, mas ela continuou lendo e não pareceu perceber nada estranho.

O treino não durou muito depois daquilo, visto que a capitã – a garota Bell – parecia estar vendo que sua equipe estava mais terrível que o normal. Weasel foi o primeiro a pousar e disparou em direção aos vestiários, quase errando a porta. Draco executou rapidamente o contrafeitiço sobre o garoto para que as pessoas não percebessem nada.

Ele nem teve que esperar muito tempo depois de alcançar a base da escada, pois Weasel veio como uma tempestade e quase correu em direção à escola. Draco se apressou atrás dele e assim que estava dentro do castelo, num corredor deserto, ele disparou o feitiço nas costas de sua vítima. Ele acertou e Weasel caiu com o rosto no chão. Com um rápido feitiço de levitação, eles logo estavam numa sala desativada. Ver o Weasel deitado impotente no chão fez o dia de Draco, mas, então, ele percebeu o quanto fora estúpido.

Estúpido porque ele poderia ter poupado tempo. Ele não havia pensado na possibilidade de pegar um cabelo do Weasel quando tivesse com ele... apenas por segurança, tirou outro cabelo da cabeça do garoto e adicionou à poção. Iria cuidar do outro cabelo mais tarde.

Ele guardou a poção novamente e trancou a porta depois de sair por ela. Um rápido feitiço Não-Me-Note iria impedir que pessoas entrassem na sala.

Voltou à sala comunal da Sonserina e começou uma discussão com Pansy. Ela reagiu da forma que ele queria. Passou alguns minutos em seu dormitório, para que ninguém percebesse, e então se dirigiu ao banheiro masculino próximo à Torre da Grifinória. Tomou a poção, trocou de roupa para ficar mais parecido com o Weasel e depois saiu da cabine. Olhou rapidamente no espelho e viu que estava pronto para encontrar Potter.

Por sorte – sim, ele realmente deveria começar a acreditar em destino – o pirralho estava vindo da Torre da Grifinória, utilizando um atalho que Draco aprendera no outro dia.

- Ah! Ron… ai está você.

Como eles se cumprimentavam? Ele decidiu acenar com a cabeça na direção do garoto.

- Não fique abatido por causa do treino.

- Vou tentar não ficar.

- Vai tentar não ficar? Você quase soou como Hermione!

- Eu não!

O que aquele... aquele pirralho estava pensando? Ele não parecia com uma sangue-ruim! Nem em um milhão de anos.

Potter sorriu. Draco quase engasgou. Tinha como ficar pior?

- Você sabe que deveria contar a Hermione sobre seus sentimentos.

Podia ficar pior.

Ele ficou em silêncio, sem palavras. Potter suspirou e começou a andar novamente. Draco o seguiu.

- De qualquer forma, onde você estava?

- Andando por ai.

- Liberando a raiva, hein? Hermione vai ficar orgulhosa.

Draco tentou sorrir. Pensou em sua glória. A glória. Se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Sucesso. Salazar... ele precisava fazer a conversa tomar a direção correta. O silêncio pairou entre eles. Ele devia ter pensando com antecedência numa forma de abordar o assunto. Ele obviamente não tinha muita experiência em espionar Grifinórios... ou pessoas em geral.

- Eu encontrei uma camiseta, e acho que não pertence a nenhum dos outros. – Muito boa, Draco! – você acha que poderia ser... – Droga! Como o Weasel chamava Harry? – sabe... _dele_?

- Você quer dizer de Harry?

Draco assentiu.

- Pode ser... Mas não importa de qualquer forma.

- O que você acha que eu deveria fazer com ela?

- Preocupando-se com arrumação? Nossa! Ron, o que aconteceu com você? – parecia ser uma pergunta retórica, pois ele apenas continuou: - Como você a encontrou?

- Eu estava… procurando por "Quadribol Através dos Séculos".

Potter riu.

- Sim, esse é o único livro que vale a pena pesquisar. – e em um sussurro: - Não conte a Hermione que eu disse isso. – como se ele fosse falar com ela.

Draco assentiu.

- Você empacotou as coisas dele... talvez você possa colocá-la com elas.

- Eu as levei ao Professor Dumbledore... Não acho que ele esteja interessado numa camiseta... tanto faz... fique com ela. – ao vê-lo fazer uma careta e tentar escondê-la, Potter sorriu com tristeza. – Tudo bem, Ron. Não precisa se preocupar, não vou te forçar a vesti-la. Apenas... pode me entregar, ou queimar ou tanto faz... não é como se Harry fosse se importar.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e após mais uns passos juntos, ele fingiu que precisava ir ao banheiro. Potter assentiu e disse-lhe para encontrá-lo no Salão Principal para o jantar. Draco concordou e em seguida correu – foi uma das únicas vezes que se permitiu correr com as pessoas o observando, uma vez que Weasel obviamente não tinha boas maneiras – para a sala de aula onde o Weasel ainda estava deitado no chão.

Colocou suas roupas de volta antes de acordar o outro garoto. Um simples feitiço de memória depois e Weasel estava a caminho do Salão Principal. Após esperar por cerca de dez minutos, Draco procurou por Pansy. Após outro feitiço de memória, ele caminhou até o Corujal para enviar uma pequena mensagem ao seu pai. Ele não viu a coruja mudar de direção e voar de volta para o castelo após tentar cruzar os escudos.

xxx

- Maldição!

Tinha sido seu primeiro pensamento quando leu a carta escrita por Draco. _Primeira etapa concluída_. Maldição! Maldição! Maldição! Ele havia perdido. Não sabia o que era a primeira etapa nem que seria a segunda. Teria ele encontrado o cabelo da pessoa? Ele já teria tomado o corpo da pessoa? Quem era a pessoa de quem Draco tomaria a forma? Um aluno? Um professor? Um auror? Ele não sabia o bastante!

Severus não dormiu naquela noite. Em vez disso, ele ficou sentado, escondido na sala comunal da Sonserina, esperando Draco aparecer e fazer alguma coisa. Ele não apareceu. O garoto dormiu a noite toda. Dizer que Severus estava num péssimo humor no dia seguinte era um eufemismo.

xxx

Draco aguardou seu pai parar de acenar a varinha ao redor para se certificar de que não poderiam ser espionados. Assim que ele terminou, se virou para encarar Draco.

- Na pior das hipóteses.

- O Príncipe Negro imaginou que estaria nas mãos de Dumbledore. Mas estávamos preparados para isso. – seu pai pousou a bengala na mesa de Snape e puxou algo do bolso de suas vestes. Era uma pequena garrafa de vidro. – É uma poção das trevas para descobrir como os escudos funcionam. Ela só pode ser usada em cômodos protegidos, não em casas por inteiro ou mesmo castelos... mas é muito boa, não detectável até, exatamente o que você vai precisar para entrar no escritório de Dumbledore.

Draco pegou a garrafa das mãos dele, colocando-a em seu próprio bolso.

- Como eu a utilizo?

- Será necessária uma tigela com pergaminho. Algumas gotas no guardião do escritório de Dumbledore serão o bastante. Despeje o resto da poção no pergaminho e espere. O tempo que leva para terminar varia. Após isso, devem aparecer símbolos no pergaminho. Se não aparecerem, escreva-me perguntado sobre o presente de aniversário de sua mãe. Se for o caso, eu entrarei em contato com você.

- O que eu faço com os símbolos? Como eu vou lê-los?

- Você não vai. – Draco franziu a testa. – Nós esperamos que você termine a segunda etapa da missão até amanhã à noite. O Príncipe Negro estará se encontrando com você nessa noite. Você sabe onde fica o salgueiro lutador?

- É claro, pai.

- Muito bom. Embaixo dele há uma passagem secreta que leva à Casa dos Gritos. Utilize-a às sete horas, quando os demais estarão no jantar. Ele estará aguardando você. Entregue o pergaminho a ele. Entrarei em contato com você novamente, quando resolvermos tudo.

- Sim, senhor.

- Pode ir.

xxx

Qualquer um pensaria que com todas as medidas de seguranças seria impossível utilizar uma poção na porta do escritório do Diretor, mas não era. Escondido por meio de um Feitiço de Desilusão e esperando até a patrulha terminar, ele usara algumas gotas da poção, como seu pai lhe instruíra.

Depois disso, sentou-se em sua cama – com as cortinas fechadas – e completou a etapa seguinte. A poção levou cerca de uma hora para funcionar, e quando finalmente estava feito, Draco escondeu o pergaminho com cuidado em seu malão. Em seguida, ele foi à ala hospitalar, fingindo estar com dor de estômago. Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe uma poção, que ele não tomou, mas conseguiu seu álibi quando McGonagall lhe perguntou onde estivera, quando ele deveria estar sentado na sala de aula dela.

No almoço, comeu o máximo que pôde, sabendo que iria perder o jantar daquela noite. Dessa forma, ele poderia dizer que a poção não tinha funcionado como deveria e todos sabiam que o melhor a fazer nessa situação era dormir muito e comer pouco. Assim, ele também teria um bom álibi para a noite.

Foi exatamente o que ele fez. Disse aos outros que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que iria dormir ao invés de ir jantar.

Assim que se certificou que todos tinham realmente ido ao Salão Principal, e que apenas os aurores tinha ficado patrulhando os corredores, ele colocou roupas mais quentes e pegou o pergaminho.

Conjurou outro Feitiço de Desilusão em si antes de deixar a segurança de seu dormitório. Ao sair da sala comunal da Sonserina, notou que não havia aurores patrulhando o corredor e fez seu caminho ao Saguão de Entrada. Encontrou dois pares de aurores em seu caminho. Pressionou-se conta a parede e parou de respirar enquanto eles estavam perto o bastante para ouvi-lo. Ele só avançou quando eles estavam bem na esquina e longe o suficiente para não escutá-lo ou vê-lo. Seus batimentos cardíacos aumentando a cada instante. Da outra vez, um atalho o salvou de ser descoberto.

Ele só relaxou um pouco quando chegou á passagem secreta. Não havia luz alguma, mas não ousou usar sua varinha, com medo de ser pego por alguém vindo do outro lado. Havia uma voz lhe dizendo que ninguém viria, pois Harry estava esperando do outro lado, mas era melhor prevenir que remediar, e foi por essa razão que ele cambaleou pela escuridão.

Depois do que pareceram minutos intermináveis, ele quase colidiu com uma parede de terra, fazendo-o perceber que tinha alcançado o fim da passagem.

Ele não conseguiria ir mais adiante se continuasse a andar em frente, tinha que ir para cima ou para baixo. Tendo em vista que passagem deveria terminar na Casa dos Gritos, Draco decidiu que o alçapão em sua frente era mais provável. Ele alcançou o mais alto que pôde e empurrou. Conseguiu e a luz brilhou em sua direção. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de perceber seu erro. Não deveria haver luz. Não houve tempo suficiente para fazer nada, visto que tudo ficou escuro depois daquilo.

Ele estava deitado em algum lugar sólido... talvez no chão. Ele piscou lentamente e moveu seus membros. As memórias voltaram. Parou de se mexer, tentando encontrar sua varinha. Ela posou encima dele.

Seus olhos se voltaram em direção ao movimento e foram recebidos pela visão de um Harry sorridente encostado na moldura da porta (ou o que no passado era uma moldura de porta).

Draco se levantou, tentando limpar suas vestes.

- Você poderia ter sido um pouco mais cuidadoso, sabe.

O sorriso de Harry apenas se alargou. Sua aparência estava melhor do que quando estivera em Hogwarts. Bella provavelmente estava-o paparicando até a morte.

– Eu poderia ter jogado uma adaga...

- Idiota.

- Como você é criativo, Draco.

Em vez de insultá-lo novamente, ele retirou o pergaminho de suas vestes e estendeu-o para o outro garoto. Harry o pegou e deu uma breve olhada antes de guardá-lo em suas próprias vestes.

- Como você descobriu que estava com Dumbledore?

Draco fez uma careta.

- Eu usei Poção Polissuco e tomei o corpo do Weasel… horrível... sério... peguei-o após um treino de Quadribol...

Harry deu risada, provavelmente divertindo-se com o pensamento dele como o Weasel. Não tinha graça. De verdade.

Ele pensou numa forma de mudar de assunto antes que Harry fizesse outro comentário idiota.

- Eu vi a Weasel no treino também. Você acabou mesmo com ela... – Harry levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Ela estava com uma aparência miserável, não fazia nada, apenas pairando no ar. Um balaço quase a acertava se não fosse um dos batedores.

Havia algo nos olhos de Harry que Draco não conseguiu decifrar.

- Escuta, Draco, eu iria _amar_ (sua voz pingava de sarcasmos) escutar você choramingar mais um pouco. – Choramingar? Ele não estava choramingando! – Mas não tenho tempo.

Draco estava prestes a se queixar, mas Harry o impediu com um movimento de sua mão.

- Lucius te disse que iria encontrar com você novamente quando analisássemos tudo? – Draco assentiu. – Bom... Acredito que vamos nos ver no seu feriado de Natal.

- Sim, vamos e você definitivamente vai retirar o que disse.

- Certifique-se que este é realmente o caso, Draco.

Eles se despediram rapidamente e Draco observou Harry desaparecer antes de retornar à escola.

xxx

Seu pai tinha entrado em contato alguns dias depois, quatro dias antes do Feriado de Natal. Ele tinha levado _um dia inteiro_ para entender a poção, feitiços, as palavras-chave e os símbolos que seriam usados para que tivesse a mínima chance de entrar no escritório sem ser pego. Seu pai havia lhe dado tudo que necessitava para isso, incluindo um aviso de Harry... ele lhe disse que mesmo que fizesse todas aquelas coisas propriamente, mesmo que fizesse tudo perfeitamente cronometrado... se ele fizesse tudo correto... ainda teria mais de noventa por cento de chance de ser pego.

Foi o dia no qual Draco decidiu começar a acreditar em destino. E era seu destino se tornar um Comensal da Morte. E tornar-se um Comensal da Morte significava conseguir se safar sem ser pego. Ele, Draco Malfoy, ser pego em sua primeira missão... o que ele estava pensando? Aquela nem mesmo era sua primeira missão... aquela era a coisa que ele tinha que fazer para ter uma chance de ingressar!

Esperava que incluísse a chance de ingressar como um Comensal da Morte de alto escalão, e não como o último idiota que faz todo o trabalho sujo.

Havia coisas para se preocupar caso não fosse pego, caso obtivesse êxito, e era nisso que Draco estava focado. Ou era disso que queria se convencer.

Ele ainda tinha três dias. Três dias para ganhar ou perder. Malfoys não perdiam. Um feitiço de monitoramente no corredor que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore era a primeira coisa na lista. Entre parênteses estava escrito que ele tinha de prestar atenção nos retratos, elfos domésticos, aurores, alunos e professores. Checado.

O segundo passo era estar pronto a qualquer tempo. Checado. Sempre que Draco andava por corredores desertos, ele abria as janelas, e sempre estava com sua vassoura encolhida, a lista e as poções em seu bolso. Era arriscado, pois ele podia ser pego, mas era necessário.

Outro dia se passou no qual o Diretor não tinha saído do escritório, ou quando saíra tinha sido por outra passagem ou apenas por um curto período de tempo, voltando alguns minutos depois.

Era um dos perigos que ele não podia se livrar. Sempre havia o risco de ele começar a executar seu plano e o Diretor retornar. Podia ser que fosse pego então. Ele tomou a primeira poção duas vezes. Eles lhe deram duas tentativas.

Sucesso ou fracasso. Em algum momento no início da noite seu feitiço de monitoramente lhe alertara de que alguém estava passando. Um olhar mais atento revelou-lhe que era a Diretora da Grifinória e ela estava apressada. Um minuto mais tarde, ela apareceu novamente, Dumbledore em seu encalço. Era a sua chance.

Parecia que algo urgente acontecera... algo que levaria tempo... talvez. As coisas não podiam ficar melhores.

Ele se apressou pelo corredor, até uma janela que ficava próxima o bastante da Torre na qual o escritório estava localizado.

Levou apenas segundos para ele desencolher sua vassoura e conjurar um feitiço para ficar invisível. Em seguida, ele voou para fora o mais rápido que pôde. Era melhor não perder tempo. Ele poderia precisar dele mais tarde.

Pairando diante de uma janela fechada – é claro! Não podia simplesmente estar aberta, podia? – ele puxou de suas vestes a caixa com as poções. Tentara memorizar a lista mais cedo. Equilibrando a caixa, ele tomou a primeira poção e derramou-a sobre a parede ao lado da janela. Em seguida, desenhou uma runa na parede de pedra com sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Derramou outra poção na parede, outro feitiço e então tentou o Alohomora. Quando a janela abriu, ele quase derrubou a caixa de surpresa. Funcionou mesmo!

Mas ele não podia simplesmente entrar agora… desenhou outra runa com seu sangue na moldura da janela, um feitiço, e ele finalmente pôde aterrissar no escritório. Ele apoiou sua vassoura na parede e olhou em volta. Essa era a etapa que demandaria mais tempo. Não estava a céu aberto, mas ele não tinha esperado que estivesse. Nos minutos seguintes ele abriu armários, olhou atentamente tentando achar uma porta secreta, tirou livros das prateleiras... demorou ainda mais, pois ele tentou colocar tudo em seu lugar de origem. Afinal de contas, ele tinha que sobreviver ao último dia antes do feriado de Natal. Enfim, ele completara a etapa seguinte.

Ele podia vê-la. Outro feitiço, que fez um brilho ligeiramente verde sair da ponta de sua varinha, quase trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Mas Malfoys não choravam. Azul significaria que também estava protegida por escudos especiais. Não estava.

Agarrando-a e voltando à vassoura o mais rápido possível, ele só pensava numa coisa: cair fora dali!

Apenas quando tocou os pés no Expresso de Hogwarts, fechou a porta de seu compartimento e o trem começou a se mover, foi que percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Missão completa! Sucesso! Foi o dia em que Draco começou a acreditar em destino.

xxx

Quando Draco entrou no cômodo, Harry estava sentado em sua cama, jogando sua varinha no ar e pegando-a em seguida. O outro garoto se levantou quando o viu. Draco sorriu com orgulhou quando o tirou de seu malão e entregou nas mãos de Harry.

Harry observou seu anel prateado por um instante antes de colocá-lo em seu dedo, sorrindo também.

- Muito bem, Draco, muito bem de verdade. – Ele ficou mais altivo após aquele elogio. – É claro que vou contar ao meu pai sobre isso.

xxx

Alguns dias após o início do feriado de Natal foi que Albus Dumbledore parou de se preocupar com os alunos que tinham ido para casa, pois todos haviam chegado bem a seus lares. Agora ele teria tempo para fazer outras coisas... levantou-se da sua cadeira por trás de sua mesa enorme e caminhou de um lado para o outro, tentando decidir se deveria chamar ou não Lily e James para assistir mais algumas memórias. Outra possibilidade era assistir a algumas sozinho, para assisti-las novamente com o casal depois.

Ou ele poderia apenas ir a um de seus armários e tentar quebrar alguns feitiços de proteção que estavam em algumas memórias... mas era mais sábio dar uma olhada nas que já tinham antes de olhar as outras.

Lançou a Fawkes um olhar demorado, mas a fênix nem ao menos olhou para ele.

Dumbledore suspirou, esfregando o local onde seus óculos de meia-lua tocavam seu nariz. Desejava não ter aqueles problemas... desejava não ter de se preocupar com quem iria salvá-los, com Voldemort, com a guerra, com tudo isso... mas ele tinha parado de desejar há muito tempo atrás.

Por fim, decidiu dar uma olhada nas memórias junto com o casal Potter, mas antes que ele pudesse tocar a caixa na qual ele mantinha o pó de flu, um Patrono chamou sua atenção.

Era a corça de Severo.

- Ataque ao Beco Diagonal; Comensais da Morte, Lorde das Trevas e Príncipe Negro presentes.


	10. Chapter Nine – Attack on Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Nine – Attack on Diagon Alley**

Por um lado, Ginny estava contente pelo feriado de Natal ter começado, por outro lado, ela não estava. Não estava porque temia que eles percebessem... e eles sempre percebiam quando um deles não estava sentindo-se bem. Eles faziam tudo que podiam para fazer aquela pessoa sorrir novamente e a irritavam tanto a ponto dela acabar contando-lhes tudo. Ela não queria conversar, queria apenas ignorar sua dor e fazê-la ir embora. Hermione tentara conversar com ela uma vez depois que Ginny lhe contara, mas ela não conseguiu. Não queria encará-los quando descobrissem o que tinha feito. Já era demais Hermione estar sabendo. Ela não seria capaz de suportar se todos os outros soubessem também.

Eles estavam no Beco Diagonal comprando os presentes de Natal, visto que os fins de semana em Hogsmeade tinham sido cancelados, e não queriam abrir mão dessa parte do Natal. É claro que uma parada na loja de seus irmãos tinham sido inevitável. Eles estavam planejando fechar a loja um pouco mais tarde naquele dia antes de irem para casa para o Natal. Sua mãe tinha ficado mais do que feliz. Até mesmo Bill e Charlie estavam na cidade, e nesse instante andavam em frente à sua mãe, cochichando sobre algo.

Ginny manteve os olhos no chão, não se interessando em olhar todos os rostos felizes ao seu redor. Era quase Natal... e essa era a única época na qual as pessoas relaxavam um pouco. Estavam numa guerra, pessoas estavam morrendo, perdendo seus entes queridos... mas o Natal era algo especial, talvez até mais especial se não tivesse guerra alguma. Era o momento para todos sorrirem, mesmo que fossem sorrisos tristes em memória dos mortos. Ginny não conseguia nem mesmo esboçar um sorriso triste. Sua família não dissera nada... ainda. Ela não sabia o que iria fazer se... não, _quando_ eles a questionassem.

Alguém se aproximou dela. Ginny olhou e viu que era Tonks. A auror parecia estar em alerta, visto que ficava olhando em volta. Ginny franziu a testa. Tonks não costumava ser paranoica. Ela era do tipo que ficava calma e tranquila como todo mundo, mas ainda assim percebia um monte de cosias que a maioria não percebia. Seu comportamento estava altamente fora do comum.

- Está tudo bem?

- Hã? Ah… sim… só uma sensação estranha.

Ginny franziu ainda mais a testa.

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Temos tudo sob controle.

Ginny assentiu e abaixou o olhar novamente, tentando ignorar as risadas ao seu redor, o que não funcionou tão bem quanto ela desejou que funcionasse.

Tonks aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, agarrando o braço de Ginny para que ela a seguisse.

- Bill! Charlie! Um pouco mais rápido, por favor.

Eles escutaram, e Ron e os outros, que estavam atrás dela, apressaram o passo também, certificando-se de que ficassem próximos uns dos outros.

Essa tinha sido uma das exigências feitas por sua mãe antes de permitir que eles fossem. A outra foi a de que se estivessem nas lojas tinham que estar acompanhados com pelo menos outra pessoa do grupo. Além disso, havia o prazo, significando que eles tinham que ir embora – uma olhada em seu relógio – trinta minutos. A última exigência foi a de que vários deles carregassem Chaves do Portal emergenciais. Sua mãe não deixaria que algo como o ataque a Hogsmeade acontecesse novamente.

Ginny fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando se acalmar. Sempre que pensava naquele dia, pensava nele... e ela não queria pensar nele nunca mais.

Finalmente Ginny avistou o último destino deles, que era a Floreios de Borrões. Tonks, que ainda andava ao seu lado, suspirou.

Eles estavam quase chegando lá e foi quando o tempo pareceu parar. Em alguns segundos tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta.

Bill e Charlie deram mais um passo, Tonks intensificou o aperto no braço de Ginny. Uma garotinha, com uns seis anos de idade veio da livraria, apontando o dedo para alguma coisa. A mãe a seguiu, segurando sua mão. A garota deu um passo após o outro. Eles estavam a apenas alguns passos da loja quando tudo aconteceu.

Houve um forte estrondo, seguido por um breve silêncio. Havia fogo e as pessoas gritavam, corriam, provocando o caos em toda a parte.

Bill, Charlie e Ginny ainda estavam deitados no chão quando Tonks, com a varinha em mãos, gritou para que todos que estavam atrás dela acionassem suas Chaves do Portal emergenciais. Ginny viu Ron, Hermione, sua mãe e Damien desaparecerem.

Seu pai estava ao seu lado em questão de segundos, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Pessoas gritaram, e Ginny sentiu seu coração disparar. Ela percebeu que a maior parte da multidão parecia estar correndo do lado esquerdo do beco para o lado direito. Um homem a poucos passos dela tentou desaparecer, mas não conseguiu. Provavelmente havia escudos anti-aparatação.

Bill e Charlie estavam do outro lado da rua, tinham se separado deles por causa das pessoas que tentavam escapar. De início, Ginny achou que Tonks estava correndo até eles, mas olhando com mais atenção Ginny viu que ela estava correndo em direção a uma pessoa de vestes negras que estava em frente a uma loja mais embaixo na rua. A máscara e o capuz mostrava que se tratava de um Comensal da Morte.

Ginny procurou sua varinha desesperadamente, mas não estava onde ela colocara. Seus olhos procuraram no chão, onde finalmente a viu a apenas alguns metros do lugar onde ela caíra. Sem certificar-se de que seu pai sabia onde estava indo, cruzou o espaço entre ela e sua varinha. Quando se ajoelhou para pegá-la, alguém passou correndo por ela e a empurrou para o chão mais uma vez. Sua mão estava apertando a varinha, decidida a não perdê-la novamente.

Ela se levantou e tentou achar um rosto familiar. Bill e Charlie estavam ajudando Tonks. Juntos, eles estavam lutando com quatro Comensais da Morte. Seu pai não estava longe deles, ajudando uma jovem garota a se levantar, enquanto procurava por algo. Apenas quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela percebeu que ele estava, de fato, procurando por ela. Ele se acalmou um pouco e veio em sua direção.

Foi nesse momento que os olhos de Ginny notaram uma figura solitária em pé num dos telhados. Seu coração apertou ao ver o familiar cabelo negro bagunçado. Ele não se mexeu... parecia estar esperando por algo. Alguns segundos se passaram e então ele entrou em ação. Com um salto, ele desapareceu na multidão. Os gritos sinalizaram que as pessoas o avistaram.

A adrenalina estava correndo em suas veias. Por um instante, ela só queria correr até lá, onde sabia que ele estava, e antes que ela percebesse, suas pernas entraram em ação e ela passou correndo por seu pai, que estava em choque. Ela teve que empurrar várias pessoas, pois parecia que todos estavam vindo da direção oposta.

Em meios aos gritos, ela achou ter ouvido a voz de seu pai. Foi o que a trouxe de volta à realidade. Parando no meio do caminho, alguém a puxou de lado, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio novamente.

O número de pessoas no Beco Diagonal pareceu diminuir. Quando olhou em volta, viu que algumas estavam escondidas nas lojas, protegendo as portas. Provavelmente estavam tentando escapar através da Rede de Flu…

Outros deviam ter saído pelo Caldeirão Furado, possivelmente procurando proteção na Londres Trouxa.

xxx

- Você sabe de tudo?

- Não. – veio a resposta sarcástica.

Harry e seu pai, Lorde Voldemort, estavam sentados na "sala de jogos", como Harry carinhosamente a chamava. Seu pai sempre argumentava que não era de forma alguma uma sala de jogos, mas a sala onde todos os negócios importantes eram discutidos. A sala na qual o novo mundo era planejado, onde o velho mundo cairia... mas Harry sabia que Lorde Voldemort era muito teatral naquele aspecto.

Lorde Voldemort suspirou.

- Não brinque com isso.

- Não estou brincando, você está exagerando. – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar em resposta. Ele sorriu de lado. – Você sabe que está.

O silêncio pairou sobre eles, e então:

- Já discutimos isso várias vezes. Está tudo planejado. Nada vai dar errado. Você vem de um lado e eu venho do outro. Os Comensais da Morte vêm da Travessa do Tranco e de diversos outros becos menores. Nós atacamos e o pânico vai tomar conta. Os aurores e a Ordem vêm, nós lutamos, vamos embora, manchetes negativas para o lado _do bem_, especialmente para Dumbledore, alguns aurores e membros da Ordem mortos. _Eu já entendi._

- Que _reconfortante_ saber que ao menos alguém conhece o plano.

- Não sou responsável pelo recrutamento dos Comensais da Morte. Acredito que seja tarefa sua... ou daqueles que você tão amavelmente chama de ciclo interno.

Seu pai estalou a língua, mas não falou nada. Harry sabia que seu pai sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Certifique-se de aparecer no momento correto, certo?

- Pai… sou um especialista em escolher o momento certo. – Harry olhou para o seu pai, cujos olhos estavam fixos no mapa que mostrava um esboço do Beco Diagonal. – Tudo vai sair do jeito que queremos. Você já tinha planejando isso há algum tempo, não vai dar nada errado.

- Não precisa me dizer isso. O plano é meu afinal de contas, filho.

- Você parece tão perdido.

- Eu nunca pareço perdido.

- Desamparado...?

- Saia!

Harry riu, mas não fez menção de se levantar e deixar a sala. Em vez disso, ficou ainda mais confortável na poltrona, balançando os pés, que estavam cruzados no braço da cadeira.

Lorde Voldemort estava exatamente na direção oposta a dele. Estava sentado com as costas retas em sua cadeira, olhando de tempo em tempo para o mapa ou focando-se em seu herdeiro. Naquele momento, estava decidindo se devia forçar Harry a sair ou se devia dizer algo. Decidiu não fazer nada. Ele iria perder, pois se tinha uma coisa na qual Harry era bom, era em ser a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo.

As linhas de preocupação aumentaram em sua face. Diante de qualquer outra pessoa ele tentaria parecer calmo... mas Harry entendia mesmo que fizesse graça dele. Ele jamais contaria a alguem, manteria segredo. Não havia nada pior que demonstrar preocupação diante de seus seguidores, mas não conseguia não sentir-se preocupado. Mesmo que tudo estivesse planejado, algo poderia dar errado, e Lorde Voldemort não gostava daquela sensação.

Harry ir junto não estava ajudando. Por um lado parecia reconfortante, visto que o garoto era um excelente combatente, mas por outro lado havia a chance de algo acontecer a ele, e isso não podia ocorrer, não logo depois de tê-lo de volta. Ele certamente manteria os olhos em seu herdeiro todo o tempo, para assegurar-se de que Dumbledore não pusesse as mãos sobre ele novamente. Ou foi o que tentou dizer a si mesmo.

xxx

A multidão diminuíra ainda mais, deixando o Beco Diagonal, que costumava estar lotado, vazio, com apenas alguns duelos acontecendo aqui e ali. Eram Comensais da Morte contra três ou quatro autores, mas Ginny também conseguiu avistar dois membros da Ordem.

Ela estava tentando ficar nas sombras, utilizando uma parede atrás de si como proteção, a todo tempo tentando encontrar um caminho para escapar. A forma mais fácil, não, a única maneira seria alcançar seu pai ou seu irmão Bill, porque ambos estavam com Chaves do Portal, e ela precisava de uma.

Ir para o mundo trouxa era uma má ideia, assim como se refugiar em uma das lojas... eles não iam deixar ela ou qualquer um entrar, de qualquer forma. Havia o risco de receber uma Maldição Imperium, que faria até um espectador inocente parecer uma ameaça.

Não, tudo que ela podia fazer era esperar e segurar firme sua varinha, pronta para fazer qualquer cosia se alguém começasse a duelar com ela.

Os olhos de Ginny se apertaram quando mais Comensais da Morte vieram da Travessa do Tranco. _Ele_ parecia ter desaparecido ou ao menos ela não o vira novamente, e estava muito feliz por isso.

Os poucos segundos que vira ele encima do telhado tinham sido o bastante. O bastante para ela chorar até dormir naquela noite. Se ainda estivesse viva até lá.

Os Comensais da Morte invadiram todo o lugar, apontando suas varinhas para as lojas. Vidros explodiram, as pessoas que ainda não tinham escapado pelo Flu – ou pelo menos era isso que ela imaginava – gritaram. O caos se espalhou novamente, tornando impossível achar seu pai ou Bill.

Assim como os Comensais fizeram, os aurores vieram de algumas lojas distantes e começaram a duelar para todo lado. A cena toda se transformou numa batalha.

Alguns Comensais da Morte que ainda não tinham se encontrado com os aurores vieram na direção dela. Ginny se afastou, sem abandonar a proteção da parede, onde suas costas estavam pressionadas. Eles se aproximaram mais.

Seus olhos percorreram a área ao seu redor. Não longe dela havia um beco que parecia deserto. Talvez fosse sua chance de encontrar abrigo até que tudo terminasse. Deu uma última olhada sobre seu ombro, e antes que tivesse mais tempo para pensar, ela correu para o outro lado da rua, sendo quase atingida por um feitiço. Não conseguiu nem mesmo ver se o feitiço fora direcionado a ela ou se tinha sido acidental... ou mais precisamente sua estupidez, que quase a fez ser atingida.

O beco estava a apenas dez metros. Oito. Seis. Quatro. Dois. Ela não parou quando passou pelas duas casas que o demarcavam.

Não ousou olhar para trás também. Seus pés a levaram o mais rápido possível para longe da cena.

Seus pulmões estavam gritando por oxigênio, e com uma rápida olhada para trás, certificando-se de que não tinha sido seguida, ela parou ofegante.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, mas quando finalmente se acalmara um pouco, saiu do meio do beco e foi para a lateral, buscando proteção novamente.

Foi o que salvou sua vida, pois três Comensais da Morte vieram da direção contrária, obviamente caminhando em direção à rua principal.

Eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa. Ginny nem ao menos queria saber do que se tratava. Havia três opções agora, ela pensou, tentando se acalmar. Poderia lutar com eles, eles eram três e ela estava sozinha. Tinha o elemento surpresa a seu favor, mas de modo algum ela venceria. Um simples "Enervate" de um deles no outro, e ainda seria três contra um. Isso _se _ela acertasse seu alvo. Se não...

Opção número dois: ficar onde estava, esperando que eles apenas passassem por ela. Não muito provável. Poderia ter mais deles vindo daquela direção.

Isso deixava apenas uma opção: correr. O mais rápido possível ela se virou e correu o mais silenciosamente possível junto à parede, pronta para se abaixar assim que escutasse um deles falar qualquer coisa.

Era arriscado, mas não tinha mais como voltar. No Beco Diagonal ela tinha ao menos uma chance de que algum auror a percebesse... ou algum dos membros da Ordem, que tinham mais probabilidade de finalizar seus duelos para protegê-la.

Ela praguejou por cada passo que acabara de dar, amaldiçoando-se por sua estupidez. Afinal, ela vira Comensais da Morte vindo da Travessa do Tranco.

O caminho de volta pareceria ainda mais comprido. Gritos estavam vindo de algum lugar, mas ela não conseguiu decifrar se vinham da rua principal ou de detrás dela. Ela correu mais, de qualquer forma.

Finalmente, as duas casas apareceram novamente e ela acelerou. Assim que pisou na fronteira imaginária, ela parou, tentando decidir onde se esconderia agora.

Foi então que seus olhos o encontraram novamente, distinguindo-o no meio da multidão, como se isso fosse o que eles sempre faziam. E era verdade. Ginny engoliu em seco, desejando dar alguns passos para longe do beco do qual viera. Mesmo com todo o perigo ao seu redor, seus olhos permaneceram focados nele, e foi por isso que ela percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, visto que ele estava agindo de forma bastante sutil.

Ele estava se aproximando. Ele desviou uma maldição aqui e ali, disparou uma, mas chegou mais perto. Ginny engoliu em seco, tentando achar seu pai, tentando ver seu cabelo vermelho, mas ele não estava ali ou ao menos ela não estava conseguindo vê-lo. Maldição! Ela tinha encontrado _ele_, podia encontrar seu pai ou um de seus irmãos também.

Um membro da Ordem seria o suficiente também... qualquer um!

Ele estava a apenas duas lojas – ou o que tinham sido lojas – de distância. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, e o que fora apenas uma possibilidade agora era realidade. Ele realmente estava vindo em sua direção.

Apenas alguns metros. Ela não conseguia se mexer. Ginny fechou os olhos e apenas se concentrou em sua respiração por um segundo. Quando os abriu novamente, ele estava a um braço de distância. Ela podia tocá-lo agora. Ela se afastou dele o mais rápido possível.

Sua varinha caiu no chão, mas ela cambaleou para trás mesmo assim. Ele fechou o espaço entre eles, sem nem olhar para a varinha dela ou para o chão. Ginny tentou acelerar seus passos, mas estava com medo de virar as costas para ele, o que complicava tudo. Um feitiço passou por eles, mas ele nem piscou e ela estava muito assustada para olhar em qualquer outra direção.

Ela não soube o que a fez cair, mas ela caiu de qualquer forma. A ponta da varinha dele estava apontada em sua direção. Ela esforçou-se em não olhar para ela, em vez disso, seus olhos encontraram os dele, como fizeram tantas vezes no passado.

Eles pareciam mais intensos do que nunca. Mais do que quando ele a beijara, do que quando ele tinha corrido do chuveiro com medo de perder o controle, e eles estavam bem intensos naquela ocasião.

Ginny engoliu em seco, afastando aquelas memórias.

- Não...

Sua voz sumiu, fazendo-a parecer fraca. Ela piscou, tentando limpar as lágrimas que ela nem percebera que se formaram. Ele apenas a encarou e por um segundo de absoluta loucura ela achou que ele iria abaixar a varinha.

- Por favor… - estava mesmo implorando…? – Harry... –

Ela disse seu nome de uma forma tão suave que nem sabia se ele tinha escutado, ela quase rezou para que ele não tivesse ouvido. Tinha jurado a si mesma que não diria esse nome novamente. Nunca mais... e ali estava ela numa rua suja, sentada encima de seu traseiro, sua varinha fora de alcance, implorando a _ele _por... pelo o quê? Misericórdia? Por sua vida? Ela nem mesmo _sabia_.

Um grito desesperado rompeu o silêncio entre eles. Ginny olhou para cima e viu que todos ao seu redor tinham parado de andar. Seu pai vinha correndo em sua direção. Tinha sido ele que gritara seu nome.

A varinha de Harry subitamente se aproximou ainda mais de seu rosto, tão perto que Ginny teve que olhá-la de novo em vez de olhar para seu pai, que estava parado, imóvel.

- Harry?

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Ginny quando escutou aquela voz. A garota não ousou tirar os olhos da varinha de Harry, mas ela sabia que deveria ser a voz de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela nunca o ouvira antes, nunca estivera perto dele e esperava desesperadamente nunca estar, mas ali estava ela.

A distância entre a varinha e seu rosto cresceu.

- Pai?

Ela tentou deslizar para trás, se afastar dele e de sua arma perigosa, mas a próxima frase fez a garota congelar.

- Mate-a.

Houve uma pausa, que pareceu durar horas.

- Como queira.

A ponta da varinha dele, de alguma maneira, parecia ainda mais ameaçadora.

Algo como um fogo tomou conta dela. A ruiva se forçou a olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Ela o desafiou a olhar de volta, a olhar dentro dos olhos dela, a olhar para eles quando pronunciasse as palavras. Estava prestes a morrer, de qualquer forma.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado direito. Ginny não entendeu. Por que ele inclinou a cabeça? Houve uma pequena pausa. Ele abriu a boca. A adrenalina tomou conta dela. Ela iria morrer. Ela iria… Numa última tentativa de escapar, ela rolou para o lado direito, sabendo que aquilo não iria salvá-la, mas ela tinha que tentar.

A luz verde explodiu de sua varinha, errando-a por centímetros. Sua respiração estava pesada e seu pai gritou novamente, e antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, algo veio voando em sua direção. Seus reflexos de apanhadora entraram em ação e ela estendeu a mão, agarrando o que quer que fosse.

- SEGURO!

Um puxão em seu umbigo alertou-lhe de que tinha pegado uma Chave do Portal. Tudo desapareceu num borrão, levando-a para longe da cena, para a segurança.

xxx

Não houve elegância, absolutamente elegância alguma no modo que ela aterrissou na sala de estar. Houve silêncio por um instante, até que ela soltou a Chave do Portal, que caiu no chão, quebrando em milhões de cacos de vidros. Olhou para eles, sem realmente vê-los. Suas mãos ainda estavam no ar, de onde ela tinha derrubado a pequena esfera de vidro, tremendo terrivelmente.

Em um instante, sua mãe invadiu a sala e fechou o espaço entre elas. Ela a abraçou e beijou, mas Ginny não estava realmente ali.

Damien, Ron e Hermione ficaram na porta, olhando para ela.

- Ginny? Você está machucada?

A voz da sua mãe parecia longe. Ginny nem mesmo conseguia balançar a cabeça. Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se estava machucada ou não. Estaria sangrando? Estava sentindo dor em algum lugar? Ela não sabia, e não se importava. Concentrou-se em sua respiração. Era o que estava fazendo-a prosseguir.

- Ginny? Ginny? Pode me ouvir?

Ela virou sua cabeça, olhando para sua mãe com os olhos arregalados e lentamente, como se estivesse em grande dor, ela assentiu.

- Diga que pode me ouvir.

Ela abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Ela tentou novamente. E se sentia tão... tão... terrivelmente cansada. Tudo que ela queria fazer era se esconder em sua cama e dormir.

- Hermione, você pode… você pode segurá-la um segundo...? Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione assentiu e atravessou a sala, tomando Ginny em seus braços. Com a ajuda de Ron e Damy, eles a levaram até o sofá e fizeram-na sentar-se. Sua mãe observou por um segundo antes de se virar para a lareira. Não demorou muito e ela estava ao lado de sua filha novamente.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o fogo da lareira ficou verde e Madame Pomfrey saiu por ela, carregando algumas poções consigo. Enquanto fazia um silencioso feitiço para examinar se Ginny estava ferida de alguma forma, ela instruiu Ron a dar-lhe a poção correta. Ron fez o que ela pediu e ajudou sua irmã.

Após tomar toda a poção, tudo voltou ao normal. Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando sorrir, o que pareceu mais uma careta, mas sua mãe suspirou tranquila mesmo assim.

- Está sentindo dor, Senhorita Weasley?

Ginny se concentrou por um instante em seu corpo, mas parecia estar tudo bem. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ginny? O que aconteceu? Onde você…

Sua mãe não terminou a frase, pois além dos escudos ouviu-se um estalido, sinalizando que alguém havia aparatado.

Ron deu uma breve olhada para eles antes de ir em direção á cozinha. Ele voltou com seus irmãos, que estavam brancos como giz, logo atrás dele. Bill atravessou a sala rapidamente. Num instante ele estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Por cima do ombro de seu irmão, Ginny podia ver o espanto de sua mãe.

- Bill? O que houve?

Mas Bill não disse nada, ele apenas a abraçou mais forte.

- Ele quase foi… morta. – Charlie teve dificuldade de dizer a última palavra.

- ELE FOI O QUÊ?

Apenas Ginny estremeceu, todo mundo parecia estar tão afetado pela ideia de ela ser morta, que eles não se surpreenderam quando a mãe dela gritou.

- Ela quase foi morta, mãe.

Sua mãe sentou ao seu lado no sofá, obviamente tentando se acalmar. Uma de suas mãos estava descansando sobre o coração.

- O que… o que aconteceu… quem? Por quê?

Os olhos de Charlie encontraram os dela, perguntando silenciosamente se ela queria contar a história. Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Ela… Comensais da Morte chegaram e tinham os aurores e algumas pessoas da Ordem e… Nós a perdemos em meio a confusão e papai entrou em pânico, assim como eu e Bill... ela... apareceu de novo e assim que a vi, tentei chegar até ela, mas... ele foi mais rápido... e... ele... ele quase a matou... a Maldição da Morte acertou o chão a apenas alguns centímetros de onde ela estava deitada.

Lágrimas estavam se formando nos olhos de sua mãe, enquanto seu segundo filho mais velho falava. Ron, Hermione e Damy também estavam em choque. Quando Charlie terminou, o silêncio pairou entre eles.

- Você sabe quem...?

Ginny abaixou o olhar para o chão, com medo de olhar para Hermione quando Charlie dissesse o nome dele. No entanto, não foi Charlie quem disse. Foi Bill quem se levantou, dando espaço para que sua mãe a abraçasse de novo.

- O Príncipe Negro.

- Ele… o quê? – foi Damien quem falou, Ginny não ousou olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Foi ele mesmo. Quase todo mundo que estava lá viu. Foi só por causa do papai... Eu nunca o vi reagir tão rápido. Sempre quis saber de onde todo esse gene de Quadribol vinha...

- É… ele jogou a Chave do Portal para ela e ela a pegou bem no ar.

- Mas… mas… Harry… ele… ele não iria. Ele… salvou ela… não foi, Ginny? – a voz de Damien estava embargada pelas lágrimas.

Ginny assentiu em confirmação. Sua mãe a apertou com mais força.

- Quando foi que ele...?

- O herói misterioso dela… aquele que ela não parava de pensar nele.

Ginny sentiu sua face esquentar.

- Por que eu não… por que eu não sabia sobre isso? Há quanto tempo você sabia que era ele?

Foi Ron quem falou dessa vez.

- Ele... ele a pegou uma vez num treino de Quadribol... então Ginny soube que foi ele.

Ginny podia sentir todos os olhos sobre ela.

- Você tem certeza, Ginny…?

Ela assentiu, não confiando em sua própria voz.

- Como você sabe que era ele mesmo?

- Eu… - ela limpou a garganta. – Eu apenas soube.

- O Sr. Potter também nos disse que é possível. Ele nos contou sobre seus filhos, Madame Pomfrey. – Hermione adicionou.

- Sim, ele os salvou. Não entendo como ele... – ela parou, sem terminar a frase.

Ginny podia imaginar o que ela estava vendo. A imagem dele sentado em uma das camas na ala hospitalar, rindo enquanto a mulher bagunçava seus cabelos, ele a chamando de Poppy... Ginny engoliu. Não era o momento certo para pensar naquelas coisas. Nunca haveria o momento certo para isso. Não depois… depois daquilo.

Todos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos, quando sua mãe quebrou o silêncio.

- Onde está… onde está Arthur?

- A última coisa que vi foi ele começar a duelar com... com, você sabe... _ele_.

xxx

Quando viu sua única filha no chão, o Príncipe Negro erguendo-se sobre ela, foi o momento em que seu coração parou de bater. A varinha dele estava apontada para ela e Arthur não conseguiu conter o grito desesperado pelo nome da garota que escapou de sua boca. Foi o que chamou a atenção de todos.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido depois daquilo. A Maldição da Morte. Ele jogando a esfera de vidro. Ela desaparecendo. Os olhos _dele_ moveram-se em sua direção depois de fitarem o chão onde sua garotinha estivera deitada.

A fúria cresceu dentro dele enquanto fitava o Príncipe Negro, que o encarava de volta. Era errado chamá-lo de qualquer outra coisa. Ele não era um menino, como ele chamava seus filhos, mesmo sendo mais novo que a maioria deles. Ele não merecia ser chamado pelo nome que Lily e James tinham lhe dado. Isso seria compará-lo com o jovem garotinho que ele um dia fora. Aquilo era errado.

Uma maldição veio da boca do Príncipe Negro em sua direção. Ele ergueu um escudo, mas a maldição atravessou e ele foi jogado para trás. Alguém estava rindo, mas Arthur se levantou, olhando com ódio para seu oponente. Ele lançou um de seus feitiços, errando-o por muito, o que permitiu que ele se aproximasse de Arthur.

Ele estava quase no local onde Ginny estivera deitada. Outra onda de fúria tomou conta de Arthur.

- O que você quer com minha garota?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Não é da minha conta! Ela é minha filha! – o Príncipe Negro apenas zombou dele, deixando Arthur com mais ódio. – Deixe-a em paz! Ela é apenas uma garota inocente!

Ele riu.

- Inocente?

Arthur franziu o cenho, mas antes que pensasse em algo para falar, um feitiço acertou onde ele estivera. Ele olhou e encontrou os olhos de Você-Sabe-Quem sobre ele, ou, mais precisamente, sobre ele e seu oponente. Arthur engoliu em seco, mas se focou no duelo novamente.

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu que Albus estava tentando terminar mais rapidamente seu duelo, mas a atenção Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ainda estava voltada para eles.

Ele decidiu não concentrar mais seus pensamentos nisso quando uma maldição do Príncipe Negro o atingiu, fazendo um arranhão comprido aparecer em seu braço. O sangue escorreu em sua roupa. Por um momento, ele pensou no que Molly diria.

Eles trocaram alguns feitiços, e Arthur percebeu que não conseguiria suportar aquele duelo por mais tempo se não tentasse algo diferente para tirar a concentração do Príncipe Negro.

- É claro que minha garotinha é inocente. Não sei por que você pensa diferente!

- Ah… eu não sei, mas ela não parecia tão inocente quando implorou por minha _atenção_.

A forma como ele enfatizou "atenção", fez Arthur se sentir enjoado.

- Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando!

O Príncipe Negro riu, interrompendo seu feitiço seguinte, o que foi bom, visto que Arthur não fazia ideia do que teria sido. O movimento da varinha era desconhecido para ele.

- Não creio que você saberia sobre isso… sua filha estava muito interessada em ser _satisfeita_.

- Você… VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO!

Harry apenas sorriu de lado em resposta, fazendo o sangue de Arthur ferver. Um feitiço não tão amigável que ele tinha conjurado há algum tempo atrás num duelo com um Comensal da Morte saiu de seus lábios, fazendo surgir o famoso escudo de corpo inteiro, do qual ele ouvira os outros membros da Ordem falar.

- Ah, é mesmo? E por que eu faria isso?

- Você está apenas inventando isso. Ginny nunca ia querer isso. Ela nunca ao menos chegaria perto de você, não se você não... você! Você a forçou! Você a machucou...!

Alguma coisa estalou dentro de Arthur naquele momento, e antes mesmo que soubesse o que estava fazendo, uma maldição de tortura veio em sua boca, mas o Príncipe Negro desviou-se dela.

- Pode perguntar a ela... mas para isso você teria que voltar para casa...

Um feitiço das trevas que ele nunca tinha visto antes veio em sua direção, mas antes que ele pudesse reagir – ele não tinha nem certeza do que teria feito – uma parede se ergueu diante dele. Ela explodiu em pedaços com o feitiço.

Ele deu um sorriso de alívio em resposta a Albus. O Príncipe Negro estava olhando para Albus também, mas ao contrário dele, ele o estava encarando.

Bem ao lado deles, o duelo entre Você-Sabe-Quem e Albus acelerou e mais feitiços do que antes foram trocados. Parecia que agora Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava interessado em fazer Albus se concentrar nele.

Alguns aurores não puderam deixar de assistir enquanto os dois maiores bruxos da história duelavam, e Arthur pensou ter visto algo que poderia ser preocupação nos olhos do Príncipe Negro quando eles, também, pararam seu duelo.

Ryan – um dos mais jovens novos membros da Ordem – pareceu pensar que esse era o momento perfeito para lançar um feitiço no Príncipe Negro, e, para a surpresa de Arthur, ele realmente o acertou.

Algumas coisas aconteceram tão rápido depois daquilo, que Arthur quase não as viu acontecer. O feitiço rasgou a roupa do Príncipe, destruindo não apenas as vestes que ele estava usando, mas causando uma queimadura também. Não antes da manga da roupa tocar o chão, a luz verde da Maldição da Morte lançada por Você-Sabe-Quem acertou Ryan. Ele foi jogado para trás, chocando-se com o chão. Ele não mais se moveu depois daquilo.

A surpresa era evidente no rosto de Albus enquanto olhava do Príncipe Negro para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e depois para Ryan. Houve um segundo de silêncio, antes de...

- Recuar!

A voz de Você-Sabe-Quem ecoou pelo beco, fazendo com que todos aqueles que ainda não tinham se virado, girasse em direção a ele.

O Príncipe Negro lançou um último feitiço em Arthur, que parecia menos perigoso, mas foi Albus que o bloqueou para ele com um movimento de sua varinha. Ele recebeu um olhar furioso do Príncipe em resposta, mas finalmente o Príncipe Negro murmurou algo antes de desaparecer. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e os Comensais da Morte desapareceram também... provavelmente estavam com Chaves do Portal, de outra forma, eles não teriam passado pelos escudos anti-aparatação.

xxx

Após o ataque, no qual dois membros da Ordem e um auror tinham morrido, o pavor tinha se instalado na Ordem da Fênix.

Tinham perdido quatro membros em um mês. Arthur olhou em volta da mesa, percebendo as cadeiras vazias. Não era uma reunião completa, e algumas cadeiras ficariam vazias, mas algumas poucas nunca mais seriam usadas pelas pessoas que deveriam usá-las.

Não precisava nem pensar naqueles que tinha caído nesse último mês. Antes deles, havia outras pessoas sentadas naquelas cadeiras. Pessoas que também tinham morrido. Seus cunhados, por exemplo. Molly não gostava de falar sobre eles, o que ele achava triste. Ele não achava que eles gostariam que ela ignorasse aquilo... ignorasse-os.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de James e Lily. Sirius Black vinha logo atrás dele, conversando baixinho com Lily.

James o viu e assentiu. Ele pareceu hesitar, mas por fim atravessou a sala e parou bem ao lado da cadeira dele e de Molly.

Ele estava olhando para o chão.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sinto muito.

Arthur franziu a testa.

- Pelo o quê?

- Harry… Ginny…

Arthur queria fechar os olhos por um instante para afastar aquela imagem de sua mente, mas não o fez.

- Você não tem culpa, James.

- Ele é meu filho, Arthur… minha carne e meu sangue... Eu nunca... Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer.

- Acho que nenhum de nós pensou.

James assentiu e tentou sorrir. Não parecia com seus sorrisos habituais.

Dumbledore entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. James assentiu novamente e sentou em sua cadeira, mias abaixo na mesa.

De forma geral, não tinham muitas pessoas presentes. Estavam Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Molly, Olho-tonto Moody, a jovem auror Tonks e ele, Arthur. Arthur achou estranho... ele pensou que teria mais pessoas. Eles iam debater o ataque ao Beco Diagonal, não iam?

- Como vocês provavelmente já devem saber, Harry e a filha mais nova de Arthur e Molly, Ginny, tiveram um encontro durante o ataque no Beco Diagonal. Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto todos que estavam presentes. Arthur, você duelou com ele após… após o incidente. Eu escutei alguns trechos de sua conversa com ele, mas não tudo. Achei um tanto interessante. Você pode repetir o que consegue lembrar?

Arthur tentou achar qual era a razão por trás de tudo isso, por que Albus estava interessado nisso, mas assentiu.

- Sim, posso. Ele... ele fez parecer como se ele tivesse algum tipo de… _relacionamento_ – se essa for a palavra correta – com ela. – sua voz soou cansada até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos.

Os outros olharam para ele em choque, mas foi Molly que expôs seu pensamento.

- Ele... ele disse O QUÊ? Por que você não me contou?

- Não achei que ele estivesse falando a verdade. – ele olhou para Albus enquanto dizia isso.

- Sim, tive a impressão de tratar-se de um _relacionamento_ também... é claro que não temos certeza, Arthur. Pode ter sido um simples truque para fazer você perder o controle, mas... E se não foi?

- Mas… Albus… Quero dizer, eu estava com ele em Hogwarts, eu iria saber se tivesse algo acontecendo entre eles.

- No início você estava com ele o tempo inteiro, eu sei, James… mas depois de algum tempo, quando você teve a certeza de que ele não iria machucar Damien... não era possível...?

- Eu… Eu não sei, quero dizer, eu nunca os vi junt-. – ele parou repentinamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, imerso em pensamentos. – Os outros – Ron, Hermione e Damien – sempre estavam presentes, mas eu acredito que me lembro de uma vez em que os encontrei sozinhos...

- Quando foi isso James?

- Uma vez, logo no início… eles estavam na biblioteca… Harry queria fazer sua lição de casa… eles… eles estavam procurando o mesmo livro, acredito. – ele franziu ainda mais a testa e até fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar-se da cena.

- Podemos usar minha penseira, James... não vai levar muito tempo para em trazê-la até aqui.

Arthur se perguntou por que James estremeceu, mas então se lembrou do que tinha sido dito num encontro da Ordem, tentando convencer os outros sobre... sobre o Príncipe Negro. Ele tinha assistido às memórias de seu filho naquela penseira. Arthur duvidava que fossem memórias agradáveis.

- Não... está tudo bem… acredito estar misturando aquela memória com outra... Eu lembro claramente que ele me disse que eles estavam procurando o mesmo livro, mas eu meio que achei que as costas delas estavam viradas para a prateleira. Mas... isso não faz sentido, faz?

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Isso parece uma desculpa, James… Eu não posso acreditar... um dos Marotos enganado por algo tão sem criatividade... Que vergonha. – James lançou um olhar desagradável para Sirius.

- O que eu não entendo, Albus. – Moody interrompeu. – É porque estamos falando sobre isso, porque estamos falando sobre ele em toda _maldita_ reunião! E se eles tinham um relacionamento...? Diabos, se eles transavam... Não importa. Temos que encontrá-lo, capturá-lo, fazer com que ele pague e não perder tempo com essa estupidez sem sentido.

Molly e Arthur se encolheram na parte do "transavam" e pelo canto do olho eles viram Lily fazer o mesmo.

- Você não vê? Se há alguma coisa, pode haver um caminho para chegar até ele... e nós temos que chegar até ele. Nós temos que conseguir.

- Então, vamos perguntar à garota e prosseguir com isso. Não sei por que vocês têm que fazer tudo da forma mais complicada. – Moody disse e Dumbledore olhou em volta para suas faces, observando Arthur e Molly por mais tempo.

- Sim, Alastor. Acredito que esteja certo.

xxx

N/T: Espero que continuem acompanhando a história e, por favor, comentem! ^^


	11. Chapter Ten – Revelation

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Ten – Revelation**

Após a reunião da Ordem, na qual decidiram falar com Ginny – Molly não ficara satisfeita, mas após Arthur falar com a esposa em particular por uma hora, ela finalmente concordou – eles chegaram ao acordo de que se reuniriam na Toca no dia seguinte.

Molly ficou com a tarefa de preparar Ginny, para que a garota não ficasse tão surpresa. Não lhe foi explicado o _porquê_, apenas que eles _queriam_ falar com ela.

Enquanto tudo isso estava acontecendo, a jovem estava na Toca, tentando superar o ataque ao Beco Diagonal. Ela não tinha entrado em pânico novamente, mas sua cabeça ainda estava cheia de imagens que não conseguia banir de sua mente. Tentou não pensar muito sobre aquilo, mas era muito difícil. Sempre que fechava os olhos, via um flash de luz verde, ou a livraria explodindo, ou os Comensais da Morte ou ele. Aquilo não ia parar.

O que não facilitava era o fato de que estava sendo forçada a ficar em seu quarto, não que alguém a estivesse forçando a isso. Era só que ela não queria sair, porque Hermione estava por lá... e também tinha seus irmãos.

Era difícil não encontrar com eles, visto que todos queriam passar um tempo com ela, queriam ficar com ela, queriam conversar com ela, queriam perguntar a ela o que acontecera... ok, aquilo tinha parado depois que gritou bem na cara de Bill. Nem mesmo os gêmeos ousaram perguntar-lhe alguma coisa novamente.

A garota também estava se sentindo um pouco nervosa. Em apenas alguns minutos alguns membros da Ordem viriam para lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Ela supunha que fosse sobre o ataque ao Beco Diagonal. Talvez eles quisessem saber porque _ele_ fora até ela... planejou dizer que não sabia.

Afora isso, não sabia o que mais eles poderiam querer dela. Não era como se eles pudessem saber o que ela tinha feito. Havia aquela sensação em seu estômago e aquela voz em sua cabeça lhe dizendo que podia ser possível, mas ela tentou não escutar. Não era o caso. Não podia ser o caso.

Com uma última olhada no relógio na mesa de cabeceira, ela respirou fundo e alisou suas roupas. Tinha esperado o momento exato chegar. Não queria chegar cedo, mesmo que tudo que tivesse de fazer fosse ir ao andar de baixo. Chegar cedo significaria que toda sua família ainda estava lá, que havia tempo para conversar...

Ela abriu a porta, dando uma olhada do lado de fora antes de pisar no corredor. Não tinha ninguém ali, mas ela ouviu vozes no andar debaixo.

Silenciosamente, dirigiu-se ao andar debaixo. As vozes ficaram mais altas. Ela reconheceu sua mãe e Ron. Eles estavam discutindo. Assim que chegou ao fim da escada, olhou em volta.

Sua mãe e Ron estavam a apenas alguns passos à sua direita, discutindo as razões de eles ficarem ou saírem. Hermione e Damien estavam sentados á mesa junto com todos os irmãos dela, seu pai, Tonks e Olho-Tonto Moody.

Ginny tentou respirar calmamente, mas aquilo não a ajudou. Ela tossiu para que eles percebessem que ela estava ali.

Sua mãe parou e se virou em sua direção.

- Ginny, que bom que está aqui. Sente-se. – a garota assentiu e sua mãe voltou a atenção para Ron. – E você vai para cima! Não quero escutar nada vindo de você.

- Mas, mãe...!

- Nada, Ronald! Para cima. Agora!

- Eu não entendo…

Os gêmeos riram ironicamente.

- Ah, Ronnie… deixe-nos explicar para você.

- Ir para cima significa que você vai até aquelas escadas ali e então você pisa no primeiro degrau, e então no segundo...

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – as orelhas de Ron estavam vermelhas. – Por que permitiram Ginny ficar? Por que foi mesmo que ela teve que vim? Sobre o que vocês vão falar com ela? Por que nós não podemos ficar também...?

- Não é da sua conta, Ron. Você vai para cima nesse mesmo instante ou vai ter que ajudar mais ainda amanhã.

Ron murmurou alguma coisa que a irmã não entendeu antes de se virar e correr escada acima. Hermione e Damien o seguiram. No andar de cima, uma porta bateu. Em outra circunstância, Ginny teria rido, mas ela não sentia mais vontade de rir.

Sua mãe se virou, olhando para seus outros filhos. Ela parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa.

- Para cima.

- O quê? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Todos vocês… para cima.

Houve uma confusão por alguns minutos, quando todos argumentaram ao mesmo tempo. Ginny entendeu alguns trechos do que diziam: "Mas, mãe...!", "Nós somos membros da Ordem, mãe!", "Você não pode simplesmente nos expulsar", "Nós temos idade suficiente".

Sua mãe nem mesmo piscou, mas manteve sua postura, encarando um após o outro. Por fim, Bill fez seus irmãos se calarem e foi ele quem falou por todos eles.

- Mãe, por que você acha que nós temos que sair? Todos nós somos membros da Ordem, e sabemos que tem algo a ver com isso. Nós temos direito de estar aqui, de escutar sobre o que vocês estão falando. Não temos mais doze anos!

- Ah, eu sei tudo isso, William. – Bill estremeceu um pouco ao escutá-la chamá-lo por seu nome completo. – Mas é sobre Ginny que vamos falar, e temos algumas perguntas para fazer a ela. Acredito que será mais fácil para ela falar sobre o que aconteceu se seus irmãos não estiverem lá escutando. É apenas um pouco de privacidade para _ela_, para _Ginny_.

A matriarca olhou para cada um deles novamente, até que Percy se levantou e saiu da sala, subindo as escadas. Charlie e Bill o seguiram, e após ela lançar um último olhar, Fred e George foram também.

Sua mãe se virou para ela, dando-lhe um sorriso reconfortante.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa, querida? Algo para beber?

Ela nem deu tempo para Ginny responder, em vez disso, apenas se dirigiu ao forno e tirou algo de lá. Encheu um prato e uma taça com alguma bebida.

Alguns minutos depois, a garota tinha um prato repleto de comida em sua frente e sua mãe sentada do outro lado da mesa observando, junto com seu pai e Tonks, como ela tentava comer alguma coisa. Moody estava examinando o cômodo com seus dois olhos.

- Albus estará aqui a qualquer momento agora, e então começaremos.

Ginny quase engasgou com um pedaço de carne. Seu Diretor estava vindo? Aquilo era tão importante assim? Uma nova onda de pânico tomou conta dela. Eles não podiam saber, disse a si mesma, repetindo várias vezes em sua cabeça.

A ruiva comeu mais devagar que o normal, e viu que sua mãe percebeu, mas não disse nada.

Quando o fogo finalmente ganhou vida e o Professor Dumbledore saiu por ele, Ginny quase se sentiu aliviada em vê-lo. Tomou um último gole do suco de abóbora antes de empurrar o prato de lado. Sua mãe entendeu o recado e o levou de volta ao balcão.

- Boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite, Albus.

Ginny manteve-se em silêncio.

O Diretor se dirigiu até a extremidade da mesa, onde conjurou sua própria poltrona.

- Me desculpe, Molly, mas meus ossos já não são os mesmos.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Deseja algo para beber? Algum de vocês quer alguma coisa?

- Uma xícara de chá seria adorável.

- Claro, claro.

Sua mãe se apressou até a cozinha, tirou as xícaras do armário e colocou a água para esquentar.

Ginny a observou, fazendo o impossível para fugir do olhar os outros.

- Muito bem… como sua mãe provavelmente lhe falou, senhorita Weasley, estamos aqui para lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o ataque ao Beco Diagonal há alguns dias atrás. Você poderia fazer a gentileza de nos contar sobre isso sob seu ponto de vista?

A garota se forçou a assentir, focando-se mais ainda em sua mãe, que agora amontoava alguns biscoitos.

- Eu… nós caminhamos ao longo da rua principal e… e Tonks estava com a sensação que algo não estava certo. Ela... ela puxou meu braço e disse a Bill e Charlie para se apressarem. Eles o fizeram... e... Estávamos indo em direção à Floreios e Borrões e... havia essa menininha com sua mãe... e elas estavam andando para longe da loja e de repente a loja explodiu.

A ruiva parou, tentando clarear sua mente, tentando reprimir as imagens, tentando esquecer aquele dia. Não funcionou.

Ela viu pelo canto do olho o Professor Dumbledore acenar com a cabeça.

- Os aurores descobriram mais tarde que a explosão foi causada por um artefato das trevas colocado vários dias antes. Estava escondido em um tipo de imitação de livro e por isso não foi detectado, mas, por favor, continue.

- O caos se espalhou para todo lado. Eu vi minha mãe e os outros desaparecerem com uma das Chaves do Portal e eu tentei achar minha varinha... eu a encontrei, mas perdi meu pai de vista... eu... Eu pensei ter visto... – ela se lembrou de vê-lo em pé no telhado com a capa e o cabelo balançando ao sabor do vento. – Alguém da escola, eu corri até ele. Não demorou muito para eu perceber que tinha me enganado, mas eu tinha perdido os outros na multidão. Comensais da Morte chegavam de todo lado e as pessoas estavam fugindo... e os aurores vieram e lutaram com eles. Eu... Eu procurei proteção nas paredes de uma loja, mas havia mais Comensais da Morte chegando... e eu... eu vi esse beco deserto e corri até ele... mas também tinham Comensais vindo de lá... eu... eu corri de volta e me envolvi no caos novamente... eu... eu cai e eu... _ele_ estava lá e... e... vocês sabem o resto.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e até sua mãe parara o que estava fazendo. Ginny pensou ter visto ela enxugar algumas lágrimas antes de continuar empilhando os biscoitos. A água estava fervendo, e sua mãe a colocou num pote.

- Obrigado, senhorita Weasley. Arthur, pode nos contar o que aconteceu depois que ela… foi embora?

Seu pai assentiu.

- Eu… eu comecei a duelar com ele. – Ginny se lembrou de como sua mãe gritara quando descobriu e como ela chorara quando ele voltou para casa com alguns machucados, mas vivo. – Eu estava com tanta raiva. Perguntei o que ele queria com minha menina, mas ele apenas disse que não era da minha conta. Eu disse que a deixasse em paz.

Moody bufou, mas ele não disse nada. O coração a ruiva estava disparado e ela rezou para que ele não tivesse dito nada. Eles tinham dito que era um segredo. Ele não podia contar. Sentiu-se infantil só em pensar dessa forma.

- Eu… ele… - seu pai respirou fundo. – Ele deu a entender que ele tinha... que ele tinha algum tipo de relacionamento com você... um... um relacionamento romântico.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Ela sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

- Ele... ele _o quê_? – sua voz saiu tão alta que até seus próprios ouvidos doeram. Ela estremeceu. Que convincente.

Seu pai não repetiu o que dissera. Ele olhou para as mãos, que estavam cruzadas em seu colo. Sua mãe, que tinha colocado o chá e as xícaras sobre a mesa enquanto seu pai estava falando, reorganizou as xícaras, olhando intensamente para elas. Ginny sabia que ela estava prestando atenção, mesmo que estivesse tentando desviar-se do assunto.

- Ele… ele mentiu! Eu nunca… nós nunca... nunca houve um relacionamento entre nós. Nunca!

Sua mãe suspirou e parou o que estava fazendo.

- Muito bom! Agora que sabemos que não havia nada podemos dispensá-la! Alguém quer comer alguma coisa?

Ginny estava prestes a sorrir, acreditando que tinha achado uma forma de se livrar daquilo, mas seu Diretor abriu a boca novamente.

- Você tem certeza, Senhorita Weasley?

- É claro que tenho certeza! – Professor Dumbledore apenas olhou para ela. Ela olhou de volta, tentando achar palavras para negar tudo. – Ele passou algum tempo conosco, mas nunca foi algo assim!

- Não precisa se preocupar com nenhum tipo de consequência se você teve um relacionamento com ele, Senhorita Weasley. Não há nada de errado com isso. Ele parecia ser bastante popular com as garotas, eu escutei várias delas falando sobre o quão bonito ele era.

- Não…! Não foi _assim_!

- Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer uma. Não precisa sentir-se envergonhada, Senhorita Weasley.

- Eu realmente não sei do que ele estava falando.

O Diretor apenas olhou para ela, seus olhos não estavam cintilando. Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Não tinha como sair daquela situação. Podia negar o quanto quisesse. Eles não acreditariam nela. A ruiva olhou para suas mãos, não encarando os olhos de ninguém.

- Mãe... Pai... por favor, me perdoem.

xxx

Não. Não podia ser. Não sua menina… não... não ela. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Apenas não podia ser. Por que ele não podia ter escolhido outra garota? Não, não desejava aquilo à garota alguma... mas tinha que ser sua doce Ginny?

- Ele... ele te forçou a _fazer_ alguma coisa que você não quisesse?

Seu filha levantou o rosto, encontrando os seus olhos. Havia dor, muita dor neles.

- Não, ela não me forçou.

Era dor demais para ser verdade.

- Não precisa mentir para mim.

- Não estou mentido.

- Não é culpa sua se ele te forçou a fazer alguma coisa.

- Ele não me forçou.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Foi ele quem fez isso com você... você... você pode nos contar, Ginny.

- Ele não me forçou a nada.

- Ginny…

- PAI, ELE NÃO ME FORÇOU. EU FIZ POR QUE EU QUIS, O.K.?

- Você… você fez de bom grado?

- Sim, eu fiz _tudo_ voluntariamente.

- Você… você fez? Mas… mas por quê?

- Eu… eu confiei nele.

- Mas, porque você não… por que você não escolheu outro garoto... de todo modo, você é jovem demais para fazer _isso_, de qualquer forma.

- Eu não sou jovem demais para o que fizemos.

Houve protestos ao redor da mesa – especialmente de seu pai e sua mãe, é claro. Ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

- Mas… você só tem quinze anos, Ginny… quinze.

- Aonde quer chegar, papai? Todas as garotas da minha idade estão fazendo isso.

- O quê? Vocês não são jovens demais para isso? Nós éramos muito mais velhos que vocês!

Ginny olhou confusa para ele.

- Com certeza vocês não eram tão puritanos assim.

- Seu pai está chocado porque você estava transando com ele, Weasley.

Ginny olhou para os dois em choque, antes de corar furiosamente diante do comentário de Moody.

- O QUÊ? Ah...! Eu não... quero dizer… nós não... ah, meu Deus... vocês pensaram que nós...

- Vocês não...?

- Não!

- Ah, graças a Merlin!

Arthur relaxou um pouco depois daquilo. Seu maior receio não era verdade. Eles não tinham avançado e ele não a tinha forçado a nada. Ele olhou para sua filha, sentada ali, olhando para suas próprias mãos, depois que parou de defender-se a si mesma e... a ele. Ela estava com o mesmo semblante que ostentara nos últimos dias, até mesmo nos dias antes do ataque, ele percebeu. Ela parecia... arrasada. Arthur percebeu, então, que não importava quão longe eles tinham ido. Ela tinha confiado nele. Estremecendo, ele se lembrou da Maldição da Morte lançada. Ela tinha confiado nele.

xxx

Doía demais ver sua garotinha sentada ali, curvada. Ela parecia estar sentindo tanta dor, que Molly queria apenas sentar-se com ela, abraçá-la, fazer com que aquela dor fosse embora, igual ela fizera quando Ginny era mais jovem, quando tudo que precisava fazer era enxugar suas lágrimas e apontar sua varinha para a perna ou o braço machucados, cicatrizando-os.

Ginny parecia… parecia uma garota com o coração em pedaços. Molly estremeceu. Não queria pensar naquilo, não queria acreditar naquilo. Não pensara que aquilo pudesse ser verdade. Achava que fosse apenas uma mentira contada a Arthur para deixá-lo furioso, para fazê-lo perder o controle. Mas era verdade.

Sua garotinha, sua única menina tinha… tinha passado momentos com ele, tinha beijado ele, tinha confiado nele... e ele a usara, a machucara, a deixara daquela maneira. Ele era culpado por ela estar daquele jeito. Por ela se recusar a descer, por ela não sentir vontade de jogar Quadribol como fazia desde que tinha entrado para a equipe, desde que ela mostrara aos seus irmãos o que significava ser capaz de jogar Quadribol. Ah, ela ficara tão orgulhosa... e agora parecia que não havia mais nada daquela menina feliz.

Molly sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. Sentiu vontade de gritar com alguém... com ele. Mas ele não estava ali, e ela estava contente por isso, mesmo que a vontade que sentia por dentro não pudesse se concretizar desta forma.

Foi naquele momento que algo morreu dentro dela, e com um estalo, descobriu que fora a sua esperança.

Albus dissera que o garoto era o único que seria capaz de salvá-los. O garoto que tiveram que capturar, para fazê-lo ver o lado bom, para fazê-lo lutar. O garoto no qual todas as suas esperanças tinham sido postas.

Nos últimos dias e semanas, quando todos aqueles membros da Ordem tinham parado de escutar Albus, protestando sobre ser agradável e gentil com ele para fazê-lo ver que eles estavam do lado certo, que valia a pena lutar ao lado deles, que eles estavam certos e que Você-Sabe-Quem estava errado... Molly ficara ao lado do Diretor, acreditando que ele era apenas um garoto e que precisava de uma mãe para cuidar dele. Ela nunca o encontrara, tinha-o visto apenas de relance, mas tinha certeza que Albus estava certo, que ainda havia esperança.

Não havia mais. Que tipo de herói, que tipo de redentor, partia os corações das meninas? Da sua menina? De Ginny? Qual o propósito dele? Era alguma ideia de diversão doentia?

Olhou para sua filha novamente. O que ela pudesse fazer, jurou para si mesma, faria para mantê-lo longe dela, para protegê-la dele, para assegurar que ela jamais fosse machucada por ele novamente.

xxx

Moody não falou nada, pois sabia que Albus esperava que ele se mantivesse em silêncio, mas não gostou disso de qualquer forma. Ele não queria estar ali, mas Albus lhe pedira para vir, argumentara que ele tinha uma percepção mais aguçada que a maioria e que eles, de fato, precisavam daquilo tanto quanto possível. Mas não havia nada para ver. Eles estavam agindo como se ela fosse a primeira garota a confiar no cara errado. Havia um número infinito delas... garotas e mulheres com corações partidos. Aquilo era realmente importante?

Não, não era. Talvez, de algum modo, fosse interessante ver todas aquelas garotas e mulheres tentado explicar as razões pelas quais confiaram neles ou seus pais tentando explicar porque elas não deveriam ter confiado. Mas, na real, a garota Weasley tinha que superar e acabar com aquilo.

Seria muito mais importante se eles perguntassem sobre o que ela conversou com ele, o que ela sabia sobre ele. Moody tinha certeza que alguma coisa ela devia saber.

O garoto devia ter contado algumas coisas a ela, talvez nada realmente significativo, visto que era bastante esperto, mas ele não podia ser tão bom.

Talvez algo que não parecesse importante para ele ou para ela, mas que fosse importante para Moody, para a Ordem, para o Ministério, para prendê-lo, para fazê-lo pagar.

Alice e Frank. Seu sangue fervia sempre que pensava neles, e aquele merdinha… pensando que podia se livrar daquilo, mas ele estava completamente errado porque ele, Alastor Moody, faria algo a respeito daquilo, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Agora que eles souberam que tinha acontecido algo entre a garota Weasley e o chamado Príncipe, tinham que fazer alguma coisa.

Eles a estavam abraçando, tentando saber o que eles tinham feito. Ele não podia se importar menos com o que eles fizeram.

Alastor queria conseguir informação. O melhor a fazer seria olhar as memórias dela para ver se havia alguma coisa da qual eles podiam tirar alguma vantagem.

Moody não gostava de dizer isso, mas eles estariam perdidos se não conseguissem alguma informação. O aviso de recompensa já havia sido publicado, mas não havia nada. Nenhuma pista, nenhum plano, nada. Os melhores aurores estavam trabalhando nisso, a Ordem estava trabalhando nisso e não havia _nada_.

Talvez essa garota fosse a chave para tudo e ele se amaldiçoaria se não usasse aquilo. Precisavam afastar o garoto daquele monstro, porque aquele monstro o protegia, e a última coisa que precisavam era de outro mostro querendo seguir seus passos, aprendendo mais a cada minuto, se aprimorando, ficando física e magicamente mais forte. Ele temia o dia em que o Príncipe ficasse de maior.

De maneira alguma eles iriam deixar que aquilo acontecesse… nunca. Ele tinha que ser eliminado antes disso. Eles não conseguiam _ver_. Ele era perigoso... e não o salvador deles.

xxx

Hermione tinha parado de escutar a conversa lá embaixo assim que teve ideia do que eles iam conversar, tentando ficar o mais perto da porta possível.

Apenas ela seria capaz de impedir Ron e Damien de invadirem a reunião depois de tudo. Ela tinha tentado impedi-los de escutar a conversa por completo, mas aquilo teria sido impossível. Quando souberam que seria possível usar as Orelhas Extensíveis, Ron e Damien quiseram usá-las.

A garota sabia que a ruiva não gostaria que eles também soubessem. Ela não gostaria que ninguém mais soubesse para dizer a verdade. Essa foi a única razão para Hermione ficar calada. Se tivesse sido de outra maneira, teria contado a alguém. Mas ela sabia que isso iria machucar Ginny mais ainda... e sua amiga já estava sofrendo demais.

A garota tentara falar com ela – mais de uma vez – mas a ruiva não queria conversar, então ela parou de tentar. Ginny queria ficar sozinha o quanto fosse possível... Hermione parou de ficar no quarto dela sempre que podia evitar. Ela apenas dormia e trocava de roupa lá.

Fazia seus deveres de casa na cozinha, lia na sala de estar, não se importava com o barulho. Era melhor, não seria capaz de ler se tivesse que sentar com a amiga no quarto dela, fazendo-a sentir-se mais desconfortável.

Ginny também tinha pesadelos. A garota acreditava que ela estava dormindo noite e dia… ou que estava tentando dormir o máximo possível, mesmo que significasse ter pesadelos. Hermione estava preocupada com sua amiga. Estava quase feliz por alguém ter finalmente descoberto. Uma olhada para Ron e Damien mostrou-lhe o que queria saber, visto que o ruivo puxou sua Orelha Extensível, parecendo chocado. Damien até esqueceu-se de puxar a sua, mas parecia tão chocado quanto o amigo.

Ron se levantou, cruzando a distância da cama para a porta num piscar de olhos. Hermione se ergueu também, bloqueando a saída.

Ele tentou empurrá-la para o lado, mas ela não saiu do canto.

- Hermione...!

- Ron, sente-se na cama e se acalme!

- Ma acalmar? Estou completamente calmo! E agora me deixe passar. – em vez de sair do meio, ela ficou ainda mais perto da porta. – Hermione, você não sabe o que está acontecendo. ME DEIXE PASSAR AGORA!

Havia pessoas correndo escada abaixo. A jovem tentou escutar e não estava prestando atenção em Ron, o que ele usou para empurrá-la de lado. Ela tropeçou, mas se aprumou. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para detê-lo, o ruivo saiu do quarto, com Damien em seu encalço.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um segundo, lembrando-se do dia em que Ginny voltou para a Torre, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ela tinha que ajudar sua amiga. Foi atrás deles logo em seguida.

A garota os alcançou antes que entrassem na cozinha. Os demais Weasley estavam lá, mas todos os irmãos de Ginny estavam em pé, gritando por cima um do outro.

A ruiva estava sentada à mesa, com os olhos arregalados. Havia medo em sua face enquanto olhava de um para o outro.

xxx

- Como pôde fazer isso conosco?

- Você traiu nossa família!

- Devíamos ver as memórias dela, encontrar lugares para atacá-lo.

- Ron, você não tomou conta dela!

- Se eu ainda estivesse em Hogwarts, nada disso teria acontecido!

- Por que você não contou a alguém?

- É tudo culpa sua!

- Por que você fez isso?

- Não podemos mais confiar em você agora!

- Não é culpa dela! É dele!

- Como… como pôde ser tão ingênua?

- Você é apenas uma menina!

- Nunca vamos te perdoar por isso!

- Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo!

- Por que confiou nele?

- Você deu alguma informação a ele?

- Você traiu a Ordem também?

- Calem a boca! Todos vocês, calem a boca!

- Você ainda está encontrando ele?

- Você vai deixar a família agora?

- Agora eu sei por que está se escondendo o tempo todo em seu quarto! Eu também estaria se fosse você!

- Que vergonha!

- Não quero mais que ela faça parte dessa família!

- Você vai começar a chamar Hermione de _sangue-ruim_ também?

- Vai começar a andar com Malfoy agora?

- Está feliz por todas aquelas pessoas que morreram?

- Você o desagradou e então ele tentou se livrar de você?

- Acredito que só terá a si mesma por anos para ajudar nos serviços domésticos!

- Fred!

- Eu sou George!

- Você é um dos gêmeos, e isso basta!

- E agora…?

- Serviços domésticos… sério?

- O quê…? Aposto com você que essa é verdade.

- Não haverá aposta em dinheiro nessa casa!

- Vamos lá para fora, então!

- Esquece, Fred!

- Eu sou Geo…

- Boa tentativa, irmão, mas não vamos esquecê-la...!

- Ginny! Como você pôde fazer isso?

- Por que não disse nada!

- Diga-nos que somos traidores de sangue, que não merece essa família!

- Chame o papai de aberração por gostar das coisas dos trouxas.

- Diga-nos que é melhor que a gente!

- Que _ele_ é melhor que a gente!

- Ele é melhor do que nós? Diga!

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ DIGA ISSO!

- Você está com medo?

- Você merece tudo que aconteceu!

- CALE A BOCA!

- É culpa sua, Ron!

- CULPA MINHA?

- Sim! Era sua tarefa tomar conta dela!

- E como exatamente eu devia ter feito isso…?

- Eu disse a você e aos gêmeos como fazer!

- Você devia ter percebido o interesse dele!

- E o interesse dela!

- Você devia ter percebido que havia alguma coisa!

- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo, de qualquer forma?

- Eu não quero limpar o meu quarto!

- FRED! GEORGE! Isso não é brincadeira!

- Não quero dormir na mesma casa que ela!

- Você já matou alguém?

- Acho que ela tem que ir embora!

- Não confio nela perto de mim!

Essas frases estavam colidindo dentro dela, queimando em sua pele e em sua memória. Mais tarde, ela seria capaz de repetir cada uma delas. Não importava quem disse o quê. Era sua família. A opinião de sua família. Nada mais importava. Eles estavam certos. Lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos, escorrendo por sua face como acontecera tantas vezes na última semana.

Pensou ter chorado todas elas, mas era como se novas se formassem todas as vezes. Houve um instante no qual ela quis gritar de volta, mas não o fez. Ela merecia aquilo. Eles estavam certos. Como poderia dizer alguma coisa se eles estavam certos sobre tudo que disseram? Nem ela mesma confiava mais em si! Ela tinha matado! Ela era a razão para toda aquela merda!

Com as pernas tremendo, ela se levantou e correu para fora da cozinha, para longe dos olhares, das palavras ditas e das não ditas também. O olhar cheio de pena de Hermione e o "eu te disse" que ela jamais falou ecoaram em sua cabeça. O ódio de seus irmãos. O silêncio de sua mãe. O olhar arrasado de seu pai. O cabelo negro de Tonks. Era demais.

Ela tropeçou e caiu, mas levantou-se de novo, dando dois ou três passos de uma vez. Assim que entrou em seu quarto trancou a porta.

Ela tinha que ir embora.

Isso era tão fácil. Seria tão fácil. Apenas algumas coisas numa sacola. Um pulôver sobre sua camisa. Um cachecol em seu pescoço. Abrir a janela. E sem realmente pensar e ao mesmo tempo com tantos pensamentos em sua cabeça, ela fez o que há um segundo era apenas mais um pensamento.

Ela agarrou sua vassoura, montou nela e saiu pela janela. Era de noite, as estrelas brilhavam acima, o ar estava gelado e ela sentiu frio, mas enquanto estivesse frio daquele jeito, não poderia pensar. Afrouxou seu cachecol, abraçou o vento em seu cabelo e voou.

Ela voou o mais rápido que conseguiu, passou os escudos, e continuou subindo. Não parou, não olhou para trás. Apenas saiu pela noite. Para longe de tudo aquilo.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore foi o único que percebeu que a Senhorita Weasley correra para seu quarto. Seus irmãos estavam gritando insultos e críticas, uns por cima dos outros. A mãe deles estava sentada lá, sem forças suficientes para calá-los. Ela tinha tentado, é claro, mas não conseguiu parar aquilo. O pai dela nem ao menos tentara.

Albus pensou em parar aquilo, mas não o fez. Eles eram adultos e sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Tinham direito de dizer o que queriam. Todo mundo tinha esse direito, mesmo se alguém não gostasse do que o outro tinha para dizer. Mas aquilo fora longe demais, e depois que Ginny saiu do cômodo, ele decidiu interferir.

Ele elevou sua voz e deixou um pouco de sua mágica correr livre enquanto pedia-os para, por favor, ficarem quietos. Eles ficaram. Ao lado das muitas desvantagens, havia algumas vantagens em ser um dos maiores bruxos vivos.

Eles pareciam procurar pela Senhorita Weasley.

- Ela subiu. – eles se viraram em sua direção, sem dizer nada, mas esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. – Vocês deveriam tentar entendê-la.

Charlie abriu a boca, mas com um aceno de sua mão, ele a fechou novamente.

- Ela é uma jovem garota de quinze anos. Está apenas começando a olhar para o outro sexo. Ela conhece todos os garotos de sua idade, e os considera "sem graça". Além disso, todos os garotos sabem que ela tem seis irmãos mais velhos, que vão machucá-los se eles chegarem perto dela. Ela decide que vai esperar alguém chegar até ela, talvez tenha certeza de que não encontrou a pessoa certa... e então acontece esse terrível ataque em Hogsmeade, em um dos lugares no qual ela se sente absolutamente protegida. Ela fica abalada, quase morre, mas tem esse garoto misterioso que a salva, arriscando a própria vida. É claro que ela fica abalada, fascinada, e até mesmo desenvolve uma paixonite por ele. Procura por ele durante meses e finalmente o encontra. Ele é diferente, ele a salvou, ele não tem medo, ele é bonito, e, mesmo que não fosse tão amigável comigo, tenho certeza que ele pode ser muito cativante se quiser. Voldemort também era... também é. Ninguém o seguiria se não fosse. Ela foi influenciada, foi levada... mas se proíbe de pensar nele... e então ele a salva de novo, e de novo, e ela acredita que ele não pode ser tão cruel, tão mau, se ele arriscou sua vida para salvar a dela. Ela pensa que pode mudá-lo. Confiou nele. Alguns de vocês passaram algum tempo com ele. Ela viu como ele poderia ser, e talvez ela tenha visto algo que ele queria que ela visse... mas ela confiou nele. Seu coração achou que era certo confiar nele, gostar dele. Ela se sente tão traída, e tão machucada quanto vocês. E agora imagine que alguém tivesse vindo para lhes dizer que vocês não são leais à família, que são traidores, porque eles precisam muito de sua ajuda! O que vocês teriam feito?

As faces ao redor dele estavam pálidas, e em alguns pontos alguém tentara falar alguma coisa, mas após algum tempo, eles apenas sentaram e escutaram.

- Nymphadora, talvez você devesse ir buscar a Senhorita Weasley para que sua família pudesse lhe dizer o quanto estão arrependidos.

A jovem auror assentiu, levantou-se e subiu as escadas. Eles escutaram-na subir os degraus e tropeçar. Albus sorriu em sua barba, mas apenas Moody notou. Os demais estavam muito envoltos em seus pensamentos, tentando pensar em algo para dizer a sua irmã mais nova quando ela voltasse.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio antes de apenas uma pessoa descer de volta. Albus franziu o cenho.

- Tonks? O que houve? – foi Molly quem falou.

- Ela não quer falar conosco, Nymphadora?

- Não… Ela… Ginny está desaparecida.


	12. Chapter Eleven – Walking With The Enemy

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Eleven – Walking With The Enemy**

- Eu não quero ir.

- Harry...!

- Eu sempre trabalho sozinho, pai… sempre!

- Essa não é uma missão para uma única pessoa, e não há ninguém em quem confio mais do que em você.

O garoto esfregou os olhos, as olheiras sob seus olhos escondidas do Lorde das Trevas. Ele não estava dormindo bem, mas não precisava ninguém saber daquilo. Tinha até tentado uma Poção Tira Sonho, mas é claro que não podia tomar com frequência. Não ajudou. Tinha procurado outro modo para afastar os pesadelos. Não encontrou nenhum. Por um segundo, pensara em contar ao seu pai sobre isso, para que ele pudesse tentar encontrar uma forma, mas teria que explicar sobre _o que_ estivera sonhando.

_Estou sonhando com uma garota_. Aquilo ia acabar muito bem. Seu pai provavelmente tentaria ter "a conversa" com ele de novo. O jovem quase bufou com esse pensamento. Não que estivesse sonhando com ela daquela maneira. Quase desejou que estivesse. Poderia lidar com aquilo. Mas aqueles sonhos…

Ele estremeceu e tentou se livrar das imagens, voltando a atenção para seu pai novamente.

- Se não há outra maneira, é claro que eu vou.

- Muito bem.

- Quem você está planejando enviar junto?

- Bella… e Fenrir Greyback.

- Greyback?

Harry não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas ouvira rumores sobre ele. Rumores sobre ele e crianças inocentes sendo mordidas para se tornarem lobisomens.

- Sim. É preciso que um lobisomem vá com vocês.

- Por que tem que ser ele?

- Fenrir exerce um papel de liderança com os lobisomens que já estão do nosso lado. Não podemos ignorar isso mesmo que... Você ouviu os rumores?

- É claro.

- Mesmo que seja isso que ele esteja fazendo. Perderíamos muitos seguidores... e se hoje à noite tudo acontecer como esperado, ganharemos mais alguns. Você sabe que eles são muito melhores que os humanos no que diz respeito à guerra.

Harry assentiu. Lobisomens eram mais rápidos... mais difíceis de matar... assassinos melhores.

- Ele vai obedecer às minhas ordens?

Seu pai suspirou, esfregando o nariz. O jovem não achava que havia muitas pessoas que o tinham visto assim... tão humano.

- Espero que sim.

- Você não sabe.

- Posso apenas supor...

O garoto assentiu.

- Ele obedece a você?

- Na maior parte das vezes.

- Uau! Pensei que aqueles que não te obedeciam fossem mortos.

- Nem _todas as pessoas_ fazem o que eu quero. – ele lançou um olhar penetrante para o filho, que sorriu em resposta. – Mas ele não vai tentar nada contra você. Vou me certificar disso. Caso contrário, eu jamais arriscaria mandá-lo com ele. E Bella vai estar lá. Ela faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo.

- Eu não preciso de um guarda e eu não preciso dela.

- Poderia ter me enganado… aquele tolo no Beco Diagonal…

O adolescente suspirou. Eles já tinham tido aquela discussão. Seu pai argumentara que ele tinha que ter mais cuidado. Sério. Era uma guerra. Pessoas se machucavam. Ele era humano, afinal. É claro que se machucava. A diferença era que não estava morto.

– Foi um machucado...! Nada sério, nada que pudesse me matar.

- Poderia ter sido.

- Não foi.

Seu pai assentiu. Ambos sabiam que Harry tinha treinado mais ainda após aquele incidente, que estava se aprimorando.

- Qual foi o jornal dessa vez?

- Um lixo de revista chamado o Pasquim.

O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu. Seu pai se levantou da cadeira e ele fez o mesmo. Por um momento, eles ficaram em pé, apenas se olhando. Voldemort colocou os braços sobre seus ombros, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

O nome, a localização e algumas informações sobre Greyback invadiram sua mente.

xxx

- Ginny?

- Posso entrar?

- Sua mãe acabou de chamar pela lareira. Você desapareceu de casa.

- Ela chamou...?

Luna assentiu e abriu mais a porta. A ruiva entrou, olhando em volta da pequena sala, antes de colocar a vassoura num canto.

- Parece que um herwurtz te pegou.

- Um o quê?

- Um herwurtz. Eles deixam as pessoas tristes e depressivas, não são criaturas muito legais.

- Ah, sim… Acho que um desses me encontrou.

Elas se dirigiram à sala de estar, onde ambas se sentaram.

- Sinto muito. – disse Luna.

- Pelo o quê? – Ginny perguntou confusa. Ela não tinha feito nada.

- Eu não tenho nada para ajudar aqui. Podia fazer um colar para você, mas não acho que isso vá funcionar.

- Sem problemas, Luna. Não precisa fazer isso. Tenho certeza que vai passar.

A loira sorriu.

- Eu vou fazer um de qualquer forma. Sente-se… Vou chamar sua mãe, fazer um colar... Acredito que… ah… umas bolinhas felizes vão ser suficientes…

- Não! Não… Não chame minha mãe.

- Brigar com a família não é bom, Ginevra.

- Sim… Eu… Eu sei… mas eu… eu preciso ficar longe por um tempo. Luna, por favor.

- O herwurtz é pior do que eu esperava! Você realmente precisa de um colar.

A loira se levantou e foi em direção às prateleiras onde vidros cheios de coisinhas pequenas estavam alinhados. Pegou um com pequenas pérolas multicoloridas e outro com fio.

Ela sentou e trabalhou silenciosamente, enfiando mais e mais pérolas de cores diversas no fio. Parecia que tinha o modelo na cabeça. Ginny a observou por alguns minutos.

- Você… eu posso… eu posso ficar por uma noite…?

- Claro.

- Só uma noite… Não quero ficar muito tempo nem nada. Vou falar com minha família amanhã... Eu só... Preciso ficar longe.

- Sim. Eu entendo.

- Ah… onde está seu pai?

- Não está aqui. Ele está trabalhando na próxima edição... a última vendeu um monte de cópias!

- Mesmo? Era sobre o quê?

- Sobre lobisomens e o que é preciso saber sobre eles e como eles fazem parte do Ministério...

A ruiva assentiu.

- Tem uma cópia por aqui…?

- É claro. Acredito que ali tenha uma. – ela apontou para uma mesinha no canto.

Ginny se levantou, pegou uma revista e se sentou novamente, lendo alguns parágrafos silenciosamente. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava esquecer o que aconteceu. Ela não estava realmente lendo ou concentrada. Só precisava se focar em outra coisa... mesmo que fosse nas palavras – ou talvez apenas nas letras das palavras? – de um artigo.

O som de alguém aparatando fez a ruiva pular. Desde o ataque – não apenas o do Beco Diagonal, mas os dois em Hogsmeade também – ela estava se assustando facilmente. Quando não sabia de onde vinha um barulho ou quem ou o que o causara, entrava em pânico facilmente. Era pior quando parecia uma explosão. O choque do que acontecera na livraria ainda não desaparecera completamente.

A garota olhou para Luna, que tinha acabado o colar.

- Poderia ser seu pai?

- Acho que não, o som dele aparatando é diferente. – Ginny não sabia que havia diferenças. – Aqui, pegue o colar.

Ela o estendeu para a ruiva pegá-lo.

- Obrigada, Luna. – ela o colocou em seu pescoço. – Você não quer saber quem está lá fora? Ou não quer chamar seu pai para que ele dê uma olhada?

- Ah, não… por que eu deveria? Papai falou algo sobre um redator que poderia nos visitar essa noite. Tenho certeza que ele pode encontrar a porta e bater... sabe que nos últimos dias tiveram umas pessoas aparatando ai fora... mas eles nunca batiam... acho que não eram corajosos o bastante.

- Você… você já pensou na possibilidade de vocês estarem sendo vigiados? Ok, quer dizer, eles não iriam aparatar tão perto da casa de modo que quem estivesse dentro pudesse ouvir, mas...

- Ah, mas eles não estão tão próximos! Papai encontrou esse feitiço útil na... Índia, acredito que foi... que torna possível escutar diferentes atividades do lado de fora. Nós o colocamos por conta das diferentes criaturas que queremos encontrar caso elas nos encontrem primeiro... mas tínhamos que testá-lo de alguma forma, sabe?

- Luna… acho que deveríamos ir para a Toca… via flu.

- Mas… por quê? Nós vamos ver se alguém quiser falar conosco.

- Sim, sim, mas… você já pensou sobre isso ser um ataq…

Ginny parou de falar, pois ouviu vozes do lado de fora. Olhou para a outra garota, que notara também. Luna se levantou mais uma vez, dirigindo-se à porta da frente.

- Bella, pare! Você não sabe se têm outros feitiços de segurança na porta!

- Então, vamos usar a janela!

- Greyback…!

A ruiva congelou por um segundo. Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Levantou-se e correu para o lado da amiga, puxando a garota para a lareira. Encontrou pó de flu rapidamente e fez sinal para a outra ir primeiro.

Ginny jogou o pó, mas as chamas não ficaram verdes, em vez disso, o fogo se apagou.

Foi como se aquilo tivesse acordado Luna, pois ela foi até a cozinha, onde – como a ruiva então viu – havia outra porta. No momento seguinte elas estavam do lado de fora. Ginny correu para o jardim, mas quando percebeu que a amiga não a estava seguindo, virou-se e congelou.

Uma parte da casa estava queimando. A loira estava ali de pé, observando o fogo, sem sair do canto.

A ruiva correu de volta, puxando a garota.

- Mas… a casa está pegando fogo!

Ginny não respondeu, apenas correu mais rápido.

- TEM ALGUÉM AQUI! TALVEZ ATÉ DUAS PESSOAS! – a voz gritando acima do fogo a fez correr mais ainda.

Luna também estava correndo agora e a ruiva soltou sua mão. Elas correram em direção ao campo, onde Ginny sabia que se corressem por ali havia a possibilidade de alcançarem a Toca. Era um pouco difícil enxergar, visto que estava escuro e não dava para ver onde se estava indo... mas elas tinham que pelo menos tentar.

Talvez alcançassem o pequeno vilarejo, que também não seria tão ruim também. De lá a ruiva encontraria o caminho de volta para casa.

Ela também torceu para que se alguém as tivesse seguido, não fosse atacá-las no meio de um vilarejo trouxa, onde alguém poderia ver. Mas, a quem estava enganando? Talvez eles queimassem o vilarejo inteiro também... talvez fosse melhor que não fossem para lá.

Luna estava ofegante ao lado dela, e fez uma parada.

- Temos que continuar!

- Eu sei... Eu... Eu não consigo. – a loira respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar. – Vamos... Vamos nos separar.

- O quê? Não!

- Corra para a Toca… vou tentar uma rota diferente… se eu não encontrar a Toca, eu vou para a igreja.

- Não podemos… Não posso… Não posso te deixar para trás!

- Você não estaria me deixando para trás, estamos apenas tentando duas rotas diferentes de fuga. Se uma de nós conseguir, chamaremos por ajuda, Ginevra.

A ruiva não gostava daquilo, mas não havia tempo para discutir. Por fim, ela assentiu. Luna lhe deu um empurrão e ela correu novamente. Estava sozinha agora… ou pelo menos esperava que sim.

xxx

Ginny correu o mais rápido que suas pernas aguentavam. Não conseguia ver a distância que ainda precisava percorrer e sentiu seus pulmões protestarem, mas correu. Ela praguejou novamente, desejando ter pensado em pegar sua vassoura. Não apenas deveria estar destruída e sua família não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar outra para ela, mas também poderia voar, estaria em casa e não correndo por sua vida.

Parecia um flashback do ataque ao Beco Diagonal, mas dessa vez era um pouco melhor. Ela sabia que no lugar para o qual estava correndo estaria a salvo. Sabia que não havia mais que três pessoas correndo atrás dela e duvidou disso. Eles não se importariam muito com ela, não é?

Sua visão escureceu por um segundo e a garota teve que parar. Puxou o ar, tentando acalmar sua respiração para poder escutar arredor. Um minuto ou dois se passaram e ela não tinha se acalmado, mas conseguiu ficar silenciosa o bastante para escutar o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Havia o vento e... nada.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em sua face. Ela tinha conseguido. Virou-se e fez seu caminho, mais lentamente, em direção à Toca – ou onde acreditava que sua casa estivesse – mas ainda num ritmo rápido o bastante para que não demorasse uma eternidade para chegar.

A ruiva estava olhando para frente quando aconteceu. Num segundo ela estava avançando mais ainda pelo campo, no próximo, alguém passou um braço ao redor dela e pressionou a mão sobre sua boca, impedindo-a de gritar. Ela estava tão surpresa que não reagiu de início. Então, seus instintos entraram em ação e ela chutou e se mexeu tanto quanto pôde... sem sucesso.

- Fique calada e eu te solto.

A garota parou de se mexer abruptamente. A voz dele sussurrando em seu ouvido causou arrepios em sua espinha. Seu coração parou de bater, e depois começou a bater fortemente.

- Me solte!

- Ginny…

- ME SOLTE!

Mesmo quando ela gritava sua voz saia abafada pela mão dele. Por um instante, pensou em mordê-lo.

- Psiu… ainda estamos perto demais para que ele não nos escute quando você levanta a voz.

Ginny arriscou uma olhada para trás e viu o fogo à distancia. Isso era perto demais? Ela virou a cabeça na direção dele novamente. Ele a soltou. A primeira coisa que a ruiva fez foi se afastar dele.

- Um deles é um lobisomem. Eles têm audição mais aguçada. – ela sentia-se confusa, e isso devia estar evidente. A garota estremeceu.

- Vá embora!

- Ginny…! – a voz dele era quase um sussurro e o garoto se aproximou mais uma vez.

- Cai fora!

Sua voz falhou e ela sabia que estava prestes a chorar, mas afastou as lágrimas. Não ia chorar. Não ia chorar. A primeira lágrima estava quase caindo dos seus olhos.

- Por favor… vá… vá embora.

Ele ficou ali, apenas observando-a. Seus olhos penetrando os dela. A primeira lágrima caiu.

- Era isso que você queria, não era? Sim! Ótimo! Você conseguiu. – ela nem mesmo tentou esconder as lágrimas seguintes.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Não sabe…? Eu não entendo! Eu tenho que dizer isso? Tenho...? – ele olhou em volta, sem encontrar seu olhar. – Você me machucou. Você acabou comigo. Você… a família que eu te falei. Você... Você traiu minha confiança. Você fez de mim uma _traidora_. Eles estão… eles estão mortos! E você… você quase me matou… isso não é o bastante?

A voz dela soou histérica até para seus próprios ouvidos. Ele virou a cabeça em sua direção, com olhos espantados.

- Eu não tentei te matar.

- Não…? – ela riu, mas sua risada soou amarga. – Você não tentou me matar? E o que foi aquilo no Beco Diagonal? Foi seu gêmeo malvado? Eu não vou cair mais nessa! Saia de perto de mim! Eu não quero te ver nunca mais! Nunca mais!

Ele deu um passo adiante, segurou os ombros dela e a encarou.

- Você.

- E a Maldição da Morte? Apenas um feitiço para me fazer cócegas?

- Eu sinalizei para que você rolasse para o lado!

- Pare com isso!

- E você me ouviu! Você ouviu! Como pode dizer que eu tentei te matar...?

- Porque você tentou, é por isso! Foi por um centímetro. Eu senti a Maldição bater bem ao meu lado... Não... não se atreva a dizer o contrário, não se atreva a mentir para mim!

A ruiva o empurrou de lado… ela _tentou_ empurrá-lo de lado, mas ele não se mexeu. Harry a agarrou com mais força ainda, mas, estranhamente, não a machucou.

- Acredite no que quiser acreditar, mas não vou acreditar numa palavra que você diz! Saia do meio! Eu quero ir para casa!

Ele não se mexeu, e antes que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo, estava esmurrando o peito dele, mas ele apenas ficou parado, sem fazer nada para impedi-la. Por fim, depois do que pareceu uma hora, ele recuou e a soltou.

- Vou te levar para casa.

- Você… você não vai!

Ele olhou para ela, e ela olhou de volta, por cerca de um minuto eles ficaram ali, olhando um para o outro antes de Ginny desviar o olhar. Ela se odiava por sua fraqueza.

Sem dizer uma palavra, a garota se virou e foi embora. Ele estava seguindo e deu alguns passos maiores para ficar bem ao seu lado.

Enquanto caminhavam, ele levantou um pouco suas calças, onde Ginny viu um coldre... um coldre de varinha. Ele tirou a varinha que estava nele. A ruiva se afastou lentamente. Ele olhou para ela, franzindo a testa.

- Eu não vou te machucar.

A garota nada disse.

- Acredito que seja sua.

Ele estendeu-a para ela. A varinha não estava apontada para Ginny, mas para ele mesmo, de modo que ela pudesse facilmente pegá-la. Ela o fez.

- Como…?

- Você a perdeu no Beco Diagonal.

Ela estava prestes a agradecê-lo, mas se impediu. Não faria aquilo.

- Eu peguei para você.

Ela assentiu, mas não disse nada. Não achou que seria prudente dizer que nem ao menos notou que a perdera. Provavelmente só teria percebido quando as aulas começassem de novo. Perguntou-se se ele ficara com ela o tempo inteiro. A garota intensificou o aperto sobre ela, com medo de perdê-la novamente.

Ginny não soube o que a levou a dizer aquilo, mas disse de qualquer forma:

- Luna... Luna ainda está por ai.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento.

- Vou me certificar de que ela chegue em casa.

- A casa dela está em chamas. – a ruiva disse com raiva.

Ele nem ao menos piscou.

- Então, vou me certificar de que ninguém esteja à procura dela.

- Talvez eles estejam nesse exato momento.

- Eles não estão.

Ginny queria lhe perguntar como ele sabia disso, mas não perguntou. Não queria falar com ele. _Você está mentido. Você quer falar com ele. Você quer escutar a voz dele._ Não! Não, ela não queria.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até que a garota se lembrou de que deveria checar a direção que estavam indo, agora que estava com sua varinha. A ruiva a apontou para frente e abriu a boca.

A mão de Harry estava sobre sua varinha antes que ela pudesse piscar.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele sibilou.

- Eu não sei em que direção estamos indo.

- Apenas fale então.

O garoto pegou sua própria varinha – seria a varinha que acabara de atear fogo na casa de sua amiga? – e apontou-a para frente. Ela estalou na direção que eles estavam indo. Ginny suspirou. Estavam indo no caminho certo.

- Eu mesma podia ter feito isso, sabia?

- E arriscar receber uma bela coruja do Ministério?

Droga! Ela não tinha pensado nisso, mas não ia dizer isso a ele. Ele não parecia esperar uma resposta. O resto do caminho eles andaram em silêncio.

Quando a garota viu a Toca à distância, ela parou. Ele parou bem ao seu lado.

Será que tinha que dizer alguma coisa? Adeus? Vejo você em breve? Ela quase bufou. Não ia vê-lo novamente... mas aquilo foi o que pensou ontem também.

- Eu vou deixar você andar o resto sozinha.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele por um segundo, antes de xingar a si mesma. Ela não devia olhar para ele. Tinha prometido a si mesma que não olharia para ele novamente.

Ela se virou e correu, olhando para trás – contra sua promessa – apenas uma vez. Ele ficou lá, imóvel, vendo-a ir embora. Aquela imagem ia assombrá-la naquela noite.

xxx

Harry voltou para Bella e Greyback, que ainda estavam destruindo a casa. Mesmo ele apostando que o lobisomem o vira primeiro, foi a Comensal que se virou e parou o que estava fazendo.

- Você os pegou?

- Era só um.

- O editor? A garota?

- A garota.

- Ela está morta?

- Ela escapou.

- Mais uma na lista?

O garoto lançou-lhe um olhar enraivado, mas ela o encarou de volta. Eles podiam fazer competição de olhares por horas, mas ali não era lugar para aquilo.

- Eu quase a peguei quando ela alcançou alguns escudos que a protegeram. – o olhar da mulher não vacilou, mas ele zombou dela. – Qual o seu problema, Lestrange?

- Estou apenas imaginando o porquê de você não ter tido sucesso nas últimas duas vezes...

- Não é como se fosse minha intenção deixá-las escapar...!

O jovem fez sua voz soar mais impetuosa. Não achava que alguém que não a conhecesse teria notado, mas viu com clareza Bella estremecer.

- Sinto muito, Príncipe. – ele assentiu. – Acredito que é hora de irmos.

- Greyback! Acabou a brincadeira!

O lobisomem desdenhou dele. Harry arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e o homem desviou o olhar.

- Bella? Vai entrar em contato com Lucius?

- É claro! Ele vai ficar satisfeito em colocar o artigo em andamento.

Harry sorriu. Podia praticamente ver as manchetes. _"Ataque de lobisomem à casa de editor! Cuidado com os lobisomens! Lobisomens ainda piores do que se pensava? Ainda estamos seguros? Ministério pensa em novas leis para controlá-los"._

Seu pai ficaria satisfeito. Parecia que seu plano finalmente daria resultado. Agora apenas Harry tinha que prosperar no seu próprio plano. Tirá-la de sua cabeça. Não achava que os sonhos seriam melhores naquela noite.

xxx

Antes de cruzar os escudos ela parou novamente. Sua cabeça estava girando. Outra experiência de quase morte. Outro "encontro" com ele. Por que essas coisas pareciam estar conectadas? Tentou clarear sua mente, tentou esquecer as palavras dele, os olhos dele, as mãos dele em seus ombros… suas lágrimas, a varinha dele, o rosto de Luna, a casa em chamas, as pessoas mortas, a Maldição da Morte, o silêncio repentino, aquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, os rostos, o jornal, as palavras dele.

Sua respiração estava irregular novamente. Contou até dez, desejando se acalmar. Tinha que esquecer tudo aquilo antes de entrar. Agora eles sabiam e estavam furiosos. As sensações de antes cresceram dentro dela novamente... as razões pelas quais ela fugira. Percebeu que estava com medo de encará-los novamente.

Eles provavelmente não sabiam, gritariam com ela por ter saído de casa. Teria que escutar e teria que contá-los. Respirou fundo novamente antes de passar pela "fronteira" – não que ela conseguisse, de alguma forma, ver ou sentir os escudos. Mas Bill lhe mostrara exatamente até onde podia ir e onde não podia. As luzes da casa estavam acesas. Todos ainda estavam acordados, ou foi o que pensou. Teriam percebido que ela desaparecera? A primeira onda de culpa tomou conta da garota. Eles deviam estar preocupados. Estavam com medo. Não sabiam onde ela estava, se estava bem… apressou o passo, indo direto para a porta e abrindo-a silenciosamente.

Foi quando ouviu o fogo crepitar com vida na sala de estar.

- Diretor!

- Severus?

- Há um ataque na casa dos Lovegood.

As pessoas estavam pulando e as cadeiras foram postas de lado.

- Agora?

- Acredito que já deva ter acabado por agora…

- Ah, Merlin! Eu acabei de falar com Luna há meia hora...

- Eu vou.

- Eu também vou.

A ruiva tossiu, fazendo todos se virarem.

- Não acho que seja necessário.

- Ah, Merlin! Ginny. – sua mãe a abraçou no momento seguinte, impedindo-a de respirar. – Estávamos tão preocupados.

- O que quer dizer com "não ser necessário", Senhorita Weasley?

- É… Eu… Eu estava lá.

Sua mãe a abraçou com mais força.

- Mãe... você pode...?

Molly não reagiu de início, apenas quando seu pai se levantou e gentilmente tocou no braço dela, a mãe a soltou.

- Você…?

- Sim… Eu… Eu…

- Mas eu falei com Luna via flu!

- Eu cheguei depois disso.

- Onde está a pobre garota? Ela está com você? Ela está... ela está bem?

- Eu acho que… ela… nós nos separamos.

- VOCÊS SE SEPARARAM?

Ginny estremeceu.

- Sim, bem… foi ideia de Luna… nós... ela me disse que tentaria encontrar a Toca... mas... ela disse que se não conseguisse chegar aqui, ia para a igreja no vilarejo... alguém poderia...?

A ruiva olhou em volta. Foi seu irmão Charlie quem assentiu.

- Eu vou.

- Alguém deveria ir com você!

- Mãe…

- Não, não. Eu não quero que vá sozinho. Não sabemos que está lá, sabemos?

- Hummmm… alguém chamado Greyback? E… Bella? E… hum… um deles é um lobisomem?

- Bellatrix Lestrange e Fenrir Greyback. – confirmou Snape.

- Como sabe disso Weasley? – Moody vociferou.

- Elemedisse. – ela disse apressadamente, na esperança de acabar logo com aquilo. Ou que eles apenas a deixassem em paz.

- Ele...?

- Eu meio que topei com ele… Quer dizer… ele topou comigo... Quer dizer, ele meio que me seguiu...

- Ele...?

- Hum... sim... _ele_... sabe?

- Seria mais útil se você apenas dissesse o nome dele, Weasley!

- Errr…

- Você não sabe?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei… Eu… Ele…

Foi seu Diretor que entendeu o recado.

- Eu presumo que você topou com Harry, Senhorita Weasley?

A garota assentiu, olhando para seus pés.

- Foi isso? – a voz de seu pai soou mais alta que de costume. Sua mãe estava ao seu lado novamente. – Você está machucada? Ele tentou alguma coisa? – Molly levantou a blusa dela.

- MÃE!

- Tem alguma coisa doendo? Devo chamar Poppy? Eu vou…

- Não! Não… não precisa. Ele não me machucou.

- Vocês não lutaram, então?

- Não… sim… quer dizer, não tivemos nenhuma luta mágica.

- Ele bateu em você, então?

- NÃO!

- Mas…

- Quer dizer, nós tivemos uma briga de palavras… nós discutimos, sabe.

- Você discutiu. – Snape repetiu.

- Sim.

- Com o Príncipe Negro.

Ginny assentiu.

- Você não fez isso.

- Como?

- Sobre o que vocês _discutiram_?

- Eu… nós…

- Acho que eu deveria ir procurar por Luna agora.

- Sim, sim… mas alguém devia ir com você! Com aquela mulher louca, Greyback e ele lá fora...

- Eles não vão… eles não vão procurar por Luna.

- Weasley, eles _sempre_ fazem isso. – sua voz soou tão afiada que a ruiva estremeceu.

- Mas, Professor Snape… ele… ele me disse que eles não iam procurá-la.

- E você acreditou nele? Pior ainda, você disse a ele que ela estava lá fora?

- Sim, quer dizer… não foi bem assim… Quer dizer…

- Severus, tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela. Talvez você devesse ir com o Sr. Weasley procurar a Senhorita Lovegood.

- Eu não posso ir lá fora! E se um deles me vê?

- Sim, sim, você está certo. Nymphadora, você poderia...?

- É claro. – Tonks se levantou e junto com Charlie saíram da casa.

- Senhorita Weasley, pelo que entendi até agora, você estava na casa da Senhorita Lovegood quando o ataque aconteceu e vocês duas saíram da casa.

- Sim, nós saímos pela porta dos fundos e corremos em direção ao campo.

- E então vocês se separaram ou encontraram Harry?

Ela prendeu a respiração quando seu Diretor falou o nome dele. Parecia que ninguém percebera.

- Nós nos separamos... Luna... Luna não conseguia mais correr e… Eu fui contra isso, mas ela achou que teríamos mais chance se tentássemos rotas diferentes para que alguma de nós pudesse encontrar ajuda.

- Sim… então você ficou sozinha depois disso?

- Sim… e então ele… me alcançou.

- O que ele fez? – ela raramente tinha ouvido a voz de seu pai tão aguda.

- Ele me agarrou por trás. – os olhos de seu pai e de seus irmãos – ela notou pelo canto do olho – se estreitaram. Alguns deles abriram a boca. – Quer dizer... ele não me machucou ou nada disso... Eu fiquei assustada apenas por um momento. – Não precisava dizer a eles que ela tinha implorado para que ele fosse embora, ou que ela tinha chorado...

- E então, Senhorita Weasley, ele lhe disse o nome dos outros e… vocês se separaram?

- Não… ele me disse para fazer silêncio por causa do lobisomem.

- Fenrir Greyback. – confirmou Dumbledore.

- Sim… e…

- E então você disse a ele que sua amiga estava lá fora sozinha...

- Não!

- Severus…! – seu Diretor lançou um olhar gélido para Snape.

- Ele devolveu minha varinha!

- Como?

- Quer dizer… Eu não percebi que tinha perdido porque não tenho permissão para usá-la, é claro... mas… mas estava com ele e ele a devolveu para mim.

- Ele levava sua varinha com ele?

A voz de Snape soou tão incrédula quanto os rostos dos seus irmãos. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que eles concordavam sobre alguma coisa.

Ginny assentiu.

- Ele disse que a pegou no B-Beco Diagonal.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido.

A ruiva olhou na direção de Moody. Foi ele quem falou.

– Ele tenta matar você e então pega sua varinha, anda com ela o tempo inteiro... e então te devolve?

- É... parece que foi assim, sim.

- Ele disse mais alguma coisa, Senhorita Weasley?

- Não… Quer dizer… ele disse que não era sua intenção... sabe… no Beco Diagonal. Ele disse que não queria... me... me matar.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Ah… ele disse?

Não soou como uma pergunta de verdade. Agora Moody parecia tão incrédulo quanto seus irmãos e Snape.

Foi seu pai quem falou em seguida.

- E então você veio para casa...?

- Eu queria vim, sim. – ele apenas olhou para ela. – Quero dizer, eu queria vim sozinha... mas ele insistiu em me trazer para casa.

- _Ele te trouxe para casa?_

_- _Err… sim.

- Caso não tenha percebido, ele não é um _serviço de acompanhantes_. – Snape reassumira sua postura sarcástica.

- Ele está simplesmente ai fora? Você _mostrou _a ele onde moramos?

- Não! Antes que chegássemos muito perto da Toca, ele… deixou que eu fosse sozinha.

- E então vocês deram um beijo de despedida… e estamos de volta onde começamos, com todo o seu relacionamento, caso ou o que seja? – Moody vociferou.

A jovem balançou a cabeça.

- Quer dizer… Eu pensei que era assim… mas não é, sabe? Quer dizer… Eu não sei! – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Ginny… sobre... sobre o que você disse agora há pouco... nós... nós sentimos muito pelo que dissemos a você. Nós todos. – seu pai disse, com uma voz mais suave.

- Não… não, vocês estavam certos… vocês estão certos... Vocês deviam gritar comigo.

Parecia que finalmente ela entendera tudo. O que acontecera. O que fizera. O que mantivera em segredo. Agora que eles sabiam sobre ele… agora eles podiam saber sobre as outras coisas também, não é? Ela desatou a chorar.

– É... é culpa minha. É tudo culpa minha… Eu… Eu os matei. Eu sinto muito… Eu não… Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

As próximas palavras se perderam em meio aos soluços. Antes que ela percebesse, sua mãe estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a com força. As lágrimas não pareciam ter fim, elas caíam mais e mais.

- Ginny? – foi seu pai quem falou.

A ruiva olhou para ele, sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas.

- Do que você está falando?

Ela abriu a boca e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia por onde começar, o que dizer. Desejou não ter aberto a boca. Agora teria que contá-los, teria que enfrentá-los de verdade. Mais lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sinto muito. – ela se afastou de sua mãe, olhando para o chão, evitando o olhar de todo mundo. – Os Randhawas... – falou quase que sussurrando.

- Ginny…?

- Sinto muito… Eu não, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Você… você matou os Randhawas...? – soou ainda mais cruel na voz dele, mas ela se forçou a assentir.

- Mas… você… você estava em Hogwarts…

Seu pai parecia confuso, os demais presentes ficaram em silêncio, como se estivessem se comunicado silenciosamente e decidido que Arthur seria o único a falar. Nem mesmo sua mãe falou alguma coisa. Por um momento, a garota quis levantar os olhos, mas esse momento passou.

- Eu não… Eu não os matei de verdade... mas… mas foi culpa minha…

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, pelo que ela ficou agradecida.

- Eu… Eu falei a ele sobre eles… Disse a ele onde eles moravam... e... e agora eles estão mortos.

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Sua mãe a abraçou novamente, tornando difícil respirar. Mas... Ginny não conseguia entender. Por que eles não gritaram? Por que não disseram alguma coisa? Por que não estavam com ódio dela? Por que sua mãe ainda a tocava como se aquilo não fosse nada, como se... ela ainda se importasse? Mas ninguém mais iria se importar com ela depois do que fez.

Molly a soltou e em seguida ela estava nos braços de seu pai, que também a abraçou e passou as mãos por suas costas em movimentos circulares.

- Está tudo bem, Ginny…

- Não… não está.

A garota empurrou os braços dele e recuou, olhando em volta pela primeira vez desde que contara a eles. Havia compaixão nos olhos de alguns, outros olhavam para o chão, seus irmãos estavam olhando para ela, e por um instante acreditou ter visto lágrimas nos olhos de alguns deles. Seu Diretor olhava direito para ela, com um olhar triste, mas compreensivo em sua face.

- Senhorita Weasley… Ginny… qualquer um poderia ter deixado escapar onde eles viviam se confiasse o bastante no outro… você ainda é jovem, não sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Não há desculpa para o que… para o que fiz…

- Acredito que Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores tinham conhecimento de que eles eram membros da Ordem. Eles eram membros ativos. Enfrentaram batalhas e todos nós sabemos o risco. Eles estavam protegidos por escudos. Não tínhamos como saber que não estavam seguros em sua casa na Escócia. Ginny... você não pode, você não pode começar a se odiar agora. Nós temos que continuar... não podemos voltar no tempo para fazer com isso jamais acontecesse.

A ruiva enterrou o rosto nas mãos enquanto ele falava.

- Mas... – ela pausou, levantando a vista e em seguida franzindo a testa. – Em sua casa na Escócia...?

- Sim, é claro. Era onde eles moravam… pensei que você tivesse contado a ele. – seu pai falou.

- Mas… mas… eu pensei que eles moravam naquele apartamento em Londres…?

- Não, eles se mudaram de lá há muitos anos atrás, não muito depois de nós os visitarmos.

Ginny olhou para seu pai e ele olhou para ela confuso. A compreensão estava estampada na face de Dumbledore.

Por um instante, a garota desejou se levantar e correr para fora. Para onde sabia que ele estava... onde ele estivera há alguns momentos. Queria gritar seu nome noite afora. Dizer a ele que sabia. Que tudo estava melhor agora. Queria pedir desculpa… ou não? Afinal de contas, ele tinha tentado matá-la. A ruiva cerrou os dentes, desejando afastar aquele pensamento. Era só no que conseguia pensar nos últimos dias.

– Ele não... ele não pode... eu... não é... não é culpa minha... ele... ah, Merlin.

Os outros estavam olhando para ela, sem entender o que a jovem estava tentando dizer, no entanto tinham entendido – perante a atitude de Dumbledore – que ela, de fato, não tinha nada a ver com a morte dos Randhawas.

- Ginny?

- Ah, Merlin, _ah, Merlin_.

- O que houve, Ginny?

- Eu… eu… eu tenho que pedir desculpas a ele.

- Você tem que… _o quê?_

- Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a ele.

- Eu entendi essa parte… mas, por quê?

- Eu… eu meio que bati nele.

Olhares surpresos e horrorizados estavam nas faces ao seu redor. Fred e George estavam rindo.

- Você bateu nele?

- Sim… bati… o que ele está pensando agora? Quer dizer... eu...

- O que ele fez?

- Hã?

- O que ele fez depois que você bateu nele?

A ruiva franziu a testa.

- Ele me trouxe para casa.

- _Essa_ foi a reação dele?

- E ele não te bateu de volta?

- Não…

- Então ele não fez nada?

- Errr… não, ele não fez nada.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de seu Diretor.

- Nada. – ele murmurou com os olhos brilhando. – Nada, de fato.

**N/T:** Espero que gostem do capítulo, procuro não demorar a atualizar, pois sei que a espera é muito maçante. E, _please_, comentem! ^^


	13. Chapter Twelve – Convincing

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twelve – Convincing**

Todos tinham ido para casa como se nada estivesse errado. Ginny evitara os olhares de todos e tinha ido direto para a cama.

Ela não sabia mais o que pensar. Pensara que o odiava. Ela _meio que _o odiava. Mas sabia que, em seu íntimo, tinha gostado dele mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tinha se proibido de pensar sobre isso, de falar sobre isso... mas nada tinha mudado. Ela levara seu ódio adiante, tinha tentado esquecer tudo, e após o ocorrido no Beco Diagonal tinha simplesmente se proibido de gostar dele. Ela se odiou mais ainda, mas de alguma forma aquilo era manejável, pois toda vez que tinha pensado nele de alguma forma positiva, como quando pensara em seus olhos, em sua risada, pensara num casal que um dia tinha sido feliz e que agora estavam mortos ou tinha pensado na Maldição da Morte e sobre a livraria em chamas.

Assim, as coisas não pareciam tão positivas, e era quase como uma proteção contra ele, contra os sentimentos, contra os pensamentos. Era tudo que ela tinha para se proteger, e estava quase feliz por ter aquilo como escudo.

Ela não era mais culpada. Mas será que isso fazia alguma diferença? Pelo amor de Merlin, eles estavam _mortos._ Fazia alguma diferença ela ter contado a ele ou a qualquer um? Fazia alguma diferença ter sido por acaso? Ele os matara. Tinha tentado matá-la, mesmo que tivesse negado. Ela estava lá. Todos tinham visto. Todos.

Isso tinha que ter algum propósito. Tudo que ele falava e fazia e... e tudo! Só não era porque ele não queria matá-la ou qualquer besteira desse tipo. Ele já tinha matado tantas pessoas antes... por que se importaria com ela? Porque a beijara algumas vezes? Isso não importava. Não para ele.

Lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos novamente. Doía perceber que aquilo não era real, que ele estava brincando com ela. Já tinha lidado com isso uma vez. Tinha tentado lidar com a culpa... e Professor Dumbledore tinha dito que ela não precisava mais fazer isso.

Mas por que, por que ela teve que encontrar com ele de novo? De novo, após aquele incidente, após todos aqueles sonhos, todos aqueles pesadelos, depois de todo aquele tempo, depois que ela finalmente encontrou um pouco de paz...

Ginny estava se abraçando com força. Lágrimas despejando-se de seus olhos, correndo por seu rosto.

Quando ouviu um barulho do outro lado da porta, tentou limpar as lágrimas. Quando não conseguiu, deitou-se na cama, de frente para a parede.

A pessoa por trás da porta não parecia certa se ele ou ela – Ginny imaginava que fosse ou sua mãe ou Hermione – deveria entrar, mas finalmente a porta se abriu.

Os passos leves sinalizaram que era de fato Hermione quem entrara. Ela escutou a outra garota atravessar o quarto e sentar na cama dobrável. Nenhuma delas falou por alguns minutos. Foi sua amiga quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Ginny? Você… você quer falar sobre isso?

Ela hesitou em responder. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de responder que não, porque não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer... e, mesmo que tivesse algo a dizer, não sabia se realmente poderia dizer. Falar sobre aquilo com alguém era diferente de simplesmente pensar. Mas com Hermione... sempre tinha sido diferente e era sempre melhor ser verdadeira com ela.

- Eu… eu não sei o que dizer de qualquer forma. – ela murmurou em seu travesseiro.

- Ah… Eu… Eu estou feliz por Luna estar bem. – Hermione tentou deixar o assunto mais seguro.

- Eu também.

- Deve ter sido horrível, separar-se, ficar sozinha e não saber onde ela estava e se vocês duas iam conseguir.

- Foi.

Um silêncio constrangedor se espalhou pelo pequeno quarto. A ruiva ouviu a amiga mudar a posição que estava sentada, enquanto ela ainda estava deitada em sua cama, de frente para a parede.

- Como... como ele está?

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Eu não perguntei.

- Sim, é claro, que estupidez a minha.

- Hermione, tudo bem. Não precisa fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero te ajudar! Eu posso ver o quanto isso te machuca, e não posso apenas assistir e não fazer nada! Eu quero entender, Ginny!

- Eu… eu também não entendo, sabe? Eu não sei como me sinto, o que eu devo pensar, o que...

- Por que não? Quero dizer… pode ser complicado, mas… você podia apenas me dizer o que pensa e não o que você _deveria_ pensar. Eu poderia te ajudar com isso.

Ginny não pôde deixar de rir… não sua risada habitual e não durou muito, mas era um começo.

- Às vezes... às vezes eu sinto falta dele... é... é o que torna tudo pior... por que... por que... eu não posso sentir isso, sabe? Eu simplesmente não posso. Eu não _devo_.

- Ah… - a amiga ficou em silêncio, provavelmente pensando nas palavras da garota. – Acho que é normal o que você sente. Quer dizer, você teve um relacionamento, se essa for a palavra certa, com ele e... eu vi o quanto você estava feliz e como você... o adorava. Deve doer muito ver que... que...

- Que você estava certa?

- Não foi isso que tentei dizer.

- Eu sei. – a ruiva fez uma pausa. – Mas você estava, de qualquer forma.

- Ah, Ginny! Eu queria muito não estar.

- Você sempre esteve certa, Hermione. Eu devia ter te escutado. – a amiga se manteve em silêncio. – Quer dizer... foi burrice e ingenuidade e, e... eu fui tão idiota! Eu não... Eu não consigo acreditar em como eu cai, sabe? Eu sempre ria daquelas garotas tão cegas que não viam o que os caras estavam fazendo com elas e do que elas faziam só para ficar mais um dia com eles...!

- Ginny, você não deveria ser tão dura consigo mesma. Quer dizer, tantas garotas e mulheres também cairiam... caíram por alguém assim e ficaram decepcionadas e com raiva, e...

- Não teria acontecido com você.

- Ah, eu não sei… se ele não tivesse me xingado o tempo todo, se tivesse feito alguns comentários interessantes em vez disso e tivesse sorrido um pouco... Quero dizer, ele é uma gracinha, não é?

- Não acredito que você disse isso. – a ruiva falou, sentando-se e encarando a outra garota.

Hermione riu.

- Ah, vamos lá! Não é como se eu fosse cega ou algo do tipo.

- Ás vezes eu me pergunto…

- O que significa isso?

- Quero dizer… Ron…! – Ginny fez careta.

- Ron _é_ uma gracinha. – silêncio. – Quero dizer, ás vezes ele consegue ser uma gracinha.

- Argh… não acredito que você usou a mesma palavra para descrever Ron e Harry.

- Eu usei, não foi?

A ruiva assentiu, sorrindo levemente, e com um estalo notou onde estava, o que estava fazendo e o que estava sentindo. Ela se sentiu quase normal novamente.

xxx

Ginny abriu a porta silenciosamente, esperando não acordar Hermione. Ela não conseguiu dormir, de novo. Tentara diferentes posições, tentara pensar em coisas diferentes, tentara não pensar em nada que fosse realidade... não funcionara.

E não havia nada pior do que ficar deitada na cama sem conseguir dormir. Ela tinha pensado em coisas para fazer, e voar veio em sua mente. Ainda não tinha voado no feriado. Tinha sido um dos períodos mais longos que passara sem voar, na verdade. Mesmo quando ficavam em Hogwarts no feriado de inverno e estava frio e nevando, não sendo possível ficar do lado de fora por muito tempo sem que algo pudesse congelar, ela pegara sua vassoura e voara, talvez por apenas alguns minutos, mas ela ficara lá fora, sentindo o vento e os flocos de neve em seu rosto e em seu cabelo e... era isso que tirava sua atenção de toda aquela porcaria que tinha acontecido.

Se havia alguma coisa que a conversa que tivera com Hermione há dois dias tinha lhe mostrado, era que tinha que tentar voltar a fazer as coisas que fazia antes dele. Talvez essas coisas finalmente a trouxessem paz, fazendo-a finalmente esquecer.

E ela queria esquecer, ela queria voltar, mesmo que não fosse completamente possível. Queria alguns daqueles sentimentos de volta, e era mais fácil começar sozinha, na penumbra, onde ninguém pudesse vê-la se falhasse, se chorasse. Acreditava que seus pais surtariam se soubessem que ela tinha saído... à noite... sozinha... enquanto estava nevando.

Ela não se importava. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, alguma coisa para se sentir _viva_.

Ginny fechou a porta, rezando para Hermione continuar dormindo. Podia falar com ela, tinha falado com ela, mas voar era algo que a amiga não entendia. Às vezes achava que seus irmãos também não entendiam... sim, eles gostavam de voar, de atirar bolas, gostavam de falar sobre Quadribol, dos times e dos jogadores... mas eles não falavam do vento nos cabelos ou da sensação de liberdade, ou... como era possível simplesmente deixar as preocupações no chão.

A ruiva esperou um segundo, mas nada sinalizou que Hermione acordara. Mas qual seria o sinal? A garota não ia sair procurando por ela. Mesmo que tivesse acordado, provavelmente pensaria que Ginny tinha ido ao banheiro e que voltaria. Esperava que ela voltasse a dormir até lá e apenas lhe perguntasse pela manhã. Se tudo ocorresse bem, poderia falar com ela sobre isso... mas tinha que fazer aquilo sozinha.

Dirigiu-se às escadas e desceu o primeiro degrau. Com cuidado, olhou com exatidão onde estava colocando os pés. Tinha aprendido onde se podia pisar para não fazer barulho.

Desceu rapidamente mais alguns degraus, mas parou abruptamente quando ouviu algo no andar de baixo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Parecia que alguém ainda estava em pé...

Havia vozes, duas vozes. Se ela ouvisse atentamente e descesse mais um ou dois degraus... antes que percebesse, já o estava fazendo... podia distinguir quem eram eles.

- Arthur, por favor…!

- Molly, eu sei que é perigoso.

- Perigoso? É muito arriscado. Severus disse…

- Sim, eu sei, Molly, mas… - seu pai a interrompeu.

- Mas, o quê? Você esqueceu o que ele disse? Estamos em perigo ainda maior agora...

- Nós não temos certeza disso. – ele parecia bastante sério.

- Mas estamos! Acredito que ele estava inteiramente certo em _tudo_ que disse, Arthur.

- Sim, mas ele também disse que talvez não tenhamos outra maneira.

- Tem que haver uma forma! Tem que haver outro caminho... – sua mãe parecia desesperada.

- Mas, e se não houver? E se essa for nossa única chance...? Você não ia nem considerar?

- Não! – ela disse com a voz rígida.

- Mollywobbles... – Ginny colocou a mão na boca para não rir.

- Não me chame de Mollywobbles, Arthur!

- Molly…

A voz de sua mãe ficou um pouco mais alta.

- Você realmente quer fazer isso? Pensei que você quisesse protegê-la tanto quanto eu...

- É claro que eu quero protegê-la, mantê-la a salvo... mas Albus disse...

- Sim, ele disse que ela estaria segura, que nós a manteríamos a salvo, mas...

- Eu sei, eu sei, Molly. – o pai dela suspirou. – Também estou preocupado e não apenas com isso. Não é como se as palavras de Severus não significassem nada para mim.

- Você acha que ele está certo?

- Ele… ele costuma estar sobre essas coisas, mas... – era o tom que ele costumava usar quando esfregava o nariz, bem abaixo dos óculos.

- É difícil de acreditar, não é?

- Sim, Molly, é verdade… Eu gostaria que pudéssemos voltar atrás para impedir que acontecesse dessa forma...

- Eu nunca pensei que estaríamos aqui, pensando, falando sobre isso… às vezes... às vezes, é claro, eu preferia que fosse diferente, que não fossemos vistos como "traidores de sangue", mas no final...

- No final, sempre foi o lado certo… eu sei. – seu pai completou a frase dela.

- E ainda é.

Sei pai nada disse, mas a garota podia imaginar que ele assentira.

- Mas…

- Sim, mas… mas, isso pode ser demais. – Ginny não costumava ouvir seu pai assim tão preocupado.

- Eu não quero perder um deles.

- Será que alguém quer perder seus filhos?

Silêncio, e então:

- Eu não sei como Lily e James se sentem. Quer dizer... você consegue imaginar, Arthur?

- Não, e nem quero.

- Você acredita que eles vão realmente nos perseguir agora?

- Eles já tentaram isso antes, Molly. Nós somos membros da Ordem, nós sabíamos os riscos, Bill e Charlie e Percy e Fred e George... nós sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo e eles também sabem. Não se lembra do dia em que soubemos que valia a pena?

- Não me lembre, por favor.

- Me desculpe, mas… não acha que deveríamos falar e pensar neles com mais frequência? Pelo que eles fizeram...

- Não ouse dizer que não, Arthur! Eu penso neles todos os dias quando olho para o relógio, quando estou preocupada, quando há outra reunião, quando alguém morre...

- Eu deveria saber, Molly. Me perdoe, é só que...

- Você não entende porque eu não falo neles com mais frequência, eu sei. É que... não vai melhorar as coisas. Eu me lembro deles. Eu tenho minha própria vida, tenho você, tenho as crianças... eles não iam querer que eu parasse de viver só para lembrar deles.

- Não, não, eles não iam querer isso. Você está certa. – ninguém falou nada por um tempo. – Tenho certeza de que ficariam muito orgulhosos de você.

- Não tenho certeza disso.

- Molly, você faz tudo o que pode e muito mais! Coisas que você não poderia imaginar, coisas que você não queria fazer, mas você percebeu porque estamos fazendo isso e eu... eu também e... é muito mais do que a maioria faz, você pode se orgulhar disso... nós podemos nos orgulhar disso.

- Você provavelmente está certo… Gostaria que existissem mais pessoas como nós, seria muito mais fácil se houvesse mais pessoas na Ordem. Nós poderíamos… nós poderíamos mudar alguma coisa.

- Mas, Molly, nós vamos mudar.

- Da forma que está agora? Não, Arthur, não acho que vamos mudar muita coisa.

- Mas talvez _ela_ pudesse…

- Não comece com isso de novo, por favor.

- Molly…!

- Você acha que Bill já terminou?

O pai dela suspirou.

- Ela é mais forte do que aparenta.

- Você olhou para ela nas últimas três semanas? - Ginny não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que eles estavam falando sobre ela.

- Eu sei, eu sei… ela não parece forte agora, mas ela é... ela é...

- Ela já tem muito com que se preocupar sem isso.

- Mas e se ele for a nossa última chance de mudança...?

- Ele não pode ser, Arthur.

- Mas Albus…

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas se ele realmente for, temos que parar de contar com isso...! Nada vai mudar, nada! Vai ficar pior… vai ser tão _aterrorizante._ Ele não vai parar, Arthur. Tudo vai ser destruído, todos nós seremos mortos… se ele realmente for nossa última chance. Eu não acho...

- Mas Ginny disse…

- Sim! Eu estava lá, eu ouvi! E não gostei disso… não gostei nem um pouco. Ela é nossa garotinha, Arthur! Nossa menina inocente! A garota que vem correndo lá de cima ou de onde ela esteja para te abraçar quando você chega do trabalho...

- Nem mesmo pelo Bem Maior?

- Não faça isso! Não ouse fazer isso!

- Molly, talvez não seja apenas sobre Ginny ou sobre nós, ou sobre nossas preocupações! Talvez seja sobre todo mundo! Apenas... apenas pense nisso.

- É perigoso, é muito perigoso e não acho que sabemos tudo sobre isso.

- Você acredita que Albus está escondendo algo de nós...

Ginny ouviu a porta se abrir com força. O vento uivou pela casa antes de repentinamente parar. Parecia que alguém fechara a porta novamente.

- Você deu uma boa olhada neles? Como eles estão? Acha que precisam ser mais trabalhados?

Bill suspirou. Parecia que ele tinha sentado… provavelmente na mesa da cozinha. Sua mãe estava remexendo nas coisas, sem dúvida à procura de alguma coisa para o filho comer.

- Eles estão num estado muito bom, na verdade… mas, vamos ser francos. Não sobreviveriam a um ataque de Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. – a respiração de Ginny ficou presa na garganta.

- Não acho que eles iriam…

- Você tem certeza que poderia chegar a esse ponto?

- Severus insinuou algo desse tipo.

- Snape insinua tudo o tempo inteiro.

- Bill…! – a mãe o repreendeu.

- É verdade, mãe. Você sabe que ele faz isso.

- Não queremos nos arriscar, Bill.

- Sim, pai, eu entendo. Mas isso vai custar uma dinheirama.

- Eu imaginei.

- Acredito que Charlie e eu possamos…

- Não, não, a casa é nossa e nós temos que cuidar dela.

- Pai…!

- Vamos pedir aos membros da Ordem primeiro. Ver se alguém pode nos ajudar...

- Eles não fariam escudos tão bons quanto os duendes…

- Tenho certeza que algum deles pode fazer um bom trabalho, Bill.

- Mãe, você disse que estava preocupada sobre Você-Sabe-Quem atacar a Toca. Não acho que "um bom trabalho" seja bom o bastante.

- Se pedirmos a Albus...

- Ele é um homem muito ocupado, Molly.

- Mas eu vou pedir assim mesmo. É da nossa família que estamos falando.

Eles não disseram mais nada depois daquilo, e após alguns minutos Ginny percebeu que estavam comendo. Provavelmente a sopa que sobrou do jantar.

Ela caminhou de volta ao quarto com todos os pensamentos sobre voar deixados para trás e o coração batendo furiosamente em seu peito.

xxx

Outro dia se passou, e Ginny não escutou mais nada sobre aquilo. Se não estivesse tão certa de que ouvira seus pais conversando, pensaria que sonhara aquilo. Eles estavam agindo normalmente, não demonstrando nenhuma preocupação a mais do que antes, mesmo que tivesse soado diferente quando estavam sozinhos.

Ela só percebeu que algo estava errado quando eles foram a Grimmauld Place para outra reunião da Ordem e seus pais pediram que ficasse lá embaixo, enquanto Ron e Hermione tiveram que subir. É claro que Ron não ficou satisfeito.

- O quê? Por que ela está autorizada a ficar?

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Não é hora para isso!

- Mas eu sou mais velho! Se ela tem permissão, eu também tenho!

- Não! Você vai subir agora mesmo! Não haverá mais filhos meus do que o necessário!

- O que é isso? Ela tem mais segredos para contar? Hum? Talvez ela queira falar sobre outra coisa com... com Malfoy?

_- Como se atreve?_

- RONALD WEASLEY! VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALAR DA SUA IRMÃ DESSA FORMA!

Ginny podia ouvir os gritos da Sra. Black no corredor, mas ela não se importava. Parecia que seu irmão e sua mãe também não.

- MAS POR QUE ELA ESTÁ AUTORIZADA A FICAR E EU NÃO? POR QUE TODO MUNDO TEM AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA PARTICIPAR, MAS EU NÃO? ME DIGA!

- Ahh… Senhor Weasley, pensei ter ouvido a sua voz. – Professor Dumbledore aparecera na porta, calmo e sereno como sempre.

- Sinto muito por isso, Albus.

- Ah, Molly, não se preocupe. Apenas pensei que fossemos começar agora.

- Sim, sim, é claro. Ginny, venha, e você...!

- Mas, mãe...!

- Ronald, seja tão responsável quanto eu imaginei que você já fosse.

- Isso não é justo…!

- Eu posso lhe assegurar, Senhor Weasley, que a Senhorita Weasley não ficará conosco por mais tempo que o necessário. Ela não vai conseguir ouvir nada demasiadamente interessante.

- Mas por que ela...?

- Talvez, Molly, devêssemos permitir que o jovem Senhor Weasley e a Senhorita Granger venham conosco. Eu não acho que ele queira outra coisa senão proteger a irmã e ser tratado como o jovem adulto que é.

- Albus…

- Molly, é só até discutirmos tudo que diz respeito a sua filha. Depois disso, tenho certeza de que eles não hesitarão em nos deixar e em ficar bastante tranquilos enquanto estivermos na reunião. Também estou seguro de que não haverá outra agitação depois disso... haverá?

- É claro que não, Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione assentiu também, lançando olhares raivosos para Ron por ele ter se atrevido a falar com a mãe e com o Diretor daquela maneira.

- Muito bem.

A mãe dela assentiu, mas não parecia feliz. Depois daquilo, ela pegou Ginny pelo ombro e levou-a ao cômodo onde os outros membros da Ordem já estavam aguardando. Ron, Hermione e Dumbledore seguiram logo atrás.

Chegando à cozinha, eles se sentaram nas cadeiras livres, ignorando os olhares de questionamento dos outros. Apenas Dumbledore tomou sua cadeira habitual, que, é claro, ninguém ousara ocupar. Ele desejou-lhe uma boa noite, e os presentes fizeram o mesmo. Todos ficaram em silêncio, tornando possível a reunião começar.

- No último encontro, falamos sobre a conversa que alguns de nós tivemos com a Senhorita Weasley há não muito tempo atrás, que esclareceu algumas coisas.

- Potters e ruivas... – murmurou o Sr. Black não muito longe de onde ela estava sentada.

A garota sentiu sua face queimar enquanto algumas pessoas riram, mas a maioria se manteve séria. Dumbledore continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Nós concordamos que a reação dele foi muito diferente daquelas que vimos antes e, portanto, chegamos à conclusão que, de fato, há algo especial no relacionamento deles. Todos nós sabemos o quanto é importante nos aproximarmos dele para concluirmos o que iniciamos no início desse ano, mas que foi interrompido por seu retorno a Voldemort.

Quase todos se encolheram com o nome, mas ficaram em silêncio, o que era uma reação bem diferente da que seus colegas de classe provavelmente teriam.

– Agora que parece que encontramos um caminho para chegar até ele, um caminho que estávamos esperando, um caminho que a Senhorita Weasley abriu para nós.

Os olhos dele estavam brilhando quando se virou para ela, fazendo muitos dos presentes se vivarem também.

Ginny encontrou os olhos da Sra. Potter, o que a fez abaixar os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos, o coração batendo rápido. Era exatamente o mesmo tom de verde que os dele. Evitou levantar os olhos novamente. Com a sorte que tinha, provavelmente olharia para o Sr. Potter em seguida e ia ver seu cabelo, que parecia tão bagunçado quanto o dele... a ruiva respirou fundo. Ele realmente a perseguia em todo lugar.

- Senhorita Weasley… é aqui que você entra em cena, onde todas as nossas esperanças estão com você. Nós pensamos em formas de fazer isso sem você, mas não parecia possível. Finalmente, após uma longa discussão, achamos uma maneira que será muito segura para você. É importante para nós entrarmos em contato com ele, pois apenas falando com ele, apenas chegando até ele, seremos capazes de fazê-lo ver que o lado da luz não é o que ele pensa. É nossa responsabilidade fazê-lo ver o que realmente é, fazê-lo enxergar que existe algo pelo qual vale a pena lutar, algo melhor do que o poder.

Ginny não gostou do rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Ela não gostou nem um pouco.

- Decidimos, Senhorita Weasley, que seria de todo nosso interesse se você começasse a escrever cartas para ele.

Ela não pôde deixar de levantar o olhar e encarar seu Diretor.

- Como...?

O Diretor sorriu para ela.

- Sim, acredito que seja um pouco demais, mas, Senhorita Weasley, seria uma imensa ajuda...

- Você quer que eu escreva para ele, senhor?

- Sim.

- Eu… Eu não vou fazer isso.

Sussurros eclodiram, os quais Dumbledore silenciou com um aceno.

- Tudo bem, é isso, acredito que nós teremos que pensar em algo diferente. Ginevra, Ronald, Hermione, subam. – sua mãe disse, se levantando.

- Molly, eu não acho que tenha acabado.

Ela se sentou novamente, a preocupação crescendo em sua face.

- Senhorita Weasley… Ginevra. – a garota fez um careta. – Ginny... você não imagina o quanto isso é importante. É de absoluta importância conseguirmos isso e só você será capaz de nos ajudar. Se houvesse alguma outra forma, não teríamos lhe pedido.

- Eu… Eu…

- Típico de grifinório… sempre resmungando sobre ser corajoso e o que seja, e fazendo tudo sem pensar, mas assim que as coisas se agravam, eles não têm nada a ver com isso.

- Não fale nesse tom com ela, Severus!

- Ou o quê, Minerva? – ele se afastou da colega, encarando Ginny. – Você não pensa nas possibilidades, Weasley. É uma forma de se vingar. Uma forma de prejudicá-lo se o que Albus diz for verdade.

- Mas… isso não vai prejudicá-lo.

- E mais uma vez, um aluno acredita ser mais inteligente do que o maior e mais respeitável bruxo vivo. – a ruiva corou. – Ele brincou com você. Ele agiu como se você não valesse nada, Weasley! Essa seria uma maneira de fazer a mesma coisa.

- E… e se… e se eu não quiser fazer isso? E se ele planejou isso? E se ele tiver algum propósito com essa coisa toda?

- Você está dando muito crédito a ele.

- Acredito que os pensamentos dela são legítimos, Moody. Não é como se ele fosse um Comensal da Morte mediano.

- Porque todos nós sabemos que esses são simplesmente estúpidos. – Sr. Black adicionou, sorrindo com desdém na direção de Snape.

- Black, não fui eu quem foi parar no hospital depois de um encontro com ele, não é?

Sr. Black abriu a boca, mas com um olhar Dumbledore o fez se calar.

- Senhorita Weasley, não estou seguro de que realmente entendeu a importância disso.

A garota respirou fundo. Entrar em contato voluntariamente com ele? De novo?

- Por que... – ela sussurrou, sem confiar em sua voz. – Por que isso é tão importante?

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Sinto muito, Senhorita Weasley, mas não posso lhe contar.

- Por que vocês estão tão interessados nele?

- Ele… ele vai mudar a guerra. Não posso dizer mais que isso. Mas nos ajudando agora, _você_ vai mudar a guerra.

- Mas, mas... por que eu?

- Está vendo outra pessoa com uma história como a sua nesse cômodo? – Snape perguntou.

Ginny olhou para as próprias mãos novamente.

- Apenas escrevendo cartas?

- Por enquanto isso será o suficiente.

Sua mãe emitiu um som em protesto, mas não disse nada. Certamente seu pai ou algum outro membro da Ordem a acalmara, mas a garota não queria olhar para ela.

- Por enquanto…?

- Ginny, eu vou ser franco. Eu não sei se um encontro será necessário, mas...

- Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

- Nós faremos de tudo para evitar isso, eu prometo. Talvez nem precisemos de você lá. – ele fez uma pausa. – Apenas fazê-lo acreditar que você estará pode ser o bastante.

- Eu não quero encontrá-lo nunca mais. Não importa o que você diga.

- Não importa o que ele diga…? Weasley, você deveria pensar antes de falar! – Moody se levantou, erguendo-se sobre a mesa, bem em frente à garota.

- Você não esteve sob a mira da varinha dele, esteve? Não houve uma Maldição da Morte acertando o chão da rua bem ao seu lado, houve? – a voz dela soou sarcástica até para seus próprios ouvidos.

- Não use esse tom mocinha. – sua mãe a repreendeu.

- A primeira semelhança que eu vejo entre ele e ela.

- Minha filha não se parece com ele em nada, Alastor Moody!

- Ah, não sei, por um instante achei que o tom que ela usou foi exatamente o mesmo que ele usa.

Molly sentiu o sangue começar a ferver nas veias.

- Alastor, já chega!

Moody sentou-se, olhando-a como ambos os olhos, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha. Ela tentou não olhar para ele e se acalmar ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhorita Weasley, nós todos sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu no Beco Diagonal, mas como você mesma disse, ele disse que não teve a intenção de atacá-la.

- Talvez ele estivesse mentindo! Não é como se ele não tivesse vindo em minha direção ou algo assim.

O silêncio se espalhou na cozinha. Todos olharam para ela.

- Ele, ele... ele fez o quê, Senhorita Weasley?

- Ele veio até mim no Beco Diagonal.

- _Ótimo!_ Agora ela está começando a ficar megalomaníaca também. – murmurou Moody.

- Senhorita Weasley, você não mencionou isso na primeira vez que falamos sobre o ataque.

- Eu… eu esqueci.

- Você _esqueceu_. – falou Snape arrastadamente, com um sorriso escarnecedor no rosto.

- Sinto muito.

- Talvez devêssemos dar uma olhada na cena em minha penseira mais tarde. Estaria disposta a nos emprestar essa memória?

Ginny fechou os olhos, mas assentiu. Eles pediriam até que ela concordasse de qualquer forma. E _era_ para o Bem Maior... ou assim eles diziam.

- Muito bem, mas voltando à sua _missão_. Não há realmente uma forma de convencermos você do valor dessa tarefa?

Ela inspirou e expirou, tentando pensar nos argumentos que tinham listado e sobre os seus sentimentos, sobre seus pesadelos, sobre os encontros, sobre todas as memórias com ele, as ruins... e as boas, mesmo que não quisesse admitir isso.

- E... e o que eu devo escrever?

Dumbledore sorriu e conjurou um pergaminho, uma pena e um pouco de tinta.

- Muito bem. Seria melhor você escrever a primeira agora, para que possamos discutir como entregá-la a ele.

- Eu… – ela apontou para as coisas à sua frente. – Devo escrever uma carta agora? Aqui?

- Sim, seria melhor.

- Eu não posso… eu não posso ir para a sala ao lado pelo menos?

- Não, sinto muito, mas acho que é melhor que fique aqui. Nós temos que saber o que vai escrever, talvez lhe dar alguma ajuda.

- Eu… eu… eu não sei como começar.

- Não fomos nós que nos comunicamos com ele pelo tempo que essa coisa de vocês aconteceu. – Moody rosnou.

A ruiva engoliu a raiva e encarou o pergaminho em sua frente.

- Algo que conecte vocês, algo que o faça lembrar-se de alguma coisa, uma explicação sobre porque você está escrevendo... – a voz do Diretor foi silenciando.

Não ajudava todos eles estarem a observando. Suas mãos tremiam ao pegar a pena, mergulhando-a na tinta. Um pingo de tinta caiu no pergaminho. Um feitiço murmurado por ela limpou a mancha.

Ela alisou o pergaminho, mergulhando a pena na tinta novamente. _Sinto muito_, escreveu lentamente, demorando em escrever cada letra. Respirou novamente, sua mente estava vazia.

- Eu não sei o que devo escrever.

- Mas você escreveu alguma coisa…?

- Ela escreveu "Sinto muito". – Ginny olhou para a mulher á sua direita com raiva.

- Talvez não seja ruim para a primeira carta…

- Você quer dizer que deve ser só isso...?

- Ela deve ao menos assinar.

- Ele conhece minha letra.

Todos a encararam.

- VOCÊ ESCREVEU PARA ELE ANTES? Sobre o quê? Quando isso aconteceu? Você ainda tem as dele? É…

- Alastor, se acalme, por favor, e deixe a Senhorita Weasley se explicar.

- Foram apenas algumas mensagens curtas em Hogwarts, nada que pudesse ajudar...

A garota parou de falar, olhando para o pergaminho, perdida em pensamentos. Um pequeno sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Cuidadosamente, ela adicionou dois números à mensagem.

- 5 e 27? – a mulher leu novamente.

- Ele vai saber o que significa.

- Você tem um código secreto com ele? – a voz de Moody soou tão perigosa que Ginny se encolheu para longe dele.

- Não é algo muito importante.

- Deixe-nos decidir isso.

- É a forma de nós combinarmos o lugar dos nossos encontros.

- Você não vai encontrá-lo, Weasley.

- Eu _sei _e não planejo fazer isso! Como eu disse antes, não quero vê-lo nunca mais! E, como _eu disse anteriormente também_: a última vez que ele tentou me matar foi o bastante, _muito _obrigada!

- Ginny, mocinha, não use esse tom!

- Mãe! Ele começou! – Fred e George riram e ela lhes lançou um olhar mortal. – E talvez eu devesse lembrá-los que essa ideia idiota não foi minha! E esses malditos números são apenas um lembrete sentimental e sem importância, porque esse foi o lugar onde NOS BEIJAMOS PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ! ESTÃO SATISFEITOS AGORA? – ela tinha se levantado enquanto falava, aumentado a voz a cada palavra e gritando o resto na cara deles.

No fim, a garota se virou, correu da cozinha e subiu as escadas, batendo a porta atrás de si. Podia ouvir a Sra. Black gritando lá debaixo, mas não se importava. Aqueles idiotas estúpidos! Quem eles achavam que eram? Vieram e mandaram-na escrever cartas para ele, depois encontraram todos os argumentos possíveis para que ela escrevesse e então ela _concordou_! E eles queriam sentar bem ao lado dela enquanto tinha que escrever e pensar em cada palavra! É claro que não conseguiu elaborar uma obra-prima! É claro que não sabia o que escrever! Eles não tinham deixado ela sequer pensar sobre aquilo! Não eram eles que tinham que escrever uma carta para ele, não é? Não foram eles que tinham passado por tudo aquilo!

- Idiotas estúpidos! – ela xingou, chutando a cama que dormia quando estavam em Grimmauld Place, a reunião da Ordem demorava demais e sua mãe decidia passar a noite. – Droga!

A ruiva sentou na cama, segurando o pé. Aquele não era o melhor momento para machucar o pé.

Houve uma batida suave na porta antes que se abrisse. A cabeça de Hermione apareceu na porta.

- Posso entrar?

Ginny assentiu, observando a outra garota caminhar até a cama e sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Sinto muito por tudo isso.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Hermione.

- Sim, eu sei, é só que… hum… não foi agradável assistir.

- Eles são idiotas.

- Eles não são… - ela começara novamente a falar com a voz de "Hermione-Sabe-Tudo-Respeite-as-Aurtoridades-Grang er", como Ron a chamava com tanto carinho. – Desculpa.

- Se é tão relevante, eu posso entender que eles queiram que eu faça isso, mas… Quero dizer, escrever uma carta para ele na frente deles é demais.

A amiga assentiu.

- Deve ser uma sensação terrível.

- Imagine escrever uma carta para Ron. – Hermione olhou para ela. – Tudo bem, só que pior. Muito, muito, muito, _muito_ pior.

- E escrever uma carta para Ron é ruim.

Ginny sorriu.

- Onde ele está, afinal?

- Eu acho que ele ainda está lá embaixo. A Sra. Weasley queria que nós dois saíssemos, mas, como ele disse tão gentilmente, "ele não queria vir comigo conversar com você sobre sentimentos e toda essa baboseira".

A ruiva riu cansada.

- Posso vê-lo dizendo isso.

- Eles… eles disseram que estaria tudo bem se enviassem a carta como está. Professor Dumbledore disse que os números foram uma ideia muito boa de sua parte.

- Hum…

- Você não quer falar sobre isso, não é?

- Não, não na verdade.

- Tudo bem…

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Ginny massageou o pé novamente, chamando a atenção de Hermione.

- Está doendo?

- Sim… achei que seria uma boa ideia chutar a cama.

A amiga riu.

- Ron fez isso uma vez também.

- Uma vez? Está brincando comigo? Ele faz isso o tempo todo!

- Quem faz o quê o tempo todo?

A duas garotas se viraram para a porta, onde Tonks estava, seu cabelo rosa como sempre.

- Ron pensa que chutar a cama é uma boa ideia.

- Eu acho que chutar as coisas é uma boa ideia o tempo todo!

- Você não as chuta! Você simplesmente tropeça nelas, Tonks.

- Ei! Eu não tropeço! Fique sabendo que eu sou a elegância em pessoa!

A auror posicionou os braços em cada lado do corpo, girando ao redor de si mesma, parecendo uma garotinha dançando pela primeira vez. Ginny não conteve o riso abafado quando ela quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

- A reunião já acabou? – perguntou Hermione, tentando ajudar Tonks a salvar a dignidade.

- Não, ainda não. Eu só queria ter certeza de que vocês duas não iam desaparecer. – a ruiva corou, olhando para baixo. – Não se preocupe, Ginny. Muitas pessoas teriam feito o mesmo. Eu provavelmente teria gritado com eles antes de correr, mas, ei, todos nós somos um pouco diferentes, hã?

- O que eles estão fazendo, então? Ron ainda está lá embaixo?

- Estão pensando em formas de enviar a carta para ele… Ron, na verdade, foi de grande ajuda. Ele teve uma boa ideia...

- Sério? – Hermione perguntou, parecendo surpresa.

- Sim! Ele ficou muito orgulhoso com isso também.

A ruiva gemeu.

- Droga! Provavelmente vamos escutá-lo repetindo essa história pelos próximos vinte anos!

- Ginny. – a amiga repreendeu. – Ele não é tão ruim assim.

A ruiva olhou para ela.

- Você tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo cara? Às vezes eu me pergunto, sabe...

Hermione corou.

- É claro que estamos.

- O amor é cego. – fundamentou Tonks, sorrindo.

Ginny vacilou, fechando os punhos, tentando se impedir de pensar nele. Uma frase errada...

- Qual foi a ideia dele, então?

A ruiva levantou os olhos, lançando um olhar agradecido a Hermione. A outra garota sorriu em resposta.

- Vejam, Ron disse que vocês observaram que ele tinha uma espécie de "amizade estranha" com Draco Malfoy, então ele teve a ideia de mandarmos sua carta num envelope lacrado juntamente com um bilhete em outro envelope para Malfoy. No bilhete você tem que pedir a ele para entregar a carta a Harry. Há, é claro, o risco de que a carta não chegue a Harry – que é o que estão discutindo no momento - mas até agora é a melhor ideia que alguém teve, visto que não achamos que corujas serão capazes de passar pelos escudos e Snape levar a carta é ainda mais arriscado.

- Isso foi ideia de Ron? Do meu irmão? Alto, ruivo, sardento? Um tanto idiota quando se olha para ele?

- Ginny!

- O quê? Eu tinha que me certificar, não é?

**N/T:** Mais um capítulo! :) A história avança cada vez mais, muitas emoções à frente! Comentem, please!


	14. Chapter Thirteen – Pen Friends

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**N/T:** Mais um capítulo! A história vai ficar mais interessante logo em breve ;D Manifestem-se, comentem ^^

**Chapter Thirteen – Pen Friends**

- Eu quero mesmo saber o que é isso?

Harry olhou do envelope para o rosto do pai. Um elfo-doméstico viera chamá-lo há alguns minutos, dizendo que seu pai queria falar com ele _imediatamente_. O jovem obedecera, indo direito para o gabinete do pai, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Podia sentir que ele não estava zangado ou feliz, o que o fez sentir-se confuso. Normalmente, quando ele não estava muito feliz ou irritado, não era nada realmente importante e então um elfo-doméstico apenas lhe diziam que seu pai queria vê-lo. Só era preciso tomar cuidado quando ele dizia que queria vê-lo "imediatamente" ou "assim que possível".

- Eu quero mesmo saber o que é isso? – Voldemort repetiu.

- Não faço ideia. – Harry disse, olhando novamente para o envelope.

- Está endereçada a você.

- Você examinou os feitiços? Maldições? Poções? Chaves do Portal?

- _É claro_. Quem você acha que eu sou?

- Dumbledore no Halloween?

Seu pai suspirou, antes de olhar para o teto.

- Pelo amor de Salazar Slytherin! O que fiz para merecer _isso_?

O garoto abriu a boca.

- Tem...

- Não! Nem comece.

Harry sorriu de lado.

- Então… é apenas uma carta?

Seu pai confirmou.

- Você já leu?

- Não, eu não sou de ler as cartas do meu filho... não que isso já tenha acontecido antes.

- Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi. Você mandou um pobre elfo-doméstico – Voldemort bufou. – me chamar para me mostrar uma carta que você diz estar endereçada a mim, mas você não me entrega. Em vez disso, você apenas tenta montar um quebra-cabeça sobre ela. Você está entediado?

Ele recebeu um olhar raivoso em resposta.

- Sabe, sempre pensei que tivesse coisas melhores para fazer. O que aconteceu com elaborar um plano para assumir o Ministério da Magia? O que aconteceu com controlar o mundo? Sabe, as coisas normais que se faz quando se está entediado...

- Leia, agora. – o pai disse, empurrando a carta para ele.

O garoto pegou e olhou para ela. "Harry" estava escrito no envelope. Nada mais, nada menos. Ele abriu com cuidado, seus olhos perpassando as palavras rapidamente.

- Como você recebeu isso? – o jovem perguntou, levantando os olhos.

Voldemort recostou-se na cadeira, observando-o por um instante, antes de falar.

- Lucius me entregou. Ele disse que o filho a recebeu por uma coruja. Havia um bilhete em anexo, dizendo que deveria ser entregue a você. Ele não achou que era muito importante, por isso não a trouxe. Se ele estiver enganado...

- Não, não, não acho que seja necessário.

Harry dobrou a pequena carta e coloco-a no bolso. Sentiu que o pai o observava. Quando levantou os olhos novamente, havia uma pitada de irritação em sua face.

Quando o garoto não disse nada, o bruxo falou.

- O que diz?

- Curioso? Eu pensei que essa fosse uma característica grifinória. – Harry sorriu marotamente e recebeu outro olhar raivoso em retorno.

- Eu só gostaria de saber quem ousa mandar uma carta para você, só isso.

- Ninguém importante. – o pai arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Uma garota.

- Uma carta de amor? Sério?

- Não… É uma carta do Ministério da Magia me oferecendo uma quantia de dinheiro se eu lhes contar alguns de seus segredos. Diz que pode aumentar se eu começar a trabalhar com eles... sabe, apenas um acordo entre amigos. – sua voz ficou mais sarcástica a cada palavra que disse.

- Muito engraçado, Harry. – Voldemort fez uma pausa. – Uma carta de amor, então...

- Eu não disse isso.

- De uma grifinória eu suponho?

O adolescente ficou em silêncio.

- Família da Luz?

- Você tem seguidores com filhas na grifinória também?

- Tem esse homem…

Harry pareceu confuso por um momento e pensou rapidamente. O único que ele conhecia era...

- Argh! Ela não tem onze anos?

Voldemort assentiu. O filho olhou ofendido para ele.

- Podia ser possível, não?

- Não, de forma alguma!

- Uma Família da Luz, então… Você se divertiu em Hogwarts, acredito?

- Sim. Fiquei lá por muito tempo...

- Reclame com Lucius. Ele foi responsável por isso.

- Acredito que você fez o que pôde.

- Não, não fiz. Nós todos ficamos muito satisfeitos por você ter sumido por um tempo. Tudo ficou tão silencioso... realmente relaxante.

- Fico feliz em saber que sentiram minha falta.

- Ok, já chega. Quem é ela? – o pai disse, acabando a brincadeira.

- Uma grifinória.

- Já cheguei neste ponto. Um nome seria _adorável_.

- Por quê? Quer persegui-la?

- Talvez. Os pais dela são partidários de Dumbledore?

- São.

- Da Ordem?

- Sim.

- Não achei que você fosse sentir-se atraído por isso.

- Não estou. Foi só um pequeno plano que eu tive.

- Então, vamos ouvi-lo.

- Ela estava interessada em mim, e já que sua família está na Ordem, eu pensei que pudesse fazê-la acreditar que eu... _sentia_ algo por ela. Eu consegui. Meu plano era esperar o momento certo para contar a família dela, especialmente ao pai, para que ele perdesse o controle numa luta e eu pudesse acabar com ele. Eu fui capturado quando no seu plano de afastar cada membro da Ordem, um após o outro. Eu pensei que conseguiria afastar um, talvez até mais. Agora que seus planos mudaram, e não funcionou da forma que eu pensei, achei que não teria importância.

- Você já tentou?

- Sim, Beco Diagonal… mas então aquele tolo apareceu e você estava tão interessado em acabar com ele.

- Você não me contou. O que você espera?

- Talvez eu devesse ter contado.

- Sim… sim, você deveria. E agora ela está te escrevendo...?

- Sim.

- Você não vai responder.

- Se assim você diz.

O silêncio pairou entre eles.

- O que ela escreveu?

- Nada importante. Apenas me lembrou de que ela ainda está lá, que ainda se importa...

- É mesmo? – seu pai parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Parece que sim.

- Posso apostar que isso é coisa de Dumbledore. Tem o dedo dele nisso tudo.

- Talvez ela tenha contado a eles. Eu não sei, mas seria interessante saber, não é?

- Sim, seria. Ver se é realmente apenas uma menina desesperada ou Dumbledore.

- Há uma forma de descobrir.

Olhos vermelhos encontraram os dele. Os dois sabiam do que ele estava falando.

Algo brilhou nos olhos de Voldemort.

- É a filha daquele tolo amante de trouxas do Weasley, não é...?

- Sim. – vendo o olhar cético do pai e os primeiros sinais de desconfiança em sua face, o garoto rapidamente acrescentou: - Não que eu não tivesse obedecido à sua ordem. Afinal, eu tentei matá-la.

Suas feições suavizaram um pouco.

- Sim, tentou.

Harry assentiu.

Voldemort fez uma pausa. O garoto podia ver facilmente que ele estava pensando em suas palavras.

– Contanto que isso não te influencie... – o jovem fez um barulho, protestando. – Por que não?

- O mínimo que você vai descobrir é quão longe eles estão dispostos a ir.

- Você não fará _nada_ sem que eu saiba, está claro? Sem encontros, não vai abrir as cartas sem examinar os feitiços, maldições, _chaves do portal_...

- Quem você acha que eu sou?

Um sorriso se formou no canto da boca de seu pai.

- Dumbledore no Halloween...?

Harry gargalhou.

- Então, creio que tenho uma carta para escrever.

- Finalmente um pouco de paz! – disse Voldemort, jogando os braços para cima num gesto teatral. – Mas não use uma das minhas corujas. Não queremos que eles saibam que eu sei, não é?

- Ah, não se preocupe. Tenho uma ideia para resolver esse problema…

xxx

Severus Snape percebeu que estava sendo seguido e não gostou nem um pouco. Ainda estava na Mansão Riddle, caminhando em direção à saída. Quando ouvira os passos atrás de si pela primeira vez, não pensara nada sobre isso.

Apenas quando um Comensal da Morte parou em sua frente, curvando-se, ele percebeu _quem_ o estava seguindo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o Lorde das Trevas, mas uma rápida olhada sobre o ombro disse-lhe que não era o caso.

Praguejou baixinho e apressou o passo, silenciosamente torcendo para que ele estivesse bem na sua frente apenas por acaso. Quanto mais os passos o seguiam, mais a probabilidade diminuía.

Estava quase virando a esquina, por pouco alcançando a porta da frente, quando o Príncipe Negro apressou o passo e um instante depois estava andando ao seu lado.

- Snape. – ele disse, lançando-lhe um olhar gélido.

Praguejando em sua mente, o homem parou, abaixando a cabeça. O Comensal não conseguiu evitar de lembrar dos últimos meses e todas aquelas vezes em que o encontrara.

- Meu Príncipe.

Mesmo que a voz soasse sem emoção como sempre, milhões de insultos corriam em sua cabeça. Por um segundo, desejou proferi-los, mas é claro que não o fez. Ele tinha que mostrar respeito ao _filho do seu mestre_. Pirralho idiota.

- Siga-me.

Snape assentiu, endireitou as costas, e fez o que ele lhe disse. Um pouco de medo contorceu-se em seu estômago quando o Príncipe Negro o conduziu após uma porta, por outro corredor no qual ele jamais tinha entrado.

Não podiam ter descoberto de que lado ele realmente estava, disse a si mesmo. Portanto, não seria assassinado agora. Sua respiração quase parou quando o garoto entrou numa sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Alguns minutos se arrastaram, no qual o jovem apenas o encarou. Severus abaixou o olhar em respeito.

- Eu tenho uma tarefa para você. – anos de prática com o Lorde das Trevas tornavam possível manter a cabeça abaixada. – Uma tarefa muito, muito especial, que ninguém pode saber.

Snape assentiu, silenciosamente se perguntando se o Lorde das Trevas sabia sobre isso. Ousaria perguntar?

- Pode parecer sem importância, mas não é.

Pelo canto do olho, o homem viu o garoto procurar nas vestes e tirar delas um pergaminho.

- Quero que entregue isso a Ginny Weasley e se houver uma resposta, você vai trazê-la para mim.

Snape levantou a cabeça, olhando aqueles olhos verdes. Os olhos de Lily. Engoliu em seco. Não era hora para isso.

Estendeu a mão e segurou o pedaço de pergaminho, mas antes que o pegasse, o Príncipe Negro o puxou de volta. Um segundo depois, sua cabeça bateu contra a parede fria, suas costas foram pressionadas contra a parede e as mãos do Príncipe estavam em seu colarinho.

- O dia que falar sobre isso, será o dia da sua morte, Snape. Está entendendo? – ele sibilou em seu ouvido, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

O Comensal podia apenas assentir.

- Muito bom.

O Príncipe Negro recuou, procurando algo nas vestes de novo e tirando o pergaminho outra vez. Os olhos encontraram os dele uma última vez antes de soltar a carta. Antes que o pergaminho alcançasse o chão, a sala estava vazia e a porta aberta.

Severus desdenhou, mas se ajoelhou e pegou a carta de qualquer forma.

xxx

Snape bateu a carta com força sobre a mesa em frente à garota, que a encarou, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Ele tinha respondido. Três dias atrás tinham enviado a carta dela e agora ele respondera. Quase parara de acreditar que haveria uma resposta de tão impaciente que estava.

Instantes depois havia dois membros da Ordem ao seu lado, varinhas em punho, murmurando feitiços. Ginny supôs que estavam verificando se estava contaminada com magia. Por fim, eles abaixaram as varinhas e acenaram para a garota. Ela pegou a carta com as mãos trêmulas e a desdobrou.

_Está tudo bem_.

A ruiva virou o pergaminho para ver se havia mais alguma coisa ali, mas não havia. Ela franziu a testa, olhando para as duas palavras, lendo-as novamente. Por um momento, acreditou poder ouvir a voz dele falando-as, no tom gentil que ele tinha usado quando a colocou no chão depois de arriscar a vida para salvar a dela.

- O que ele escreveu?

Ela levantou os olhos, encontrando os dos membros da Ordem. Todos estavam olhando para ela, esperando pela resposta.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso?

Todos em volta assentiram. A jovem olhou para o bilhete novamente.

- Primeiro, vocês estão me usando para isso. – ela começou, a voz completamente calma. – E agora eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso na frente de todos vocês? Onde esconderam o próximo pedaço de pergaminho? Eu tenho que responder logo após ler em voz alta?

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! Não fale nesse tom conosco! – a mãe a repreendeu do outro lado da sala.

Ginny fechou os olhos, tentando manter-se calma. Não ajudaria em nada gritar, aprendera isso na última vez. Tinha acabado escrevendo um bilhete para o _maldito Draco Malfoy_, como a boa garota que era.

- Você jamais seria capaz de encontrar todas as informações na carta. Além do mais, não podemos confiar em você. Não há como sabermos se você está levando isso a sério ou espalhando nossos segredos. Depois, você é muito jovem e excessivamente ingênua. – Snape falou pausadamente.

- Sim, eu poderia negligenciar informações muito importantes nessa aqui.

A garota bateu a mão com a carta na mesa, virou-se e saiu da sala mais uma vez, sem esquecer os pensamentos de mais cedo, mas não se importando com isso de verdade. Ela agiria assim até funcionar.

Ginny correu escada acima, mas ao invés de ir para o "quarto dela", como fizera da última vez, escolheu o cômodo logo acima da cozinha. Com alguns passos largos, cruzou a sala e abriu a janela.

Era tarde da noite e o ar estava frio por conta da neve que acabara de cair. Era exatamente o que ela precisava. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando controlar a raiva.

A porta se abriu atrás dela, mas a jovem não se virou. Alguém a seguira novamente. Não achava que fosse Hermione, visto que a amiga estava lá encima, provavelmente enchendo o saco de Ron e Damien porque eles não tinham feito os deveres de casa ainda e as aulas começavam em cerca de uma semana.

- Você não deve fazer isso se não quiser. – disse uma voz que Ginny não esperava.

A adolescente se virou lentamente, encarando sua Professora de Poções... _a mãe dele_.

Lily Potter sentou-se em uma das cadeiras junto à lareira, brincando com seu relógio.

A professora se manteve em silêncio por um momento. O vento frio se precipitava pela porta. A garota estremeceu e puxou o casaco para junto do corpo, antes de fechar a janela novamente.

- Isso realmente ajudaria a acabar com a guerra?

- Queremos mostrá-lo a verdade. Nós... Nós não queremos que ele confie em tudo que Voldemort diz, não queremos que ele siga aquele monstro. – o medo se contorceu no estômago de Ginny quando a mulher mais velha olhou para ela com lágrimas brilhando nos olhos. – Eu só quero ter meu filho de volta.

A garota olhou para os próprios sapatos, querendo dar um pouco de privacidade á outra. Suas palavras tinham-na tocado profundamente. A gentil, amável e sempre leal Lily Potter realmente merecia uma chance, não é? É claro que ela merecia, a jovem se repreendeu. Uma chance de falar com ele novamente, uma chance para fazê-lo ver, mesmo que o rapaz não tivesse sido verdadeiro com a adolescente, mesmo que ele tivesse apenas fingido que se importava, mesmo se ele não se importasse... mesmo que todas as coisas que aconteceram tivessem sido mentiras, a ruiva realmente merecia ter o filho de volta.

- Eu vou fazer.

A professora levantou o olhar novamente, mas ainda havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, Ginny.

- E eu realmente mereço uma boa nota em Poções por isso, não é?

A mulher mais velha jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Ah, James e Sirius vão te amar por isso.

Sua primeira intenção foi dizer: "Não é o amor de seu marido que eu estou procurando", mas é claro que não disse. Ela nem mesmo pretendia aquilo.

- Talvez eu possa arranjar alguma coisa. – a mulher piscou para ela. – Mas o que posso fazer por você é te dar um pouco de privacidade para escrever essas cartas. Pode ficar aqui ou ir lá para cima e apenas escrever o que vier à sua mente. Vou resolver tudo com eles, não se preocupe com isso.

- Obrigada.

- Você não tem que agradecer e mim, eu tenho que te agradecer.

Elas sorriram uma última vez uma para a outra antes da Professora de Poções sair da sala. A garota subiu as escadas não muito depois disso, concentrando-se firmemente em escrever outra carta para ele. As palavras pareciam quase fluir dela.

_Imagino que você está se perguntando por que estou escrevendo. Eu descobri sobre os Randhawas, que eles tinham se mudado e que não tinha como você saber pelo que eu tinha lhe dito. Sinto muito por ter te acusado disso. Sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você quando me disse. Será que... foi você mesmo?_

_Esqueça __que eu perguntei. Desculpa. Não é algo que eu devia perguntar ou saber._

_Estou realmente feliz por você ter respondido. Não tinha que fazer isso, mas fez e, bem... é. Obrigada. Eu penso muito em tudo que aconteceu. Eu realmente sinto falta de nosso sisteminha de comunicação para falar com você. Eu gostaria muito. E... eu sinto sua falta._

xxx

- Você tem outra carta dele, Severus? – o Diretor perguntou, olhando na direção da garota, que estava hesitante na porta.

- Não. – Ginny sentiu um leve desapontamento brotar dentro de si. Ela se virou. – Mas ele me deu isso.

Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e a ruiva se virou novamente. Snape estava segurando uma flor nas mãos.

- Não deixe que toque nada! Pode estar azarada! – rosnou Moody do outro lado da sala. O auror caminhou até Snape enquanto a jovem fazia o mesmo.

Ela chegou primeiro, mas eles não perceberam. Moody o alcançou também, apontando a varinha e murmurando feitiços baixinho. Um leve brilho se espalhou pela flor.

– AHA! Mágica.

Os outros membros na sala estavam observando-os também. Pelo canto do olho, Ginny podia ver Dumbledore apontando a varinha também. Ele a acenou ao redor, sem dizer uma palavra. Seus olhos estavam brilhando loucamente quando ele parou.

- Ah, Alastor, nada demais, apenas um feitiço para que ela não murche e se mantenha intacta.

Molly resmungou algo que a garota não ouviu, visto que estava focada em Snape, que lhe entregou a flor. A ruiva a pegou com cuidado, olhando intensamente para ela. As pétalas eram redondas e ligeiramente azuis, a cor ficava mais intensa no meio.

– Que... que tipo de flor é essa?

O Diretor olhou por cima dos óculos.

- Acredito que seja uma anêmona. Uma flor trouxa.

A jovem franziu o cenho, mas não tirou os olhos dela.

- Eu não tenho certeza sobre o significado, mas estou certo de que existe. Creio que a biblioteca de Hogwarts deva ter um livro sobre flores.

- Eu tenho um em casa. – disse Tonks, ficando ao lado de Ginny. – Quando eu era mais jovem, eu adorava esse tipo de coisa. – ela riu. – Eu sempre desejei que um garoto entendesse o recado e me desse algo realmente significativo. É claro que nenhum fez isso.

- Você poderia… eu poderia pegar emprestado?

Tonks riu.

- Claro. – ela olhou em volta e viu que nem todos ainda estavam ali ainda. – Eu poderia até mesmo aparatar em casa agora e pegá-lo... se estiver tudo bem. – ela olhou para Dumbledore. Ele assentiu.

- É claro, Nymphadora, vá em frente.

Ela acenou para eles antes de sair da sala.

- Ele mandou algum recado para ela, Severus?

- Não, e não me deu bilhete algum também.

Dumbledore assentiu novamente, afagando a barba. Snape ficou parado ali por um momento, esperando para saber se aquilo era tudo antes de se virar e sentar à mesa, longe deles.

- Você sabe o que vai escrever para ele hoje, Senhorita Weasley?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Estou certo de que saber o significado da bela flor vai facilitar. Você tem pergaminho? Pena? Tinta?

- Sim, senhor.

- Muito bom.

Mais algumas pessoas entraram na sala e se sentaram, lançando olhares estranhos a ela e ao Diretor.

- Vamos começar num instante. Estamos apenas aguardando Nymphadora chegar. – os membros assentiram e começaram a conversar.

O pai da garota entrou na sala. Assim que viu a filha, sorriu e caminhou na direção dela.

- Olá, Ginny.

- Oi, pai.

- O que você tem ai?

- É uma flor trouxa.

- Ah, mesmo? Posso dar uma olhada?

A garota sorriu, estendendo-a para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não muito disposta a entregá-la. Seu pai pareceu sentir o desconforto, pois apenas abaixou a cabeça, olhando-a de perto.

- Parece muito bonita. – ele finalmente disse, endireitando as costas.

Eles se afundaram num silêncio pelo que a ruiva achou ser uma eternidade, até que Tonks finalmente chegou, folheando um livro.

- Qual foi o nome mesmo? – ela perguntou, quase tropeçando numa cadeira.

- Anêmona. – repetiu a jovem.

- Ah… espere um minuto. – ela parecia estar olhando a lista de temas antes de procurar por uma página em particular. – Aqui está. – ela limpou a garganta. – _Anêmona – alegria, solidão, esperança, expectativa, verdade, ternura, decepção, "Eu mal posso esperar"_. – a auror parou, olhando para a página uma última vez antes de levantar os olhos. – E... _"Eu quero estar com você"._

A garota olhou para a flor em sua mão, suas mãos tremendo um pouco.

- Obrigado, Nymphadora, isso foi muito útil. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa. – Estou certo de que Severus pode levar a próxima carta com ele logo após essa reunião, Senhorita Weasley. – Ginny assentiu, sabendo que era um pedido para que ela saísse da sala. – E... talvez um pequeno conselho. – a jovem se virou para ele novamente. – Pense em incluir alguma coisa sobre seu cotidiano. Algo sem importância, que não possa prejudicá-la... apenas para mostrá-lo que não está interessada em atraí-lo... mesmo que esteja. – ela assentiu novamente, finalmente saindo da sala.

A ruiva fez seu caminho ao andar de cima, dirigindo-se à sala onde habitualmente sentava-se. Depois que entrou no cômodo, com as mãos trêmulas, colocou a anêmona próxima ao pedaço de pergaminho que preparara para o caso. Ele lhe enviara uma flor. Ela quase sentiu vontade de dar risadinhas, mas não o fez. Seu coração estava batendo rápido. Ele tinha respondido com mais do que duas palavras, não com uma carta, mas com uma anêmona. Eles estavam em contato agora… não estavam?

Ele queria estar com ela… mas ela não queria estar com ele, então não importava.

Alegria… feliz por ouvir sobre ela? Um calor se espalhou de seu estômago para o corpo. Por um momento, deixou-se afundar, ignorando todo o resto. Com os dedos, ela delicadamente tocou a flor novamente. Apenas quando olhou para o pequeno espelho que estava no canto por acaso, percebeu que estava sorrindo. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto instantaneamente. Não foi nada de especial... apenas um flor que podia ter um significado especial, um significado tão ambíguo quanto sua última carta. Pensou nas palavras que lera logo após ele partir de Hogwarts, e como ficara feliz... e quão doloroso fora pensar naquelas palavras após o que acontecera aos Randhawas... mas aquilo não tinha sido como ela pensara também. Ginny suspirou, esfregando o rosto. Estava confusa, não sabia mais o que pensar ou no que acreditar. O que aquilo realmente significava? Ele sentia mesmo a falta dela? Era apenas um truque para enganá-la?

A garota olhou para a flor novamente. Não tinha como responder àquelas perguntas agora... e eles estavam esperando uma carta.

Algo sobre seu cotidiano… A ruiva suspirou, mergulhando a pena na tinta. Hesitou antes de começar a escrever.

_Obrigada pela anêmona. É realmente encantadora. Eu procurei o significado._

_Estou realmente entediada no momento. Meus irmãos estão jogando Quadribol o tempo todo e após algum tempo sem querer jogar, eu gostaria muito de jogar com eles novamente, mas é impossível visto que minha vassoura foi destruída. Não acho que eu vá ganhar uma nova tão cedo. Portanto, um de nós sempre tem que ficar assistindo enquanto os outros jogam. É claro que na maioria das vezes sou eu, pois é por culpa minha que não tenho mais uma vassoura. Estou preocupada com os jogos em Hogwarts, não sei como vai ser... talvez um dos gêmeos me dê a deles. Como grifinórios, posso vê-los fazendo isso. Também não sei se vou ser admitida como artilheira, talvez eu tenha que voltar a jogar como apanhadora novamente, agora que, sabe... desculpa trazer isso a tona. Não foi minha intenção. Não é culpa sua._

xxx

Quando Ginny sentou-se para tomar café na manhã seguinte – seu pai, Bill, Percy, Fred e George já tinham saído para o trabalho e Charlie tinha viajado novamente para a Romênia – Ron e Hermione já estavam de pé. Enquanto seu irmão ainda estava comendo, sua amiga estava sentada à mesa com um livro no colo.

- Bom dia, minha querida. – cumprimentou sua mãe, colocando um prato com ovos e torradas em sua frente.

- Dia, mãe, oi, Ron, oi, Hermione.

O garoto disse alguma coisa enquanto mastigava, que a ruiva mal entendeu, mas ela supôs que fora algo como "bom dia". A amiga lhe desejou bom dia distraída, passando a página do livro.

Ginny passava manteiga na torrada enquanto a mãe lhe servia um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Tonks trouxe uma carta para você faz um tempinho. – a garota parou de mastigar e segurou a torrada a meio caminho da boca. – Está ao lado do seu prato. – a jovem engoliu em seco e colocou o pão no prato novamente.

Pegou-a silenciosamente, percebendo que já estava aberta.

- Severus chegou com ela logo cedo essa manhã e Albus já leu, o que é uma boa coisa.

- Por quê? – sua voz soou mais ríspida do que ela pretendeu.

A mãe estreitou os olhos em sua direção, mas não falou nada sobre seu tom de voz.

- Havia alguma coisa dentro. Albus consultou alguns de seus professores.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Você sabe o que é?

- Não, Tonks não me disse.

A garota franziu ainda mais a testa, mas não disse mais nada. Em vez disso, desdobrou a carta e leu:

_Ei,_

_Espero que minha vassoura seja uma substituta adequada. Eu não tenho tempo de voar mesmo. No momento ela está encolhida, mas um pequeno feitiço tornará possível ampliá-la com uma simples senha, que é "voar à noite". Fique de olho nela para mim, está bem? Mesmo que tenha de jogar como apanhadora agora, não acho que haverá alguém à sua altura._

_E pare de se desculpar por tudo. Você não costumava fazer isso, e não é como seu eu fosse fazer algo com você só porque se referiu a algo que aconteceu em Hogwarts ou em nosso passado._

_Eu também gostaria de conversar com você, mas escrever não é tão ruim também, não é?_

_Espero ter notícias suas em breve. Talvez Snape possa trazer sua próxima carta essa noite... ou amanhã. Apenas entregue a ele quando encontrá-lo novamente. Não sei quando será, mas estarei esperando._

_H._

As mãos de Ginny tremiam ao ler a carta, e a garota não pôde deixar de abaixá-la algumas vezes, tentando imaginá-lo falando aquelas palavras. Às vezes ela conseguia, às vezes não. Havia uma parte dentro dela que gostava de ter notícias dele, que a fazia ter vontade de rir e ser feliz... mas, era uma parte tão minúscula, que podia ignorá-la, conseguindo ler a carta até o fim e a maior parte dela não sentindo nada além de raiva. Raiva dele e de suas palavras estúpidas, que quase a faziam sentir-se excitada, nervosa e feliz por dentro, que a faziam esquecer-se do que tinha acontecido... mas não esqueceria. Não seria como Snape dissera, agiria com maturidade sobre isso, e aquilo não iria mexer com ela, não seria influenciada... mas, droga!

Ele enviara a vassoura dele. A vassoura dele! A sua vassoura, que agora estava destruída, era uma das coisas mais importantes para Ginny. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela não ficaria com a dele. Isso tudo era fingimento, disse a si mesma, tudo fingimento e não valia nada. Ele estava fazendo aquilo por qualquer motivo, e ela pela Sra. Potter e por liberdade e paz. Sequer tinha certeza de que a vassoura tinha a mesma importância para ele que tinha para ela. Provavelmente para ele fosse apenas mais um objeto, apenas mais uma vassoura, nada realmente especial. Mas ele sabia que ela tentara produzir o Patrono com lembranças sobre voar... voar à noite. A garota encarou a palavra-chave e se xingou por ser tão aberta e confiar tanto nele. Ele sabia demais sobre ela, mas não havia como desfazer aquilo. Tinha que viver com aquilo.

A ruiva suspirou, pousando a carta na mesa para poder comer alguma coisa. Responderia mais tarde.

xxx

Oi,

_Não é a melhor forma de começar isso, mas estou um pouco irritada no momento. Snape idiota! Ele acabou de me perguntar se eu tinha escrito uma carta para você, mas eu não tinha, e ele começou a agir de forma sarcástica e ofensiva. Tenho certeza que ele não faz isso com você. Mas falando de coisas mais importantes:_

_Não sei se posso aceitar a vassoura. Minha família e todo mundo ia querer saber onde eu a consegui... mas obrigada por enviá-la para mim. Tem como encolhê-la novamente? Se não tiver, você vai ter que esperar eu estar em Hogwarts novamente e ter permissão para usar magia. Não gostaria de __arriscar receber uma coruja estúpida do Ministério... Perguntei aos gêmeos e eles disseram que eu posso pegar uma das vassouras deles, então está tudo bem._

_Estou feliz por estarmos nos comunicando. Eu realmente senti falta disso, mas gostaria mais ainda de escutar sua voz... não é possível, hã? Espero ter notícias suas em breve._

xxx

De início, Ginny não reconheceu a carta seguinte de Harry, pois não foi entregue a ela por Snape. Seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tornara-se ainda mais indelicado após a última carta que a ruiva lhe entregara. Sempre que a via, ele agora desdenhava dela, fazendo algum comentário idiota... foi só depois daquilo que a garota percebeu que ele provavelmente leu a carta ou tinha escutado sobre seu conteúdo. Mas aquilo tinha acabado agora, visto que uma pequena coruja trouxe a carta seguinte. Dessa vez, seu pai examinou-a antes que pudesse ler. Mais uma vez, não havia vestígios de magia nela.

_Olá G.,_

_Espero que essa carta tenha chegado a você sem o conhecimento de sua família, mas estou certo de que se não chegou, você é esperta o bastante para inventar uma desculpa. Talvez eu seja um amigo da escola... o que não estaria muito longe da verdade, não é?_

_Como você pode ver, Snape não será mais nossa coruja. Você estava certa, ele não age assim comigo. Não mais, pelo menos. Desta forma, você não terá mais que aturá-lo (não com relação a isso, pelo menos... não posso fazer nada quanto à escola ou às aulas). Outro motivo é que estava ficando muito suspeito com Snape em torno da mansão o tempo todo. Aposto que sua família estava achando suspeito também. Quero que envie as cartas pela coruja daqui por diante. Ele ficará com você até que termine a próxima carta, se não tiver problema. É uma Coruja Otus, não são comuns na Grã-Bretanha, mas por ser tão pequeno acho que a maioria das pessoas nem o percebe. Notei que ficava um pouco nervoso toda vez que eu olhava para ele. Tenta chamar minha atenção o tempo todo. Não sei se ele está agindo da mesma forma com você... mas mesmo que esteja: não acho que alguém vá ligá-lo a mim. Ele ainda não tem nome, se você quiser, pode pensar em um e batizá-lo._

_E sobre a vassoura: eu não pensei nisso. Mas pode ficar com ela de qualquer forma, e mesmo que seja apenas para fazer um voo noturno, pense em mim, então._

_Se cuida._

xxx

_Olá H.,_

_Ele é um doce. Batizei-o de Pichitinho... e ele realmente está o tempo todo inquieto. Não para de se movimentar em torno da minha cabeça, voando no meu rosto, mas não consigo imaginar ele fazendo isso com você. Isso é algo que eu quero ver. Mas eu não quero apenas vê-lo com você... Eu quero muito te ver. Sinto sua falta… mas isso não será possível. Eu entendo, de verdade._

_Com muito amor,_

_* Ginny._

**N/T:** Esse "*" seria um coração.

xxx

- Escrever não parecer ser suficiente.

Moody assentiu, concordando com Albus.

- Eu nunca achei que seria.

- Talvez seja melhor que comecem a se encontrar. – adicionou Kingsley.

- Quer que eles se encontrem mais de uma vez? Eu digo que devemos tentar capturá-lo novamente antes que o Ministério o faça. – disse Moody.

- E usá-la como uma isca?

- Talvez seja suficiente ela marcar um encontro.

- Eu não apostaria nisso, Albus. Pode ser que tenha Comensais da Morte em todo lugar e nenhum sinal deles.

- Sempre pode ser o caso, Alastor. – ele respondeu, esfregando o nariz, cansado. – Mas não acho que ele faria isso. Ele realmente gosta dela.

- Você quer dizer que ele está fazendo parecer que gosta dela.

- Ah, acho que não, Alastor.

- Você sempre ver o melhor nas pessoas.

Albus suspirou. Estavam apenas os três. Decidiram excluir os Potters e os Weasleys daquela reunião, e todos os outros também. Era para ser apenas um rápido encontro em Hogwarts sobre os últimos acontecimentos e sobre como prosseguiriam... mas, é claro, tinha se transformado numa reunião sobre a jovem Ginevra e Harry. O Diretor imaginara que as cartas fossem ser mais profundas... mas talvez isso viesse com o tempo. Mas se havia uma coisa que eles não tinham, era tempo. É claro que ele se identificava com os pensamentos de Alastor e Kingsley, mas seria aquele realmente o caminho certo? Eles teriam apenas uma chance.

Se ele não aparecesse na primeira vez, tudo bem. Ginny poderia lhe escrever e eles poderiam, quem sabe, marcar um novo encontro. Mas se ele aparecesse e conseguisse escapar, então as chances deles seriam tão baixas quanto antes de tudo aquilo começar. Ele poderia aparecer com Comensais da Morte. Haveria luta...

- Nós podemos tentar proteger os membros da Ordem com Chaves do Portal. – sugeriu Kingsley.

- Ilegais? – Albus expressou sua preocupação.

- Eu aposto que há algumas pessoas dispostas a providenciar algumas.

- Eu mesmo faria algumas se há uma chance de capturá-lo novamente. Eu estou de folga de qualquer maneira.

- Muito bem, Alastor. Se está disposto a assumir o risco.

- Eu não acho que ninguém vá falar sobre isso. Todos nós estaríamos com problemas, de qualquer forma, quando o capturarmos e eles souberem disso.

- Então a garota marca um encontro, nós vamos até lá com as Chaves do Portal... escudos anti-aparatação seriam bons.

Albus e Alastor concordaram com Kingsley.

- Mas eu acho que Weasley tem que estar lá. Se ele aparecer e ela não estiver lá, ele vai apenas voltar e desaparatar. E lá se vai nossa chance.

- Seria melhor se entregássemos uma Chave do Portal a ela também.

Albus assentiu novamente.

- Seria mais seguro.

- Então ela marca um encontro, vai até lá, nós estamos escondidos e esperando ele se aproximar o bastante.

- Isso não é suficiente. Temos que usar toda a vantagem que temos. Ela vai estar lá, então vamos deixar que eles se beijem, se abracem, se amassem ou o que seja. Ela apenas tem que distraí-lo e tentar fazer algo com as mãos dele.

- Isso não vai impedi-lo de atacar.

- Sim, mas vai atrasá-lo alguns segundos. Talvez até mais. Ele é um adolescente, não é?

- E ele não vai machucá-la, então ela estará protegida.

- Albus…

- Ele poderia levá-la refém. – Kingsley atirou.

- Nós temos que ser rápidos o bastante para que ele não tenha outra escolha a não ser soltá-la.

- Você tem certeza que podemos fazer isso? Aquele garoto é muito rápido, Alastor.

- Nós temos que tentar, Kingsley. Apenas esperar não vai ajudar em nada.

- Eu sei disso. Eu só queria que você soubesse quais são as minhas dúvidas para que possamos achar a melhor maneira.

Eles se afundaram em silêncio.

- Não acho que haja uma. – Albus finalmente disse.

- Então, você acha que devemos fazer isso?

- Eu acho que não há outra maneira.

- Eu não quero ser responsável por contar a ela. – disse Kingsley rindo.

Albus sorriu.

- Acredito que ela verá porque isso é necessário. Eu não quero ser responsável por contar a Molly.

- Albus, há coisas que um líder de uma organização secreta tem que fazer.

O Diretor suspirou, mas sorriu e assentiu, pegando uma de suas gotas de limão.

- Algum de vocês quer uma?

- Não, obrigado. – disse Kingsley.

- Não... Voltando ao assunto principal: seria melhor que acontecesse antes que ela voltasse a Hogwarts.

- Mas o feriado de inverno termina depois de amanhã, Alastor.

- É?

- Sim. A única possibilidade seria amanhã, então. Teríamos muito pouco tempo para preparar tudo. – concordou Kingsley.

- Será mais difícil se ela estiver em Hogwarts. Não para nós, mas para fazê-lo acreditar que ela estará sozinha.

- Mas, Alastor, dois dos irmãos dela são brincalhões. Posso apostar que eles conhecem algumas passagens secretas que levam para fora da escola... e acredito que eles contariam à irmã mais nova, não é?

Os olhos de Albus brilharam e ele riu. Em breve Harry estaria com eles... e então eles o fariam ver a verdade.

xxx

- Ronald, por favor, fique de olho na sua irmã.

O filho mais novo assentiu.

- Eu prometo que sim, mãe.

- Obrigada.

Ela o abraçou forte sob os protestos dele.

- Mãe! Meus colegas estão olhando!

- Se cuide e escreva com mais frequência, está bem?

- Eu vou me certificar disso, Senhora Weasley. – Molly sorriu e abraçou Hermione também. – Obrigada novamente por me receber.

- Não se preocupe, minha queria. Você é sempre bem-vinda à Toca.

A jovem sorriu e se afastou. Molly deu um breve abraço em Damien e desejou-lhe uma boa viagem e uma boa estadia na escola. Ele sorriu cansado para ela, mas assentiu.

Ginny ficou ao lado da mãe depois de abraçar o pai, que estava apertando a mão de Hermione.

- Ginny, por favor, não faça nada estúpido ou imprudente. Faça o que o Diretor mandar, está bem? – a garota revirou os olhos, mas assentiu. – E se cuide. – a mãe a abraçou novamente.

As crianças se misturaram à multidão e embarcaram no trem. Molly e Arthur olharam de uma janela para a outra e finalmente os encontraram em um compartimento.

Eles viram Ginny, Ron, Damien e Hermione olhando pela janela e acenando. Acenaram de volta até o trem sair de vista. Apenas então eles abaixaram as mãos, e, por um momento, ficaram onde estavam.

Ficaram ali, segurando as mãos um do outro, torcendo para que tudo ficasse bem, que nada acontecesse aos seus filhos e que pudessem buscá-los em julho quando as férias de verão começassem.

Não mais que quatro horas mais tarde, outro membro da Ordem perdeu um pouco de sua esperança. Sirius Black se perguntou quem não perderia quando seu próprio afilhado lhe atirou uma série das mais terríveis maldições existentes.

Xxx

**N/T:** Essa referência a Sirius no último parágrafo se trata do ataque de Comensais da Morte, liderados por Harry, ao Expresso de Hogwarts que aconteceu nessa viagem, no qual o garoto atacou o padrinho, mas apenas não o machucou seriamente porque Damien, seu irmão, se pôs na frente de Sirius. Está no capítulo 31 de "The Darkness Within" – versão original.


	15. Chapter Fourteen – A Light In The Dark

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Fourteen – A Light In The Dark**

Tonks esperou pacientemente. Mesmo que a maioria não soubesse e não achasse possível, paciência era algo que todo Auror precisava. Ela chegara há três horas e foi uma das últimas a chegar. Era apenas para se certificar de que não havia nenhum Comensal da Morte por perto... ou se tivesse, que eles não percebessem o que estavam fazendo até que fosse tarde demais. Escondida por trás de um rosto e um corpo diferentes, ela correu de leve por algumas ruas, observando o ambiente e, ao mesmo tempo, desenhando a linha dos escudos anti-aparatação. O velho Michael, que desenhara milhares de escudos anti-aparatação em sua carreira, tinha feito o trabalho de verdade e desenhando os escudos.

Não havia como alguém aparatar ou desaparatar perto de Ginny agora. Após a corrida, a auror se dirigiu a uma loja que tinha alguns provadores. Ela saiu do provador com o novo corpo e um novo rosto.

Durante uma hora mais ou menos caminhou pela praia. Em seguida fez uma rápida visita a um restaurante, especialmente ao toalete. Saiu de lá com outra aparência novamente. Encontrou Remus – ele tinha tomado Poção Polissuco e estava com aparência de um trouxa – e eles foram novamente para o local do encontro, discretamente verificando o lugar.

Ninguém que não devesse estar ali esteve por perto. Antes de tomar a posição final, ela verificou se todos estavam onde deveriam estar, e eles estavam. Mudou a aparência uma última vez e caminhou em direção a uma pequena casa vazia, na qual esperou. Ela já estava lá. Dumbledore chegara ao ponto de falsificar um tubo destruído e um pouco de gás vazando para evacuar todas as pessoas que moravam naquele quarteirão. Ele queria se certificar.

Finalmente seu colar ficou quente e ela entrou em ação. Ginny chegara. Tonks abriu a porta da frente e trancou-a cuidadosamente com uma chave trouxa. Virou-se e desceu as escadas, encontrando-se com a ruiva, que estava olhando em volta, confusa.

- Com licença, posso te ajudar, Senhorita?

Um suspirou escapou dos lábios de Ginny e ela sorriu.

- Isso seria adorável. Estou procurando por uma rua chamada: "The Saddle".

Tonks sorriu.

- É um pouco complicado chegar lá, mas estou indo nessa direção de qualquer forma. Eu vou te mostrar o caminho.

- Obrigada! Se realmente não for um problema…

- Siga-me, querida.

Tonks foi à frente, mesmo indo devagar. Ela tinha que agir conforme a idade que aparentava.

Elas fizeram o caminho pela rua, Ginny logo após ela.

- Perdão, você tem um relógio? Pode me dizer que horas são, senhora?

Tonks assentiu, olhando no relógio.

- São quase três horas.

A garota corou. Elas tinham praticado essa parte incessantemente até que Kingsley lhe dera o conselho de pensar na coisa mais constrangedora que viesse em sua mente. Não havia problema quando se tinha a habilidade de fazer a face ficar vermelha sem realmente corar. Ser uma metamorfomaga tinha suas vantagens.

- Sem querer ser rude, mas… pode me dizer quantos minutos faltam para as três? Eu tenho um encontro às três e... – a garota corou novamente.

Tonks sorriu compreensiva.

- Um garoto, eu presumo? – ela olhou novamente para o relógio – apenas fingindo, pois é claro que sabia exatamente quanto tempo elas ainda tinham. – Faltam dez minutos, e não está longe. É por aqui. – elas dobraram uma esquina. – Fique atenta com aquelas árvores ali, a maioria dos vizinhos levam os cachorros para lá, se você me entende.

Ginny assentiu, ela entendera. De antemão eles tinham falado sobre Tonks avisá-la onde exatamente o último membro da Ordem estava. Ela não podia ir além ou eles não conseguiriam alcançá-la.

- Obrigada, novamente.

- Por nada, Senhorita. Eu tenho que ir nessa direção...

Tonks diminuiu o passo, acenando para Ginny antes de virar noutra esquina. Ela caminhou até a casa seguinte e apertou a campainha. Remus abriu. Ele também estava disfarçado. Juntos, eles mudaram a aparência mais uma vez e saíram da casa como um jovem casal.

Eles caminharam para outra árvore, não longe de onde Ginny estava, e se beijaram algumas vezes. Não estavam tão envolvidos naquilo, mas continuaram verificando o local sutilmente. Tonks agarrou a varinha, que estava dentro de sua jaqueta. Eles se separaram e a auror segurou a varinha com mais força, mas sem sacá-la. Olhou novamente no relógio e viu que eram três horas em ponto. Seus olhos correram de uma casa à outra, de uma esquina à outra.

Seu coração acelerou quando notou algum movimento. Um segundo ou mais se passou antes que ela pudesse ver alguém dar um passo em sua linha de visão. Seus olhos correram pelas roupas trouxas que ele usava. Ela tinha esperado que ele usasse vestes. O garoto vestia um jeans trouxa azul escuro e um casaco escuro, que estava aberto, de modo que ela podia facilmente ver um pulôver cinza e um lenço verde escuro. Mesmo vestido em roupas trouxas, tudo nele parecia sonserino. As mãos estavam enterradas nos bolsos do jeans, e ele deu algumas olhadas ao redor antes de avistar Ginny.

Ela estava do outro lado da rua, o cabelo ao vento. Seus olhos pareceram se encontrar, Tonks não podia realmente ver à distância, mas a ruiva começou a se mover e ele apressou o passo. Parecia que eles iriam se encontrar próximo a Alastor. Ao menos se algo saísse errado, Olho-Tonto desconfiado não poderia culpar ninguém. Eles finalmente se encontraram, e apenas por seu treinamento de auror ela viu as mãos dele se moverem. Para pessoas normais ele não teria sido mais que um borrão. As mãos dele estavam no cabelo da garota e os lábios nos dela. Não muito longe, pôde ver Arthur agarrando a varinha com mais força. Aqueles provavelmente foram os piores segundos para ele. Tonks contou, mantendo os olhos onde sabia que Olho-Tonto estava. Cinco, quatro. Ginny colocou os braços ao redor dele e o puxou para perto, como Tonks e ela tinham praticado anteriormente. Perfeito. Um. Ação.

xxx

Harry passou a mão sobre o pedaço de pergaminho novamente, alisando-o ainda mais. Ele tinha lido o bilhete com tanta frequência desde que o recebera que sabia as palavras de cor, mas sempre que pensava sobre ele, o pegava de qualquer forma. Talvez estivesse sendo sentimental. Talvez apenas quisesse ver a letra dela novamente. Mas era mais provável que quisesse ter certeza que se lembrava de cada palavra, que não se esquecesse de nenhuma.

_Se você não tivesse escrito o que escreveu, eu não teria sugerido isso, mas você escreveu e agora eu vou sugerir. Eu sei que provavelmente não é o certo ou a coisa mais inteligente a fazer, mas eu não apenas quero te ver, eu preciso te ver. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em nós dois, em você. Eu preciso de você._

_Na terça-feira eu posso sair de fininho por duas, talvez três horas. Eu vou dizer a eles que estarei visitando um amigo... não é muito tempo, mas acho que é o bastante para o primeiro encontro. Em Paigton, três da tarde, a rua se chama "The Sanddle". Tem uma espécie de parque. Você não pode me ignorar._

Ele respirou fundo, dobrou a carta, colocou-a no bolso e foi até o ponto de aparatação.

Apareceu exatamente onde queria, bem no liminar dos escudos anti-aparatação. Seu pai enviara um Comensal da Morte para verificar se havia algum escudo, pois não queria arriscar. Harry protestara um pouco, mas concordou no final. Ele tinha encontrado um escudo. Foi nesse momento que souberam que era um plano de Dumbledore. O garoto se proibira de pensar sobre isso. Ele apenas ia e faria o que esperavam que ele fizesse. Apenas mais uma missão, nada para se preocupar. Segurou o botão no bolso de seu jeans com mais força antes de olhar em volta e achar a rua pela qual tinha que ir para encontrar seu destino. Apressou o passo, olhando com cuidado ao redor. Esperava desesperadamente que ela estivesse lá.

Harry virou a esquina, notando o parque assim que o fez. Ele fez uma pausa, escondendo-se de todos, especialmente do olho mágico de alguém... se ele estivesse ali. Rapidamente, verificou em volta, certificando-se de observar todos os pontos possíveis para se esconder. Não que realmente importasse, mas ele queria ter certeza. Finalmente deixou-se aparecer. Segundos depois, sentiu vários pares de olhos sobre si.

Por pretexto, deu mais uma olhada em volta antes de se focar apenas nela. Ela estava em pé em meio à campina, algumas árvores ao seu redor. Continuou se virando até notá-lo. Seu cabelo ruivo estava esvoaçando ao sabor do vento. Ela o segurou, tentando afastá-lo do rosto. Ele viu os cantos de sua boca formar um leve sorriso quando o avistou. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, ele apressou o passo novamente, cruzando a distância entre eles. Ela se moveu também, correndo na direção dele. Quando a garota estava perto o bastante, ele pressionou os lábios nos dela e tocou-lhe o cabelo, seus dedos correndo por ele, enquanto ainda segurava o botão. Ela não pareceu perceber. O perfume familiar inundou seus sentidos. Ele tentou ignorar, mas não conseguiu e respirou fundo novamente. Sentiu seus pequenos braços o envolver e segurá-lo com firmeza. Por um segundo ele fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer de tudo. Lentamente, ele tirou uma das mãos de seus cabelos e acariciou um dos seus braços. Ela diminuiu o aperto um pouco, tornando possível ele sair daquela posição. Sua mão procurou a dela e a segurou.

Os olhos dele contemplaram os dela. Ela abriu a boca levemente e sussurrou:

- Sinto muito.

Girando-a num rápido movimento, ele a pressionou contra o peito e deu de cara com vários membros da Ordem. Ele não soltou sua mão, mesmo quando ela tentou se livrar da dele. Um segundo depois, ele sentiu um número de varinhas pressionadas contra seu pescoço.

- Solte-a.

Harry aumentou o aperto ainda mais, inclinando-se um pouco, de modo que sua cabeça ficou bem ao lado da orelha dela.

- O que eu te disse sobre pedir desculpas...? – ele respirou em seu ouvido, e sentiu-a se contorcer contra ele.

- Solte-a. – repetiu o pai dela ao lado dele.

Harry sentiu as varinhas serem pressionadas com mais força contra seu pescoço. Ele se impediu de sibilar quando sentiu uma delas ficar afiada e perfurar sua pele.

- Nem tente escapar. – rosnou Moody. – Há escudos anti-aparatação protegendo todo o lugar.

O garoto levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Ele viu alguns dos inimigos hesitarem. Patético. Verificou o botão em sua mão e a outra mão segurando a dela uma última vez.

- Deem-nos licença; nós temos outro lugar para ir; _Ninho da serpente_.

Harry sentiu o puxão familiar da Chave do Portal no umbigo e rostos chocados desbotando em meio ao turbilhão de cores enquanto o mundo desaparecia ao redor deles. A viagem durou apenas alguns segundos. O garoto sentiu os pés baterem no chão. Normalmente ele conseguia ficar em pé – depois de um pouco de treino, é claro – mas por ainda estar segurando a mão dela, não conseguiu não perder equilíbrio. Eles caíram juntos no chão duro.

xxx

O familiar puxão da Chave do Portal cessou e Ginny caiu. Fechando os olhos, ela esperou cair no chão duro, mas não aconteceu. Em vez disso, aterrissou em algo mais macio, mas não teve tempo de ver o que era, pois no momento que chegaram, ela foi brutalmente obrigada a ficar de pé e alguém agarrou seus braços, forçando-os dolorosamente para trás e os amarrando. Um feixe de luz vindo de algum lugar à sua direita a atingiu e a garota sentiu sua varinha voar do esconderijo. Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando limpar a visão. Conseguiu e viu onde estavam. Eles estavam numa sala com paredes altas e escuras. A luz do local era pouca, dando-lhe uma atmosfera assustadora. A ruiva não conseguiu ver mais porque estava ladeada por várias pessoas vestidas com capas pretas e máscaras. Seu coração apertou. Comensais da Morte.

Seus olhos correram em direção a Harry, que estava há poucos metros dela, limpando alguma sujeira de seu jeans. Com um estalo percebeu que provavelmente aterrissara encima dele. Ele passou a mão pelo casaco, que se transformou numa capa escura. Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo, mas ele desviou o olhar. Em vez disso, ele se fixou em algo que estava ao lado ou atrás dela. O garoto inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente.

- Pai.

Ginny estremeceu, não ousando se virar. O Comensal atrás dela soltou-a e todos à sua volta caíram de joelhos, curvando-se profundamente. Eles ficaram lá, sem sequer olhar para cima, apenas encarando o chão. Ela escutou passos macios, que ecoaram levemente. Eles ficaram mais altos, e pelo canto do olho ela viu suas vestes negras. A garota abaixou os olhos mais ainda, olhando intensamente para o chão, tentando o máximo possível não pensar em onde provavelmente estava, para que localização tudo estava apontando. Não podia ser verdade. Era apenas um pesadelo e a qualquer segundo ela acordaria.

- Levante-se. – a garota estremeceu.

Em sua cabeça, escutou a mesma voz ordenando sua morte. Os Comensais da Morte levantaram-se silenciosamente, quase como se fossem uma só pessoa.

– Acredito que devam mostrar o quarto à nossa convidada.

- É claro, Milorde. – os homens disseram em uníssono.

Alguém a agarrou bruscamente por trás, fazendo-a tropeçar, mas ela conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio no último segundo. Ficando de pé mais uma vez, não pôde evitar de olhar para Harry de novo. Ela suprimiu outro calafrio. O rosto dele estava completamente inexpressivo, os olhos frios e duros, sem emoção alguma. Eles não amoleceram nem mostraram qualquer outro sinal de que estava sentindo alguma coisa naquela ocasião. Não tinha importância para ele. Ela engoliu em seco e não reagiu quando um Comensal da Morte a arrastou para longe dele. Ele manteve a mesma expressão, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem focados na garota até que finalmente passaram por uma porta grande, que se fechou atrás dela. Enquanto eles a arrastavam por um corredor, ela encarou a porta como se estivesse paralisada. Como estava sendo arrastada de costas, não demorou muito para tropeçar novamente. Eles a soltaram imediatamente e ela colidiu com o chão. Sem ter como se proteger com as mãos, que estavam amarradas, a jovem caiu de cara no chão. A dor foi imensa.

- Levante-se. – alguém mandou.

Ela tentou, mas estava difícil, não estava acostumada a se levantar sem usar os braços e as mãos. Alguém agarrou seu cabelo e o puxou. Ginny não conteve o grito de dor. Alguém a arrastou e colocou-a sentada, tornando possível que se levantasse novamente. Uma varinha foi pressionada em suas costas enquanto se levantava.

- Mexa-se ou eu vou fazer você se mexer. – outra voz disse.

Ginny tremeu, mas fez o que lhe disseram. Não queria nem imaginar o que eles fariam para forçá-la a andar. Passaram por longos corredores, que pareciam ser iguais. Apenas depois de virarem três ou quatro esquinas a garota perdeu o rumo. Ela não fazia ideia de onde estavam indo, de onde estava... ou de como conseguiria sair dali.

Depois que desceram algumas escadas, vários Comensais da Morte ficaram para trás, e agora apenas dois ainda caminhavam com ela. Ela tentou olhar em volta, mas a cada tentativa uma varinha era pressionada em suas costas, ficando mais afiada a cada vez, furando suas roupas e alcançando sua pele. De início ela arquejara, mas os Comensais da Morte riram cruelmente com o som, então agora ela mordia o lábio e tentava não deixar escapar som algum. Aquilo parecia fazer com que eles se esforçassem de modo que a varinha dele ou o que fosse estava ficando ainda mais pontiaguda, perfurando com mais frequência suas costas, mesmo com ela andando tão rápido quanto suas pernas aguentavam.

Eles desceram outro lance de escadas e parecia que o ar mudara enquanto desciam os degraus. Ginny não conseguiu não parar de andar quando ficou ciente de onde estavam. Havia fileiras de celas em ambos os lados do corredor, grades separavam ela e os Comensais da Morte dos prisioneiros. Outra pontada em suas costas a fez continuar. Não conseguiu se impedir de olhar para dentro de cada cela. Parecia que seus olhos não estavam mais dispostos a obedecê-la. Parecia que apenas tinha que olhar para elas. Nem todas estavam ocupadas, algumas estavam vazias, mas muitas não estavam, e a garota sentiu-se mais aterrorizada a cada pessoa que via. Algumas estavam sentadas logo atrás das grades, as mãos agarradas às barras, encarando-os com olhos vazios. Algumas estavam gritando e algumas chorando. Algumas imploravam para serem soltas. "Eu farei qualquer coisa!" "Por favor, me deixe sair! Eu não fiz nada!". Outras ficavam nas celas, gritando e xingando-os. Algumas pareciam não ser mais capazes de sentar. Estavam deitadas num canto da cela, algumas vezes fazendo barulhos estranho que a ruiva nunca ouvira antes, mas parecia que estavam sentindo a pior das dores que uma pessoa podia sentir. Algumas até pareciam estar mortas. Ginny sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas mesmo aquilo não parecia importar, já que a maioria das celas parecia que não eram limpas há décadas. A garota parou de respirar pelo nariz e preferiu se concentrar em respirar pela boca. Tudo cheirava terrível, mas ela tentou ignorar. O que tornou tudo ainda mais horrível foi o fato de que parecia que pessoas totalmente diferentes estavam ali: homens, mulheres, velhos, jovens, trouxas, bruxos. Até esperou ver crianças, mas não viu. Teve a impressão de que o mais jovem deles era poucos anos mais velho que ela.

Finalmente o Comensal à sua frente parou. Ginny espiou para dentro da cela ao lado deles. Estava vazia. Ela estremeceu. O homem à sua frente enrolou a manga da capa, revelando um crânio de cuja boca saía uma serpente. Ele levantou o braço e o pressionou contra a grade. Uma luz verde cercou o local onde o braço dele tocara. Ele deu um passo para trás, baixando o braço. Uma espécie de porta se formou e abriu.

- Passe para dentro. – o homem gritou atrás dela.

A ruiva entrou, mas um deles a empurrou mesmo assim, fazendo com que ela caísse novamente. Ela lutou para se virar e eles riram. Alguns fios de seu cabelo estavam sobre seu rosto, atrapalhando-a. Ela tentou afastá-los, mas não conseguiu. Como desejava poder usar as mãos novamente. Ela tentou soltá-las, mas é claro que não conseguiu. Os guardas riram novamente.

- Talvez tenhamos algum tempo para nos _divertirmos_ com você mais tarde. Espere por nós, está bem? – ele riram. Alguém no corredor gritou.

Instintivamente, ela deslizou até a parede, tomando a maior distancia possível daqueles homens. Pensou ter visto um deles sorrir por trás da máscara, mas não podia ter certeza. Eles fecharam a porta, que se transformou novamente em grades, tornando ainda mais impossível escapar. Eles se viraram e desceram pelo corredor novamente, indo na direção que tinham vindo.

Ginny estava feliz por eles terem ido embora. Não que quisesse estar onde estava, mas não queria saber sobre o que eles pensavam ser diversão. Ela estremeceu, mas não podia fazer nada. Seus braços doíam e ela tentou mudar a posição deles, mas aquilo não era possível, pois suas mãos estavam fortemente amarradas.

Eles a capturaram. Não, ele a capturara. Todos aqueles planos dos quais os membros da Ordem falaram. Quão certos estavam de que ela não iria se machucar. E agora? Agora ela estava ali, naquele local escuro, provavelmente o quartel-general do lado das trevas. Tudo tinha sido fingimento. O que aconteceria agora? Tentariam resgatá-la? Era possível resgatar alguém dali? Tinha visto todos aqueles prisioneiros, não achava que havia pessoas que se importavam com eles. O Ministério teria tentado libertá-los, mas obviamente não tentaram. Com um estalo ela se deu conta de que essas pessoas provavelmente eram aquelas que desapareceram e não foram mais vistas. Ela seria vista novamente? Iria ver sua família novamente? Seus irmãos? Sua mãe? Seu pai? Eles deviam estar se sentindo tão culpados agora e com muito medo. Nem mesmo sabiam se ela ainda estava viva. Iriam ao menos tentar encontrá-la? Ginny sentiu lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos. Ela não sabia de nada e estava completamente indefesa sem poder usar os braços e as mãos. Não conseguiria acertá-los e arranhá-los, e a faca que Kingsley Shacklebolt lhe dera na noite anterior era completamente inútil também. Teria que suportar tudo que fizessem com ela, e isso era certamente o pior de tudo.

xxx

Ginny não sabia quantas horas passara na cela quando escutou algo além dos prisioneiros. Passos ecoaram mais abaixo no corredor. Havia algumas possibilidades agora. Ela podia ficar onde estava, deitada no chão, fingindo estar dormindo. Mas isso faria com que fossem embora? Provavelmente não. Ou poderia sentar-se, de frente para as grades, olhando-os nos olhos, vendo o quanto estavam se divertindo. E já vira o quanto gostavam de sua dor... então, provavelmente iriam apenas se divertir mais se vissem seus olhos assombrados e cheios de dor. Os passos ficaram mais altos. Talvez nem estivessem ali por causa dela. Mas a quem estava enganando? É claro que estavam ali por conta dela, eles disseram que voltariam. O medo se contorceu em seu estômago. Tentou não pensar no que eles poderiam, no que eles fariam com ela. Os passos estavam tão altos agora, que a pessoa deveria estar muito perto da cela. A ruiva franziu o cenho e escutou com mais atenção. Não parecia ser duas ou mais pessoas, mas apenas uma. Mas ela não tinha certeza, afinal, eles costumavam agir como se fossem um só.

Os passos pararam e Ginny fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração. Alguns minutos se passaram, nos quais nada aconteceu, ou ao menos ela não percebera nada. Finalmente os passos soaram novamente, apenas dois ou três. Foi então que ela se deu conta de que a pessoa estava dentro da cela e provavelmente tinha apenas aberto a porta. Pensamentos e ideias corriam em sua mente, um mais idiota que o outro. Maneiras de se defender, modos de machucar quem quer que fosse, de evitar que ele a machucasse. Escutou a pessoa respirar suavemente e abriu os olhos de leve, tentando ver onde a pessoa estava. Não conseguiu, o que indicava que estava atrás dela. Ouviu a respiração de forma mais clara e, com medo, parou de respirar, sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo. Algo tocou seus pulsos, e com um estalo ela percebeu que devia ser uma varinha. Um segundo depois a coisa que prendia suas mãos tinha sumido. Ela puxou os braços, pressionando as mãos perto do peito, e não pôde se impedir de lançar um rápido olhar por cima do ombro. Olhos castanhos encontraram um par de olhos verdes. Por um instante pensou ter visto um flash de raiva em seus olhos, mas assim que pensou ter visto, desapareceu e ele ficou inexpressivo novamente.

- Consegue se levantar?

A voz dele era mais fria do que ela se lembrava. A jovem estremeceu, mas assentiu levemente. Lutando com seus pés, ela notou que ele também se levantara. Provavelmente tinha se ajoelhado ao lado dela. Apertou a jaqueta em torno do corpo, olhando para ele. O que ele faria agora? Por que estava ali? Ela sibilou quando a jaqueta tocou seus pulsos. Ginny olhou para eles, e viu que estavam muito machucados e vermelhos onde tinham sido amarrados. Ela gentilmente os tocou, mas aquilo só fez piorar. A garota sibilou novamente, mas parou quando viu uma varinha pelo canto do olho. Ela levantou o olhar novamente.

Harry estava em pé ao seu lado, balançou a varinha e a ruiva sentiu sua jaqueta crescer mais. Olhou para si e viu que a peça de roupa fora transfigurada numa capa também. Ele deu um passo à sua frente e empurrou as grades, que emitiram um brilho verde antes de abrir. Ela saiu da cela e, com uma mão, segurou a porta aberta, gesticulando para que ela saísse também. Ele saiu e olhou para ele, mas ele não olhou de volta. Em vez disso, o garoto fechou a porta e as grades reapareceram. Ela usou aquele tempo para mudar de perna ligeiramente, e, contra sua calça, sentiu que a faca ainda estava lá. Seu coração batia rápido, aquela provavelmente seria sua única chance.

- Siga-me.

Harry caminhou na direção oposta à que Ginny viera com os Comensais. Eles viraram uma esquina, a garota indo há apenas alguns passos dele. Ele não se virou para ela nenhuma vez, e ela não podia dizer se ele estava verificando se ela o seguia ou não. O corredor de celas acabou e eles se depararam com algumas portas fechadas, mas o jovem continuou até que chegaram ao final do corredor, onde havia mais uma escada. Eles subiram, mas a ruiva teve a impressão de que não subiram tanto quanto ela havia descido anteriormente. Mas talvez tenha sido pela forma que eles tinham-na tratado, afinal, Harry estava andando mais devagar que os Comensais e não estava mandando ela se apressar. Era como se ele estivesse correspondendo à velocidade dela automaticamente. Finalmente chegaram ao topo da escada. Ela estava ofegante atrás dele, mas o garoto continuou e ela o seguiu. Olhou em volta e percebeu que a atmosfera mudara novamente. Parecia que a dor, o sofrimento e o mau cheiro tinham ficado para trás. Ainda estava escuro e assustador, mas em outro nível. Havia janelas nos corredores agora e através delas Ginny viu que estava escuro lá fora. Ainda seria o dia no qual fora capturada ou já era o dia seguinte? Na cela teve a sensação que pelo menos um dia se passara... mas dava para dizer no escuro? Sem a luz do dia?

Eles continuaram a andar e Ginny não pôde evitar de se sentir ainda mais cansada. Ela não tinha dormido, ou pelo menos não se lembrava. Tinha cochilado um pouco, pensara sobre tudo, mas o medo a impedira de relaxar. Era mais provável que não tivesse dormido. Após mais um corredor vazio sem fim, eles cruzaram com o primeiro Comensal da Morte. A garota desacelerou o passo, mas a respiração ficou mais rápida e o coração bateu ainda mais. Assim que o Comensal os viu, parou e curvou-se. A ruiva engoliu em seco. Harry nem ao menos olhou para ele e continuou andando. Lentamente, ela o seguiu. Quando passaram por ele, ela olhou por seu ombro e viu que apenas quando estavam quase no final do corredor o Comensal levantou-se e continuou seu caminho.

Depois de outro corredor e algumas portas – ela parara de contar – o garoto parou. Ela quase esbarrou com ele, pois não vira que tinha parado. Estavam de frente a uma porta idêntica às outras que eles passaram. Em vez de pegar a maçaneta ou acenar com a mão, Harry ficou onde estava. Um ruído estranho veio de algum lugar, e levou um tempo para Ginny perceber que era ele quem estava fazendo aquilo, e que parecia um silvo. Ela o encarou, sem acreditar no que ele estava fazendo. Ele era um ofidioglota!

A porta se abriu e ele entrou, desaparecendo na escuridão. Ela ficou imóvel, e não o seguiu. Seus pensamentos estavam correndo. Provavelmente aquela porta só podia ser aberta com uma senha. Era agora ou nunca. Ela se ajoelhou lentamente, e com as mãos trêmulas puxou a faca do coldre. Apertou-a nas mãos, de uma forma que não a machucasse. Após alguns segundos, que pareceriam muito mais longos, ele voltou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Quando ela não se mexeu, ele agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para dentro. Ginny olhou para a porta, que ainda estava aberta, e para ele. Suas mãos estavam tremendo ainda mais, mas ela nem se deu conta. Conseguiria mesmo machucá-lo? A garota fechou os olhos por um segundo e tentou esquecer quem a estava arrastando para longe da porta. Seu coração estava batendo tão alto e rápido, que ela não conseguia escutar mais nada. Num rápido movimento, ela levantou a mão e empurrou a faca na direção dele, tentando não acertar nada tão letal. Apenas machucá-lo o suficiente para conseguir correr. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que ela só tomou consciência quando sentiu que estava sendo pressionada contra a parede, o que a fez ofegar. As pequenas perfurações em suas costas – ou o que fossem – estavam queimando como o inferno. O rosto dele estava bem em frente ao dela e uma de suas mãos pressionada na parede ao seu lado. Os braços da garota estavam inutilmente pendurados ao lado do corpo, e a faca não mais estava em sua mão. Harry recuou um pouco e olhou para baixo, ela seguiu seu olhar e viu que ele estava segurando a faca e girando-a na mão.

- Uma faca, Ginny? – ele sussurrou. – Sério?

Harry levantou o olhar novamente e seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos dele não estavam tão frios quanto antes, mas também não estavam tão suaves como ela já os vira. Ele não parecia zangado ou confuso, parecia até que estava achando graça. Mas não podia ser. Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Há alguma outra arma que eu deva tomar conhecimento?

Ela olhou em direção ao chão, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Não minta para mim.

A ruiva não pode se impedir de bufar e um pouco da raiva e do espírito de luta voltaram. Ela levantou os olhos e os focou nos dele.

- Não sou eu quem está mentido.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, antes de pressionar os lábios formando uma linha fina.

- Tudo bem. – ele vociferou. – Siga-me. – ele deu às costas a ela e continuou pelo corredor.

Ginny olhou em direção à porta mais uma vez, mas estava fechada. Fechou os olhos por uns instantes e lentamente deu um passo à frente, para que suas costas não doessem mais. Respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar e o seguiu pelo corredor, que era diferente dos outros, visto que tinha várias velas que espelhavam luz ao longo dele, tornando-o menos assustador, e a garota lembrou-se um pouco de Hogwarts e de seus corredores.

Eles passaram por mais portas, mas finalmente ele parou de novo. O garoto caminhava mais à frente dela que antes, assim ele já abrira a porta – com outra senha – quando ela parou ao seu lado.

Eles entraram juntos, mas Ginny parou assim que viu tratar-se de um quarto. Em vez de outro corredor, eles estavam num quarto grande, com janelas altas que o iluminavam. Diversos sofás estavam num canto, com uma pequena mesa no meio. Estantes estavam alinhadas nas paredes, mas estavam vazias. Parecia que alguém tinha tirado os livros. No outro canto, havia uma mesa com vários rolos de pergaminho, penas e tinteiros sobre ela. Ao lado da mesa e em frente aos sofás havia uma cama, na qual cabiam duas ou talvez três pessoas. Bem ao lado da cama havia outra porta e ao lado da porta um guarda-roupa. As cores que predominavam no quarto eram preto e verde.

- Você vai ficar aqui por enquanto. – ele disse do meio da sala, onde estava em pé.

Ginny olhou em sua direção e viu que ele a observava. Ela assentiu e deu outra olhada em volta, sentindo-se confusa. Por que a mudança repentina? Por que não estava mais na cela e estava naquele quarto? Ela mordeu o lábio para não perguntar.

- Através da porta você vai encontrar um banheiro. Acredito que queira tomar uma ducha ou um banho, e no guarda-roupa têm algumas vestes que devem caber em você. Se não couberem, me diga e eu vou ver o que podemos fazer.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele atravessou o quarto novamente e passou pela porta da qual eles tinham vindo, que fechou e a mesma luz verde que aparecera na cela a iluminou, mas a porta continuou onde estava.

Ginny estava sozinha. Ela deu um passo adiante, seus olhos pousaram nas janelas, mas não seria capaz de ver nada agora de qualquer forma... e como ele dissera que ela ficaria ali, haveria tempo suficiente para olhar através delas quando ficasse mais claro. Olhou para si e viu que havia sujeira em suas mãos, na calça e na capa. Ele estava certo, um banho parecia bom. Talvez a água quente a ajudasse a descobrir o que fazer em seguida. A garota cruzou o quarto e entrou no banheiro. Em comparação com o outro cômodo esse era pequeno, mas um pouco maior que o banheiro que ela costumava usar na Toca. Tinha um chuveiro, uma banheira, um sanitário, uma pia e dois espelhos grandes. Um ficava bem ao lado do chuveiro e ia até o chão e o outro ficava acima da pia. Ela se aproximou do que ficava acima da pia e olhou para ele. Estava horrível, o cabelo e o rosto estavam sujos, provavelmente do chão da cela no qual se deitara.

Lentamente foi até a porta e a fechou. Em seguida despiu-se da capa, tentando ser o mais delicada possível. As costas doeram um pouco, mas era suportável. Os punhos estavam pior. Após a capa, puxou o suéter pela cabeça, sibilando quando tocou as feridas. A ruiva se virou e olhou no espelho. Pequenas feridas e contusões eram visíveis, em alguns lugares podia ver sangue ressecado. Ela fez uma careta. O que devia fazer com aquilo? Ela se virou, não suportava mais olhar. Pareciam ficar piores se olhasse muito. Em vez disso, focou-se no suéter, tirando-o do avesso. Estava cheio de pequenos buracos, através dos quais alguma coisa a perfurara. Ela estremeceu e olhou para o chuveiro. Era mesmo uma boa ideia tomar um banho? Desejou que Ron estivesse ali, ou sua mãe. Eles saberiam o que fazer.

xxx

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, e finalmente deixou as emoções á mostra. Ele estava com raiva. O que diabos eles acharam que estavam fazendo? Amarrando-a daquela forma? Não a soltando na cela? Machucando-a? O rapaz cerrou os punhos, tentando se acalmar de alguma forma. Amarrar os prisioneiros fazia parte do procedimento, mas apenas até chegar às celas, onde eles eram soltos, a menos que algo acontecesse para que fosse necessário amarrá-los. Ele não conseguia imaginar que ela tivesse feito algo que levasse a isso. Parecia que eles não a soltaram em momento algum. Outra onda de raiva tomou conta dele. Descobriria quem foram os bastardos que a machucaram.

- Já terminou? – disse uma voz bem ao seu lado.

Surpreso, ele se focou e xingou silenciosamente. Sequer ouvira Bella se aproximar.

- Você sabe quem ficou responsável por ela?

A mulher franziu o cenho.

- Nott e Goyle… por quê?

"Nott… por que _sempre_ é Nott?", Harry pensou.

- Ela está horrível.

- Eles a machucaram?

O garoto assentiu e notou que os punhos ainda estavam cerrados. Ele relaxou.

- Encontre algumas poções curativas para ela, Bella.

Ela assentiu, mas não parou de olhá-lo.

- Então, você ainda não se divertiu, hã?

Harry a encarou.

- Estou apenas perguntando. – ela disse, levantando as mãos.

- Como você sabe disso de qualquer forma?

- O Lorde das Trevas me informou, é claro. Ele me contou tudo sobre a missão que completou. Muito bem, devo dizer. Mais um traidor morto...

Harry nada disse, apenas olhou para frente. Ele nem ao menos escutou o que ela falou, estava tentando pensar em formas de pegar Nott e Goyle.

- Meu príncipe?

Harry olhou para ela novamente.

- Encontre as poções para ela agora.

Bellatrix franziu a testa.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Você vai atrás de Nott e Goyle, não é?

O garoto a encarou por um instante e assentiu.

- Eles não obedeceram às ordens.

Bella ficou calada e o observou sair apressado pelo corredor. Quando ele estava passando pela porta do seu quarto, ela chamou por ele:

- Não os mate, está bem?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar zangado. Ele não iria matá-los, não que não quisesse, mas depois do fiasco com o Comensal da Morte que ele matara durante o ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts, não faria aquilo.

xxx

Bellatrix esperou até ele sair de vista antes de franzir o cenho. Nott tinha saído da linha e merecia ser punido, mas a Comensal não gostara da aparência de Harry ao pensar naquilo. Era como se fosse algo pessoal. Não era... não mesmo.

A única coisa que ela podia fazer era analisar aquilo com mais profundidade, observá-lo e se algo inexplicável como aquilo acontecesse novamente, ela iria ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas agora? Não havia muito que pudesse dizer e sabia o quanto ele não gostava de ser incomodado com bobagens. Decidiu que não havia muito a fazer... ela viera procurar por Harry, já que estava entediada, e torceu para que pudessem treinar um pouco mais, mas parecia que tinha outra tarefa agora. Focando-se nisso, decidiu dar uma olhada na garota antes de procurar pelas poções. Não que fosse muito boa com curativos ou coisas desse tipo, mas ela sabia o básico, e eles não podiam a ter machucado tanto assim.

Pressionou a marca negra contra a porta, que emitiu um brilho verde antes de se abrir. Silenciosamente, entrou e olhou em volta. A garota Weasley não estava ali. Bella ficou intrigada, mas então seus olhos pousaram na porta do banheiro. Dando de ombros, ela foi em direção à porta e a abriu. Não era como se nunca tivesse visto garotas possivelmente nuas antes.

Ela ficou na porta, seus olhos fixos na jovem. Olhou para as costas dela através do espelho e em seguida para o suéter no chão. Bella aproveitou que ela não estava olhando para observar suas dimensões. Ela era menor, muito menor que Harry, mas não estava certa disso já que ele não estava ali para comparar. Talvez fosse uma cabeça menor que ele, talvez fosse um pouco mais alta. Ela parecia magra e frágil, fácil de quebrar, mas devia ser por conta de sua pele de porcelana. Seu longo cabelo ruivo estava sujo e espalhado sobre o peito, para que não tocasse nos machucados em suas costas, os quais a Comensal podia ver pelo espelho. Pareciam desagradáveis, mas nada muito sério. Um Episkey ou uma pomada cicatrizante provavelmente iria curá-los.

Os olhos dela encontraram um par de olhos castanhos. Um grito escapou da garota e ela agarrou o suéter firmemente contra o peito. Bella deu outra olhada no corpo dela de cima a baixo. Alguém possivelmente poderia achá-la atraente...

Ela zombou da garota, o que a fez recuar vários passos. Bella se coçou parar sacar a varinha e mostrar àquela garotinha do que era capaz, mas não o fez. Harry ficaria furioso.

- Posso ver o que ele vê em você – a Comensal sorriu, assustando a garota ainda mais. – Você não é feia, é sangue puro, o cabelo... – ela parou. Ela não era bonita o suficiente para Harry.

- O que… o que você quer?

Bella estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

- Você não está na posição de fazer perguntas, Weasley.

A ruiva se encolheu. Patético. Mas ela conseguira o que queria. Sem nenhuma palavra – sabia o quanto aquilo a deixaria maluca – ela se virou e saiu do quarto temporário da garota. Não era como se Weasley fosse ficar muito tempo ali. Harry perderia o interesse nela, e então ela teria o tratamento que todos os presos recebiam.

xxx

Ginny encarou a porta pela qual Bellatrix Lestrange saíra. Seu coração, que de alguma forma tinha se acalmando quando ficou sozinha, tinha começado a bater o mais rápido possível quando percebeu a presença da mulher. Lestrange, Comensal do ciclo interno, conhecida por matar e torturar sem piedade, acabara de estar no mesmo quarto que ela e não a machucara. Não fazia ideia do que a mulher queria. Provavelmente não fora ali para olhar para ela... mas isso foi tudo que fez, não é? Não adquirira novos machucados, não é? Não... ela não era tão boa.

A ruiva caminhou em direção à porta mais uma vez, olhando se havia uma chave em algum canto. Não havia. Ela xingou. Nada impediria que mais pessoas entrassem, mas o que deveria fazer? Suspirou, decidindo que agora era melhor do que nunca... eles poderiam entrar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas agora provavelmente era o melhor momento, visto que dois já haviam entrado. Eles não voltariam tão rápido, não é? Ia ter que assumir o risco. Tirou a roupa o mais rápido possível, entrando no chuveiro. Fechou a cortina e ligou a água. Regulando a temperatura para que ficasse confortável, ela ficou ali, observando a água ficar suja. Seus músculos relaxaram na água quente. Segurou a cabeça ainda mais no fluxo de água, fechando os olhos, apenas ficando ali por um tempo. Após algum tempo, os abriu novamente e olhou para baixo. A água que corria por seu corpo estava limpa novamente. Ela não usou xampu, pois não queria arriscar que caísse nos ferimentos. Lentamente, desligou o chuveiro, saiu do boxe e pegou uma toalha. Secou-se com cuidado, nem sequer tentando secar as costas, que teriam de secar naturalmente.

Atravessou o banheiro novamente e deu uma olhada no espelho depois de livrá-lo do vapor. Seu rosto estava pálido, mas limpo, agora. A garota sorriu cansada para o reflexo, que acabou parecendo mais uma careta. Sem se importar, virou-se para as roupas e vestiu-as novamente. Desistiu de colocar o suéter e usou a peça de roupa para se cobrir antes de abrir uma fresta da porta. Sentiu o ar frio bater nela e estremeceu. Olhou cuidadosamente para o quarto e engoliu em seco quando viu a cabeça de Harry ao longo da fileira de um dos sofás.

Abriu mais a porta e entrou no quarto, atravessando-o o mais silenciosamente possível. Mantendo um olho no garoto, chegou até o guarda-roupa sem ser notada... ou foi o que pensou. Assim que abriu a porta – estava certa de que não tinha feito nenhum barulho que ele pudesse ter ouvido – ele falou.

- Espere um momento.

Pouco a pouco, a ruiva girou a cabeça e olhou para ele por cima do ombro, segurando o suéter com mais força contra si.

- Venha aqui.

Deveria ir? Ele a machucaria? Provavelmente não. Lentamente, caminhou na direção dele. Quando parou ao lado de um dos sofás, ele se levantou e gesticulou para que ela sentasse. Ela o fez.

Apontando para uma mesinha, ele disse:

- Tome a poção.

Ginny olhou para a garrafa e balançou a cabeça. Quão ingênua ele achava que ela era?

- Não é veneno.

- Como se eu fosse apenas confiar na sua palavra…

- Não ganharíamos nada envenenando você.

- Eu não vou beber.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas a ruiva não olhou para ele.

- Tudo bem... não beba. Vire-se, então.

Surpresa, ela afastou o olhar da garrafa e virou a cabeça na direção dele.

- O quê?

- Vire-se.

- Por quê?

- Eu quero ver suas costas. – desconfiada, ela olhou para ele, mas o garoto a encarou de volta. – Eu não vou machucar você. – prometeu depois de um tempo, seus lábios pressionados numa linha fina.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dele, ela não conseguiu interpretar, mas parecia que aquilo a fizera escutar.

A garota fitou a janela e xingou-se enquanto olhava para si e para o quarto pelo reflexo no vidro. Tinha esquecido totalmente daquilo: é claro que ele a tinha visto chegar. Ginny fixou os olhos nele também, e o observou sacudir a mão. A varinha apareceu nela. Ele a apontou para suas costas, e a ruiva se encolheu, afastando-se dela. Ele não a machucaria... não é? Ela o viu franzir o cenho e em seguida uma expressão de compreensão apareceu em seu rosto.

- Espere um minuto. Volto num instante.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele saiu pela porta e fechou-a atrás de si.

O que significava aquilo agora? O que ele estava fazendo? Seria melhor se esconder? Ele iria machucá-la? Ginny engoliu em seco e seus olhos se fixaram na janela novamente. Deveria tentar ver alguma coisa? Olhar onde estavam? Ver se podia arriscar quebrá-la e pular? Antes mesmo que pudesse se levantar, a porta abriu novamente e ele entrou, segurando algo nas mãos. Ela não conseguia mais ver sua varinha.

Ele atravessara o quarto numa questão de segundos e ficou em pé atrás dela novamente.

- Isso provavelmente vai arder um pouco, mas vai melhorar logo depois.

Confusa, ela virou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ele, mas ele não retribuiu o olhar. Em vez disso, seus olhos estavam fixos em suas mãos. A garota olhou para a janela novamente, virando a cabeça para o lado. Ele estava abrindo algo como um tubo. Ginny franziu a testa. Ele não estava planejando…?

Parecia que sim, porque ele finalmente abriu o tubo e colocou um pouco de pomada nos dedos. Gentilmente, tocou as costas dela, que não conseguiu conter o suspiro de surpresa.

- Dói? – ela quase conseguia ouvir algo como preocupação em sua voz.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

- Não! Não mexa a cabeça, seu cabelo vai cair nas feridas.

Harry parou de passar a pomada nas feridas, e ela sentiu a mão dele em seu cabelo. Carinhosamente, ele alcançou alguns fios e colocou-os por cima do ombro dela.

– Pode segurá-los?

Ao invés de responder, ela prendeu o suéter entre o corpo e os braços, tentando não pensar no que não estava vestindo. Com uma das mãos que agora estava livre, ela segurou os cabelos.

Ele continuou o trabalho. Ginny sentiu arrepios ao sentir os dedos do garoto caminharem lentamente de uma ferida à outra. A sensação de formigamento no estômago, que não sentira há séculos, estava de volta. Naquele momento, esqueceu totalmente da regra de não pensar nele e não confiar no garoto. Algumas vezes ardia um pouco, mas manteve a boca fechada. Não iria demonstrar aquilo, e não diria nada, podia suportar. Noutra vez, algo como um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Ela corara furiosamente, mesmo que tivesse sido tão baixo e abafado que estava quase certa de que ele não tinha ouvido.

Ele levou menos tempo do que a ruiva desejava, mas terminou. Quando lhe causaram os machucados, podia apostar que eram em maior número, mas tudo não parece mais quando é doloroso?

Ele caminhou ao redor do sofá e sentou ao lado dela.

- Mostre-me suas mãos.

Ela estendeu a mão livre para ele primeiro e o observou colocar mais pomada cicatrizante em uma das mãos enquanto segurava a mão dela com a outra. O garoto começou a passar a pomada no pulso dela em movimentos circulares. Ela olhou fascinada para os dedos dele, sentindo-se tentada a escorregar a mão sobre a dele e apenas segurá-la. Seus pensamentos vagaram para o breve beijo que haviam compartilhado há... sabe-se lá há quanto tempo aquilo ocorrera. Fora apenas fingimento? Suas cartas foram verdadeiras? Ele estava _sentindo_ algo por ela? Ele terminou aquela mão e ela soltou o cabelo, oferecendo-lhe a outra mão. Deveria dizer alguma coisa? Deveria perguntar a ele? Uma breve olhada para o rosto dele a fez decidir que não deveria fazer aquilo agora. Ele terminou a outra mão.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou, com medo de arruinar o que quer que estivesse havendo entre eles, enquanto ele fechava o tubo.

- Em primeiro lugar, você nem deveria ter sido machucada. – com um estalar, ela voltou à realidade.

- Eu… eu vou procurar alguma coisa para vestir.

- Você deveria dormir um pouco, deve estar cansada.

A ruiva apertou o suéter contra si ao se levantar.

- Que... que horas são?

Pelo canto do olhou a garota viu algo piscar. Não conseguiu se impedir de virar a cabeça, e viu quando figuras no ar formaram a data e a hora. _Quarta-feira, 22 de janeiro de 1997, 03:15_. Com outro aceno da varinha, elas sumiram.

Aquilo respondia sua pergunta. Estivera na cela por menos de doze horas, embora tenha parecido mais. Tentando clarear a mente e parar de pensar tanto naquilo e nos demais prisioneiros que ainda estavam lá, e não num quarto aconchegante e confortável, sem alguém para cuidar deles – porque foi aquilo que ele fez, não foi? Tirando-a de lá, cuidado de seus ferimentos.

A ruiva caminhou até o guarda-roupa e deu uma olhada nele. Havia várias vestes e capas para mulheres. Tudo em cores escuras, e, por um instante, perguntou-se quem as havia escolhido e comprado, mas decidiu que não queria saber de verdade. Algo parecendo uma camisola chamou sua atenção e ela deu de ombros antes de pegar a peça. Eram apenas roupas. Nada para se preocupar. Nada que pudesse machucá-la. Não importava quem as tinha comprado. Apenas roupas. Fechou o guarda-roupa e dirigiu-se à porta do banheiro.

- Você não deveria dormir de costas. Você pode estar boa, mas é melhor ter certeza. – Ginny assentiu, sem se virar. Ele achava que ela era idiota?

- Eu… – ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Eles não vão te machucar novamente.

xxx

Depois das agitadas horas após a captura dela, Harry não dormira bem.

Pouco depois que Nott e Goyle levaram-na da sala e seu pai tinha lhe perguntado sobre os membros da Ordem, chegaram notícias acerca de um traidor no meio deles. Seu pai com relutância lhe dera uma missão. Ele não queria que Harry saísse, mas no final concordou. O jovem completara a missão e matara o homem. Tinha voltado para casa e seu pai ficara tão satisfeito que lhe deu permissão para se divertir com Ginny, e parecia que preparara aquilo, pois disse que tudo estaria pronto para ela. O garoto não desperdiçou um segundo e foi direto para a cela onde ela estava sendo mantida. A aparência dela estava terrível. Levá-la até o quarto quase o deixara louco. Depois encontrou Bella, mas Nott e Goyle não foram encontrados em lugar algum na mansão, então, ele retornou à garota e cuidou de seus ferimentos. Em seguida procurou por eles novamente, mas lhe disseram que haviam voltado para casa. Seu pai lhe disse que cuidaria deles por terem desobedecido suas ordens. Harry ficou lá, sentindo-se zangado com aquela decisão pela primeira vez. Ele mesmo queria machucá-los, se vingar pelo que fizeram. Queria lhes dizer que não deveriam fazer aquilo nunca mais caso se importassem com suas vidas.

Ciente de que não conseguiria dormir, fora treinar um pouco antes de finalmente ir para a cama. Um pesadelo assim que adormecera o acordou às oito horas. Foi correr e após tomar um banho decidira que dar uma olhada em Ginny não era a pior coisa a fazer. Tinha que ter certeza de que não tinha apenas sonhado com toda aquela bagunça.

Era onde ele estava agora, em pé, de frente à porta, dando mais uma olhada na hora. Era muito cedo? Eram dez horas, mas talvez ela gostasse de dormir muito. Talvez nem tivesse dormido e estivesse acordada, e ele se preocupando por nada. Ou talvez ela só tivesse conseguido adormecer depois de horas acordada e ainda estivesse dormindo, e ele só iria acordá-la.

No fim, decidiu que poderia ficar onde estava o dia inteiro ou apenas dar uma olhada. Lentamente, abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a suavemente às suas costas. Colocou os livros que trouxera sobre a mesa, antes de olhar em volta. Primeiro olhou para a cama, onde logo a encontrou. Ela parecia tão pequena naquela cama enorme, que ele se aproximou mais para ter certeza de que era mesmo ela e não outra pessoa. A garota estava deitada no lado esquerdo, e Harry não pôde deixar de notar que ele gostava mais do lado direito. Mas não avançou com aquele pensamento. Ela estava coberta até o queixo, assim ele não conseguia ver como estava deitada, mas supôs que tivesse puxado os joelhos para o corpo e estivesse enrolada como um gato. O cabelo vermelho estava espalhado sobre o travesseiro e brilhava sob a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Sentiu vontade de se aproximar mais dela, de correr os dedos por seus cabelos ou se inclinar para beijá-la.

Para libertar-se daqueles pensamentos, aproximou-se de uma das janelas e a abriu. O ar frio de janeiro fluiu pelo quarto. Seus olhos vagaram pela paisagem enquanto respirava fundo algumas vezes.

Alguém estava olhando para ele. Ela havia acordado. Apressadamente, o rapaz fechou a janela novamente e se virou para encará-la. Ela estava sentada agora, encostada na cabeceira da cama e seu cabelo estava bagunçado. Ele baixou o olhar e fitou o pescoço dela e a camisola decotada. O jovem abafou um gemido, tentando não olhar para ela.

Dando uma olhada ao redor do quarto para evitar olhar para ela, seus olhos encontraram os livros e lembrou-se de uma das razões pela quais viera até ali.

- Eu não queria te acordar. – me desculpe, ele quase quis acrescentar, mas nunca pedia desculpas. – Trouxe alguns livros para você... coisas que você deveria estar aprendendo na escola. – o garoto apontou para eles.

Quando a ruiva não disse nada, ele se virou para ela novamente, tentando se concentrar o máximo possível em seu rosto. Ela assentiu lentamente.

- Eu… er… eu deveria ir.

Harry disse e deu um passo até a porta antes de se lembrar de que aquilo não era uma boa ideia. Talvez alguém o vira entrar e pareceria suspeito se ele saísse tão rápido.

– Ou... talvez não. – ele parou, sentindo-se completamente idiota. O desejo de não parecer um completo idiota, instigou-o a se explicar. – Eles poderiam chegar à conclusão errada.

- As pessoas não costumam chegar a conclusões erradas se alguém fica muito tempo num quarto? – ela perguntou, sua voz quase um sussurro.

- É diferente.

- O que é diferente nisso? – sua voz ficou um pouco mais alta e Harry se perguntou se era porque ela acabara de se acordar ou porque estava com medo de fazer perguntas.

- Eles meio que devem chegar à conclusão errada... – ele parou de falar, sem acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que eles não deveriam...?

- Eles acham que estamos fazendo sexo. – ele disse sem rodeios e se amaldiçoou alguns segundos depois. Parabéns!

- O quê?

Ele nunca ouvira a voz dela tão alta. Ela estava corando como louca. Harry não achou que ela quisesse que ele repetisse aquilo. Olhando para baixo para evitar o olhar dele, ela pareceu notar seu estado de nudez e puxou o cobertor até o queixo.

Os pensamentos dele estavam correndo, tentando encontrar algumas palavras que a fizessem sentir-se mais confortável. Não achou nenhuma.

- Eu não estou interessado em você desse jeito. – ele disse, mentindo entre dentes, deixando sua educação assumir o comando. Bloqueie suas emoções e minta!

- Ah, hum…

A ruiva não levantara o olhar ainda, mas era como se algo tivesse mudado nela. Harry não conseguiu entender, e aquilo o fez sentir-se receoso. Após repetir a frase em sua cabeça, ele quase gemeu. Mas não era melhor assim? Jogar com ela e com os outros ao mesmo tempo? Fingir que estava dormindo com ela? Aqueles sentimentos idiotas logo iriam embora de qualquer maneira. Não iria se arriscar com isso, agora que levara tanto tempo para conseguir o respeito de seu pai. Não a deixaria arruinar aquilo. E ela estava mais segura desta maneira. Parecia que ele fizera sua decisão.

- Está com fome? Eu posso mandar um elfo-doméstico trazer seu café da manhã. – ele perguntou, fingindo não perceber os sentimentos dela.

Ginny não disse nada, mas ele chamou um elfo mesmo assim. Durante toda a refeição ela não olhou para ele, e ele tentou ignorá-la antes de sair do quarto.

xxx

- Você vai se mexer ou está planejando ficar aí para sempre?

Harry olhou para Draco e percebeu que ele estava se referindo ao jogo de xadrez bruxo.

– Ah, aqui, xeque mate. – Harry disse com preguiça.

O loiro olhou surpreso para o tabuleiro. Ele nem mesmo viu a jogada do amigo.

- Como você ficou tão bom no xadrez assim de repente? – Draco perguntou desconfiado.

Harry deu de ombros e se encostou na cadeira confortável.

- Eu sempre fui bom, apenas nunca tive muito tempo para praticar, só isso. – ele respondeu.

O loiro hesitou por um momento, dando outra olhada no tabuleiro.

- Eu ouvi sobre a Weasley.

- Ouviu?

- Onde ela está? – Draco olhou em volta, quase que esperando ela saltar de algum lugar.

Harry o observou por um momento, antes de responder:

- No final do corredor.

- Ela está na sua ala? – a boca do loiro estava um pouco aberta e ele olhou em choque para o outro.

Harry assentiu e preparou um novo jogo.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ela está aqui...

- Quer vê-la? – Harry sorriu de lado para ele.

- Não, _muito_ obrigado! Não preciso ver a traidora de sangue!

- Eu não acho que ela queira vê-lo também.

- Quem se importa com o que ela quer?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Er... certo. Vamos esquecer isso... então... quão boa ela é em te _divertir_? – ele sorriu estupidamente antes de fazer o próximo movimento.

O moreno olhou atentamente para o outro garoto antes de responder.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Não parece ser muito boa… então, vai se livrar dela em breve?

Harry pensou rápido. Ele poderia mandá-lo calar a boca, e ele provavelmente se calaria imediatamente, mas o amigo provavelmente conversaria com Lucius, em breve Bella saberia e então todos se perguntariam por que ela ficava num quarto e não numa cela para prisioneiros. Sabia o quão sortudo era de ela ter sido autorizada a ficar ali, não queria arriscar aquilo.

- Não tão cedo, não. Só porque eu não quero falar com _você_ sobre isso, não quer dizer que não seja... _satisfatório_.

- Espero que ela não te distraia das coisas realmente importantes. – Draco disse enquanto olhava para o amigo repousando confortavelmente na cadeira.

- Malfoy, eu treinei direto por seis horas hoje, portanto pare com as gracinhas.

Os garotos continuaram a jogar xadrez. Meia hora depois, uma batida na porta foi ouvida e Lucius entrou.

- Draco, você está pronto para ir? - ele perguntou baixinho.

- Ainda não, pai. – o loiro respondeu, concentrando-se na próxima jogada.

Harry sentou-se ao ver o Comensal entrar no quarto. "Essa é uma boa chance!", o garoto pensou consigo.

- Por que você não espera aqui, Lucius? Você pode achar divertido assistir ao seu filho perder espetacularmente para mim. – ele disse, olhando para o amigo de modo zombeteiro.

Draco olhou para ele e o fuzilou com seus os cinza.

- Certo! Vamos ver. – o loiro disse e ordenou uma jogada, destruindo uma das peças de Harry.

Lucius sentou-se e observou os garotos jogarem por um tempo. Como esperado, Harry ganhou o jogo, deixando Draco muito frustrado e irritado.

- Eu não entendo! Você não era bom no xadrez. Era a única coisa na qual eu era definitivamente melhor que você. Por que diabos você teve que ficar tão bom nisso também? – o loiro perguntou maliciosamente.

- Draco! Cuidado com o que fala! Parece que você esquece com quem está falando às vezes. Harry é o Príncipe Negro. Você deveria segurar sua língua, ou o Lorde das Trevas vai tomar atitudes para removê-la! – o homem disse com veneno para o filho.

O garoto engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Harry achou que essa era a oportunidade que ele estava esperando.

- Lucius, você deveria relaxar um pouco. Meu pai não vai voltar para a Mansão até amanhã, portanto ninguém vai dizer nada sobre Draco e pare de me chamar de Príncipe o tempo todo! Está ficando irritante.

O rapaz conseguiu o que queria. O Comensal olhou para ele, mas antes que tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa, Draco falou.

- O que há de errado em ser chamado de Príncipe? É muito melhor que qualquer outro apelido estúpido.

- É, acho que sim. Mas ainda é irritante. – Harry respondeu. Ele fez uma pausa por um momento. - É melhor que ser chamado de "pés tortos", "Pãozinho doce" ou "Rabicho"...

Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu a reação de Lucius quando ele disse "Rabicho". O loiro estava sorrindo sobre os apelidos que ele estava dizendo, como "pés tortos" e "pãozinho doce", mas assim que disse "Rabicho", o sorriso desapareceu e o homem pareceu ficar alerta por um momento.

Não mais que dozes horas depois, Harry soube da verdade.

**N/T:** Finalmente o reencontro e muitas emoções! :) Espero que tenham gostado, eu amo esse capítulo. Digam o que estão achando da história ^^


	16. Chapter Fifteen – A Dark In The Light

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Fifteen – A Dark In The Light**

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Arthur fez a varinha ficar ainda mais afiada. Ginny estava lutando contra o aperto do rapaz, mas não conseguia se soltar. Pelo canto do olho, viu os outros hesitarem. Não havia nada que o Príncipe Negro pudesse fazer! Por que não a soltava? Por que não via que não havia _nada_ que pudesse fazer?

- Deem-nos licença; nós temos outro lugar para ir. _Ninho da serpente_.

Diante dos olhos deles, eles desapareceram. Arthur tentou agarrar a filha, puxá-la para longe dele, mas ela se foi e ele só alcançou o ar. Chave do Portal. Eles se foram. Ela se foi para onde quer que ele a tivesse levado. Sua garotinha foi embora. A fúria tomou conta dele, eles tinham dito que ela estava protegida. Disseram que nada lhe aconteceria. Disseram que nada _poderia_ acontecer a ela. Disseram que não permitiriam. Disseram que ele não iria machucá-la, que haveria tantos aurores que ele se focaria neles. Tinham mentido. Ela se foi, ela foi embora. Iriam machucá-la. O medo se instalou em seu estômago quando pensou nas coisas terríveis que poderiam fazer com ela. O que ouvira os aurores e membros da Ordem falando, o que lera nos jornais. Terríveis, coisas terríveis. Coisas que nenhuma garota, e certamente nem sua filha, jamais deveria sentir. Apertou a varinha com mais força, os dedos ficaram brancos. Moody sacudiu a varinha em volta, gritando alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender uma palavra. Ele a levara. Alguém o estava sacudindo, mas ele não se importava. Ele a levara. Palavras abafadas eram faladas ao redor. Ele a levara. Todas as pessoas ao se redor desapareceram, e alguém segurou seu braço. Sentiu o puxão familiar da Chave do Portal. Ele a levara.

Aterrissaram em algum lugar, mas Arthur não se importava. Alguém estava ao seu lado, algo foi dito, ele não entendeu. Tudo estava borrado, parecia que o mundo parara de fazer sentido, mas até aquilo não importava. Ela não estava protegida. Alguém segurou seu rosto, forçando algo em sua boca. Ele engoliu e tudo pareceu ficar mais nítido.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Ele olhou para a enfermeira, piscando algumas vezes contra o brilho da luz.

- Arthur Weasley.

- Está se sentindo bem? – ela acenou a varinha, o ruivo a observou e finalmente assentiu.

- Você estava em choque e eu lhe dei uma poção calmante. Não terá de ficar aqui, mas eu vou te dar outra para o caso de a sensação voltar. Você é casado, Sr. Weasley?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. Vou contatar sua esposa para lhe levar para casa e...

- Não é necessário. Eu vou levá-lo para casa. – Tonks aparecera ao lado da enfermeira, com o cabelo longo e escuro. Arthur olhou para ela.

- Eu… Eu posso ir sozinho. – ele ajustou os óculos no nariz antes de se levantar. A auror agarrou seu braço quando o mundo virou um borrão e ficou escuro.

- Eu vou levá-lo para casa, Arthur. – ela disse novamente e acenou com a cabeça para a enfermeira, que lhe entregou outro frasco.

Lado a lado eles saíram do quarto, andando pelos corredores brancos antes de alcançarem a rede de flu. Tonks o ajudou a entrar e lhe entregou um pouco de pó de flu. Ele jogou o pó nas chamas e falou seu destino. Alguns instantes depois, parou de girar e pôde ver a sala de estar. Antes que saísse, Molly estava ao seu lado, seus filhos em pé, todos parecendo sérios.

- Arthur…? – ele levantou os olhos e encontrou os da esposa. Sentiu lágrimas brotarem. – Onde está Ginny?

O homem balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a cozinha, onde se serviu de uma xícara de chá, agarrando-a como se fosse sua vida. Ela se foi. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não podia pensar naquilo agora. Ainda podiam fazer alguma coisa, ainda podia vê-la novamente. Ela não estava... _morta_. Arthur estremeceu e respirou fundo novamente, suas mãos tremendo levemente. Derramou um pouco de chá quente nas mãos, mas apenas observou a dor e a pele avermelhada, não fazendo nada para impedir aquilo. Tomou um gole de chá, a língua queimando com o liquido quente. Escutou vozes abafadas vindo da porta, mas tentou ignorá-las. Não queria ver suas faces quando soubessem o que tinha acontecido. Já sabia que podia ter feito mais, que podia ter sido mais rápido, que deveria tê-la empurrado quando ficou ao lado deles. Mas não o fez. As primeiras lágrimas caíram, rolando pelo seu queixo antes de pingarem na xícara de chá. Rapidamente, tentou limpá-las, mas elas começaram a cair mais ainda. Não podia chorar agora, ela precisava dele, precisava deles. Com raiva, atirou a xícara na pia, onde se despedaçou, mas ele nem ao menos piscou.

Correu até a porta e abriu-a com força. Vacilou em seus passos quando viu o rosto de Molly assolado pelas lágrimas e o rosto dos filhos. Os olhos deles estavam arregalados em horror, enquanto escutavam Tonks, cujo cabelo parecia ficar ainda mais escuro a cada palavra que dizia, até que ficou preto como a noite mais escura. A auror o viu e parou de falar, lançando-lhe um sorriso cansado.

- Precisamos fazer uma reunião. – o homem disse enquanto cruzava o cômodo e parava ao lado de Molly.

- Eu falei com Kingsley, Arthur. Albus está ocupado no momento.

- O que ele pode estar fazendo que é mais importante que salvar Ginny?

- Molly! Não é como se ele não estivesse trabalhando nisso! Ele está assistindo mais algumas memórias com Lily e James, tentando achar alguma pista sobre lugares para os quais ele pode tê-la levado.

xxx

- Sim, sim, é claro Kingsley. Mas não pode ser agora. Vou entrar em contato com Lily e James nesse instante, e juntos vamos olhar mais algumas memórias. Talvez possamos achar algumas pistas antes de convocar uma reunião.

O auror acenou com a cabeça, antes de eles se despedirem e sua cabeça desapareceu nas chamas. Albus não pôde evitar de sentar-se em sua cadeira primeiro. Ele a capturara e eles não o impediram. Eles não tinham sido capazes de impedi-lo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento, retirando os óculos e esfregando o nariz e os olhos. Quase se sentiu muito velho para aquilo.

Os membros da Ordem ficariam furiosos… Molly estaria desesperada. Quem não estaria? Sua filha… sua única filha… capturada. Suspirou novamente. Notas suaves e calmantes encheram o escritório e Albus esboçou um leve sorriso para Fawkes. A música ficou cada vez mais alta, até que, com uma última nota alta, terminou. Por um momento, o Diretor mergulhou nos novos sentimentos de esperança e se levantou, acariciando brevemente a fênix.

- Obrigada, minha velha amiga.

Sem desperdiçar mais nenhum segundo, tirou a Penseira e a varinha, e começou a olhar para as memórias que ainda estavam lá. Eles já tinham assistido a todas elas, e finalmente era hora de destrancar mais algumas. Desejou desesperadamente que não levasse muito tempo para descobrir como estavam protegidas. Mas em primeiro lugar as coisas mais importantes. Tirou alguns fracos vazios de uma gaveta, e, com a varinha, começou a tirar as memórias da Penseira, colocando-as nos frascos de vidro. Fechou cada um com cuidado antes de agrupá-las com as demais memórias que coletara em sua vida. Quando terminou, gentilmente tocou em cada frasco, tornando-os inquebráveis e um letreiro, no qual o nome de Harry estava escrito, apareceu em cada um.

Fechou a gaveta novamente e abriu outra, rapidamente tirando os livros e pequenos objetos dela. Franziu o cenho quando retirou todos eles. Estava vazia. Com uma mão, procurou dentro da gaveta, até alcançar seu fundo: não estava lá. Pegou cada item que retirara antes e olhou se já tinha tirado o objeto. Não tinha. Um breve _accio_ depois, deixou-o sem entender também. O anel de Harry tinha desaparecido. Rapidamente, cruzou a sala e pegou um pouco de pó de flu. Mas antes que pudesse jogá-lo no fogo, uma cabeça apareceu.

- James, eu já estava indo lhe chamar. Acredito que tenho uma péssima notícia...

- Você já sabe sobre a carta?

Albus olhou para ele. Que carta?

- Não, acho que não.

- Sirius está convocando uma reunião. Queremos começar o mais rápido possível. Acredito que seja muito importante.

- Eu estarei lá num instante. – Albus disse enquanto indicava o pó de flu em suas mãos. James assentiu e sua cabeça desapareceu. O Diretor jogou o pó no fogo, que ficou verde. Entrou na lareira e desapareceu, aparecendo no Grimmauld Place, número 12, onde saiu da lareira.

James estava de pé à sua direita, e gesticulou para a mesa. Dumbledore seguiu seu olhar, nela havia uma pequena coruja morta. Sangue ainda corria sobre a mesa e sobre a carta verde escura, claramente pendurada em suas garras.

- É a coruja que eles utilizaram para se comunicar nas últimas cartas. – disse Arthur.

Albus olhou por um momento para o animal, mas não havia mágica ali. Cuidadosamente, limpou o sangue da carta e a pegou. Lentamente, o homem a desdobrou. Seus olhos correram pelas poucas palavras escritas "_Se vocês quiserem vê-la novamente, vão ter que parar de lutar"_. Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou.

- O que está escrito?

- "Se vocês quiserem vê-la novamente, vão ter que parar de lutar". – O Diretor fez uma pausa e olhou com atenção para a mensagem. Fazia anos, mas... – É a letra de Tom.

Alguns deles ficaram intrigados.

- Tom?

Albus sorriu tristemente. Ele sempre conectara aquela escrita com seu talentoso aluno Tom.

- Voldemort.

Alguns deles se encolherem, mas a maioria estava acostumada a escutar o nome… no entanto, apenas alguns realmente o pronunciavam.

- Então, ela realmente está com ele… - sussurrou James.

- Parece que sim. – concordou Arthur. Ambos olharam um para o outro, antes de abaixar o olhar.

O Diretor aproveitou o silêncio para olhar em volta. Percebeu que ao lado de Arthur e James, ambas as suas esposas e filhos estavam presentes, mesmo aqueles que não tinham idade suficiente para estar na Ordem. Sirius e Remus estavam de pé na porta, mas o resto não estava no cômodo.

- Há mais alguém aqui? – Albus perguntou.

- Tonks está lá encima, ela está preparando tudo. Moody e Kingsley devem chegar em breve... Não estou certo quanto aos outros...

O Diretor assentiu.

- Eu não acho que seja necessária a presença deles. Espero que sejamos breve. – os presentes assentiram. – Então, acredito que devemos subir e esperar por eles.

- Professor Dumbledore? – perguntou um Damien Potter pálido.

- Sim, Sr. Potter?

- Eu e Ron podemos participar também? – e ao ver o olhar da mãe: - Eu sei que não temos idade suficiente e tudo isso, mas... – ele indicou a carta na mão do homem. – É só que... eu... nós... é...

- Eu entendo. – e Albus entendia. Se tinha uma cosia que ele entendia era sobre família. Família acima de tudo. Ele sorriu tristemente. – Vocês podem se juntar a nós hoje, mas se eu perceber que a conversa está descambando para assuntos e direções os quais vocês não estão autorizados a ouvir, vou pedir para que saiam da sala, e tenho certeza que vocês escutarão imediatamente.

Um pequeno sorriso se abriu na face do jovem Potter.

- É claro, Professor Dumbledore!

- Obrigado, Senhor. – disse o irmão Weasley mais jovem.

O Diretor assentiu e lançou-lhes um pequeno sorriso antes de dirigir-se ao andar de cima. Entraram na sala de reunião e todos se sentaram. Um silêncio pesado se estabeleceu, e as duas famílias evitavam se olhar. Não demorou muito para Alastor e Kingsley entrarem também. Eles assentiram em cumprimento e se sentaram.

- Obrigado por vi...

- Sim, Albus. Poupe-se. Nós temos um problema, um problema muito grande. – rugiu Moody. Todos os olhos pousaram sobre o auror depois disso. – Ele não a levou para jogar um jogo estúpido conosco ou não nos atacar, mas foi até lá e a levou consigo. Como ele sabia o que estávamos fazendo?

- Alastor, Severus...

- Albus, mas o que deveríamos pensar? Não sabemos por que confia nele! Você apenas confia! Ele encontra Voldemort de dois em dois dias, e nosso pequeno Príncipe todos os dias. Talvez não esteja espiando para nós, mas para eles! Esse plano era ultrassecreto. Nunca conversávamos sobre isso em locais onde poderíamos ser ouvidos. Um de nós deve ter dito a ele. E eu sei que não foram os Weasleys. Arriscar a própria filha? Nunca. Eu não disse a ele também. O único que vejo fazendo isso é Snape!

- Alastor, Severus não traiu nossa confiança.

- Como você sabe disso? Alguém deve ter…

- Olho-Tonto, vamos lá. Não era difícil imaginar que ela não estava fazendo isso por conta própria. Nós sabíamos do risco. – o olho mágico do auror virou na direção de Nymphadora, que apenas o encarou de volta. – Você sabe que é a verdade, mas está apenas à procura de uma razão para desconfiar de Snape.

Moody estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas Albus decidiu interrompê-lo.

- Eu acho que esse não é o momento e nem o lugar para essa discussão. Como Alastor disse, nós temos um problema que parece até ter aumentado. – com a mão ele gesticulou para a carta verde sobre a mesa.

Os olhos de Olho-Tonto se fixaram na carta, mas foi Ronald quem falou.

- O que eu não entendo é como ele simplesmente conseguiu levá-la. – em seu tom de voz, o Diretor podia claramente escutar a acusação.

- Essa é uma excelente pergunta! – concordou Molly. Albus suspirou, ele não tinha planejado analisar aquilo.

- Pelo que Kingsley me contou, ele tinha uma Chave do Portal consigo e a ativou. De alguma forma ele deve ter segurado a Chave na mão enquanto tocava nela também. O mais provável é que ele estivesse com a Chave enquanto segurava a mão dela.

- Mas… mas por que ele foi capaz de apenas usar uma Chave do Portal? – perguntou Damien Potter.

- Uma importante lição foi comprovada novamente hoje. – todos olharam para Moody. – Nunca confie no inimigo! Nunca deixe nenhuma ponta solta! Eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia fazer isso sem escudos anti Chaves do Portal.

- Alastor, você está esquecendo de que nós conhecíamos o risco, que temíamos que houvesse um ataque de Comensais da Morte e queríamos que os membros da Ordem estivessem protegidos. Cada um de vocês tinha uma Chave do Portal, para que em caso de emergência pudessem sair o mais rápido possível. Sabe que não podemos perder mais um membro.

- Mas por que Ginny não ativou a dela então?

- Sua filha não tinha uma, Molly.

A mulher olhou chocada para ele.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Porque Albus não sabe quão avançado em magia Harry é. – respondeu James.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Nós todos sabemos que ele é poderoso e que é capaz de fazer coisas que a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas não consegue. Se alguém é muito poderoso, há algumas vantagens além das mais óbvias. Uma delas é a habilidade de sentir a magia. – houve alguns suspiros ao redor da mesa. – Se Harry for capaz disso, então ele teria detectado a Chave do Portal imediatamente.

- Mas ele não teria sido capaz de detectar os escudos anti-aparatação também? – perguntou Nymphadora.

- Escudos são outra categoria. Não tem só a ver com poder. Um bruxo ou bruxa pode possuir um núcleo mágico extremamente amplo, mas não ser capaz de sentir os escudos. Não se sabe como se treinar ou se é possível treinar para sentir escudos. Alguns acreditam que ou se é capaz de senti-los ou não, outros creem que é possível detectá-los se a pessoa estiver ao redor deles a vida toda, mas há quem diga que a pessoa tem de estar perto deles o mínimo possível. Os estudiosos ainda estão discutindo isso, e estou certo de que vão fazer isso por um tempo até descobrirem a verdade. Mas o que eu sei é que é mais provável ser capaz de sentir magia usada para coisas "normais", como transfiguração, feitiços ou poções, do que para escudos. E eu sinto muito por isso, mas eu não queria arriscar.

- Além do mais, nós não sabíamos de uma situação na qual ele utilizara uma Chave do Portal anteriormente, então achávamos que ele faria como sempre: desaparataria. – adicionou Nymphadora.

- O que foi estúpido! Não deveríamos ter arriscado! E mesmo que tivessem Comensais da Morte...

- Acredito que deveríamos parar de discutir o que devíamos ter feito diferente e questionar o que podemos fazer agora. – interrompeu Remus. Albus lançou-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

- O que sabemos sobre ela e sua situação? – o Diretor perguntou, olhando para os que estavam ali.

- Nós sabemos que eles desapareceram com uma Chave do Portal, e que ela está com Harry. – começou Remus.

- E nós sabemos que eles estão com Você-Sabe-Quem. – continuou Arthur, apontando para a carta.

- É a segunda vez que vocês apontam para isso. Do que se trata? – perguntou Alastor.

- Eu vou ler em voz alta novamente, mas vamos coletar os fatos primeiro, por favor.

- Sabemos que ela está totalmente desamparada, pois é provável que tenham retirado sua varinha no momento que ela chegou. – disse Arthur, seu rosto cheio de temor.

- Ela não está totalmente desamparada. – disse Kingsley, falando pela primeira vez. – Eu lhe dei uma faca ontem... e mostrei-lhe como utilizá-la. Nada demais, mas pelo menos ela sabe de alguma coisa. Eu só queria me certificar.

- Você deu uma faca a ela? – ecoou Molly.

- Não está feliz por ela ter alguma coisa? Não creio que eles vão procurar outra coisa além da varinha dela!

- Mas, mas… - Lily tentou achar as palavras certas. – Mas ela está com Harry e usar uma faca significa usar contra ele. – a preocupação estava clara na face dela.

- O que é uma ideia estúpida de qualquer forma. – eles olharam para James. – Esqueceu o que ele fez comigo? Harry sabe lutar com adagas e espadas. Uma faquinha não será capaz de machucá-lo.

- Eu não planejei exatamente que ela a usasse, mas pensei que era melhor que tivesse um elemento surpresa ao seu lado.

- Ao menos um de vocês está pensando... – Alastor murmurou.

- Com licença, Olho-Tonto, mas acho que você está esquecendo quem estava mais perto deles, que poderia ter agido primeiro... – os olhos do homem se estreitaram ao encarar Nymphadora.

- Por favor, não vamos discutir sobre isso. Ela está com uma faca, o que pode ajudar, e contra um Comensal da Morte provavelmente vai ajudar, e se ela tiver um pouco de sorte, terá alguns minutos para esca...

A porta abriu abruptamente e Severus invadiu a sala. Ele deu uma rápida olhada em volta antes de se focar em Albus.

- Ela está no quartel-general.

Houve um momento de caos quando todo mundo tentou falar ao mesmo tempo, mas no geral ficaram em choque. Albus imaginara que aquilo era o mais provável.

- Quando você a viu? Ela está machucada? – o silêncio pairou mais uma vez, todos queriam escutar a conversa deles.

- Eu não a vi por muito tempo, talvez alguns minutos antes de ela ser levada para a cela. Mas ela estava viva e não houve nenhuma ordem para machucá-la ou matá-la.

A maioria dos presentes suspirou.

- Você acredita que há chance de resgatá-la? – Albus perguntou preocupado.

Severus sorriu sem graça.

- Da quartel? Impossível?

- Mas… mas tem que haver um jeito! – Molly argumentou.

- E quanto à mensagem? – perguntou Arthur. – Você acha que há uma chance de... – ele não terminou a frase, mas o Diretor sabia o que ele queria dizer.

- Sobre o que é a carta?

- Espere um momento, Alastor. – Albus a abriu e leu as poucas palavras novamente. – "Se vocês quiserem vê-la novamente, vão ter que parar de lutar". Chegou por meio de uma coruja e foi escrita por Voldemort.

- Estão tentando nos chantagear? – riu Alastor. – Como se fôssemos parar de lutar por causa disso!

- O que quer dizer com "por causa disso", Alastor Moody? – perguntou Molly, levantando-se.

O Diretor não se surpreendeu, estava esperando algo daquele gênero acontecer, e tinha ficado mais surpreso por ela não ter gritado antes. Era provável que a mulher tivesse tentado manter-se calma pela filha.

- Significa que mesmo que a tenham sequestrado, nós nunca vamos parar de lutar!

- É DA MINHA FILHA QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO!

- É da guerra que estamos falando, Molly Weasley. Há pessoas morrendo todos os dias! É por isso que estamos lutando! Porque isso tem que parar! E sim, não é aprazível que sua filha esteja sendo feita prisioneira, mas há centenas de outras pessoas e crianças lá fora que morreram!

- Mas Ginny não vai ser uma delas! Ela _não vai_!

- Se ela está sendo realmente mantida na sede – Alastor olhou atentamente para Severus. – então, como Snape disse, é impossível tirá-la de lá.

- Mas temos que tentar!

- Molly, não é como se quiséssemos que ela fique lá. É claro que queremos salvá-la, é claro que queremos que ela sobreviva... mas neste momento? Um ataque ao quartel-general seria nosso fim. Não temos membros suficientes no momento. Nós temos que encontrar pessoas dispostas a lutar primeiro.

- MAS ELA FOI CAPTURADA AGORA! AGORA, ALBUS! NÃO PODEMOS ESPERAR! Ela não tem tempo! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa _agora_! Ninguém sobrevive muito tempo lá! Ela… ela… - lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e corriam por sua face. – Ela vai morrer.

- Molly...

- Não! Não! É sua culpa! Você deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso! Você disse que nada aconteceria com ela! É sua responsabilidade tirá-la de lá agora!

- Por mais insensível que pareça, às vezes é preciso que haja sacrifícios.

- Não. Não, você não está realmente dizendo isso, está?

- Molly…

- NÃO! NÃO, AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME ESCUTAR! VOCÊ ESTÁ MESMO DISPOSTO A SACRIFICÁ-LA? ELA NÃO É NEM MAIOR DE IDADE! ELA NÃO QUERIA ISSO! E VOCÊ... ESTÁ DISPOSTO A DEIXÁ-LA MORRER LÁ? SOZINHA? POR CONTA PRÓPRIA? SEM A FAMÍLIA? ESPERANDO QUE NÓS A SALVEMOS? E NÓS NÃO IREMOS? NÃO _IREMOS_?

- Molly, por favor, entenda a situação.

- Eu acho que você não entende a situação, Albus. – interferiu Arthur.

- Mas eu entendo. – Molly o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Ele não podia arriscar. Uma pessoa contra milhares de outras. Ele não podia. Uma pessoa não valia mais que todas as outras. – Voldemort nunca a libertaria se parássemos de lutar, Molly. Isso não é uma opção, ele está mentindo!

- Não importa se ele está mentindo ou não. Estamos falando da minha filha. E você não está disposto a fazer nada contra ela ser mantida prisioneira. – disse Arthur, a voz totalmente calma e despida de qualquer emoção.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer no momento. Não há nada que nós possamos fazer.

- Então, nós vamos!

- Molly, não funciona assim.

- Ela é nossa filha, Albus, nossa filha!

E com isso Molly Weasley se virou e saiu da sala. Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred e George a seguiram. O Diretor lançou a cada um deles um olhar triste, mas não os impediu.

xxx

Molly desabou numa cadeira e observou os filhos encherem a cozinha e sentando-se ao redor da mesa. Ela nem mesmo sentia vontade de cozinhar ou tirar os copos para beberem alguma coisa, nem mesmo uma garrafa de firewhiskey... e estava com vontade de beber um gole. Era como se ela não tivesse energia suficiente para fazer nada, a não ser sentar-se. E parecia que sua família sentia o mesmo. Houve silêncio por longos momentos, onde todos ficaram apenas sentados ali, em seus próprios pensamentos, as consequências de suas decisões se aclarando. Eles tinham discordado de Albus Dumbledore em algo tão importante que sentiram necessidade de deixar a reunião.

A ruiva não tinha certeza se seria capaz de retornar caso ele não fizesse nada acerca da situação de Ginny. Não conseguia acreditar. Confiara nele com tudo que tinha... e agora, era como se ele tivesse se utilizado daquela confiança, apenas ignorando os anseios e necessidades dela... tudo pelo bem maior. Molly sentiu vontade de rir, um riso estranho e amargo, mas nunca tinha rido daquela forma antes. Nem mesmo quando Fabian e Gideon tinham morrido. Nem quando tinha descoberto sobre aquilo, nem quando soubera que a filha fora capturada. Ela não sorrira daquela forma e não pensou ser capaz daquilo.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Arthur disse, falando o que todos estavam pensando.

- Você tem alguma ideia, pai?

O homem suspirou e Molly colocou a mão sobre a dele, tentando dar-lhe forças. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não... não, eu não tenho uma ideia.

Os garotos suspiraram também e novamente caíram no silêncio. Foi Ron que falou em seguida.

- Achamos o quartel e a tiramos de lá.

Bill sorriu sem graça.

- Boa ideia, mano.

Os olhos de Ron brilharam, mas ele não falou nada. Molly sabia que o filho mais novo tinha muito respeito pelo irmão mais velho.

- Nós podemos tentar achar a sede. – disse um dos gêmeos.

- Snape disse que era impossível chegar lá. – argumentou Bill.

- Snape…

- Mesmo que não goste dele, Fred, ele é nosso espião, e se ele diz que é impossível, então é. Se tivesse como, nós já teríamos alguma informação.

- Eu sou George.

Bill lançou-lhe um olhar, mas não disse nada a ele.

- Algum de vocês tem uma ideia melhor? – perguntou Molly, esperando desesperadamente que eles encontrassem alguma coisa. Todos desviaram o olhar, sem querer entreolhar-se tão perdidos quanto estavam.

- Não há uma maneira de descobrir onde ela está? – perguntou Ron, com a voz séria. – Talvez haja um feitiço, uma poção, ou alguma coisa.

- Tem o feitiço de rastreamento, Ron, mas é preciso conjurá-lo na pessoa antes de ela desaparecer… há também o feitiço de direcionamento, mas não acho que vá funcionar. O mais provável é que ela esteja cercada por fortes feitiços de proteção e escudos, um simples feitiço de direcionamento não vai passar por eles. – respondeu Bill.

- Mas você pode tentar, não é?

O irmão mais velho finalmente assentiu e pegou a varinha, agitando-a incoerentemente. Todos olharam para ele, mas nada aconteceu. Tentou novamente. Nada aconteceu, mas todos olharam para a varinha mesmo assim, desejando que ela se mexesse. Não se mexeu. Bill suspirou e colocou a varinha de lado.

- Há outras formas...?

- Eu sei de uma. – eles olharam para Bill, mas ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo se desculpar. – Mas é ilegal. Eu nem mesmo sei como fazer isso corretamente e é muito arriscado. Se feito de forma errada causa mais danos que benefícios, mas... mas se não há mais nada...

Ele não terminou a frase, mas todos sabiam do que estava falando. Até mesmo Percy, que Molly esperou ficar contra aquilo, manteve-se em silêncio.

Houve uma batida suave na porta, e por um instante a ruiva esperou que fosse Albus, para dizer-lhes que tinha pensando e mudara de ideia, que eles iriam salvá-la, qualquer que fosse o custo. Ela abriu a porta, mas não era ele. Era Sirius Black, que lançou-lhe um sorriso triste e perguntou se podia entrar. Foi Sirius quem sentou numa cadeira ao redor da mesa, a quem todos cumprimentaram. Por um segundo, torceu para que ele estivesse ali por causa de Dumbledore, que fosse ele quem estivesse trazendo a mensagem, mas não era.

- Sinto muito.

Houve murmúrios de "não é culpa sua", "não se culpe" ao redor da mesa, mas foi Arthur que falou mais alto.

- Não quero parecer rude, Sirius, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não concordo com Albus, e quero ajudá-los. Quanto à Lily e James, eles não puderam vir porque têm que falar com o Diretor sobre alguma coisa.

- É muito gentil de sua parte.

Sirius sorriu para Arthur, e Molly sentiu que uma pequena parte dela parecia aceitá-lo um pouco mais. Eles não eram próximos, e na maior parte das vezes discutiam nas reuniões da Ordem. Brigavam pela maneira que ele trata Damien, brigaram pela maneira que ela trata os filhos e sobre eles terem permissão para lutar ou não. Discutiam com frequência. Se havia algo em relação a que eles podiam ter opiniões diferentes, normalmente divergiam. Mas ao que parece, finalmente, encontraram algo sobre o que concordavam.

- O que vocês estão planejando fazer?

Molly e os outros escutaram Percy repetir o que discutiram antes. Ele repetiu com precisão, como sempre, sem deixar nada de fora, o que custou tempo... mas, era Percy, e ele era assim. Sirius escutou e acenou com a cabeça de vez em quando, mas após algum tempo a ruiva ficou inquieta e começou a esquentar algumas sobras da refeição do dia anterior: quando Ginny ainda estava ali. Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, mas se conteve. Haveria tempo para isso quando tivessem discutido tudo, quando encontrassem um caminho, quando fosse hora de dormir... quando valesse a pena pensar em dormir novamente. Sabia que não dormiria muito, mas aquele era o momento no qual teria tempo para chorar novamente, não agora. Suavemente, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e concentrou-se em colocar os pratos. Finalmente, seu filho parou de falar e o silêncio tomou conta da cozinha.

Foi Sirius quem o quebrou.

- Eu tenho uma ideia.

Todos olharam para o homem, os olhos cheios de esperança. Se houvesse algo que pudessem fazer... algo que não fosse tão perigoso quanto encontrar o quartel sozinhos... eles fariam. Também procurariam pelo quartel, mas se houvesse algo que fosse um pouco mais provável dar certo... ele fariam.

– Eu vou financiar, então não precisam se preocupar com isso. – Molly franziu a testa e estava prestes a reclamar, mas Sirius a impediu com um gesto de mão. – Vamos forçar o Ministério a agir.

Eles o encararam. Aquilo parecia ainda mais improvável do que o plano de encontrar o quartel.

- E como, Sr. Black, o senhor planeja fazer isso? – perguntou Percy.

- Não precisa dessa formalidade sem sentido. Sou eu, Sirius.

A carranca do rapaz se aprofundou. Eles podiam estar todos na Ordem da Fênix – exceto Ron, é claro – mas nenhum de seus filhos tivera muito contato com Sirius antes. E se havia uma coisa que Percy gostava, era de "formalidade sem sentido". Molly quase sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez.

- Vamos chamar a atenção do público para isso, é claro.

- Em primeiro lugar, não vejo como quer fazer isso, e em segundo lugar, eu não sei como isso ajudaria. – disse Bill. Os outros concordaram.

- Eu vou ao Profeta Diário, tenho um contato lá, tenho dinheiro e eles estão sempre interessados numa boa história. É claro que vão escrever algumas mentiras, é claro que vão fazer parecer mais sensacionalista do que realmente é, mas o público vai ler. E Fudge terá duas opções. Primeiro: agir assim que souber sobre isso ou assim que parecer importante para o público. Vou me assegurar de que será importante para o público. Se ele não fizer nada, vou querer um artigo escrito sobre isso.

- Mas, Sirius… você não acha que isso é muita ingenuidade? – perguntou Arthur.

- O quê? Que o público vai se importar? Mas eles vão! Vocês me dão uma foto de Ginny, parecendo o mais inocente possível, e eu direi a eles o que aconteceu com ela. Eles vão retratá-la como vítima, como a garotinha que não sabia o que estava fazendo, que foi capturada e tudo mais, e que agora está pagando por isso. E então vamos questionar como tal coisa é tolerada em nosso país.

- Essas coisas acontecem todos os dias, Sirius.

- Eu sei disso, Bill. É claro que eu sei! Essa é uma das razões pela qual estou lutando! Mas a maioria das pessoas tem apenas um nome ou já estão mortas. Algumas desaparecem, mas ninguém sabe nada sobre isso. Com um nome, uma foto, a idade dela e a história para contar, ela será primeira página!

- Mas…

- É uma oportunidade de ajudar Ginny. – disse Molly, olhando com cuidado para os filhos. – E nós vamos ajudá-la.

- É claro que vamos. – eles responderam em uníssono. A ruiva sorriu triste e assentiu na direção de Sirius.

- Se acha que há chance de acontecer dessa maneira, então eu quero que você faça.

- Mas, Sirius, sim, desculpa Molly, mas tenho uma última pergunta. Com essa "história"... eles, você... vai mencioná-lo também, sabe disso, não é?

Todos sabiam que ele estava falando sobre Harry Potter, sobre o Príncipe Negro, sobre aquele que tirara Ginny deles. A ruiva sentiu o ódio queimar dentro de si: aquele que era a única esperança deles.

- Eu sei disso, Arthur. Eu sei como vão retratar Harry. Eu sei que vão colocá-lo como o malvado, que seu nome estará em todo o artigo, e isso vai aumentar mais ainda o sentimento de ódio com relação a ele...

- Então, por que você quer ajudar?

- Eu tenho alguns amigos cujas vidas foram quase destruídas porque pensaram ter perdido o filho. Não posso dizer que sei qual é a sensação... mas eu _vi_ como deve ser, e... – Sirius respirou fundo. – Eu sei que vocês não devem querer ouvir isso, mas... encontrar Ginny significa encontrar Harry, e eu faria qualquer coisa para encontrá-lo... e piorar a imagem pública dele mais ainda não é a pior coisa que eu posso fazer, não é?

xxx

- Melina, tenho uma história para você.

A mulher levantou-se da mesa e sorriu para Sirius Black. Não que estivesse muito feliz por vê-lo novamente. Dois meses atrás teria sido adorável, mas agora? Agora, que finalmente o tinha superado? É claro que agora ele tinha que vir vê-la. Mas ele tinha uma história. Ela forçou um sorriso na face e deixou as lágrimas e palavras raivosas de lado. Era negócios, nada mais, nada menos.

- E sobre o que é essa história?

- É sobre o mal, e o bem, e sacrifícios. E uma garotinha inocente sendo usada para coisas muito além dela.

- É uma história de amor também? – apenas aquelas coisas vendiam jornais. Era o que o público queria ler.

- Sim, pode-se dizer que sim.

- Então, me conte!

E ele colocou uma foto na mesa dela, e a mulher olhou para a foto. Mostrava uma garota feliz e sorridente, talvez com quatorze anos, com olhos brilhantes e luminosos cabelos vermelhos.

- A história é sobre ela. Ginevra Molly Weasley, conhecida como Ginny, filha de Molly e Arthur Weasley, e nos últimos meses ela teve um caso com o Príncipe Negro.

xxx

Começara como um dia normal para Cornelius Fudge. Sim, havia uma guerra acontecendo. Sim, ele era o Ministro da Magia e era sua responsabilidade encontrar uma forma de acabar com ela, mas parecia não haver uma. Parecia que estavam perdendo, mas ele era o Ministro, tinha aurores vigiando sua casa. Não ia a lugar algum sem eles. Ninguém ousaria atacá-lo. Pessoas morriam, e isso não era bom, mas era a guerra… e ele não morrera, ainda estava vivo, bem e podia tomar decisões. Tinha amigos como Lucius Malfoy nas posições mais altas, com muito dinheiro. Estavam todos dispostos a fornecer-lhes os recursos financeiros necessários para fazer o que quisesse. É claro que às vezes eles tinham uma ou duas ideias... mas, no geral, ele estava no comando. Era o que Cornelius Fudge gostava e o que precisava. Mas quando abriu o jornal naquele dia, parecia que era o fim.

Não que ele tivesse notado. Sim, tinha sido primeira página... e era trágico o que acontecera àquela garota inocente – dissera isso a todos os repórteres lá fora – mas não havia nada a fazer. Não sabiam onde ela estava sendo mantida, se ainda estava viva... ele até tinha marcado uma reunião com a família, mas eles rejeitaram. Não era como se pudesse forçá-los a vir. É claro que teria sido melhor para sua imagem, mas forçar a família da pobre garota a vir... não, aquilo teria sido ainda pior, ou assim disseram seus conselheiros. Foram eles quem disseram que deveria tomar cuidado, que deveria pensar em fazer alguma coisa, mas Cornelius sabia que estava no comando. Seus conselheiros podiam aconselhá-lo, mas não podiam decidir. Isso era tarefa sua, e ele sempre levava as tarefas a sério.

E então, uma hora, ou talvez duas, depois, a primeira carta chegara. Não demorou muito e o escritório inteiro estava cheio de cartas… e eram apenas as que tinham passado pelo controle. Eram as que não estavam azaradas, que não eram perigosas. Abriu a primeira calmamente. _"Faça algo contra isso!"_. Mas o que era uma única opinião? Uma opinião contra todos os outros bruxos e bruxas de todo o país! E então mais cartas chegaram: _"A pobre garota!"_, _"Você é o Ministro da Magia ou não? Faça alguma coisa!"_, _"Você tem aurores! Deixe-os procurar por ela!"_, _"É verdade?"_.

Falara com os conselheiros, e eles disseram que não esperavam_ essa_ reação. É claro que havia pessoas não muito satisfeitas com o ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Mas nenhuma criança fora machucada! Graças ao Ministério, por causa dos aurores que arriscaram as vidas naquele dia. Houve algumas cartas questionando o que ele estava fazendo. E, é claro, o ataque ao Beco Diagonal, mas poucas pessoas tinham sido feridas ou mesmo mortas! Parentes tinham escrito, dizendo que não podia ser daquela forma... mas, nunca, em toda sua carreira, acontecera de as pessoas ficarem assim tão preocupadas! Os conselheiros disseram que provavelmente era devido ao rosto inocente de uma garota normal que podia ser filha de qualquer um. Que as pessoas achavam que ele era culpado por ela tê-lo conhecido! Mas tinha sido ideia de _Dumbledore_ mandá-lo para Hogwarts, não dele. Mas ninguém disse nada sobre isso! Desnecessário dizer que demitira os conselheiros e procurara por alguns novos. Um deles dissera que seria seu fim. É claro que ele não escutara. Este não seria o seu fim! Mesmo que parecesse ser. Era culpa de Dumbledore. É claro que dera uma entrevista a um repórter no momento que percebeu aquilo. Apenas culpa de Dumbledore, ele não devia ter escutado. Deveria ter mandado o Príncipe Negro para a prisão. Porque se era culpa de alguém, mas do que de Dumbledore, era do Príncipe Negro.

xxx

Harry estava de volta à realidade e não pôde evitar de olhar para o chão e para Rabicho. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Mas as memórias que assistira sobre ele e o pai... As memórias que pareciam tão estranhas e, ainda assim, pareciam, de alguma forma, familiares para ele. Mas não podia ser. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e lentamente sentou no chão imundo, respirando pesadamente.

- Não pode ser verdade... não pode ser verdade. Essas memórias, elas... elas não fazem sentido!

O garoto agarrou Rabicho pelos trapos imundos. O homem estava novamente em transe e continuava murmurando "muito tarde... não pude ajudar Harry... muito tarde".

- Você está mentindo! Você está mentindo, você é louco, essas... essas memórias, elas não são nada mais que fragmentos da sua imaginação perturbada! São mentiras! São mentiras! – o jovem o sacudia a cada palavra. Rabicho nem parecia perceber, ele ficava encarando o chão e não lutou para se livrar do aperto.

- Por favor, por favor... diga que é tudo mentira! Por favor... por favor. Ele não pode ter feito aquilo! Ele não mentiria para mim. Ele nunca me machucaria! Por favor... por favor, diga que você está mentindo!

Harry nem mesmo percebeu as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Ele tentou fazer Rabicho falar de novo, mas parecia que o bruxo chegara à exaustão ao compartilhar as memórias. O garoto o soltou e se levantou. Não ia acreditar nele. Era óbvio que esse Comensal estivera trancado naquela cela por muito tempo. Estava louco e delirando, e as memórias que lhe mostrou podiam ser reais em sua mente, mas falsas na realidade. O jovem virou-se para sair da cela e nem mesmo parou para reviver Malfoy.

Não sabia como chegara ali, mas encontrou-se em frente à casa onde os Potters viviam, de novo. Precisava encontrar a verdade, aquelas memórias que assistira não podiam ser verdade. Sequer sabia o que estava procurando, talvez alguma prova de que os Potters não se importavam com ele. O adolescente aproximou-se silenciosamente da casa, um rápido feitiço localizador mostrou que não havia ninguém. Abriu a porta dos fundos com um _Alohomora_ e entrou.

Harry foi direto para os dormitórios no segundo andar. Ele se lembrou de onde costumava dormir. Era no pequeno sótão, o lugar costumava ser tão frio que o garotinho de quatro anos nem mesmo conseguia dormir à noite. Antes de dirigir-se ao sótão, entrou no dormitório principal. Sentiu uma significativa quantidade de magia vinda de lá. O garoto parou e ficou encarando a porta do quarto. Por que havia tanta magia escondida naquele quarto? Talvez tivesse algo a ver com ele. O jovem se lembrou de quando Damien lhe disse que seus pais o mantiveram em segredo para ele. Talvez fosse ali onde esconderam tudo sobre ele. Certamente não tinham mantido o sótão no mesmo estado em que estava. Deviam ter limpado tudo. Talvez houvesse algo no quarto. O adolescente podia dizer que, pela aura mágica, eram feitiços para esconder coisas.

Entrou no dormitório principal, o cômodo era relativamente grande e bem decorado. Harry nem se importou em ver as fotos na mesa de cabeceira, foi atraído pela forte fonte de magia. Aparentemente vinha de uma parede. O garoto andou até a parede e colocou a mão sobre ela. A parede era sólida, mas ele sabia que não estava ali de verdade. Pegou a varinha e usou um "finite incantatem" para eliminar a ilusão, mas não funcionou. Então, olhou para a parede de novo e ficou confuso ao pensar em como removeria aquela ilusão que fora posta ali, para conseguir ver o que estava escondido.

Harry usou outro feitiço. Esse era muito mais forte que "finite incantatem".

- FINITE TRESPASSTRAIN.

Imediatamente, a parede creme começou a dissolver-se e o jovem viu um enorme espaço que estava oculto por trás dela. Havia muitas caixas empilhadas ordenadamente. O garoto rapidamente abriu a mais próxima. Estava cheia de coisas de Hogwarts de Lily e James, havia distintivos, certificados e de todo tipo de coisa. Podia sentir uma dor de cabeça de tensão formando-se. Rapidamente, empurrou a caixa de lado, indo para a seguinte. Essa também estava cheia de tralhas. Foi só quando pegou uma das caixas que ficava mais para baixo, que viu algo que tinha a ver com ele.

Harry abriu a caixa que estava cheia de roupas de bebê. Observou as roupinhas minúsculas e pensou que deviam ser de Damien. Pareciam realmente caras e pouco usadas. Foi quando viu que várias peças tinham as letras "HP" bordadas nelas. O garoto sentou e olhou para elas. Por que eles guardariam suas roupas de bebê? Eles o odiavam!

O adolescente rapidamente pegou outra caixa e o que viu fez seu coração saltar do peito. Estava cheia de presentes embrulhados. Pegou um deles e viu a etiqueta de presente. Dizia: "Feliz Aniversário de 3 anos, Harry". Sentiu como se o vento o tivesse nocauteado. Rapidamente tirou todos os presentes e viu que estavam todos embrulhados e endereçados a ele. Todos tinham mensagens do estilo "Feliz Aniversário, Harry... Feliz Natal, Harry". Com as mãos trêmulas, o garoto segurou um grande presente com um pergaminho onde estava escrito "Feliz Aniversário de 2 anos, Harry, nós sentimos muito a sua falta". Derrubou o presente, que caiu com um estrondo no chão. Não conseguia acreditar. Três daquelas caixas armazenadas não tinham nada além de presentes para ele. Eram presentes de Aniversário e Natal, e havia quinze de cada. Percebeu que os Potters tinham comprado um presente para o último Natal também, mesmo depois do que fizera com James. Notou, com um estalo doentio, que se havia presentes para ele desde que fizera dois anos, aquilo provava que fora levado deles quando tinha cerca de quinze meses. As memórias que tinha dos Potters, do abuso, de fugir quando tinha quatro anos... Era tudo mentira!

A última caixa que abriu, provou que sua vida inteira foi uma mentira. Havia vários álbuns de fotos. O adolescente abriu um álbum grande marrom e viu páginas cheias de fotos de um pequeno bebê de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes, sendo abraçado e beijado pelos pais. Observou as fotos com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Lágrimas que nem percebeu que estava derramando.

Uma em particular fez o garoto parar para encarar. Era uma foto de James jogando o bebê Harry no ar e o pegando novamente. O bebê ria com vontade e, quando caía, o homem o beijava no nariz. O garoto sentiu o coração apertar dolorosamente ao olhar para as fotos. Outra foto era da criança dormindo no berço e James e Lily debruçados sobre ele, sussurrando palavras de amor e conforto. O jovem leu os lábios da mulher e viu que, de fato, ela estava sussurrando um feitiço protetor sobre ele, para que ninguém pudesse lhe fazer mal.

Outras fotos mostravam Sirius o segurando e brincando com ele, Remus também estava lá e Harry viu que o bebê parecia responder bem a ambos. Ainda não tinha trocado nem duas palavras com Remus. O garoto viu outra foto na última página. Era de James e Lily segurando o bebê e acenando para a câmera. O casal trocava um beijo antes de acenar novamente. Sem saber o porquê, o rapaz arrancou a foto do álbum e colocou no bolso das vestes. Empurrou violentamente os itens para dentro das caixas e executou o feitiço de esconder novamente, assim ninguém saberia que esteve ali.

Levantou-se e silenciosamente saiu de Godric's Hollow. Precisava de respostas e precisava delas agora!

Harry entrou como uma tempestade na Mansão Riddle. Foi direto para o gabinete do pai. Sabia que não era uma boa ideia confrontar Lorde Voldemort num momento como esse, quando mal estava conseguindo controlar o temperamento, mas há muito tempo perdera o medo das consequências. Precisava saber da verdade. Assim que abriu a porta e entrou, percebeu que o bruxo não estava lá. Não o encontraria em lugar algum da mansão também. Com um estalo, percebeu que ele não estava em casa. Assim que enviara a carta, tinha ido ao encontro de alguns lobisomens. Estavam planejando outro ataque. Pensou em Bella em seguida, mas ela tinha ido com ele. Eles só voltariam no dia seguinte.

O garoto se virou e saiu do cômodo novamente, batendo a porta. Seus pensamentos corriam. Eles não estavam em casa, mas não podia esperar. Não agora. Não quando tudo estava daquela forma, quando sentia como se alguém tivesse colocado seu mundo e suas crenças de cabeça para baixo. Precisava acalmar-se, revisar tudo, ver os fatos. Sabia que algo estava muito errado. Sabia que tinha sido enganado, e que, de alguma forma, Voldemort tinha participação nisso. Achava, não, _sabia_ pelas fotos e presentes que acabara de ver que os Potters não eram tão ruins quanto pensava. Eles não tinham feito nada de errado. Não o machucaram. E parecia que a história deles não era uma história no fim das contas. Parecia que era a verdade.

Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, em seguida os abriu e correu em direção aos quartos. Finalmente entendera qual a consequência daquilo. Não era apenas que Lily e James não mentiram, que Dumbledore não mentira. Significava que Voldemort, seu pai, tinha mentido. Não tinha como os dois estarem falando a verdade. Ele sempre dissera que aquela era a verdade, nunca insinuara nada. Quem o machucara, então? Lembrava-se das memórias, as sentia. Sabia que não podiam ser falsas. O medo instalou-se em seu estômago e ele correu ainda mais rápido.

O garoto fez uma parada e encarou a porta do quarto de Ginny. Ele gemeu. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Primeiro foi à casa dos Potters e agora estava ali, mesmo sabendo que ninguém relataria nada, que não tinha que fingir estar passando tempo com ela. Podia apenas dizer a eles que esteve lá... se eles sequer perguntassem. Mas tudo estava uma bagunça, de qualquer forma. E precisava de alguma coisa, apenas qualquer coisa para acalmá-lo e esquecer o que se passava em sua mente. Haveria uma explicação para aquilo. Não era o que parecia, não podia ser.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou, os olhos examinando o quarto antes de pousarem sobre ela. A ruiva estava sentada no sofá mais afastado da porta, lendo algum livro, mas levantara o olhar tão logo ele entrou. Seus olhos se arregalavam mais a cada segundo que olhava para ele. Ele devia estar com uma aparência infernal. Olhou para si mesmo. Suas vestes e suas mãos estavam sujas, parecia que tinha caminhado por horas no meio da lama... Brilhante.

- Foi uma ideia estúpida. Preciso sair. – ele se virou, indo em direção à porta.

- Eu posso… eu posso ir com você?

Ele parou de andar. Ela podia ir com ele? Para fora? Ele planejava fazer... não planejava nada. Queria apenas ficar longe daquilo, não queria ficar cercado por pessoas das quais queria se esconder, precisava agir com calma.

- É que… eu… eu fiquei aqui dentro o tempo todo… não estou acostumada com isso e eu... eu não vou tentar nada. Eu só... um pouco de ar fresco seria...

Harry se virou e suspirou.

- Se você se vestir adequadamente em menos de um segundo...

Ele piscou quando ela jogou o livro de lado e correu para o guarda-roupa, abriu-o e vestindo a primeira capa e o primeiro par de sapatos que conseguiu alcançar.

- Pronto. – ela disse enquanto colocava alguns fios de cabelos soltos por trás da orelha.

Harry franziu o cenho, tinha certeza que ela demoraria mais.

Ele andou até a porta, os pensamentos correndo. Não queria que ela fosse, queria? Algo que ela não fosse gostar, algo que ela não fosse fazer...

- Espero que esteja disposta a correr.

- Como?

- Estou planejando correr. – ele disse enquanto abria a porta.

O garoto saiu e então virou-se para ela novamente. Ela mordeu os lábios lentamente e Harry não pôde deixar de observar quando ela enterrou os dentes no lábio inferior. Uma imagem deles se beijando passou por sua mente e o garoto sacudiu a cabeça.

- Desde que seja lá fora.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar demorado antes de se virar e caminhar pelo corredor. Ouviu os passos suaves dela logo atrás dele e após mais alguns passos escutou a porta fechar-se atrás deles também. Caminharam pelo corredor, sem se falar. Por um momento, o garoto pensou em ir ao quarto trocar de roupa, mas decidiu por não ir. Em vez disso, acenou a mão sobre a capa e a maior parte da sujeira desapareceu. Pararam de frente à porta que separava o quarto dele do resto da mansão. Suavemente, sibilou a senha e a porta abriu. Ele a segurou para Ginny e enquanto ela passava, murmurando um "obrigada", ele não conseguiu evitar de pensar na maneira que ela havia tentando atacá-lo. Um sorriso se formou nos cantos de seus lábios, mas ele o reprimiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Acenou para a esquerda, mostrando-lhe por aonde iriam, antes de tomar a dianteira novamente. Não cruzaram com nenhum Comensal da Morte e ele esperou que continuasse assim. Afinal, não estava interessado em explicar o que estavam fazendo.

O jovem pegou alguns atalhos para sair o mais rápido possível, porque a cada segundo que caminhavam pelos corredores sem fim, seus pensamentos e preocupações voltavam, incomodando sua mente. A frustração aumentava, mas tentava ignorá-la, tentava pensar em outra coisa. Finalmente, concentrou-se nos passos dela atrás de si, mas não era o bastante, então, diminuiu a velocidade, caminhando ao lado da garota. Pelo canto do olhou, observou seus movimentos e como olhava ao redor. Era o suficiente para distraí-lo por um tempo. Ela encontrou seus olhos uma vez, fazendo-a corar e olhar para baixo pelo resto da caminhada.

Finalmente, alcançaram a porta e saíram. Estava mais frio do que Harry se lembrava. Na pressa, não percebera que estava nevando. Não percebera muita coisa... estivera muito focado em encontrar o pai. O rapaz suspirou e começou a correr devagar em direção ao bosque. Tentou se concentrar em tudo ao seu redor e esquecer o que estava em sua mente. Ginny o seguia.

A respiração dela estava acelerando e não demorou muito para estar ofegante ao seu lado. Sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos para ela, mas não o fez. Em vez disso, suspirou e diminuiu um pouco o ritmo. Agora estavam correndo um ao lado do outro... mais precisamente, Ginny estava correndo, ele estava trotando. A respiração dela ficou cada vez mais rápida e por fim a garota parou. Ele também parou e olhou atentamente para ela antes de arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpa. – ela disse, corando até o fio de cabelo. – Estou sentindo pontadas.

- Você está respirando errado.

Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente sem dizer nada.

- E seu condicionamento está terrível. – ele adicionou.

Ela corou mais ainda, mas lançou um olhar zangado na direção dele também.

- Nem todos nós temos tempo para correr todo dia!

Harry inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e a observou. Ela quase soara como Draco. Por um segundo, sentiu vontade de sorrir.

- Você parece Draco.

- Eu não pareço em nada com _Draco Malfoy_! – seu corar diminuiu um pouco, mas o olhar ficou ainda mais irritado. O garoto olhou para ela fascinado.

- Quem disse que eu estava falando de _Draco Malfoy_?

- E estava falando de quem então? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Estava falando de Draco, a doninha. – ele disse, lembrando-se da conversa que escutara entre o amigo e Lucius... sobre o que quer que fosse.

A ruiva o encarou antes de dar risada, que se transformou numa crise de riso. Entre as gargalhadas, ela falou:

- Ele te contou sobre isso?

Ele olhou para ela sem entender.

- Ele me contou sobre o quê?

Ela ficou séria novamente.

- Ele não contou?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Houve uma vez onde Snape não pôde dar aulas... e, bem, Professor Dumbledore teve a ideia de deixar um auror nos ensinar por um dia... e, bem, Moody deu aula a gente, e houve um incidente no qual Malfoy falou algo que ele não gostou e Moody o transformou numa doninha e o deixou saltar. Eu não estava lá, mas se espalhou pela escola em cerca de uma hora! É um dos dias favoritos de Ron... – ela sorrira enquanto contava a história, mas no final ficou cada vez mais triste.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Aurores e seus "métodos de ensino". – ele fez uma pausa. – Mas Draco como uma doninha... – o jovem riu.

Ginny esboçou um leve sorriso, mas sua tristeza permaneceu.

- Que tal uma corrida de leve? – Harry perguntou, tentando distraí-la dos pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando evitar o silêncio... silêncio abria espaço para pensamentos.

Ela gemeu.

- Nós temos que fazer isso?

- Você queria vir comigo.

- Não podemos apenas andar?

Harry franziu a testa. Dessa forma ele não se livraria da raiva e da adrenalina que ainda bombeava em suas veias.

- Eu tenho outra ideia... venha.

O garoto acenou com a mão para a direção na qual estavam correndo. Ginny olhou para ele sem entender, mas ele apenas começou a andar e ela o seguiu.

- E qual é a sua ideia?

- Você vai ver.

Ela murmurou algo que ele não entendeu, e então falou mais alto:

- É muito à frente?

Ele olhou para ela por cima dos ombros e viu como a ruiva estava pulando algumas raízes.

- Não...

- Alguma coisa, pelo menos.

- Você queria sair, certo?

- Sim… mas eu não pensei em andar e correr por um bosque.

- E o que quer fazer?

Ele diminuiu o passo novamente, e eles andaram lado a lado. A garota olhou para o céu, que estava pouco visível em meios às árvores imensas.

- Voar seria adorável. – ela fez uma pausa. – Jogar Quadribol.

- Não tem como sem uma vassoura.

Ginny parou de caminhar. Harry continuou.

- Eram... você... as cartas... você estava falando a verdade?

Sua voz soou um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. Os pensamentos de Harry estavam correndo. Devia mesmo responder àquela pergunta? Não... não devia. Ficou em silêncio e agiu como se não tivesse escutado. Ela não repetiu.

- Você vem? – ele ouviu-a correr para alcançá-lo.

Pelo resto do trajeto eles não conversaram, e o jovem teve tempo para pensar sobre o passado e em quantas vezes fizera aquele caminho... e com quem. E a raiva voltou novamente e todos os sentimentos de antes. Os sentimentos por Ginny só contribuíram para aquilo e ele acelerou o ritmo novamente, na esperança de finalmente poder aliviar sua tensão. Finalmente chegaram à sua sala de treino e ele abriu a porta, deixando-a entrar. Enquanto ligava as luzes, ela olhou atentamente em volta, os olhos se demorando nas espadas e adagas que estavam num canto.

- Pode se sentar ali… - ele apontou para um banco no outro canto, enquanto caminhava até as adagas.

Pegou algumas antes de olhar na direção da garota. Ela tinha acabado de cruzar os escudos que protegiam alguém de se machucar e sentou-se. Ele acenou a varinha e alguns alvos apareceram e começaram a girar em torno dele. Fechou os olhos por um momento e concentrou-se nos sentimentos antes de abri-los novamente, focando-se no primeiro alvo. Jogou uma adaga, que atingiu o alvo, fazendo-o desaparecer. A adaga caiu no chão e ele a convocou novamente. Ele fez aquilo repetidas vezes, todo tempo fazendo mais alvos aparecerem a cada um que destruía. Depois de um tempo, começou a usar magia para destruí-los também. Não soube por quanto tempo fez aquilo, mas sentiu a raiva desaparecer e as emoções se acalmarem. Imaginou cada um daqueles alvos como uma emoção, como outra pessoa que o machucara, outra pessoa que mentira para ele... ajudara um pouco e finalmente sentiu-se preparado para lidar com aquilo.

Harry parou e os alvos também. Eles desapareceram e o garoto limpou o suor do rosto. Acalmou a respiração também e lembrando-se de Ginny olhou em direção ao banco... mas, ela não estava lá. O rapaz xingou e olhou em volta de novo. Ela não estava em lugar algum. Rapidamente, atravessou a sala e abriu a porta. Piscou em surpresa quando a ruiva caiu de costas, parecia que estivera sentada lá fora, encostada à porta.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui fora? – ele rosnou, vendo as bochechas e o nariz vermelhos dela.

Com um olhar mais atento, percebeu que lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos também. Ela se sentou e rapidamente as enxugou.

- Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco... desculpa.

- Vamos para dentro. Está congelando lá fora.

E, de fato, a neve tinha parado de cair e estava ficando escuro e mais frio. Ela assentiu e se levantou, limpando a sujeira da capa. Ele fechou a porta atrás dela e sentou-se no chão, olhando para ela por um momento. A garota sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando-se na porta novamente.

O silêncio pairou entre eles por longos momentos, até que Ginny o quebrou.

- Você está com raiva de alguma coisa?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Você parecia estar. – ela gesticulou para o lugar onde ele destruíra diversos alvos há alguns instantes.

O rapaz olhou demoradamente para ela.

- Como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Havia faíscas de magia voando ao seu redor e… eu não sei, sua magia estava meio que brilhando.

Harry piscou surpreso.

- Eu nunca soube que fazia isso.

- Mas faz! Achei que era mais sensato não perturbá-lo quando fui para fora... Mas foi impressionante! Não é de admirar que todos eles estavam cagando de medo de você.

O garoto sorriu de lado, sabia que ela estava se referindo à Ordem.

- Ele estavam, não estavam?

- Aham… - ele observou-a começar a desenhar pequenos círculos na perna. – Por que você estava com tanta raiva?

- Por que estava chorando?

A ruiva parou antes de começar a desenhar círculos novamente, mas mais rápido do que antes. Harry imaginou que tinha sido por causa dele, mas ela sussurrou:

- Eu... eu sinto falta da minha família.

O rapaz queria dizer que ela não deveria sentir-se assim, mas então se lembrou de como se sentiu em Hogwarts... como se sentia com relação a Damien às vezes.

- Então… por que tanta raiva?

- Eu…

Não podia contar a ela, podia? Mas não tinha que realmente dizer sobre o que se tratava... e podia ser bom conversar com alguém sobre aquilo. E com quem conversaria senão com ela? Com Bella? Com seu pai? Com Lucius? Todos eles tinham participação naquilo… e preferia ser torturado a falar com um dos Comensais da Morte sobre isso.

– Eu descobri que estava sendo enganado.

Ginny piscou e olhou para ele. Ele evitou seu olhar e focou-se na parede oposta a eles.

- Pelo Bem ou pelo Mal?

- Não existe o bem e o mal...

- Er… certo. – ela respirou fundo. – Foi o seu... err... pai?

- Acho que sim.

Ele olhou assustado quando sentiu uma pequena mão deslizar sobre a sua.

- Vai ficar tudo bem de alguma forma. – ela apertou a mão dele levemente antes de soltá-la bruscamente. Parecia que a garota percebera o que estava fazendo.

- Eu acho que não. – ele riu amargamente e senti-a encolher-se um pouco. Ele parou e respirou fundo. – Se for realmente verdade, não vai ficar tudo bem de novo.

- O que… - ela fez uma pausa. – É o tipo de coisa da qual você só pode fugir?

Ele não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade. Sua garganta de repente ficou bastante seca e ele engoliu algumas vezes.

- Eu... sim.

- Essas são as piores.

Harry olhou para ela sem entender. Quando ela podia ter tido uma experiência daquele tipo?

- Quando… quando eles descobriram sobre "nós", minha família não ficou satisfeita. – algo como culpa revirou-se no estômago dela. – Eles disseram umas coisas bem ruins e eu... eu fugi... foi por isso que eu estava na casa de Luna.

- Luna…?

- Lovegood, se lembra? O campo…

Harry se lembrava. Ah, como ela tinha gritado e chorado. Não gostava de pensar naquilo, não dormira naquela noite e sonhara com aquilo nos dias seguintes.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Me promete uma coisa? – Ginny perguntou hesitante.

- O quê?

- Se for mesmo como está pensando e você fugir e... – ela respirou fundo. – Você promete que não vai me deixar aqui?

Harry a encarou, ele não pensara naquilo. Se alguém estivesse em casa... se alguém tivesse confirmado suas suspeitas... ele teria ficado com tanta raiva que teria virado e ido embora. E ela estaria aqui... no quarto... minutos mais tarde numa cela... provavelmente torturada e morta.

- Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada. – ela parou de falar por um momento. – Mas você não deveria fugir... quero dizer, eles provavelmente procurariam por você... eu... eu imagino que eles não sejam muito legais quando estão _procurando_.

Harry bufou.

- Não, eles não são legais quando estão perseguindo as pessoas.

- Está vendo? Você não deveria fugir, os outros também estão à sua procura...

- Aham… isso seria muito _interessante_! – ele disse, a voz ficando mais sarcástica a cada palavra.

- Então… talvez você devesse ficar… e… fazê-los pagar aqui.

- Do que está falando?

- Você não é do tipo que senta e deixa as coisas acontecerem... eu achei que era lógico que você ia querer vingança... se é tão ruim para você pensar em fugir.

Harry olhou para frente, seus pensamentos ficando cada vez mais escuros. Precisava de uma forma para descobrir a verdade. A verdade mesmo, e não algo que era um pouco verdade, mas uma mentira no final. Precisava de algo mais que meias verdade... e então precisava decidir o que fazer com tudo aquilo. Qual seria a pior coisa possível? Ele sorriu com tristeza. A pior coisa seria se os Potters estivessem falando a verdade, se ele tivesse sido sequestrado e, de alguma forma, seu pai... de alguma forma, Voldemort tivesse ordenado que alguém o machucasse para que o garoto estivesse disposto a escutar o que eles dissessem. Ali. Ele pensara. O que faria? Ia querer se vingar... ela estava certa quanto aquilo. Mas qual seria a vingança adequada por tirarem sua vida, por a manipularem, sabendo que ele odiava aquilo? Manipulando-o como vira naquelas memórias? Estremeceu ao lembrar-se da voz de Voldemort: eu mesmo te mato. Só havia uma vingança que seria adequada, e era mais fácil colocá-la em prática ali, onde ele estava por perto, onde ninguém suspeitava de nada, onde podia conseguir informações. Iria apenas apagar as memórias deles, como apagaram a sua...

- Você está certa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, mas dessa vez foi mais confortável.

- Vai me contar como ele te enganou?

- É melhor que você não saiba, acredite. – Harry disse, levantando-se.

xxx

Depois de levá-la de volta ao quarto, voltara para encontrar Lucius. O homem ainda estava deitado no chão, exatamente como Harry o deixara. Deu uma breve olhada em volta, examinando a área, mas não havia ninguém ali. Ele o amarrou e o reviveu. O homem levou um tempo para cair em si, mas quando o fez, seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Harry? O que está fazendo? O quê…? Por que estou amarrado?

- Eu sei sobre as mentiras.

- Do que está falando? Que mentiras?

- Quem eram eles?

- Quem era quem?

- As pessoas que me machucaram! As pessoas que fingiram ser os Potters! QUEM ERAM?

- Eu não sei do que está falando.

- ME DIGA!

Harry nunca quis que aquilo acontecesse, mas com a raiva aumentando cada vez mais dentro de si e o comando ordenado para Lucius, fez com que as memórias verdadeiras do abuso dele fossem reveladas. O garoto sentiu a mente ser novamente preenchida com lembranças de outra pessoa. Viu alguns flashes rápidos da verdade. Viu a si mesmo com três anos correndo pela cozinha de Godric's Hollow, mas ao invés de James e Lily, ele viu Lorde Voldemort e Bella sentados à mesa. Foi Voldemort quem bateu no Harry de três anos. Foi Voldemort quem bateu nele sem misericórdia com o cinto quando tinha quatro anos. Viu Lucius aparecer na porta da cozinha fingindo ser Sirius. Afastou as memórias da mente, mas não antes de ver Lorde Voldemort segurando sua mão dentro do forno.

O rapaz olhou para o Comensal, que parecia surpreso por não ter conseguido reter as memórias. O moreno levantou-se e ficou em silêncio por um momento, incapaz de se mover. Sua vida inteira fora uma mentira. As lembranças de Lucius mostraram a verdade por trás do abuso. Eles o abusaram e alteraram sua memória para parecer que foram James, Lily e Sirius. Harry ou qualquer outra pessoa não poderia saber que as memórias foram alteradas, já que tudo foi feito quando o garoto era muito novo e sua própria mente as fez parecerem reais. Ninguém que olhasse as memórias do garoto veria as alterações ou os sinais de modificação. Lucius, porém, lembrava de tudo como realmente tinha acontecido.

O rapaz segurou a varinha e tentou fazer sua mente confusa trabalhar, enquanto o homem tentava se soltar.

- Eu posso explicar.

- Eu não quero escutar. – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar gélido. – Obliviate!

xxx

- Você leu os jornais essa manhã?

Seu herdeiro sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu estava... _ocupado_.

- Você e seu brinquedinho estão em quase todos eles.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E sobre o que é?

- _Bruxa Semanal_, por exemplo, fala tudo sobre esse romance secreto e como você a capturou e como a família dela está preocupada e que você deveria dar algum sinal de que ela está bem ou algum lixo desse tipo.

- Eu não sabia que você lia essa revista. – o garoto sorriu.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos na direção dele, mas o sorriso do garoto apenas se alargou.

- Eu não leio! – Não mesmo! Quem ele achava que era? – É Bella quem lê.

- Leitor na semana – o que estou dizendo – leitor do ano: Lorde Voldemort. Você também escreve para o editor? _Olá, eu tenho problemas com as pessoas ao meu redor. Elas não fazem o que eu ordeno... o que faço para ser mais popular? Felicidades, To..._

- Se você terminar essa frase, eu não garanto nada.

O jovem revirou os olhos.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Eu apenas achei que devia saber.

- E agora eu sei. Algo mais? – Harry perguntou, virando-se em direção à janela e olhando para fora.

Voldemort franziu o cenho ligeiramente. Algo estava errado com o garoto. Percebera que algo tinha acontecido no instante que o encontrou, mas não conseguiu descobrir o quê. Esperava que não tivesse nada a ver com a garota, era a última coisa que precisava agora. Ele podia se divertir com ela... mas não podia começar a gostar dela. Mas a quem estava enganando? Harry jamais sentiria algo por ela... ou por garota alguma. Não havia tal coisa como amor. Não haveria nenhum problema em completar o plano.

- Comensais da Morte atacaram uma cidadela essa manhã, um membro da Ordem mora lá. Aconteceu como planejamos. Eles lutaram, eles vão continuar lutando.

O rapaz não disse nada, nem ao menos se virou. Voldemort ficou intrigado.

- Sabe o que isso significa?

Seu herdeiro deu um breve aceno.

- Ginny Weasley tem que morrer.

**N/T:** Vejo que muita gente lê, mas não comenta :( Deixem reviews! Isso faz com que me sinta motivada a continuar traduzindo ^^


	17. Chapter Sixteen – Failing

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

Parte superior do formulário

**Chapter Sixteen – Failing**

Ginny não tinha muito o que fazer. Harry deixara alguns livros para ela, mas eles eram maçantes e ela não conseguia se concentrar de forma alguma. Toda vez que abria um, apenas os folheava, pensando na família e nos amigos. Lágrimas sempre brotavam de seus olhos. Sentia a falta deles, queria vê-los de novo, queria estar com eles novamente, mas não podia. Não sabia quando poderia estar com eles de novo. De primeiro se perguntava se conseguiria estar com eles... mas depois da promessa de Harry, ficou mais otimista. Ela os veria novamente. A pergunta era _quando_. Mas sentia falta deles mesmo assim, e, a cada segundo que passava, só piorava, _porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer_.

Era um daqueles momentos. Tomara um banho, trocara de roupa, olhara pela janela, tinha lido um pouco… mas achava que estava lentamente enlouquecendo. Queria desesperadamente sair daquele quarto – mesmo que não estivesse ali há muito tempo, mas já era demais. Não podia ir a lugar algum, nem mesmo sair do cômodo. Não tinha escolha, Ginny suspirou.

Como que ensaiado, a porta brilhou e abriu. A ruiva ficou em alerta máxima em segundos. Harry entrou, dando-lhe um breve olhar ao passar, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, calmamente andando em direção à mesa. Parecia que ele finalmente se acalmara um pouco. A conversa deles só acontecera há dois dias, e ela não o vira desde então, mas ele parecera aborrecido quando a trouxera de volta... mas com ele, ela nunca tinha certeza.

A garota o observou tirar vários itens das vestes. Com um aceno de mão, ele os desencolheu. Havia alguns frascos e mais alguns livros agora. Ela franziu o cenho. Ele realmente esperava que fizesse algo mais que ler?

- O que… o que está fazendo?

- Desencolhendo algumas coisas. – foi a resposta calma dele.

- Eu estou vendo. – Ginny hesitou. – Por que está trazendo essas coisas para cá?

Harry olhou atentamente para ela.

- Para os preparos.

Sentindo-se mais segura a cada pergunta que fazia, ela continuou:

- Preparos para o quê?

- Para a sua morte.

Ginny se engasgou ao respirar.

- Como?

- Essas coisas são para preparar a sua morte.

Ele olhou para a garota novamente. A ruiva sentiu vontade de fugir, como se tivesse que correr para o banheiro e se trancar lá dentro – mas não havia chave e não conseguiria ser rápida o bastante. Seu coração acelerou e a adrenalina começou a bombear em suas veias. Preparos para a morte dela?

- Mas… mas… - ela deu alguns passos para longe dele.

Ele observou os pés dela se mexerem. A jovem podia ver que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Não se preocupe.

Ginny quase sentiu vontade de rir.

- Não se preocupe...? – ela repetiu em voz baixa.

- Nada vai acontecer com _você_.

- Mas… morrer… eu…?

Harry suspirou e cruzou o espaço entre eles.

- Talvez deva se sentar. Isso pode levar um tempo. – ele apontou para um dos sofás que ainda estava entre eles.

A ruiva estava boquiaberta.

- Eu… você… você está vindo aqui para me dizer que eu vou ter que morrer? Mas, você, você disse que me levaria com você e eu... eu nunca pensei, eu...

- Ginny, se acalme.

- Mas… mas… mas…

O garoto contornou o sofá e antes que ela soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, o rapaz estava ao seu lado e empurrou-a sentada. Ela se encolheu para longe do toque dele, mas ele não demonstrou ter notado e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ouça-me com atenção. Planos para sua morte estão sendo feitos e você vai ter que morrer. O difícil é que eu não vou permitir isso. _Você_ não vai morrer. Vamos fazer parecer que você morreu, mas você não vai morrer. Entende? _Você não vai morrer_.

Ginny assentiu lentamente, mas em sua mente os pensamentos corriam. Agora ela tinha muito no que pensar para passar o tempo.

- O plano é um pouco complicado e vai levar um tempo para te explicar. Eu tive que pensar nisso por um tempo. – só então ela percebeu que ele parecia um tanto cansado. – Vamos precisar de um pouco de seu sangue, um pouco de seu cabelo, sua voz e a roupa que usava quando você... chegou aqui. Há mais algumas coisas, mas vou cuidar delas.

- E isso vai fazer com que eu possa ficar viva?

- A versão resumida é: alguém vai tomar a Poção Polissuco. Você conhece essa poção? – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Essa poção vai fazer a pessoa tomar sua forma, para tanto eu preciso do seu cabelo. Ele vai ter que usar suas roupas, para parecer mais real. Então, vamos gravar sua voz, para que eu me certifique de que a pessoa diga as coisas certas no momento certo. O sangue é, bem... eu preciso ter certeza que eles vão identificar a pessoa como Ginny Weasley.

A jovem digeriu toda a informação. Ela nem sabia do que ele estava falando, ou como faria aquilo... mas havia algo que até ela podia ver.

- Essa... essa pessoa...

- Sim?

- Vai se transformar em mim?

Harry assentiu.

- E eu vou morrer?

O rapaz suspirou.

- Sim, essa pessoa vai morrer no seu lugar.

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Mas, mas por quê?

- Porque não há outra forma.

- Mas…

- Ginny, me escute. Não há outra maneira. Meu pai, ele... se ele decide que alguém tem que morrer, essa pessoa morre, você entende?

- Não há mesmo outra maneira…?

- Não.

- Quem vai...?

- Eu não vou te dizer.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso com um inocente!

- Um Comensal da Morte vai morrer no seu lugar, Ginny.

- Quem?

- Você não o conhece.

- É um homem?

- Ginny. – sua voz tinha um tom de advertência. – Eu não vou te dizer. Você vai pensar nisso excessivamente e vai apenas se distrair do que é importante.

- Mas… - um brilho no olhar do garoto a fez estremecer. A ruiva não perguntou novamente.

O silêncio se estendeu sobre eles por alguns momentos, nos quais A jovem apenas olhava para o vazio. Alguém morreria em seu lugar, alguém morreria porque ela estava naquela situação. Um Comensal da Morte, mas – ele ou ela realmente... não, Harry estava certo. Ela não podia pensar nisso. Era alguém que assassinara crianças e estuprara mulheres. Não era um inocente, era alguém que merecia aquilo.

- Ginny? Ginny? – ele estava acenando com a mão em frente ao rosto dela.

- Sim?

- Vamos começar com a sua voz. É a parte mais fácil.

A ruiva assentiu um pouco confusa. Ele tirou uma pequena bola das vestes e a entregou. A garota a pegou, virando-a em sua mão.

- O que é isso?

- Isso grava a sua voz, tornando possível eu utilizá-la depois.

- Eu… eu nunca ouvi sobre isso.

- Não é legal. Muitas atividades impróprias podem ser desempenhadas com algo desse tipo. – Ginny olhou cética para o objeto e devolveu ao garoto. – Eu vou ativá-la, um brilho vai envolvê-la e então você pode falar. Não importa o que disser... qualquer coisa serve. A única coisa importante é que apenas você esteja falando, está bem?

A garota encarou a bola enquanto assentia. Ele acenou com a mão e ela foi ativada.

- Hum… oi? – ela olhou para ele, que acenou para que continuasse. – Eu sou Ginny... eu... uh... estamos gravando a minha voz. Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu… Errr… eu realmente não entendo o plano. Eu… parece que vou ter que morrer… eu vou… eu vou… Ah, Deus, eu vou mesmo morrer, não vou? Quero dizer, não eu, mas... mas todos vão pensar que fui eu que morri, não é? E a minha família? Posso dizer a eles que é apenas uma farsa?

A ruiva olhou para ele impotente. Ele acenou com mão novamente, e a bola parou de brilhar.

- Acho que é o suficiente… e, não, temo que não será possível.

- Eles vão pensar que eu morri?

Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas finalmente assentiu. Ginny não sabia o que pensar ou o que sentir. Estava prestes a morrer. Será que era realmente importante ela continuar vivendo se todo mundo pensaria que estava morta?

- Minha mãe, meu pai, meus irmãos, meus amigos...?

Harry assentiu novamente.

- E não há mesmo outra maneira…

- Não, não há. Se houvesse, não faríamos isso.

O garoto se levantou, mas ela não prestou muita atenção nele. Apenas quando voltou segurando um frasco, ela olhou para ele novamente.

- Preciso do seu cabelo agora.

Ginny assentiu e mecanicamente arrancou alguns e entregou-lhe. O rapaz colocou no frasco.

- O que mais?

- Suas roupas e um pouco de seu sangue.

- Eu não sei onde minhas roupas foram parar. Eu...

- Os elfos-domésticos devem ter levado. Havia mais alguma coisa em você? Você usava algo mais? Joias? Havia alguma coisa com você? Uma foto? Um bilhete? Algo que eles sabiam?

- Não. – Ginny pensou por um momento. – Apenas a faca, mas eles não vão sentir fala dela, vão?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Mas está comigo, de qualquer forma.

- E… – a ruiva fez uma pausa. – Mas... não. Eu... eu tenho mesmo que entregar?

- O que é?

- Foi meu presente de aniversário… - ela tocou em seu pequeno e singelo colar. – Foram meus irmãos quem me deram.

Harry suspirou.

- Alguém sabe que você usava isso?

- Eu uso o tempo inteiro.

- Então, não tem como ficar com ele.

O jovem estendeu a mão aberta. Ginny sentiu vontade de chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu que tinha de se manter forte, como se não pudesse mostra-lhe o quanto aquilo a estava afetando. Lentamente, ela abriu o colar e entregou a ele. Agora, realmente sentia-se vazia. Sentiu como se fosse o último passo, como se não tivesse como voltar atrás agora.

- E o sangue? Como...?

Sem falar, Harry se ajoelhou, puxando um pouco as calças. Uma adaga brilhou sob a luz e ele a puxou do suporte. Com a ponta afiada voltada para si, o rapaz estendeu a adaga para ela.

- Eu? Eu tenho que? – enquanto falava, ela pegou o objeto dele. – Onde eu devo...?

- Pode ser na sua mão.

Ele apontou para a própria palma. Ginny respirou fundo e puxou-a sobre a pele. Queimou. A jovem abriu um dos olhos lentamente, olhando para as mãos. Nada acontecera.

- Desculpa. – ela tentou novamente. Não sangrou. – Você… você pode…?

Harry não disse nada. A ruiva olhou para cima, o rosto do garoto estava inexpressivo. Ela nem ao menos conseguia imaginar em que ele estava pensando. Ele estendeu a mão e ela lhe entregou a adaga.

- Eu vou tentar ser cuidadoso.

Ginny bufou.

- Apenas seja rápido.

Harry assentiu e segurou a mão dela na sua. Sem mais nenhum aviso, arrastou a adaga sobre a pele dela. Queimou e a ruiva se encolheu, mas finalmente havia um pouco de sangue. O jovem estava com outro frasco e segurou a mão dela enquanto o sangue corria para dentro do recipiente. Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente um pouco de sangue foi coletado. Ele fechou o frasco e o guardou. Então, pegou a mão dela mais uma vez e apontou a varinha para o ferimento, que fechou e ela não sentiu mais nada.

- Há mais alguma coisa…?

- Não. Não, você não pode fazer mais nada. Vou ter que fazer o resto. Não sei quando, mas em algum momento eu virei te buscar para te levar embora. Pode ser que seja no meio da noite, não tenho certeza ainda... mas esteja avisada. Tente dormir de qualquer forma.

Ginny não podia fazer nada além de assentir. Ele olhou mais uma vez em volta antes de encolher tudo de novo. O garoto deixou os livros sobre a mesa, e sem mais nenhuma palavra saiu do quarto. Ginny o observou o tempo inteiro. A vida dela estava mudando novamente. Fechou os olhos por um momento e pensou na última hora. Ela iria morrer. Sua família. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos novamente e ela tentou afastá-las. Não funcionou. Pelo menos sabia que ele não iria, que ele não _podia_ falhar com ela.

xxx

Era um dia normal para Percy Weasley… pelo menos no trabalho tudo estava como costumava estar. Ali podia esquecer-se sobre seus pais, seus irmãos e Ginny. Não tinha que imaginar o que estava acontecendo com ela, como estava se sentindo, se ainda estava viva. Ali podia apenas fingir que tudo estava bem, que nada fora do normal estava acontecendo. É claro que alguns de seus colegas de trabalho tinham lhe lançado olhares de compaixão, alguns aurores disseram que tentaram tudo que podiam, mas ele ainda tinha as mesmas coisas para fazer e seu chefe estava o tratando como sempre. No geral, tudo estava normal ou foi o que pensou até as sirenes soarem.

Por longos segundos, apenas ficou lá, chocado, sem saber o que fazer. E então as lições que aprendera entraram em ação. Pegou a varinha, trancou todos os arquivos importantes e saiu do escritório. Trancou a porta com um feitiço especial que tinha-lhe sido ensinado há muito tempo e caminhou o mais rápido possível pelo corredor, onde inúmeras outras pessoas ainda estavam fazendo o que ele já fizera. Ele não levou em conta e não ajudou. Apenas continuou, sabendo exatamente aonde deveria ir. À sala de segurança, onde tentaria desaparatar. Se não funcionasse, procuraria a lareira mais próxima e tentaria sair via flu. Se também não funcionasse, iria à sala das Chaves do Portal pegar uma.

Mas ele nem ao menos chegou à sala de segurança, pois Tonks veio correndo pelo corredor. E em vez de continuar correndo, ela parou bem na sua frente.

- Percy! Eu não tenho permissão, mas… O Átrio! Ginny! Ela está lá.

Ele a encarou em choque, mas ela o empurrou, e ainda que soubesse o que estava fazendo, estava corendo ao lado dela, pensamentos correndo em sua mente. Ginny estava no Ministério. Ela não podia estar ali. Talvez os aurores a tivessem achado. Sabia que encontrariam uma forma. O Ministério sempre encontrava um caminho se houvesse um. Não pensou nas sirenes, não procurou uma razão para elas, apenas correu, com a esperança crescendo dentro de si.

Cruzaram com uma lareira onde Tonks parou, dizendo-lhe que entraria em contato com seus pais, para que viessem. Ele assentiu e continuou, caminhando em meio à multidão. Finalmente, alcançou os elevadores e pressionou o botão, mas o tempo passou e nenhum deles parou no andar onde estava. Decidiu ir pelas escadas. Felizmente, não havia muitas pessoas lá, e quanto mais se aproximava do Átrio, menos pessoas vinham da direção oposta. Finalmente, alcançou o térreo e olhou em volta. De início, pareceu estar vazio, mas então andou mais em direção à fonte e foi quando os viu.

Um grupo de aurores estava em torno de alguma coisa… ou de alguém. Sua respiração engatou e aproximou-se deles. Alguns perceberam sua presença e um deles saiu de perto do grupo, vindo em sua direção.

- Sr. Weasley, acho que é mais prudente você ir para casa agora, nós vamos... – o auror tentou afastá-lo, mas ele se soltou.

- Não! Eu proíbo você de apontar a varinha contra ela.

O auror se virou na direção da qual vinha a voz, e em seguida lançou um olhar preocupado para Percy, mas reassumiu sua posição no grupo.

- Isso é algo bacana para se dizer, Ministro, mas eu não me importo.

Houve um grito abafado e o coração de Percy parou de bater. Conhecia aquela voz. O Ministro estava de pé, em algum lugar no meio do grupo, e o Príncipe Negro estava falando. E – ele não podia mais negar – Ginny estava lá. E ela gritara, estava sentindo dor. Ele contornou o grupo, tomando muito cuidado para ser o mais silencioso possível. Os aurores nem se deram conta dele, parecia que estavam muito focados em sua irmã, e aquilo era bom. Em algum lugar, o grupo diminuiu um pouco, o que provavelmente tinha a ver com Alastor Moody, que estava lá. Assim, Percy pôde ver o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Ela não era nada mais do que uma pequena trouxa de roupas no chão em uma poça de sangue, seu cabelo estava tão sujo que não parecia mais ser ruivo. De início, torceu para que fosse apenas um engano, que aquela não fosse sua irmã, que fosse alguma outra garota. O Príncipe Negro estava com a varinha apontada para ela e estava há poucos metros da garota. Quando o Ministro deu um passo na direção dela, um feitiço saiu de sua varinha. Ela gritou.

- Eu te avisei. – foi a única explicação dele.

Percy abriu a boca, queria gritar alguma coisa, queria implorar para ele soltá-la, queria que ela soubesse que ele estava ali, mas não saiu nada. Era como se sua voz tivesse parado de funcionar, como se tivesse esquecido as palavras para expressar o que queria. Fechou a boca novamente, abriu, olhou para ela, desejando que ela olhasse para cima, mas ela não olhou. Uma das lareiras ganhou vida, chamando a atenção dele. Seu pai e sua mãe saíram dela. Seus olhos se encontraram e então eles viram a garota.

Sua mãe parecia confusa e seu pai aflito.

- GINNY! – ele gritou, mas ela não olhou, apenas ficou onde estava. Não podia ser ela. E então um pequeno som áspero reverberou pelo Átrio. Era a voz dela.

- Pai...

Seu pai correu para frente, mas havia aurores ao seu lado, puxando-o de volta. Lágrimas escorriam pela face de sua mãe enquanto ela olhava para a única filha.

- Deixe-a ir. DEIXE-A IR!

O Príncipe Negro nada respondeu. Ele apenas olhou de volta para a mãe de Percy antes de dar as costas para ela. Sua varinha ainda estava apontada para Ginny. Havia aurores atrás dele, apontando as varinhas para ele, murmurando feitiços, que voaram em direção ao jovem, mas ele conjurou um escudo com facilidade. Nenhum deles era forte o bastante para quebrá-lo.

Não houve outro aviso, nenhum insulto, apenas as duas palavras em resposta ao ataque deles. "Avada Kedrava". A luz verde saiu de sua varinha, houve gritos vindos dos aurores e de seu pai, mas ele pôde apenas assistir o feitiço voar em direção à sua irmã desfalecida no chão, rezou para que ela rolasse para o lado novamente, que tudo ficasse bem. Mas ela ficou lá e a luz a atingiu e desapareceu. Tudo ficou escuro. Percy piscou e tentou alcançar sua varinha. Conhecia aquele tipo de escuridão. Seu coração apertou. Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo. Assim que teve a varinha em mãos, a luz voltou. Ele parou de respirar, esperou e esperou, mas lá estava ela, deitada no chão, sem se mexer. Quem ele primeiro viu depois daquilo foi sua mãe. Feitiços estavam voando pelo ar, as sirenes soando ainda mais alto, e de repente Percy percebeu que ele se foi. Ele se foi e Ginny estava lá – sua mãe correu até ela, embalou-a em seu peito e chorou. O sangue de sua irmã estava encharcando a roupa dela, mas ela nem parecia notar. Aurores tentavam afastá-la, mas ela não se moveu um centímetro. Percy sentiu que não podia mais ficar em pé, suas pernas falharam e ele caiu no chão, o coração despedaçado em milhões de pedaços. O Ministério da Magia tinha falhado com ela. _Ele_ tinha falhado com ela.

xxx

Mesmo muito tempo depois de ele ter desaparecido, Molly viu seus olhos verdes. Eles perfuraram os seus tão profundamente que ela achou que ele pôde ver a profundeza de sua alma. Não achava que seria capaz de esquecer aquele olhar nunca mais. Mas que importava? Nunca esqueceria aquele dia, de qualquer forma. Não esqueceria sua filha, não esqueceria a dor em seus olhos, nunca esqueceria as palavras sussurradas e as palavras que não foram ditas. Sabia que aquele momento estava gravado em sua mente até o dia de sua morte.

Não sentiu os braços fortes colocando-a de pé. Tudo que conseguia sentir era o cabelo de sua filha, seus braços, seu corpo que não mais reagia quando lhe tocou. Mas foi afastada dela. Lutou contra aquilo, mas a pessoa era mais forte. Eles se afastaram da garota, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Não! Eu... eu preciso... eu... – sua voz falhou.

Molly tentou gesticular em direção à filha, mas a força ao redor dela aumentou. Algo bloqueou sua visão e eles estavam andando pelo Átrio em direção aos elevadores. Entraram em um, mas a mulher só conseguia pensar na filha. Na filha morta. Sua visão saiu de foco quando mais lágrimas correram de seus olhos.

Finalmente entraram em alguma sala, onde foi empurrada numa cadeira, foi tudo que ela percebeu. Momentos depois, que podiam ter sido segundos ou horas, ela não sabia dizer, alguém se ajoelhou em sua frente e afastou suas mãos do rosto. Um frasco estava na frente dela, e sabia que devia beber, mas não conseguia mexer a mão. Alguém inclinou sua cabeça e o líquido foi derramado em sua boca.

Molly piscou e, quando abriu os olhos, tudo parecia um pouco mais normal. Virou a cabeça e encontrou Arthur sentando em outra cadeira. Um Curandeiro estava lhe dando uma poção calmante também. Quando ele bebeu, virou-se e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela viu a dor que sentia refletida nos olhos dele, e teve que piscar algumas vezes para não cair no buraco negro novamente.

Alguém tossiu e a ruiva virou a cabeça novamente. Então, percebeu o auror sentado atrás da mesa.

- Eu sinto muito, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, não apenas por isso ter acontecido, mas por vocês terem assistido também. Não sei o que eu posso fazer para fazer melhorar. Não acho que haja nada a fazer.

Molly assentiu, reprimindo a raiva que estava brotando dentro dela.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou e foi o auror quem o quebrou.

- No momento, alguns dos meus colegas estão analisando a cena do crime. Em alguns instantes teremos mais informações.

Segundos se tornaram minutos enquanto o tempo passava. A porta abriu e alguém entrou.

- O corpo é de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Não há dúvidas disso.

Molly sentiu-se um pouco ingênua, não duvidara daquilo em nenhum segundo. Parecera com sua filha, mas poderia ter sido... mas não foi. Não era outra pessoa, era ela. Sua única menina.

Os aurores acenaram uns para os outros, antes de o segundo deixar a sala.

- Sinto muito, Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Pelo canto do olho, Molly podia ver Arthur engolir em seco. Sua expressão mostrava que ele estava prestes a chorar novamente, despedaçando o coração dela mais ainda.

- Tentaremos intensificar as buscas por ele, mas serei honesto. Estamos fazendo tudo que podemos no momento. Todos os nossos homens estão tentando capturá-lo. É apenas uma questão de tempo até conseguirmos.

Arthur se levantou e encarou o homem. Abriu a boca e fechou. Finalmente, se virou. Molly o observou sair da sala. Ela tentou lançar um sorriso ao auror, mas tinha certeza que não esboçara um. Sua garotinha estava morta.

- Não podemos fazer mais nada, sinto muito.

- Eu… sim.

Ela sabia. É claro que sabia que não havia nada, mas a última coisa que queria fazer era voltar para casa. Isso nunca acontecera antes, mas não tinha certeza que seria capaz de suportar. Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza de que queria voltar para lá. Tudo lá era conforto, era lar, era família, uma família que não mais existia. Uma parte dela estava morta. Sua filha estava morta. Falhara com ela.

Xxx

Arthur correu às cegas pelo Ministério, os corredores voando por ele. Não se importou com as poucas pessoas que encontrou, podia até ter esbarrado em algumas, não importava. Tinha que ir para casa, ele tinha que – ele nem sabia o que tinha de fazer lá, mas sentia uma necessidade extrema de estar lá, que não se importava com mais nada, nem mesmo com o que Molly fez. Finalmente, alcançou o Átrio e as lareiras, utilizando uma para chegar em casa. Tropeçando para fora dela, olhou para seus filhos. Percy, Ron, Bill e os gêmeos estavam lá, olhando em dúvida para o primeiro, que ainda não tivera tempo para contá-los. O rapaz abriu a boca e Arthur sentiu vontade de fugir, não queria escutar aquelas palavras _novamente_.

- Pai? – era a voz de Percy. Seus óculos não estavam bem posicionados sobre o nariz. O homem nunca vira o filho daquela maneira.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala, subindo as escadas. Antes que soubesse o que estava fazendo, sua mão estava no trinco da porta do quarto de Ginny, e abriu a porta lentamente. Parecia que ela tinha apenas saído, e que voltaria a qualquer momento. Ela não voltaria. Seus olhos pousaram na anêmona, na flor que ele lhe dera e sentiu a raiva começar a queimar em sua garganta e em seus olhos. Num rápido movimento, atravessou o quarto e pegou o vaso, atirando-o o mais longe possível. Despedaçou-se contra a parede, a água escorrendo e a flor atirada no chão.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas de alguma forma não podia, doía tanto não ter lágrimas para chorar. Se tivesse chegado antes, se eles não a tivessem forçado a fazer aquilo, se a tivesse escutado, se tivesse cuidado melhor dela, se não a tivessem enviado à escola naquele ano, se Ron – não, não, não podia pensar dessa forma. O menino tinha feito de tudo, não era culpa dele. Os adultos eram responsáveis e, e... ela se fora. Para sempre. Nunca mais a veriam novamente. Tinha pensado na possibilidade de algo sair errado, de algum de seus filhos morrer na guerra… mas sempre fora um dos garotos. Nunca Ginny. Nunca. Sentia-se tão ingênuo agora, que mal conseguia respirar. Por que nunca passara em sua mente que podia ser sua menina? Sua princesinha? Devia ter pensado nisso, devia ter pensado nessa possibilidade, devia ter pintado isso na memória, usando as cores mais escuras. Devia ter feito isso, e então teria sentido, teria se preparado. Assim, não estaria sentindo aquela dor tão forte agora. Mas talvez fosse isso que merecesse, essa dor para o resto da vida. Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido? Devia ter tomado mais cuidado, devia ter se despedido. Pensou que iria vê-la novamente. Deviam ter agido antes, deviam ter ido direto ao quartel-general. Devia ter proposto um acordo. Devia ter morrido por ela, como pensou que faria. Era ele quem devia estar morto, morto como outros pais que morreram protegendo suas crianças. Mas não tinha feito nada, tinha apenas fracassado com ela.

xxx

Ron viu o pai subir as escadas. Confuso, olhou para Percy, que parecia pior que antes. Havia algo terrivelmente errado, e seu estômago se revirou de medo.

- O que… Percy, o que aconteceu?

O rapaz abriu e fechou a boca. Lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

- É... eles... Ginny… ela… eu… Ginny foi encontrada.

Aquilo era bom! Muito bom, mas por que eles estavam... por que eles estavam agindo assim? A não ser que – não. Não. Não. Não.

- O que… onde ela está?

- Percy, diga que não é verdade. Não, ela não...

- Fred, George, eu, ela… Eu não posso. É verdade.

- O que… o que está dizendo?

- Ron, Ginny está morta.

As palavras ditas por um dos gêmeos atingiram-no em cheio. Ela estava morta? Mas Ginny não podia morrer. Era uma das piadas terríveis deles? Mas não foram eles que começaram, foi Percy, que nunca brincava. E o pai deles... mas... mas _Ginny_. E, parecia... parecia a verdade. Mas não podia ser.

- Mas… mas… não!

- Eu estava lá. – Percy parecia distante, seus olhos fixos na parede. – Eu a vi. Eu a vi respirando, ouvi seu grito e vi a luz verde, e, e, e... – um soluço escapou de seus lábios. – É verdade.

Ron se virou, as palavras ecoando em sua mente. Ela estava morta. Morta. Morta. _Morta_. Ele fugiu pela casa, correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam. Atravessou os escudos e correu, correu e correu. Pontos se formavam em seu peito, mas continuou correndo. Os pulmões gritavam, a cabeça implorava para que parasse, mas não parou. Ela estava morta. O ano no qual foi responsável por ela, foi o ano no qual ela morreu. O ruivo queria gargalhar, mas não podia. Ele tentou, mas se engasgou. Tossindo forte, não olhou para onde estava correndo e caiu sobre alguma coisa. Caiu no chão duro e frio, mas não conseguia se levantar. Apenas ficou lá, encarando o chão no qual tinham jogado juntos há pouco tempo atrás. Sua visão saiu de foco, mas ele nem tentou impedir as lágrimas. Até mesmo garotos podiam chorar se sua irmã mais nova morresse, e ela estava morta. Nunca mais jogaria com ela, nunca mais se preocuparia com ela, nunca mais ouviria sua risada, nunca mais a veria chorar, nunca mais estaria com ela, nunca mais escutaria sua voz. E havia uma voz em sua cabeça sussurrando que era culpa sua. Era ele quem estava em Hogwarts quando tudo começou, e novamente tinha sido cego demais para ver algo tão perceptível. A vira olhando para ele, mas olhar não queria dizer que ela gostasse dele. Porém, seja como for, ela tinha gostado. Mesmo ele tratando Hermione como lixo, mesmo tendo agido da forma que agiu. Ela gostara dele de alguma forma. O bastante para ter algo com ele, o bastante para toda aquela coisa das cartas. E ela foi levada e agora estava morta. Se tivesse prestado atenção, se tivesse impedido de algum modo... talvez ainda estivesse viva. Não talvez, ela estaria viva. Viva, bem, rindo e chorando, jogando Quadribol, irritando-se com ele e com seus irmãos. Ela ainda estaria respirando. Mas não estava, e era sua maldita culpa. Nunca mais conseguiria voltar para casa. Não queria encará-los, não queria ver seus olhos quando olhassem para ele, estava ciente de que sabiam que ele era o culpado. Não queria enfrentar aquilo. Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa, porque simplesmente não conseguiu prestar atenção. Deveria ter escutado Hermione, ela sempre estava certa e estivera certa quanto aquilo. Quantas vezes o repreendeu por não prestar atenção? Por não se importar o bastante com a irmã? Sempre se importou com ela, mas era um garoto. Garotos não saem por ai mostrando os sentimentos pelas irmãs mais novas, simplesmente não fazem isso. Mas também não causam a morte das irmãs. Sua culpa. Sua maldita culpa. Fracassara com eles. Fracassara com a família, e com ela.

xxx

Tinha sido seu dia de folga, mas, pela primeira vez, desejou que não tivesse sido. Claro, não havia imagens em sua mente, mas a notícia tinha se espalhado tão rápido que James ouvira sobre ela alguns minutos depois. Talvez pudesse ter feito alguma coisa por ele. Talvez pudesse ter feito ele o escutar. Mas tinha sido seu dia de folga. Estivera em casa, fazendo planos para resgatá-la. Agora era tarde demais, ela estava morta. Como as diversas vítimas de Voldemort e seus seguidores, ela morrera. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora. Se alguém ainda não estava convencido do lado que Harry escolhera, esse alguém se convencera agora. Matar a garota que havia capturado há poucos dias atrás, no Ministério da Magia, no Átrio, na frente de todos os aurores e do próprio Ministro. E ainda conseguira escapar também. Escapara novamente. Agora, não lhe restava mais nada além do beijo do dementador. Todas as vozes exigindo um julgamento, exigindo Azkaban se calariam agora. Dumbledore ficara em choque. Agora que sabiam o que realmente acontecera, o que Harry achou ter acontecido... ele nunca havia matado um inocente antes. Mas agora... agora era tarde demais. Ninguém mais escutaria. E Ginny… a doce garota que algumas vezes o visitara para passar algum tempo com Damy... estava morta. Morta por seu outro filho. Torturada por ele. Mesmo não estando lá, as imagens estavam em sua cabeça. Já vira muitas pessoas serem mortas, tinha visto Harry matando. James engoliu em seco. Podia imaginar: o rapaz em pé, a garota deitada no chão, os olhos dela fixos nos aurores, a esperança de que tudo iria ficar bem, porque ele nunca conseguiria com todos eles ali. Mas conseguiu.

Ela estava morta e uma parte de Harry morrera também. A parte que jurara proteger a vida de crianças e inocentes... morrera com Ginny. Pela primeira vez, o homem se perguntou se ainda era capaz de amá-lo. Ele ainda era seu filho, ainda era sangue do seu sangue, mas não mais da mesma forma. Ele tinha matado uma garota inocente, ele tinha matado Ginny. Sem razão alguma, apenas porque Voldemort, seu pai, mandou que fizesse. Mas ele, James, não era responsável também? Se tivesse no Ministério, se tivesse procurado logo por ela, se tivesse exigido estar lá no dia em que ela foi capturada, se estivesse mais alerta antes, se o jovem não tivesse conseguido escapar de Hogwarts, se nunca tivesse escolhido Peter... Parecia que isso era tudo que estava fazendo o tempo todo: falhando com seu primeiro filho, falhando com Harry. E hoje, novamente, falhara em proteger a última parte de sua inocência, que ainda estava lá. Tinha fracassado com ele.

xxx

A neve do lado de fora fazia tudo brilhar. O mundo parecia mais brilhante. Não era de admirar que Lorde Voldemort odiasse aquilo. Mas ele não estava prestando atenção na neve. Em vez disso, acenava a varinha a cada segundo, verificando a hora. Harry ainda não voltara. Estava prestes a chamar Bella quando as portas foram abertas.

O rapaz entrou. A porta fechou silenciosamente atrás dele. Com alguns passos, cruzara o quarto. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, como sempre ficava quando voltava de uma missão. Voldemort levantou-se, e eles se encontraram na metade do caminho. O bruxo colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Missão completa. – seus olhares se perfuraram.

A garota Weasley gritando. Uma ferida foi aberta. A Chave do Portal foi ativada. Sirenes. Outro grito. Aurores. Fudge. Gritos, pedidos, ameaças. Os pais dela. A voz dela. Maldição. Avada Kedrava. Luz verde. Olhos mortos. Escuridão. Fogo verde. Casa.

Voldemort recuou, assentindo.

- Você foi muito bem, filho. Estou orgulhoso de você.

Harry inclinou a cabeça levemente.

- Você precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa?

- Não, você está liberado.

Harry assentiu e se virou, saindo da sala novamente. Os olhos de Voldemort o seguiram por todo o trajeto. Se tivesse sido uma situação normal, uma missão comum, teria notado a diferença. Teria notado que o olhar vazio nunca deixava sua face, que ele não ficara mais ereto após o elogio. Seus olhos continuaram frios e vazios.

Mas não foi uma missão normal e assim Lorde Voldemort não prestou atenção. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não se concentrou. Em vez disso, esperou seu herdeiro sair da sala para se permitir um sorriso. Outra etapa foi concluída. Harry tinha matado uma garota de quinze anos, um inocente. É claro que não havia tal coisa, mas o jovem acreditava nisso. O bruxo tinha aprendido a viver com aquilo, quase perdeu as esperanças... mas parecia que o garoto finalmente superara os demônios do passado, tinha visto que o que eles faziam era certo, que crianças e adolescente não eram mais inocentes, não quando estavam do lado errado, no lado branco. Não havia quem não fizesse escolhas em tempos como aqueles. Ninguém era muito jovem ou muito velho.

Talvez pudesse ousar dar um passo maior ainda. No tempo certo, poderiam pegar a próxima criança. Se tinha algo que acabaria com aquela estúpida Ordem, era a perda de suas crianças. Caminhou até o armário escondido e tirou uma garrafa do melhor vinho dos elfos. Colocou um pouco numa taça e não pôde deixar de dirigir-se à janela. Observou seu reflexo por um momento, refletindo sobre os últimos minutos. O sorriso em sua face se alargou. Lentamente, levantou a taça, como se estivesse brindando com alguém.

- Pelo seu _Salvador_, Albus Dumbledore. – o bruxo fracassara com eles.

**N/T:** Manifestem-se! Façam uma autora feliz e digam o que estão achando da história e da tradução rs ^^


	18. Chapter Seventeen – To Safety

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Seventeen – To Safety**

Alguém a estava sacudindo. A ruiva murmurou alguma coisa e se virou, mas as mãos ainda estavam lá, tentando acordá-la.

- Vá embora. – ela resmungou, puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça.

- Ginny, acorda. Você precisa acordar.

Parecia que nada que ela pudesse fazer iria mantê-lo em silêncio. Então, a ruiva caiu na real e ficou ciente de onde estava e quem estava tentando acordá-la. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e lentamente levantou o lençol, arriscando um olhar para ele.

Estava escuro no quarto e mal reconheceu o contorno dele. A única luz era a da lua entrando pelas janelas.

- Desculpa. – ela sussurrou. – Estou acordada agora.

- Bom. – ele fez uma pausa. – O que está vestindo?

- Como?

- Que tipo de roupa está usando?

- Err… – ela ficou mais corada ainda e silenciosamente agradeceu pela escuridão. – Uma camisola... por quê?

Ela pensou ter ouvido o garoto suspirar. Um segundo depois, as luzes foram acesas.

- Então coloque outra coisa. Algo o mais trouxa possível que possa encontrar.

Ginny piscou com a claridade, sem conseguir ver muita coisa. Após alguns segundos, seus olhos se acostumaram e ela conseguiu ver Harry e o quarto. Lentamente deixou o cobertor cair e colocou um dos pés no chão. Teve que se impedir de puxá-lo de volta para a cama, já que o piso estava muito frio enquanto embaixo de seu cobertor estava quentinho e aconchegante... forçou-se a não pensar naquilo e deixou o conforto para trás, levantando-se totalmente da cama. Apenas então olhou e viu a forma como o rapaz estava olhando para ela. Corou novamente.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa para fazer a situação ficar menos desconfortável – como se pudesse fazer isso – ele se afastou dela.

- Coloque algo que a mantenha aquecida.

Ginny assentiu e dirigiu-se ao armário, tirando algumas peças de roupa aleatoriamente. A garota foi até o banheiro, onde as vestiu o mais rápido possível. Depois disso, voltou ao quarto, onde Harry estava de pé bem ao lado da porta, verificando a hora com alguns números que apareciam no ar. Eles desapareceram assim que ele a viu.

- Nós não temos muito tempo. – ele disse e acenou a varinha.

A porta brilhou e se abriu. A ruiva deu uma última olhada ao redor. Nunca mais estaria naquele quarto novamente, pensou, feliz por não ter que passar mais nenhum dia ali.

O jovem fechou a porta atrás deles e apontou para que ela o seguisse. Ela o fez, pensando na última vez que o seguira. A memória não ficou muito tempo em sua cabeça, pois assim que estavam na porta, Harry se virou.

- Você precisa ser o mais silenciosa possível lá fora, pois não podemos arriscar ser vistos ou ouvidos.

Ginny assentiu e o jovem olhou atentamente para ela antes de assentir também. Ele então sibilou a senha e a porta abriu. Eles passaram pelos corredores escuros, Harry lançando um feitiço a cada minuto, que lhes mostrava se havia alguém por perto. Encontraram um pequeno grupo de Comensais da Morte apenas uma vez e ele foi rápido o bastante para empurrá-la no que parecia uma passagem secreta. Esperaram até não conseguirem escutar mais nada antes de continuarem. Quando finalmente deixaram a Mansão para trás, o rapaz tomou um caminho diferente do da última vez, que os levava para mais longe da Mansão, mas sem a proteção das árvores. De início, seguiram junto às paredes para não serem vistos pelas janelas. Quando não mais puderam fazer aquilo, ele usou um Feitiço de Desilusão para escondê-los de vista. Quando a garota perguntou-lhe porque não tinham usado antes, ele respondeu que a magia era detectada sob os escudos. Parecia para a jovem que eles andaram por um bom tempo até chegarem num pequeno prédio, escondido por algumas árvores. Eles entraram e ela olhou em volta.

Havia uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, um pequeno sofá e uma estante com alguns livros. O prédio tinha apenas uma janela pequena e havia outra porta, que provavelmente levava ao banheiro.

- O que é isso?

Harry virou-se em sua direção.

- No passado eu e Draco costumávamos nos encontrar aqui.

Ginny olhou em volta novamente. Não parecia um lugar onde Draco estaria disposto a ficar.

- Você vai ficar aqui até… até eu terminar. Eu voltarei.

Ginny assentiu e, sem dizer mais nada, ele se virou e saiu.

xxx

Várias horas depois, Harry caminhou pelos corredores, sem deixar sua máscara fria escapar. Entrou em sua ala, indo direto para seu quarto. Uma vez dentro, ele fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Trancou a porta atrás de si e derrubou seus escudos.

A luz verde brilhou diante de seus olhos e os olhos dela o encararam de volta. Ele os viu ficar sem vida. Rapidamente, dirigiu-se à pia, ligando a torneira. A água correu por suas mãos que – ele só percebeu agora – estavam tremendo. Respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Não tinha sido real. Sabia onde ela estava. Ainda estava viva, respirando e ele não quebrara a promessa de nunca machucar um inocente. Sabia que por trás do rosto dela havia um Comensal da Morte, que ele merecia morrer e que aquilo nunca importara para ele antes. Mas tinha sido diferente das outras missões porque agora ele sabia que não podia confiar _neles_, e que não podia confiar _nele_. Era diferente e era difícil.

Desligou a torneira e encarou os olhos no espelho. Seus olhos pareciam diferentes também. O jovem tentou sorrir, mas não pareceu nada com um sorriso. Ele tinha feito, tinha conseguido. É claro que tinha que esperar um pouco mais para ter certeza que tinham identificado o Comensal da Morte como Ginny Weasley, mas não imaginava que descobririam. Havia o risco, mas eles eram _aurores_. Se soubessem quão fácil era fingir uma morte... nem mesmo imaginava que seu pai, que Voldemort – como se forçava a chamá-lo – sabia disso. E bastou apenas um pouco de Poção Polissuco, a voz e o sangue dela.

O sangue dela… Harry olhou para si, fechando os olhos em seguida. Com uma poção ele multiplicara seu sangue. Tinha sido uma verdadeira bagunça, injetar o bastante no Comensal da Morte sem misturar com o próprio sangue dele – porque tinha que ter feridas, senão seria facilmente reconhecido como uma farsa. Mas de alguma forma ele conseguira – esperava ter conseguido. Mas tinha sangue dela em suas mãos, em sua roupa. Ainda estava lá. Como um maníaco, ele retirou as roupas, jogando-as para o mais longe dele possível.

Rapidamente, entrou no chuveiro e abriu a torneira. A água correu por seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos novamente, mas então havia a luz verde de novo e o grito dela e não tinha sido real! Abriu os olhos, desejando que aquilo simplesmente passasse. Provavelmente só melhoraria quando visse que ela estava bem, que nada lhe acontecera, que não estava machucada. O garoto suspirou e por um momento acreditou que aquilo já era demais para ele.

Caiu de joelhos e sentou-se no chuveiro, com a água caindo como chuva sobre sua cabeça. Tudo que fizera foi salvá-la e já tinha sido demais. Não tinha sequer gastado um minuto pensando em sua verdadeira vingança. Mas provavelmente ficaria melhor, agora que ela estava a salvo, agora que não precisava protegê-la a cada segundo. Agora, podia concentrar-se no que importava: vingança. Harry tentou bloquear as memórias que sempre vinham com esse pensamento. Eles mentiram para ele e o jovem os faria pagar. Teve que se forçar a não arrancar o medalhão de Sonserina do pescoço. Não podia arriscar ser descoberto, pois seria muito mais fácil se pudesse descobrir as Horcruxes enquanto estivesse na Mansão. Nem queria imaginar como seria tentar descobri-los estando longe de tudo.

O rapaz gemeu, inclinando-se contra a parede fria. Não tinha ideia por quanto tempo conseguiria fazer aquilo... nem mesmo por vingança.

xxx

Ginny levantou-se do sofá de novo, dando alguns passos em direção à parede oposta antes de voltar. Sentiu que tinha feito aquilo pelo menos uma centena de vezes. Quase sentiu falta do quarto onde ficou antes. Parecia mais que ele tinha apenas mudado o lugar onde ela era mantida prisioneira. A ruiva fez uma careta. Por mais que estivesse encantada, ou qual fosse a palavra certa para o que sentia em relação a ele, estava absolutamente odiando aquilo. Ele simplesmente não _falou_ com ela. Tinha-lhe dito que precisava morrer, explicando o plano em parte e então desaparecera, voltando tarde da noite para acordá-la apenas para deixá-la nesse lugar, sem a menor explicação. Ela não pensou que aquilo fosse acontecer novamente tão cedo. Para ela, a promessa dele na sala de treinamento fora não apenas uma promessa de salvá-la, mas de confiança e, para ela, isso incluía compartilhar informações.

A jovem rangeu os dentes e atravessou o quarto novamente. E onde diabos ele estava de qualquer forma? Sim, ele a matou, talvez naquele mesmo instante – sim, a ironia não passou despercebida por ela – mas quanto tempo ele levaria? Quando voltaria? Ele voltaria? De repente, algo como o medo cresceu dentro dela. E se algo saísse errado, ele fosse capturado novamente e ela ficasse ali? Ninguém sabia onde estava, talvez ainda acreditassem que estava morta. Viriam procurar por ela? Provavelmente não. Mas onde estava de qualquer maneira? Nem mesmo sabia e estava naquele lugar! Com um pensamento repentino, percebeu que precisava realmente depender dele, não apenas para mantê-la longe dos Comensais da Morte e de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas de tudo. Apenas ele sabia onde ela estava e como sair daquele lugar. Só sabia que não era muito longe da Mansão ou como quer que chamassem o quartel-general deles. Mas é claro que tinham escudos – seriam extremamente estúpidos se não tivessem – e como os ultrapassou? Podia ultrapassá-los? Conseguiria deixar esse lugar novamente? Mas eles tinham-na levado para lá, tinha que conseguir sair. Mas tinham-na levado com uma Chave do Portal. E se aquela fosse a única forma? Harry sabia de tudo isso... mas ele não lhe disse nada!

E isso apenas com relação ao lugar onde estava. E quanto a mantê-la em segredo? Mantê-la protegida? Um lugar para dormir? Era ali que deveria ficar? Trancada daquele jeito? Comida? Roupas? Algo para fazer? O que aconteceria agora que quase todos acreditavam que ela estava morta? O que aconteceria a ela? Com um estalo, se deu conta de que jamais poderia voltar para casa. Soubera que não poderia voltar à Toca, mas só agora percebeu o significado daquilo. Casa não incluía apenas a Toca. Incluía Hogwarts, o Beco Diagonal, a casa de Hermione, Hogsmeade e todo maldito lugar frequentado por bruxos. E o número de pessoas que visitavam os lugares trouxas crescia a cada dia que se passava.

A cada hora que se passava, Ginny pensava mais naquilo e estava ficando louca. Quando Harry finalmente retornou, sentiu-se apenas um pouco aliviada.

- Deu tudo certo? – ela praticamente saltou sobre ele.

Harry olhou rapidamente para ela e então assentiu. Respirando fundo, ela continuou.

– Eu pensei sobre isso e realmente acho que você tem que me dizer o que vai acontecer agora, porque eu não posso ficar sem saber.

O jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha, passando por ela. Ficou em pé ao lado da pequena mesa e se virou para encará-la de novo.

- Em primeiro lugar, vamos mudar sua aparência para torná-la mais comum antes de eu levá-la à segurança no mundo dos trouxas.

Ginny piscou. Não pensara que ele estaria disposto a compartilhar as informações com tanta boa vontade.

- Eu não sou comum...?

- Não, não é. – ele disse secamente.

A ruiva não sabia como entender aquilo, e não disse nada a respeito.

- Como vamos fazer isso?

Uma das mãos do garoto desapareceu em um dos bolsos, de onde puxou um pequeno frasco. Ele o colocou na mesa ao seu lado.

- Com isso.

- Uma poção? – ela perguntou, olhando criticamente para o frasco.

- Vai mudar a cor do seu cabelo.

Os olhos dela fixaram-se no rosto do garoto.

- Para que cor?

- Achei que loiro combinaria mais com sua pele clara.

Ginny abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente. _Loiro?_

- Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?

Harry suspirou.

- Olha, você pode ficar do jeito que está, mas isso tornaria muito mais fácil para eles te encontrarem, e não queremos facilitar para eles. – ele fez uma pausa. – Enquanto você está bebendo, pode pensar num nome.

- Um nome também?

- Sim. Ginny é muito incomum.

- Mas é o _meu nome_.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Óbvio.

- Eu não quero mudar meu nome.

- Eu tenho certeza que não, mas vai ter que mudar.

- E se eu não mudar?

- Então, eu vou ter que mudar para você.

Ginny cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou com raiva para ele. Não queria deixar o nome para trás também, já deixara coisas demais para trás. P_recisava_ de alguma coisa para continuar, ele não conseguia ver isso?

Harry a encarou de volta, mas ela sabia, não recuaria novamente. Não teria feito o mesmo com qualquer outra pessoa, e algo a dizia que nem sempre poderia se comportar diferente com relação a ele. Era sempre ela quem arcava com as consequências no final, estava cansada e com raiva de sempre fazer o que ele queria para que não a machucasse. Ele não a machucara antes, por que começaria agora? Não precisava ter medo dele.

- Não há como não mudar seu nome.

- Se você mudar para mim, eu simplesmente não darei ouvidos.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

- Tenho certeza de que você não sabe o que está dizendo.

- Ah, eu sei sim.

- Não sabe, porque se soubesse não faria esse escândalo todo.

- Eu não estou fazendo _escândalo_.

- Sim, está. – ele jogou as mãos para cima. – O que há de tão ruim em mudar o nome? Sua vida inteira vai mudar!

- Exatamente! – Ginny chorou. – Cada maldita coisa mudou ou ainda está mudando, até a maldita da cor do meu cabelo. Por que meu nome não podia continuar o mesmo? Alguma coisa tem que ficar igual, ou isso vai me deixar louca!

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas sua expressão facial suavizou-se.

- Que tal um tipo acordo? – Ginny apenas olhou para ele. – Podemos te chamar de Jenny, por exemplo. Soa bem parecido, mas é mais comum e as pessoas não vão lembrar tão facilmente quanto de Ginevra.

A ruiva suspirou e pensou por um momento. Era um acordo.

- Se não há outro jeito.

Harry sorriu cansado para ela.

- Não há.

Ela finalmente assentiu e o silêncio pairou sobre eles, no qual Ginny deu outra olhada na poção.

- Loiro, hã?

- Aham…

Com dois passos largos, ela ficou ao lado dele e abriu o frasco, engolindo o conteúdo. Por um instante, sua visão saiu de foco e em seguida sua cabeça começou a coçar. A ruiva fez uma careta, mas não cedeu à coceira. Após mais alguns segundos, parou. A garota abriu os olhos e olhou para o cabelo que estava caindo por seus ombros. Era loiro.

Levantando os olhos, ela encontrou o olhar de Harry.

- Como ficou?

Ele pareceu dar mais uma olhada.

- Estranho.

- Exatamente o que toda garota quer ouvir. – Ginny disse, franzindo a testa.

- Você fica melhor com sua cor de cabelo normal, se é isso que quer ouvir.

Ela o encarou por mais um tempo. Quando se sentiu corar novamente, rapidamente se virou e mudou o assunto de novo.

- Você disse que o próximo passo é um local seguro no mundo trouxa?

Harry assentiu.

- Quanto exatamente você sabe sobre o mundo trouxa?

- Err… um pouco. Ouvi algumas coisas que meu pai falou.

Suspirando, ele perguntou:

- Você acha que sabe o bastante para conseguir _sobreviver_ por alguns dias sem deixar ninguém perceber que você não faz a mínima ideia?

Ginny olhou para os sapatos. A maneira como ele falou soou como um insulto, mas… conseguiria ou não? Não tinha certeza. Aquilo era muito importante, não era? O que era mais seguro? Dizer a ele que conseguiria ou que não conseguiria?

Depois de um tempo, ela decidiu.

- Eu não sei. – era a melhor resposta.

O rapaz suspirou novamente, bagunçando os cabelos com uma das mãos.

- Felizmente, eu pensei nessa possibilidade. Você vai ter que me escutar com mais atenção ainda pelos próximos minutos, entende? É muito importante que se lembre de cada pedaço de informação. Talvez você nunca vá precisar, mas é melhor ter certeza. – Ginny assentiu. – Eu vou te levar para alguém que conheço, mas você não pode me chamar de Harry lá, porque eu tive que mudar meu nome também.

- Qual é seu nome lá?

- Alex.

Ela assentiu novamente, testando o nome na língua. Parecia estranho.

- Pelos próximos dias você será minha prima. Nós nos conhecemos e nos visitamos algumas vezes quando mais jovens, mas então seu pai, que tomava conta de você sozinho, morreu e você se mudou para a casa da nossa avó, que morava numa casinha no campo. Minha mãe e ela não se dão muito bem, e foi por isso que não te vi desde então. Recentemente, ela faleceu e você teve que se mudar novamente. Você está morando comigo agora, mas eu estou sem tempo no momento e você não tem muita experiência na cidade e por isso eu não quero te deixar sozinha. É por essa razão que vou pedir para você ficar por dois ou três dias.

Ginny o encarou.

- O que… como… você acabou de ter essa ideia?

- Não, eu já tinha pensado nisso. É óbvio que você não vai conseguir ficar muito tempo, mas é melhor para o início. Dessa forma, você vai ficar fora das ruas e longe dos hotéis e lugares onde é mais provável que procurem por você – se estiverem procurando. Após alguns dias, você vai ter aprendido um pouco mais e a situação vai ter se acalmado um pouco. Com esperança, você vai conseguir viver sozinha então. É claro que eu vou te visitar algumas vezes, mas não com frequência. Se não, bem... eu pensarei em alguma coisa.

- Para quem você está me levando?

- Você vai ver.

Ginny observou enquanto ele procurava por alguma coisa no bolso. Finalmente ele achou. Era outro frasco.

- Eu vou ter que beber isso também?

- Não, esse é para mim.

A garota franziu o cenho.

- Você vai ter que mudar a cor do seu cabelo também?

- Você não gosta dele como está?

Ginny revirou os olhos para ele, mas um leve corar surgiu em sua face.

Ele engoliu a poção, mas nada aconteceu. Ela piscou algumas vezes, mas não percebeu nenhuma diferença à primeira vista.

- Acho que não funcionou.

- Acredite, funcionou sim.

Ela piscou novamente e o observou mais de perto.

- Tem alguma coisa diferente, mas não consigo entender. Que poção é essa?

- É uma poção de envelhecimento. Estou alguns anos mais velho agora e você vai me chamar apenas de Alex, entende?

- Perfeitamente.

- Muito bem. – ele andou os dois passos que os separavam, ficando ao lado dela.

- O que está fazendo?

- Aparatação conjunta.

Ginny piscou, mas antes que tivesse tempo de reagir, ele alcançou seu braço e eles sumiram. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi que tudo ficou preto, ela foi pressionada com força em todas as direções, não conseguia respirar e havia bandas de ferro apertando seu peito, seus olhos estavam sendo forçados para a parte de trás da cabeça, seus tímpanos estavam sendo empurrados para dentro do crânio, e de repente aquilo parou. Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado.

- Da próxima vez eu gostaria de receber um aviso com antecedência.

O garoto nem olhou para ela, mas ela escutou o riso em sua voz.

- Eu te dei um aviso.

- Com mais antecedência, então.

Harry começou a andar, e Ginny o seguiu cegamente, apenas então olhando em volta. Não tinha ideia de onde estavam, mas ele tinha dito que estavam no mundo trouxa e realmente era o que parecia. O sol já estava se pondo novamente. Só então a jovem se deu conta de quanto tempo se passara. Ela não vira lugares como aquele com frequência, estava acostumada com casas no meio do campo, onde se podia ver o horizonte. Não era possível ali. Em todo canto havia casas muito altas, tão próximas uma das outras, que a jovem não conseguia deixar de sentir-se presa. Não conseguia identificar uma única árvore. Para ter certeza, olhou em volta novamente, mas realmente não havia nenhuma. Se sua mãe estivesse ali, só pensaria numa coisa: limpar o lugar. Tremendo, ela se abraçou, tentando manter-se aquecida.

Eles desceram pela estrada, mas havia apenas mais casas como aquelas. Parecia que mesmo que andassem por horas, só veriam aquelas casas. Mas não o fizeram. Em vez disso, chegaram numa casa que parecia exatamente igual às outras, mas Harry parou lá. Ginny não fazia ideia de como ele conseguia distingui-la das demais, e como sabia que ali era o lugar certo. Talvez tivesse estado ali com tanta frequência que simplesmente sabia. Ele apertou alguma coisa e não fez mais nada. Ela ficou intrigada. Uma voz vindo de algum canto a fez saltar.

- Quem está ai?

- Sou eu, Alex.

Houve silêncio e depois um barulho estranho vindo da porta, mas Harry parecia saber o que era aquilo e empurrou a porta, que abriu e eles entraram. Ela o seguiu. O barulho parou. Havia uma porta e uma escada, o rapaz foi pela escada, e ela o seguiu. Eles subiram por várias delas, a garota perdeu as contas em que andar estavam quando finalmente se depararam com uma porta aberta. Ele parou e ela fez o mesmo.

Houve um guincho e de repente havia braços ao redor dele. A jovem piscou e se afastou.

- É tão bom te ver! Onde esteve? Não ouvi falar de você por meses!

A mulher prosseguiu e Ginny parou de escutar. Em vez disso, olhou para a jovem. Ela tinha um cabelo castanho sedoso que tocava-lhe os ombros e de onde estava, conseguiu ver os brilhantes olhos azuis, revestidos por longos cílios negros. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade ao olhar para Harry. Com uma carranca, a ruiva viu que ela nem precisava olhar para cima para encará-lo, pois era da mesma altura que ele. É claro que sua altura resultava em pernas longas que Lavender mataria para ter. A garota sabia que ela era o tipo de mulher pela qual os garotos babavam. Sua carranca se aprofundou, mas deu lugar ao choque imediatamente quando a outra se inclinou e de um beijo na boca dele.

Ele deu um passo para trás, mas sorriu para a estranha – bem, era evidente que eles se conheciam – e bagunçou o cabelo. Ele, então, apontou para ela. A mulher virou-se em direção a Ginny e por um momento elas apenas se avaliaram.

- Jenny, essa é Amy. Amy, essa é minha prima Jenny.

Com um estalo e um aperto no coração, Ginny notou o porquê de ele ter lhe dito de antemão que eles eram parentes. Centenas de insultos que aprendera ao longo dos anos passaram por sua mente, mas nenhum parecia se encaixar e nenhum queria afastar o vazio que de repente pareceu preenchê-la.

- Olá, Jenny. – Amy sorriu para ela e com um passo cruzou o espaço entre elas e a abraçou. – Que legal conhecer você.

Ginny estava chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa enquanto era pressionada contra a mulher. Naquele momento odiou mais que nunca ser tão pequena. Amy recuou e se virou novamente para encarar Harry.

- Por que vocês dois não entram?

Ela sorriu para ele mais uma vez antes de entrar no apartamento. Ginny olhou para Harry, mas ele nem mesmo retribuiu o olhar. Em vez disso, ele seguiu Amy e a garota ficou só do lado de fora. Rangeu os dentes e acima dela as luzes se apagaram. Sem opção, entrou também e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O apartamento era… legal. Mesmo que houvesse um sentimento dentro dela querendo que tudo ao redor de Amy fosse estúpido e feio, não conseguiu não achar legal. Havia dois sofás em frente àquela coisa onde se podiam ver imagens com sons se movendo. Atrás dos sofás, havia prateleiras com um monte de livros. Se Hermione estivesse ali, provavelmente daria uma olhada. A jovem engoliu pesadamente. No outro lado havia uma pequena cozinha, mas com uma mesa grande. Mais adiante, havia várias portas que levavam aos outros cômodos.

Indecisa e nervosa, Ginny ficou no meio da sala, tentando olhar para qualquer canto, menos para Amy e Harry. É claro que não conseguiu evitar, especialmente quando a outra começou a falar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Um copo com vodka seria fantástico. – disse Harry.

- O sol ainda nem se pôs totalmente. – ela lhe lançou um olhar acusador.

- Eu tive um dia difícil.

Amy foi até um armário e pegou uma garrafa e um copo, derramando um pouco do líquido claro nele.

- O que houve?

Harry deu de ombros enquanto pegava o copo.

- Misterioso como sempre, hein?

O jovem sorriu enquanto tomava um gole.

- Você quer alguma coisa também, Jenny?

- Eu vou tomar um copo daquilo também. – ela acenou com a cabeça em direção a Harry.

Amy franziu um pouco a testa, mas dirigiu-se ao balcão novamente.

- Não. Ela é de menor.

A mulher assentiu.

- Foi o que pensei. Quantos anos você tem?

- Ela tem quinze anos. – respondeu antes que a jovem conseguisse abrir a boca.

- E ela pode muito bem tomar conta de si mesma. – Ginny lançou outro olhar zangado para ele. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Um silêncio constrangedor se estendeu entre eles. Foi Amy quem o quebrou.

- Posso te oferecer outra coisa?

Sem conhecer bebidas trouxas, falou a única coisa segura que lhe veio à mente.

- Água está bom, obrigada.

Amy sorriu e tirou outro copo, o qual encheu com água antes de entregar à garota.

- Obrigada. – ela se esforçou para dizer.

- Por nada.

Enquanto tomava um gole, encontrou os olhos de Harry. Ele sorriu antes de tomar mais um gole também. Os olhos de Ginny se estreitaram. Do que diabos ele estava rindo? Aquilo não tinha a menor graça.

Amy foi até o balcão novamente, tirando mais um copo, o qual encheu com água também. Então, o rapaz começou a falar.

- Na verdade, eu estou aquilo por causa de Jenny.

A mulher assentiu.

- Foi o que imaginei.

- Eu queria te perguntar se ela poderia ficar aqui por uma ou duas noites.

Amy franziu o cenho.

- Err…

- É o seguinte. – ele olhou para Ginny brevemente como que lhe dizendo para ficar quieta. – Jenny morava com nossa avó, mas ela faleceu recentemente e ela não tem onde ficar agora. Eu gostaria que ficasse comigo, mas estou sem tempo no momento, e não quero deixá-la sozinha também. Primeiro, porque ela não está acostumada com a cidade, e segundo... sim... bem. – ele olhou de novo para ela.

- Ah, meus pêsames.

- Eu não a conhecia muito bem.

Amy virou-se em direção a Ginny, esboçando um sorriso de compaixão.

- Sinto muito por você. Deve ser muito difícil.

A jovem olhou para o chão e assentiu.

- É claro que eu vou tentar arrumar um tempo para ficar com ela depois de amanhã, mas vai levar um tempo para organizar tudo.

- Eu não posso oferecê-la uma cama, mas ela pode dormir no sofá se não se importar.

- Acho que está bom. – ele lançou-lhe um olhar.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos por um instante. Parecia que era assim que deveria que ser.

- É claro.

- Mas eu vou ter que ligar para minha colega de quarto primeiro. Não posso prometer nada, pois não posso decidir isso sozinha.

Harry assentiu. Amy sorriu levemente para ambos.

- Por que não se sentam enquanto ligo para ela?

O rapaz aceitou a oferta e sentou-se em um dos sofás. Ginny lentamente seguiu seu exemplo, sentando o mais longe dele possível. Calmamente, colocou o copo sobre a mesa de café. Amy entrou num dos cômodos próximos, e assim que ela saiu o silêncio pairou entre eles.

A garota respirou calmamente algumas vezes. Ele... como ele pôde não ter dito nada a ela sobre onde estavam indo? Podia ter-lhe dado um aviso, pelo amor de Merlin! Mas mesmo um aviso não a tinha preparado para aquilo. Amy era uma trouxa, é claro que era. Ele odiava trouxas. Ele tinha que odiar ou não seria o Príncipe Negro. Mas ali estava ele beijando uma, conversando com uma, sorrindo para uma! Por que fazia aquilo? Ginny não tinha pensando nessa possibilidade: ele tinha... ele tinha uma namorada. Aquele pensamento a fez sentir-se amarga. Ele mentira para ela... tudo bem, eles não tinha falado sobre isso, mas quando será que ele a conheceu? Ele estava lá com ela e Amy falara em _meses_... Ginny engoliu em seco. Isso só podia significar que conhecera Amy antes dela, e que não era Ginny que estivera traindo, mas Amy. Ela quase sentiu vontade de rir, mas eles nunca tinham estado juntos de verdade, não é? Pelo menos nunca tinham falado sobre isso...

A mulher entrou novamente na sala, fazendo-a se concentrar nela novamente.

- Eu falei com ela, e ela concordou. Mas...

Ela virou-se para Harry e sorriu novamente – por que ela sorria o tempo todo mesmo? E por que diabos ele estava sempre sorrindo de volta?

– Mas são duas danças que você me deve agora.

O rapaz riu. Ele riu! Não rira perto de Ginny com frequência, Amy nem mesmo parecia surpresa ou satisfeita. Para ela, aquilo era normal. A garota rangeu os dentes, tentando desesperadamente se impedir de falar alguma coisa ou de começar a chorar. Não tinha certeza, mas torceu pela primeira opção. Não choraria por causa dele _outra vez_.

- Acredito que seja viável.

Amy olhou em volta como que procurando alguma coisa.

- Talvez você devesse buscar algumas das coisas dela. Não trouxe nada para ela, não é?

Ginny olhou para Harry, ele abriu a boca e fechou novamente. A jovem quase riu. Havia uma falha no plano "perfeitamente-pensado" dele.

- Sinto muito, mas isso não é possível. – os olhos de ambos pousaram sobre ela. A garota sorriu muito triste. – O que... _Alex_ esqueceu de mencionar é que ela não morreu de velhice, mas... – ela engoliu em seco, encarando o chão. Aquela não era a primeira vez que mentia, afinal de contas. – Houve um incêndio e... e minhas coisas se perderam também. Eu não estava em casa e ela adormeceu e...

Ela pensou na situação que estava e forçou um soluço. O abafou com a mão e olhou envergonhada. Havia um sorriso triste no rosto de Amy.

- Isso é terrível! Você deve estar se sentindo tão culpada...

A mulher prosseguiu, mas Ginny não prestou atenção nela. Em vez disso, olhou para Harry. Havia um brilho nos olhos dele que ela já vira uma vez: no momento que sugerira a vingança. Era como um olhar de respeito. Ela desviou o olhar, tentando se focar em Amy novamente. Acenou algumas vezes com a cabeça enquanto a outra falava sobre como ela provavelmente estava se sentindo. Finalmente, ela parou, mas não por muito tempo.

- Você deve estar muito cansada depois de tudo que passou. – Ginny assentiu novamente. – Eu vou buscar um cobertor e um travesseiro para você... você pode pegar uma das minhas camisas e uma das minhas calças também.

- Você pode levá-la às compras amanhã. Posso deixar um pouco de dinheiro com você.

Amy se virou para ele. Seu rosto inteiro pareceu se iluminar.

- É uma excelente ideia! Vamos achar tantas coisas novas e bonitas para você, que não vai ficar tão triste com as roupas que se perderam. Tenho certeza que você vai se sentir muito melhor.

Ginny tentou sorrir, ela tentou de verdade, mas não funcionou... pelo menos achou que não conseguiu, mas pareceu o suficiente para a mulher, visto que ela se levantou e saiu da sala novamente. Retornou momentos depois, carregando tudo em seus braços. O rapaz se levantou e pegou o travesseiro e o cobertor dela, colocando-os em um dos sofás. Amy a entregou as roupas e apontou para uma das portas.

- Ali fica o banheiro. Tem uma escova de dente nova em uma das gavetas também.

A garota assentiu e entrou no banheiro. Trocou de roupa, tentando o máximo possível se concentrar no que estava fazendo, e não nos pensamentos. Ela conseguiu e quando voltou à sala-principal, ou como quer que a chamassem, foi mais fácil não pensar. Eles estavam sentados no outro sofá, conversando baixinho. Quando ela entrou, ambos olharam e Amy deu uma risadinha.

- Você é mesmo muito menor do que eu. – quando ela viu a expressão de Ginny, logo acrescentou: - Mas ficou bonito em você. Parece uma criança.

Ótimo, pensou, exatamente como sempre quis parecer: _uma criança._

Harry ficou quieto, mas havia outro sorriso estúpido no rosto dele. Imbecil.

- Vamos deixar você sozinha, então. – Amy se levantou. – Boa noite, Jenny.

- Boa noite.

Harry acenou para ela.

- Durma bem.

Ginny não respondeu nada, apenas acenou ligeiramente. Amy sorriu novamente e caminhou para a porta na qual ele tinha entrado para pegar as coisas antes. Devia ser o quarto dela. Ele entrou enquanto a garota deitou-se no sofá, puxando o cobertor até o queixo. A mulher apagou as luzes. Por um momento, a luz do quarto invadiu a sala escura, até que a outra fechou a porta.

A jovem ficou deitada no escuro, a única luz vindo de uma pequena brecha embaixo da porta. Estava confusa e enfurecida. E havia um sentimento dentro dela que não conhecia bem, mas quanto mais se concentrava nele, mais parecia com ciúme. Não sabia mais o que pensar. Parecia que havia tantos pensamentos em sua mente, que não conseguia concentrar-se em nenhum. Virou-se, tentando desesperadamente adormecer, mas o sono não vinha.

O que eles estavam fazendo lá dentro agora? Sozinhos? No quarto dela? Não queria pensar, mas não conseguia evitar. Sentiu que havia lágrimas brotando em seus olhos, mas não queria chorar. Ódio e ciúmes estavam lhe preenchendo, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada contra aquilo. As lágrimas caíram. Tentou impedi-las, mas não conseguia. Ótimo, estava chorando novamente. Por que tinha que se sentir assim com relação a ele? Por que tinha que se importar? Agora que parecia óbvio que ele não se importava com ela da mesma forma. Pensara que talvez os sentimentos dele não fossem tão fortes ou que apenas não queria falar sobre isso – afinal, garotos não gostam de falar sobre sentimentos, pelo menos os irmãos dela não gostavam – mas agora...

Ele estava com Amy. Com uma mulher que parecia ter quase vinte anos, talvez até já tivesse. Desejou poder se levantar, ir até lá, escancarar a porta e gritar para ela que ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos, que também era um menor idiota, que ela devia apenas parar – mas estava ali e dependia dele, e parecia que agora dependia dela também, mas... mas aquilo não fazia seu coração ficar menos despedaçado. Aquilo doía demais. E pensara que tinha superado aquilo.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou deitada ali, chorando em silêncio, tentando escutar alguma coisa para afastar os pensamentos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não querendo ouvir nada só para se concentrar nos pensamentos. Uma porta abriu e a luz invadiu a escuridão. Ginny manteve os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração. Alguém estava andando silenciosamente pela sala. A porta foi fechada novamente. Os passos se aproximaram e ela simplesmente sabia que era Harry. Ele parou bem ao lado do sofá. Estava tão perto que ela conseguiu escutar sua respiração. A jovem tentou deixar sua respiração mais profunda para parecer que estava dormindo. Nem mesmo sabia se queria que ele soubesse que ainda estava acordada ou não. Ele pareceu esperar por alguma coisa, mas ela não fazia ideia do que era, e não diria nada.

E então ele pareceu mudar de ideia e seus passos soaram novamente, mas dessa vez eles ficavam mais baixos a cada passo que ele dava. A porta abriu e fechou. Ele a deixou sozinha, sozinha com Amy.

xxx

**Nota da Autora:** Não odeiem o Harry… me odeiem. XD


	19. Chapter Eighteen – First Steps

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Eighteen – First Steps**

Ginny perdera a conta de quantas lojas elas tinham visitado. Não estava acostumada a fazer esse tipo de coisa. No mundo mágico, se vai a uma ou duas lojas, tira as medidas e então dá uma olhada nas vestes e capas e o que precisa e escolhe alguns. Aqui, se vai de uma loja à outra e dá uma olhada nas roupas, pega algumas e as prova. Elas são do mesmo tamanho, mas algumas cabem e outras não. Aquilo a estava deixando louca. E a quantidade de roupas para escolher! Não pôde evitar de imaginar porque os trouxas tinham que tornar aquilo tão difícil.

Talvez aquela pequena experiência tivesse sido _um pouquinho_ divertida no início, mas a garota estava entediada agora. Tinham comprado para ela tudo que podia imaginar. Camisas, calças, um suéter, um casaco, um cachecol, luvas, meias, roupa íntima, até mesmo uma saia – pela qual tinha protestado, dizendo que nunca iria usá-la, mas Amy insistira. Enquanto Ginny ficava mais cansada a cada loja, a outra parecia ficar ainda mais entusiasmada. Quando a mais velha finalmente declarou que elas tinham tudo, ela ficou extremamente aliviada.

- O que você acha de um café ou uma xícara de chocolate quente e um pedaço de bolo antes de irmos para casa?

Ginny concordou hesitante e Amy a guiou até um pequeno café, onde se sentaram com as muitas sacolas de compra ao redor. A mulher escolheu o bolo e as bebidas, pagou e levou até a mesa, enquanto a garota ficou de olho nas sacolas e na mesa.

- Então… você gostou do passeio?

Ginny sorriu.

- Sim, obrigada, Amy. É muito legal de sua parte fazer isso por mim. – ela nem precisou forçar as palavras, era verdade. _Era_ muito legal da parte dela fazer aquilo.

- Por nada, Jenny. Eu também me diverti.

O silêncio se entendeu entre elas, no qual comeram seus bolos. Ginny tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas só havia um assunto no qual conseguia pensar.

- Você já fez isso com Alex também?

- O quê? Compras? – Amy riu.

- Não, quero dizer isso. – Ginny apontou para as xícaras em frente a elas.

- Ah, não. Até agora nós apenas nos encontramos à noite.

Ginny assentiu e tomou um gole de seu chocolate. Tinha um gosto maravilho, mas não a fez sentir menos ciúmes. Havia uma parte que queria saber tudo sobre a relação deles e se Amy estava disposta a partilhar... mas havia outra parte que não queria saber nada, pois sabia que podia machucá-la demais.

- Então… vocês se veem com frequência? – perguntou a mais velha.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-se da história inventada.

- Nós nos víamos quando éramos mais jovens, mas desde que meu pai... morreu, eu não o vejo. Minha avó e minha tia não se davam muito bem.

- Foi estranho vê-lo novamente então, não foi?

- Sim, foi. – Ginny sorriu. – Todo adulto… muito estranho. Na última vez que o vi ele tinha quinze ou dezesseis anos.

Amy sorriu.

- Então vocês praticamente cresceram juntos?

- Não, na verdade não, mas… sim, nós passamos algum tempo juntos, mas nos últimos anos não fizemos muita coisa juntos. Sabe, garotos adolescentes não gostam de ser vistos com suas primas de dez anos de idade.

Amy riu.

- Eu imagino.

- E quanto a vocês… - Ginny hesitou antes de decidir ir em frente. – Como se conheceram?

- Foi na Destiny na verdade.

Ginny olhou para ela sem entender.

- É um clube de dança e… - ela fez uma pausa, obviamente pensando em algo. – Uau! Três meses e já faz um ano. De qualquer forma, eu o vi primeiro. Sabe a maneira como ele apenas fica parado ou caminha por um lugar e as pessoas parecem simplesmente se afastar? E como os olhos da maioria das garotas o seguem?

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Ela notara que algumas garotas o observavam em Hogwarts, mas nunca percebera que as pessoas se afastavam dele – e se tivessem feito isso, ela provavelmente pensaria que era devido ao comportamento hostil dele para com todos.

- Foi isso que chamou minha atenção, de qualquer forma... e os olhos dele. Deus, não dá para não notá-los quando ele está por perto, dá?

Os olhos que ela passara meses procurando…

- Acho que a maioria das meninas diria isso.

- Ah, sim, você provavelmente não notou muito porque é parente dele. Mas naquele momento eu simplesmente _sabia_ que devia falar com ele. Eu fui, felizmente ele estava sozinho por um instante, e falei com ele. Deus, eu estava tão nervosa. – Amy riu. – Nós conversamos um pouco e dançamos uma música e então eu dei meu número a ele... – a voz da garota ficou mais calma e seus olhos ficaram vidrados. Era evidente que ela estava se lembrando da cena.

- E ele te ligou depois disso e vocês saíram?

Amy franziu a testa.

- Ele não ligou na verdade. Eu fiquei uma pilha de nervos por semanas, desesperadamente esperando ele me ligar, mas ele não ligou. Foi no dia que pensei que devia esquecê-lo que o encontrei novamente... é claro, logo eu estava ao lado dele, perguntando por que não tinha me ligado. – a mulher riu. – Ele me disse mais tarde que gostava disso em mim. Nós dançamos novamente. Aquele garoto ranzinza sabe como fazer aquilo. Você já o viu dançar?

- Não, nunca vi.

- Você tem que ver, é uma visão e tanto. E ele apenas... Eu... Isso provavelmente vai soar estúpido, mas quando você dança com ele, você se sente tão bem... como uma princesa. Foi o dia que nos beijamos pela primeira vez e ele me levou para casa. Aquilo foi realmente doce da parte dele e foi a única vez que ele esteve em meu apartamento... e ele ainda se lembra onde é...

Ginny engoliu em seco, mas havia algo como satisfação brotando dentro dela. Ele não a visitara todos os dias. Só estivera no apartamento dela uma vez. _Uma vez_. Um sorriso se iluminou em seu rosto. Sim, ele a tinha beijado, mas, de alguma forma, não parecia tão sério agora quanto ela pensara no início.

- Nós nos encontramos duas vezes depois antes de ele me convidar para o Little John's. – sob o olhar de interrogação de Ginny, ela rapidamente explicou. – É um clube de luta onde ele luta de tempos em tempos. É claro que eu fui assistir. Ele foi incrível. Fez eu me sentir… segura. É tão impressionante quanto vê-lo dançar. Acho que simplesmente amo o jeito que ele se move.

Dessa vez Ginny teve que se esforçar para sorrir. Não gostava do jeito que Amy falava dele. Era simplesmente estranho escutar outra garota falar sobre ele e era ainda mais esquisito por ela ser mais velha que ele e não saber quem ele realmente era. Pelo menos ela sabia seu nome de verdade, e sua idade verdadeira. Sabia que ele podia fazer magia, que papéis interpretava... A outra achava que ele era Alex, um trouxa que sabia dançar e lutar. Nada mais, nada menos. Não pôde deixar de pensar que tinha certa vantagem sobre ela. Harry não precisava manter segredos com Ginny... mas ele tinha que manter com Amy. Seu sorriso se transformou num sorriso de verdade.

- Mas, de qualquer forma… - a voz da mulher a trouxe de volta à realidade. – Foi isso que aconteceu. Não há mais nada para contar sobre Alex e eu.

- Ah… - Ginny fez uma pausa, pensando com cuidado em suas palavras. – Eu pensei que o relacionamento de vocês fosse... eu não sei... você só... parecia que vocês tinham passado mais tempo juntos, sabe?

Amy deu risadinhas, como uma criança que acabara de abrir seu presente de Natal.

- Você quer dizer que pensou ser mais sério?

Ginny hesitou.

- Sim, algo do tipo.

- Isso é ótimo! – Ginny piscou, não sabendo como reagir corretamente àquilo. – Eu não sei realmente onde estamos em nosso relacionamento, e nenhum dos meus amigos o conheceu ainda, então eu nunca tive a quem perguntar como parecia, mas agora... – o sorriso dela se iluminou.

A garota engoliu em seco.

- Então, você gosta muito dele?

- Eu… eu acho que sim. Sabe... Eu sinto que quanto mais o conheço, mais gosto dele. – Ginny forçou um sorriso. – Quero dizer, ele tem apenas vinte anos, mas sabe tanto sobre responsabilidade, por exemplo. Mais do que a maioria dos caras que conheço, mais do que a maioria das pessoas que conheço. Veja a sua situação, por exemplo. Aqui está ele, cuidando de você, mesmo que não precise fazer isso. Sim, você é prima dele, mas você podia estar com a mãe dele agora, sabe? É desse tipo de responsabilidade que estou falando.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Nem pensar que ela poderia estar com a mãe dele agora... mas não era prima dele. Não era. Com um estalo, percebeu que não fazia ideia do porquê de ele ter feito o que fez. Por que ele a salvara? Por que a levara para Amy? Sabia que ele queria protegê-la e de alguma forma aquilo parecera a coisa mais normal, porque ela normalmente estava ao redor de pessoas que sempre queriam protegê-la e nunca questionou aquilo, porque eram sua família e seus amigos, mas Harry... Harry não era. Não era parte de sua família e não era seu amigo. Por que sentia necessidade de protegê-la? Por que a protegeu?

xxx

Voldemort dispensou o Comensal da Morte e olhou para o filho. Ambos ficaram em silêncio até estarem sozinhos na sala.

- São boas notícias, pai.

O bruxo permitiu a satisfação aparecer em sua face.

- São mesmo.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Eu sempre quis que um Comensal da Morte fosse o Ministro da Magia.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Algum Comensal específico em mente?

- Eu pensei em Lucius por um tempo.

- Muito poder não é bom para ele. Primeiramente porque ele começaria a exigir as coisas e subiria mais ainda à cabeça dele...

Voldemort sorriu de lado.

- Eu cheguei à mesma conclusão, então decidi por alguém pouco conhecido, alguém que não pense muito e seja leal...

- Um funcionário aleatório do Ministério sob a Maldição Imperio?

- Você me conhece muito bem, Harry.

O rapaz sorriu de lado.

- Eu tento.

Voldemort se virou, andando em direção à janela e olhou para fora por um bom tempo.

- Fudge está fora do cargo... outro importante passo foi dado. Sabe o que isso significa?

- O Ministério vai perder ainda mais sua "independência" em breve.

- Sim, mas e em relação aos meus outros planos…? – Harry ficou em silêncio, então Voldemort virou-se em sua direção, observando-o por um momento e esperando uma resposta, que não veio. – Em relação à tola Ordem da Justiça ou como quer que eles se chamem hoje?

Compreensão atravessou a face do jovem.

- Você está falando sobre a destruição da Ordem da Fênix?

- Essa mesmo. – Voldemort fez outra pausa. – A hora do golpe final está chegando, filho.

Harry acenou com a cabeça levemente, pensando em alguma coisa.

- Você os quer fora do caminho antes de continuar com os planos no Ministério?

- Se tudo sair do jeito que eu quero, vai acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é o seu plano?

- Alguns ataques contra membros da Ordem para fazê-los deixá-la e fazer todos abandonarem Dumbledore, deixando-o sozinho. Então, vamos tomar o Ministério antes de pegá-lo.

- E esses ataques...?

- É aqui que preciso de sua ajudar. – Voldemort observou o rapaz ficar um pouco mais reto. Um sorriso orgulhoso se formou no canto de sua boca, mas ele o reprimiu. – Vimos o que aconteceu à garota Weasley e o que a família dela fez. Não é tão complicado alcançar os filhos deles. Um ou dois deles... – o garoto congelou e os olhos do mais velho se estreitaram. – Velhos hábitos não morrem tão fácil, Harry. Nós estamos em guerra, e era necessário você matar a garota Weasley.

- Eu sei.

Voldemort o observou com atenção, mas Harry evitou seus olhos.

- Você não está se sentindo _culpado_, está? – ele enfatizou a palavra "culpado" de modo que não havia dúvida sobre como achava aquela ideia absurda.

Harry levantou a cabeça bruscamente e seus olhos se encontraram.

- É claro que não.

Sua voz soou rígida e controlada, como alguém que não estava mentindo. Voldemort tinha lhe ensinado bem. Ele permitiu-se um sorriso rápido.

- Então, não vejo problema.

Harry ficou ainda mais ereto agora, e ele assentiu uma vez antes de abrir a boca novamente:

- De quem estamos falando?

- Damien Potter é uma boa escolha, não acha? – seus olhos não deixaram os de Harry, observando atentamente sua reação.

- Pensei termos chegado a um acordo de que você se afastaria dele, se eu me afastasse.

- Chegamos… mas pensei nisso novamente. – o rapaz abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente sem nada dizer. – É uma guerra, Harry. Há muitas coisas que eu não teria feito, muitas coisas que eu não faria, mas é necessário se quisermos vencer. Você quer vencer, não é, Harry?

O jovem assentiu tão logo as palavras saíram da boca dele. Era esse tipo de reação que Voldemort esperava. Com alguns passos, atravessou a sala novamente, ficando bem de frente a ele. O bruxo colocou as mãos em seus ombros, encarando os olhos do filho. Eles estavam tão rígidos quanto sempre ficavam ao aguardar uma missão ser designada.

- Quais são as ordens, pai?

- Mate Damien Potter.

xxx

As palavras ditas por Voldemort estavam ecoando em sua cabeça repetidas vezes. Nunca seria capaz fazer isso: matar Damien Potter. Matar Damy? Ele não teria feito isso antes de descobrir a verdade, quanto mais agora. Nunca.

Harry esfregou os olhos, cansado, com uma das mãos. A outra estava segurando uma vassoura que trouxera consigo da Mansão Riddle. Não era dele e não era a melhor, mas era uma vassoura e serviria. Tinha que servir. No momento, estava em pé, onde os escudos ao redor da casa dos Potters terminavam. Ao redor da sua casa. Ainda não conseguia acreditar e as memórias jamais esquecidas emergiam, tentando serem lembradas. Mas não lembraria. Não tinha tempo para isso agora. Estava ali por causa de uma missão. Verificou se a caixa ainda estava onde ele colocara antes de chegar ali. Estava.

O jovem rapidamente montou na vassoura e lentamente subiu no ar. Do que se lembrava da casa, sabia que todos os quarto estavam alocados no andar de cima. Achar o quarto de Damien seria o problema. Vagarosamente, e o mais discreto possível, passou pelos dois primeiros quartos. Reconheceu o quarto principal e o de visitas. O terceiro quarto provavelmente era o do menino. Voou em direção à janela aberta, e de fato viu a figura de Damien sentada na cama com as mãos na cabeça.

Harry voou até a janela e em um movimento fluído, segurou-se no parapeito e entrou no quarto do irmão. Ficou parado, observando o menino angustiado esfregar os olhos. "Merlin, ele nem mesmo sabe que alguém entrou no quarto!".

O rapaz estava considerando atacar o garoto estúpido, já que estava tão alheio ao ponto de não saber o perigo em que estava. Em vez disso, caminhou até o adolescente e ficou em sua frente.

- Você realmente deveria trancar sua janela de agora em diante. – Harry disse e o menino levantou a cabeça ao escutar sua voz.

Puro choque era visível no rosto de Damien antes de se transformar em raiva.

- Você! – Harry recuou. Ele não pensou que o irmão ficaria tão irritado ao vê-lo. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui? E Ginny... como… como você pôde fazer aquilo?

O jovem congelou. Não pensara naquilo. Para ele, a garota estava viva e bem, definitivamente não estava _morta_. Tinha se concentrado tanto em sua tarefa e em como assegurar que Damien estivesse protegido dos Comensais da Morte e de Voldemort que nem tinha pensando na reação do menino ao vê-lo.

- Eu… - mas o outro tinha se colocado em pé e atravessado o quarto, atirando um de seus punhos contra ele. Harry se abaixou por reflexo. – Damien! Pare com isso!

Lágrimas estavam escorrendo dos olhos de Damy enquanto olhava para o irmão. Só então o rapaz percebeu que seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos, como se estivesse chorando há muito tempo.

- Você se divertiu com ela? Você gostou? Gostou de matá-la? Ela teve que sofrer muito? Gostou de machucar a família dela? Está gostando de me ver assim? Por que… Como… Como pôde fazer isso? Mamãe está desesperada! Papai está desesperado! Eles lutaram por sua causa! Todos estão… estão extremamente infelizes. Tudo está terrível e é culpa sua! Como pode ficar ai? Como você ainda se atreve a vir aqui? Eu deveria... eu deveria… MÃ…

O pânico tomou conta de Harry.

- Não!

Rapidamente conjurou um feitiço silenciador, não apenas no quarto, mas no menino também.

Damien olhou furioso para ele enquanto Harry começou a andar pelo quarto. Como seria capaz de explicar aquilo a ele? Como poderia fazê-lo ver? Se lhe desse o pingente agora, provavelmente não o usaria, iria até seus pais e contaria a todos. Mas o que podia fazer então? O rapaz olhou brevemente para o irmão mais novo. Doía vê-lo daquela forma, com toda aquela dor e desespero nos olhos. Podia contá-lo. Não, não, não podia. Mas arriscar a vida do garoto por não poder contá-lo…? Não valia a pena. Mas e se alguém mais ficasse sabendo...? Ele tinha que se certificar de que o garoto não diria… de que ele não pudesse dizer. Respirou fundo. Um juramento...

- Damy, você vai ter que me ouvir com atenção agora. – ele caminhou na direção do mais novo, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e olhando profundamente em seus olhos. – Ginny não está morta. – Damien tentou se afastar, mas Harry o agarrou com mais força. – Eu não estou mentindo, estou falando a verdade. Ginny não está morta, ela está bem. Ela está viva. Ela não morreu no Ministério, era um Comensal da Morte com a aparência dela. – o menino parecia confuso, mas não totalmente convencido. – Você, você tem que acreditar em mim.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um longo período, até que o olhar de Damien ficou mais suave, fazendo com que o rapaz retirasse o feitiço silenciador do garoto.

Damien enxugou os olhos novamente, mas mais lágrimas estavam caindo deles. Harry o observou impotente.

- Você tem que acreditar em mim, Damy.

- Mas eu acredito, é só que… - o mais novo parou de falar, encarando o irmão. – Pode me dar um abraço?

Ele queria um abraço? Confuso, Harry se aproximou dele, abraçando-o com força. Damy o abraçou de volta e se afastou.

O menino enxugou os olhos, sorrindo para o irmão.

- Obrigado, isso ajudou. – Damien fez uma pausa. – Como ela pode estar viva?

- É complicado, Damy, você não ia querer saber. O importante é que ela está bem e que nada aconteceu com ela, não é?

- Mas, onde ela está?

- Ela está segura, isso é o que importa.

- Quando ela vai voltar para casa, então?

Harry evitou o olhar dele por um momento.

- Eu... Ela... Ela não vai voltar para casa nem tão cedo.

- O quê? Mas se ela está viva, por que ela não pode...?

O jovem bagunçou o cabelo, tentando pensar numa maneira de explicar aquilo. Finalmente, ele deixou escapar:

- Eu sei a verdade.

Os olhos de Damien fixaram-se nos dele.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre Rabicho, sobre nossos pais… sobre tudo.

O menino sentou na cama, olhando em choque para o irmão.

- Como soube...?

- Eu encontrei Rabicho e perguntei a ele, e agora eu sei, mas… Damien, não é tão fácil. Não posso apenas deixá-lo, deixá-los. Eu preciso... – o rapaz fez uma pausa, respirando fundo de novo. – Eu preciso ficar lá por mais um tempo.

- Mas… por quê? Por que você não volta para casa agora? Pode trazer Ginny. Ah, Merlin, Harry! Tudo vai ficar bem, todos vão ficar satisfeitos. Mamãe e papai… eles vão ficar tão felizes! Mal posso esperar para contá-los…

- Você não pode.

- O quê?

- Você não pode contá-los. Nem agora, nem nunca. Não antes de eu fazer o que preciso fazer.

- Mas, Harry? O que você precisa fazer ao invés de vir para casa?

- É importante para mim, Damy. É muito, muito, _muito_ importante.

Damien parecia ver a gravidade da situação, porque ficou em silêncio. Após uma pausa, ele disse:

- Você sabe mesmo, não é?

Harry assentiu, mas ficou calado.

- Não consigo acreditar. Você soube antes de Ginny...?

- Sim, eu soube.

- Mas se você tem que fazer essa coisa tão importante... por que Ginny não pode voltar para casa?

- Meu pai… quer dizer Voldemort… ele, ele saberia e isso não pode acontecer.

Damy respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio, olhando para o vazio.

- Eu também quero te dar uma coisa. – disse Harry, lembrando-se da razão pela qual tinha vindo. Ele sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável quando tirou a caixa do bolso e entregou a Damien, que o olhava com curiosidade.

- O que é isso?

O rapaz olhou para o irmão mais novo com uma expressão divertida.

- Você tem que perguntar coisas sem necessidade? Se eu fosse lhe dizer o que era, não teria colocado dentro da caixa.

Damien sorriu com a bronca de Harry. Rapidamente a abriu e encarou o item que havia dentro. Pegou a corrente prata. Era de tirar o fôlego. Havia um pingente oval com uma pedra negra no centro, rodeada por uma série de pedrinhas brancas. O menino sentiu uma onda de poder assim que passou os dedos por cima da pedra negra.

- Harry! O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

- É chamada de Lahyoo Jisteen. É uma pedra muito rara e a pessoa que a possui e fica próxima a ela é beneficiada de todas as maneiras possíveis. – o mais velho explicou, gostando da expressão surpresa do irmão.

- O que você quer dizer? O que isso faz? - Damien perguntou ao passar os dedos sobre a pedra novamente, hipnotizado por sua beleza.

- Protege você de tudo que você precisa se proteger.

- Mas por que você está me dando isso, se alguém precisa disso mais do que nunca, é você... ou Ginny.

Harry riu e pegou o pingente de Damien.

- Apenas considere isso um presente de Natal atrasado. – disse enquanto colocava a corrente no pescoço do irmão.

O menino viu a pedra negra mudar para uma cor vermelha sangue, antes de voltar para o negro. Olhou para o pingente de modo carinhoso, em seguida, um pensamento lhe ocorreu e olhou para Harry um pouco envergonhado.

- Eu não comprei nada para você de Natal. – disse baixinho. – Eu ia comprar! Estava planejando comprar um kit polidor de vassouras. Eu queria comprar quando fossemos a Hogsmeade, mas quando finalmente fomos para lá, eu não estava falando com você, então acabei esquecendo. Não tive oportunidade de comprar nada para você depois disso, sabe, com sua partida e tudo mais. - Damien terminou, olhando timidamente para o rapaz.

- Eu não preciso de um kit polidor de vassouras, você não precisa me comprar nada. Só há uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim.

- O quê?

Harry gesticulou para o pingente ao redor do pescoço de Damien.

- Me prometa que você nunca vai tirá-lo e prometa que não vai contar a ninguém sobre mim e sobre Ginny.

xxx

Houve uma batida na porta antes da pessoa entrar. O Comensal da Morte caiu de joelhos.

- O Príncipe Negro retornou, milorde.

- Diga a ele para vir me ver.

O Comensal levantou-se e saiu do cômodo, deixando Voldemort sozinho novamente. Levou algum tempo, mas ele sabia que Harry conseguiria. O jovem tinha machucado outra criança, outro "ser inocente", mais uma vez tinha violado o juramento. O bruxo sabia que seria capaz de convencê-lo. Era sempre uma questão de tempo e paciência. Damien Potter estava morto. Tirara outro filho de James e Lily Potter. Não que o rapaz já tivesse confirmado, mas Harry não falhava.

A porta se abriu novamente, e dessa vez sem uma batida. É claro que era seu filho, ninguém além dele ousaria fazer aquilo. Pela forma que invadiu o cômodo, Voldemort sabia que alguma coisa tinha dado errado.

- O que deu errado?

Harry parou em frente à mesa dele.

- Ele não está morto.

Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram e ele sentiu a raiva pulsando em suas veias, mas se obrigou a manter o controle.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eles alteraram os escudos e eu não consegui passar.

Dumbledore. Voldemort sabia disso. Começou a andar pelo cômodo. Dumbledore mais uma vez conseguira fazer com que um de seus planos não fosse nada mais que... um plano. Mas o rapaz teria notado a mudança nos escudos assim que tentou atravessá-los.

- Então, por que só está voltando agora?

- Achei que a mudança não podia ser tão grande, já que deve ter acontecido recentemente, então eu tentei rompê-lo...

- O que eu disse sobre isso? – interrompeu Voldemort, chegando a um impasse.

Harry rangeu os dentes.

- Para não fazer isso, não com pelo menos um backup por lá.

- Então, por que você…?

- É uma missão importante, valia a pena o risco.

Voldemort começou a andar novamente.

- Nada vale e nunca vai valer a pena, Harry. Há uma razão para eu não querer que faça isso. Prometa que não fará novamente.

- Eu prometo.

Voldemort assentiu, a raiva desaparecendo dentro dele. Por entre dentes ele deliberou:

- Nós precisamos de um novo plano.

- Pai, você sabe que não vamos alcançá-lo nem tão cedo.

- Maldição!

O bruxo pegou um de seus óculos sobre a mesa e o atirou contra a parede. Estava com tanta raiva que foi difícil tentar se acalmar por causa de Harry. Não era de admirar ele ter esquecido de verificar a memória do filho.

xxx

Ginny estava desesperadamente esperando Harry aparecer. Fazia horas que elas tinham voltado das compras e a cada minuto que se passava, sentia-se pior. No início, sentiu-se apenas idiota por não ter pensado em perguntar a ele sobre suas razões, mas de alguma forma toda a situação tinha se agravado ainda mais.

Ficar no apartamento de Amy e Sarah – a colega de quarto dela – enquanto as duas conversavam sobre coisas que ela nunca ouvira falar, a tinha deixado ainda mais deprimida. Toda sua situação tinha sido exposta para ela: o quão sozinha estava e o quanto se sentia isolada; que nunca mais ia ver a melhor amiga novamente, nunca mais conversaria com ela como Amy conversava com Sarah; como Harry simplesmente a deixou com Amy e como ele poderia ter decidido estar cansado daquela "responsabilidade", deixando-a totalmente sozinha também; sua família. A jovem começou a chorar em frente às outras duas garotas. Elas tentaram confortá-la, mas nada tinha ajudado, tinha apenas piorado.

Por fim, elas a tinham trazido ao quarto de Amy para que pudesse se acalmar um pouco – eram desconhecidas, e não sabiam como agir com ela. E ali estava ela agora, sentada ao lado da janela e olhando para o céu, desejando sua vassoura para poder voar para longe, onde tudo era como costumava ser. Mas jamais poderia voar, porque nunca mais teria uma vassoura novamente.

Outra lágrima escapou de seus olhos, ela a secou, mas outra caiu. Talvez fosse melhor se Harry não viesse. Dessa forma, não a veria daquele jeito. Ele provavelmente acharia que ela estava sendo boba e feminina ou o que fosse, se viesse, e Ginny não queria que ele pensasse assim sobre ela.

A porta abriu. Rapidamente, ela tentou secar as lágrimas novamente, mas não conseguiu.

- Jenny?

Seu coração apertou, era Harry. É claro que ele tinha que chegar quando ela decidiu que era melhor que não viesse.

Ele fechou a porta. De início, ela pensou que ele tivesse saído novamente, mas então escutou os passos dele se aproximando. Ela forçou os olhos a se focarem na janela.

- Você está bem? – será que ela realmente ouviu um pouco de preocupação na voz dele?

- Não. – sua voz soou tão fraca, que ela quis chorar mais ainda.

- Amy disse que você esteve chorando.

Ginny respirou fundo. Ele se aproximou e ficou ao lado dela. Por um segundo, ela o observou pelo canto do olho antes de fechá-los, torcendo para que ele não visse suas lágrimas. Afinal de contas, havia uma diferença entre saber que ela esteve chorando e vê-la chorando.

A jovem abriu a boca, tentando contar-lhe o que pensava, mas não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Em vez disso, um soluço lhe escapou. Sentiu o calor subir por seu rosto, mas nem isso conseguiu impedir que o fluxo de lágrimas e o próximo soluço lhe escapassem.

- Eu… hum…

Harry arrastou os pés. Ginny pressionou ainda mais os olhos fechados, torcendo para que ele apenas fosse embora e nunca mais falasse sobre aquilo com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

Ela quase se encolheu quando sentiu uma das mãos dele em suas costas. Lentamente, ele começou esfregá-la em círculos. Outro soluço escapou-lhe e ele parou, afastando a mão. Ela queria dizer que ele não deveria parar, mas antes que sequer tentasse falar, um dos braços do garoto estava ao redor dela e ele a puxou para perto. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando contra a luz brilhante. Harry colocou o outro braço ao redor dela e a puxou mais para perto ainda. Ginny virou a cabeça para o lado e enterrou o rosto na camisa dele. Quando ela moveu as pernas para se levantar, ele afrouxou o aperto, mas ela apenas colocou os braços ao redor dele também, abraçando-o. Ele intensificou o aperto novamente. A garota inalou o perfume dele intensamente, tentando alcançar conforto com isso. Não soube por quanto tempo eles ficaram ali com os braços em volta um do outro, mas foi até ele abaixar a cabeça e murmurar em seu cabelo:

- Eu... Eu não estou acostumado a consolar ninguém.

- Você está indo bem. – ele sussurrou de volta.

Ele se afastou e, relutante, ela o soltou também. Ginny encarou os pés, sem saber se conseguiria olhar para ele sem começar a chorar de novo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Apenas... - ela respirou fundo. – Tudo.

- Aconteceu tudo? – ele perguntou confuso.

Ginny suspirou.

- Eu pensei em tudo que está acontecendo e... eu... ah... bem...

Harry fez uma pausa, evidentemente pensando em alguma coisa antes de falar.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? – ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu…

- Nós não precisamos fazer isso, se você não quiser.

- Não, seria bom.

- Tudo bem… - Harry respirou fundo. Ginny não conseguiu não observá-lo bagunçar o cabelo.

A jovem olhou para ele incrédula.

- Você está nervoso?

- O quê? Não!

Ginny quase sorriu: ele estava, sim.

Tudo bem... talvez devêssemos sentar.

Harry assentiu e inclinou-se no parapeito da janela, enquanto ela pegou uma cadeira. O silêncio se entendeu entre eles. Ela cruzou as mãos, pensando numa maneira de começar e suspirou.

- Então… - Harry disse. – Tudo fez você ficar... – ele fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra. – triste?

- Não, não triste… tudo bem, talvez sim, mas… é só que, sabe, eu _nunca_ vou poder voltar para casa. Não vou ver minha família novamente. Pelo amor de Merlin, eles pensam que eu estou morta. E se, por algum grande milagre, eu puder vê-los novamente, eles nunca vão me perdoar por isso. É...

- Você está errada.

- Como?

- Eles nunca vão _me_ perdoar por isso. – ela o encarou. – Ginny, veja dessa forma: isso nunca pode ser revelado, e acredite em mim, eu farei de tudo para que não seja. Eles vão pensar que você não teve nada a ver com isso e isso é totalmente verdade. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Não é como se eu tivesse de pedido para fazer isso. Eles nunca vão me perdoar porque fui eu que te matei, fingi sua morte. Mas não importa, porque eles não vão me perdoar de qualquer maneira.

- Mas por que isso _nunca_ pode ser revelado?

- Você está brincando? – ele olhou incrédulo para ela. – Nós estamos fazendo isso para te proteger! Se for revelado, pa- Voldemort vai te perseguir. Ele vai _me_ perseguir.

- Eu…

A garota se calou. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava certo, é claro, mas aquilo não tornava as coisas menos dolorosas.

- Ginny, não pode ser revelado.

- Eu sei. É apenas tão difícil. Quero dizer, eu nunca mais vou poder ir a um lugar bruxo novamente. Eu nunca mais vou poder voltar para casa.

- Eu...

- Não, não diga nada. Você não sabe como me sinto e...

Harry respirou fundo e a interrompeu.

- Mas eu sei...

- Perdão?

- Eu sei como se sente, Ginny… talvez não sobre tudo, mas sobre isso.

- Como…?

- Você se lembra que eu te disse que eles me enganaram?

Ginny assentiu.

- É claro.

- Parece que eles não são quem eu pensei que fossem e... a Mansão Riddle... não é mais minha casa.

- Ah…

- Acredito que minha verdadeira casa é em Godric's Hollow, com meus verdadeiros pais, mas eu também não posso ir para lá agora, posso?

Seus olhos se encontraram. Harry sorriu tristemente para ela, e ela tentou sorrir de volta.

- Mas… mas você está pensando em se vingar, certo? – o rapaz assentiu. – Então, talvez depois disso...

- Não. – o garoto balançou a cabeça com força.

- Mas quando ele morrer, você pode…

Harry congelou e ela parou de falar. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não estou planejando matá-lo, Ginny.

- Ah… - a garota se sentiu idiota. Olhou para suas mãos, evitando o olhar dele. – Desculpa, eu pensei... desculpa. – ela fez uma pausa, mas antes que pudesse evitar as palavras lhe escaparem. – Por que não?

A voz de Harry soou como um simples sussurro.

- Eu nunca poderia fazer isso.

Ginny engoliu pesadamente.

- Desculpa por trazer isso a tona.

- Não é culpa sua, você não sabia. É coerente você pensar isso, mas não é o que vou fazer.

- E o que você quer fazer então? – ela rapidamente adicionou. – Você não tem que me dizer, é claro.

Harry sorriu amargamente.

- Eu vou tirar-lhe a coisa que ele mais se importa.

- O que é?

- Sua imortalidade.

Ginny não pôde conter o suspiro que lhe escapou.

- É... é verdade? Havia rumores, mas eu nunca pensei…

Harry esfregou a ponte do nariz.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Como ele…?

- É complicado explicar e eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Ah, tudo bem.

A jovem olhou em volta desesperadamente, tentando pensar em algo para dizer para afastar o silêncio que estava surgindo entre eles. Seus olhos pousaram na porta.

- Você não está com medo que elas nos escutem? – ela gesticulou em direção à porta, onde sabia que Amy e Sarah estavam sentadas.

- Feitiço silenciador.

- Ah… - Ginny sentiu-se estúpida. É claro que ele teria pensando naquilo.

- É por isso... "tudo" que você está triste ou há algo mais do que já disse? – ela sabia que ele tentou mudar de assunto, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Eu… eu também nunca mais vou poder usar magia, tudo bem, talvez eu possa algum dia, mas eu tenho apenas quinze anos agora e o rastreador provavelmente será retirado quando eu fizer dezessete e... e isso vai demorar muito. E talvez não seja retirado, porque eles pensam que estou morta e... eu nunca fiquei sem magia por mais de um dia ou dois. É como se eu tivesse perdendo outra parte de mim mesma!

Harry fez uma pausa.

- Eu posso fazer algo com relação a isso.

- Como?

- Existem varinhas não registradas por ai, sabe?

- Mas o rastreador está em mim e não...

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Não está.

- O rastreador não está em mim?

- Não, está nas varinhas.

- Mas...

- Eles dizem isso às pessoas para fazê-las acreditar que não é possível escapar do rastreador, mas é.

- Então… teoricamente eu seria capaz de fazer magia sem ser detectada?

- Olhe, Ginny, eu consigo apenas imaginar como é ficar sem magia e... eu vou conseguir uma varinha para você.

- Mas isso é ilegal!

Harry a encarou por um segundo antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e rir.

- O quê? É sim! – quando Harry continuou rindo, ela adicionou. – O que é tão engraçado nisso?

- Ah, Merlin. O mundo inteiro pensa que eu te matei bem no Ministério da Magia, em frente a um grupo de aurores e sua família, o que provavelmente me levaria ao beijo no segundo em que me capturassem, e você pensando na ilegalidade de comprar uma varinha não registrada!

- Você fez _o quê_? – Ginny perguntou estridentemente.

Harry parou de rir imediatamente.

- Ah, droga.

- Você me matou no Ministério da Magia? Em frente aos aurores e _minha família_?

Harry gemeu, deixando a cabeça cair contra a janela.

- Não vai ajudar se eu disser que não estava toda a sua família, vai?

Ginny engoliu em seco.

- Quem estava lá?

- Seus pais e um de seus irmãos.

Ginny o encarou. Ele a matara na frente de seus pais.

- Minha mãe e meu pai... eles... eles me viram morrer?

- Eu não planejei que eles estivessem lá! Eu ainda não faço ideia de como e porque estavam lá!

- Diga, meus pais me viram morrer?

Houve um momento de silêncio tenso.

- Sim, eles viram.

Ginny abriu a boca e fechou novamente. Eles estiveram lá... o quão absolutamente miseráveis deveriam estar se sentindo agora...

- Você! – ela ficou de pé segundos depois. Harry reagiu instantaneamente, levantando-se também. – Como foi capaz de fazer isso? – ela estava de frente a ele e seus punhos estavam acertando o peito dele repetidas vezes. – Eles vão sonhar com isso todas as noites! Eles vão pensar sobre isso a cada segundo! Eles nunca vão se perdoar!

- Ginny! Se acalme! – mas ela não se acalmou, ela o acertou novamente, tentando afastá-lo, tentando machucá-lo. – Ginny, eu não tive escolha!

- Você não teve escolha? – ela repetiu e o acertou novamente.

Ele segurou as mãos dela e as puxou contra si, de modo que elas estavam descansando sobre seu peito, encarando os olhos dela. Ginny tentou se libertar, mas ele não iria soltá-la.

- Você vai me escutar agora.

A garota lutou, mas sem sucesso. Ela rosnou e abriu a boca para insultá-lo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Estreitou os olhos, ele a tinha silenciado.

- Eu tive que te matar num lugar onde os aurores pudessem te encontrar o mais rápido possível, foi até melhor que eles estivessem lá quando eu te matei, do contrário não haveria chance de identificarem como Ginny Weasley. Eles tiveram que usar seu sangue, que estava em todo o corpo dele, mas não em suas veias, e se o seu sangue tivesse secado, eles teriam pegado uma amostra de sangue das veias dele e o identificado por quem realmente era. O lugar mais seguro era o Ministério da Magia e ajudou por se encaixar nos planos de Voldemort, então eu tive a ajuda dele. Fui até lá com você e segundos depois o alarme soou e havia aurores e o Ministro da Magia, e eles tentaram te ajudar, mas não deixei. Não sei quando seu irmão chegou, mas de repente ele estava lá e seus pais chegaram e os aurores me atacaram e _eu não tive outra escolha_. Se eu não tivesse te matado logo, teria que lutar contra eles, e talvez tivessem conseguido chegar até você e eles perceberiam mais cedo ou mais tarde que não era você de verdade, e meu plano não teria funcionado. Ou talvez eu tivesse sido capturado novamente, sem ninguém saber onde você estava e eu não poderia ter dito a eles, porque os escudos não permitem isso. Eu não queria que seus pais assistissem a sua morte, mas eu não tive escolha, Ginny.

A garota se acalmou nos braços dele. Abriu a boca novamente, mas lembrando-se de que não conseguiria falar, fechou-a novamente. Ele murmurou o contrafeitiço calmamente e lançou-lhe um olhar cansado.

- Qual deles?

- Hã?

- Qual dos meus irmãos?

- Eu não sei, eu não o conheci antes.

- Deve ter sido Percy... – ela engoliu em seco. – Ninguém além de nós jamais vai saber da verdade, não é? – a visão dela saiu de foco, havia lágrimas em seus olhos _de novo_.

- Sobre isso… - os olhos dela encararam os dele. Ele olhou em volta, evitando os olhos dela. De repente, ele soltou as mãos dela e se afastou. – Damien sabe a verdade.

Ginny o encarou.

- O quê?

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Damy sabe a verdade.

- Como… por que… quando…?

- Eu não planejei isso e não queria contá-lo, mas aconteceu.

- Quando você o viu?

- Hoje. Há pouco tempo. Eu tinha… eu tinha uma missão. Eu... – ele parou e esfregou os olhos. – Recebi ordens para matá-lo.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram.

- Mas você não matou, certo?

- Não, não se preocupe, eu não o matei. Voldemort planeja evitar que a Ordem lute e ele viu que o que aconteceu com você fez sua família desistir, e ele...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Sua família deixou a Ordem, Ginny.

- Eles… eles fizeram o quê? Mas... mas por quê? Eles não iam querer lutar mais ainda agora?

- Eu não sei. Nós só sabemos que eles saíram, provavelmente porque Dumbledore não foi capaz de salvar você.

Ginny engoliu em seco. Ela não conseguia sequer imaginar como e porque sua família tinha feito aquilo. Só por causa dela...?

- Mas se Damien sabe... por que minha família não pode saber também?

- Ginny, não pode haver muitas pessoas sabendo disso. Se sua família soubesse... talvez não parecesse real e Voldemort poderia descobrir, e eu não posso correr esse risco.

- Mas…

- Ele pensa que matando os filhos dos membros, vai destruir toda a Ordem. Quando ele descobrir que menti para ele, não vou mais poder estar lá para impedi-lo de fazer isso.

- Ele… eles… mas… mas são crianças!

- Eu sei, Ginny.

- E Damien, ele…?

- Sim, ele era o próximo da lista.

- Mas, mas…

- Nada vai acontecer a ele, eu me encarreguei disso. Ele está seguro e Voldemort acha que eu não pude atravessar os escudos.

- Mas e se eles matarem outra criança? E se...

- Ginny, é por isso que sua família não pode saber. Não podemos arriscar que Voldemort ou um Comensal da Morte descubra sobre mim.

- Mas nós não podemos ter certeza de que você estando lá vai impedi-lo de matá-los.

Harry riu secamente.

- Você me subestima.

- Mas há um risco, mesmo assim.

- Isso é a guerra para você, Ginny.

A jovem fechou os olhos.

- Não há outra maneira, não é?

- Eu queria que tivesse, mas não há.

Por um momento, ela achou que tinha que pensar sobre isso, mas não era preciso. Não mesmo. Sua opinião não mudaria.

- Eu... se essa é a única maneira, eu vou aceitar. Vou ficar longe deles pelo tempo que for necessário e... e se for para sempre... então é isso. Se isso vai mantê-los mais protegidos, se isso aumentar as chances de sobrevivência dos demais então eu... eu acho que se minha família soubesse, eles entenderiam.

- É a coisa certa a fazer, Ginny.

- Eu sei, mas não torna as coisas menos difíceis.

A garota fez uma pausa, dando-se conta do significado de sua declaração. Era isso. Não perderia mais uma noite acordada, pensando sobre como poderia ser. Era assim que era. Tinha que viver com aquilo agora. Mas ainda havia algo que não dissera, algo que não perguntara e provavelmente era a única oportunidade de fazê-lo, agora que tinham conversado tanto.

- Harry? – ele levantou os olhos e seus olhares se cruzaram. Por um momento, ela apenas olhou para ele. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso.

- Você já perguntou.

- É importante e, e… pode prometer que vai responder?

A expressão dele ficou séria novamente.

- Não, eu não posso te prometer isso.

Ginny respirou fundo e olhou para baixo. Precisava muito fazer aquela pergunta ou iria persegui-la pelo resto da vida.

- Por que você... por que você... por que você me salvou?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ginny levantou o olhar, e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Ele desviou primeiro e se virou, caminhando até a porta. Com a mão ainda na maçaneta, ele parou. Ela tomou aquilo como sua última chance.

- Por favor. – a voz dela soou como um sussurro, mas parecia que ele a ouvira.

- Eu jurei que nunca faria mal a um inocente.


	20. Chapter Nineteen – Destiny

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Harry Potter (a família Weasley e assim por diante) pertence à JKR e àqueles que publicaram os livros dela. Damien pertence à Kurinoone e a história por trás de Harry meio que pertence a ela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por diversão (e para dormir em paz) e não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com essa história. Há partes da história que foram escritas por JKR e partes que foram escritas por Kurinoone.

**Chapter Nineteen – Destiny**

Remus aterrissou com Damien bem no limiar dos escudos de Godric's Hollow. Rapidamente, ele puxou o garoto para dentro de casa.

- JAMES! LILY! – o homem gritou assim que passaram pela porta. Ouviu duas pessoas descerem as escadas enquanto conduzia Damy até a cozinha, onde o ajudou a se sentar. Segundos depois, Lily e James chegaram.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o pai exasperado, enquanto a ruiva caminhava até o filho.

Remus observou a mãe e o filho por um instante, antes de se virar para o amigo.

- Houve outro ataque ao Beco Diagonal.

Os olhos de James se arregalaram. Ele atravessou a sala e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Damien.

- Você está bem, Damy?

Damien assentiu fracamente, olhando em volta.

– Pode me dar um copo com água?

- É claro, querido.

Enquanto Lily tirava um copo do armário, James abraçou o filho com força e em seguida se virou para Remus.

- Harry estava…?

- Não. – Remus balançou a cabeça. Lily entregou o copo para Damien. – Não, Harry não estava lá. Você-Sabe-Quem também não estava. Apenas alguns Comensais da Morte causando estragos.

James soltou a respiração.

- Havia aurores suficientes lá? Eu poderia…

- Eles pareciam ter tudo sob controle.

James assentiu.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?

Remus lançou um olhar para o menino.

- Você devia chamar Albus.

Damien abriu a boca e Remus achou que ele iria reclamar, mas antes que algum deles dissesse alguma coisa, o jovem fechou a boca novamente.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Você acha que é necessário, Remus?

- Eu não sei, mas pode ser melhor.

- Vou chamá-lo via flu. – disse James, desaparecendo na sala de estar.

Só levou alguns segundos para o auror retornar com Dumbledore em seu encalço. O bruxo parecia preocupado enquanto olhava de um para o outro.

- Estão todos bem?

Eles assentiram e Remus confirmou.

- Damien e eu estávamos no Beco Diagonal quando o ataque aconteceu. Você já ouviu falar sobre o ataque, eu acredito?

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Sim, por favor, continue.

- Tentei nos tirar de lá o mais rápido possível, mas dois Comensais da Morte nos seguiram. Fomos atacados e um deles... – Remus respirou fundo, o choque ainda presente em seu rosto. – um deles lançou a Maldição Cruciatus em Damy. – James suspirou e ele e Lily estavam ao lado do menino novamente. A ruiva tomou o rosto do garoto nas mãos, olhando-o atentamente. – Ele não foi atingido. – Ela deu um abraço apertado em seu filho mesmo assim.

Um sorriso orgulhoso surgiu no rosto de James.

- Você desviou? Isso é brilh...

- Ele não desviou.

James virou-se em direção a Remus mais uma vez.

- O desgraçado errou o alvo, então?

Lily lançou um olhar para o marido, mas não o repreendeu.

- Ele acertou.

- Então, o que aconteceu? Por que Albus está aqui? Sem ofensas, é claro.

Dumbledore assentiu, mas não disse nada.

Remus esfregou os olhos, cansado.

- Ele foi atingido, mas não de verdade. – os outros franziram a testa enquanto os olhos de Damien percorriam todo o cômodo. – De alguma forma ele se protegeu. – todos os olhos estavam fixos no garoto imediatamente.

- Eu… ah…

- Talvez pudéssemos assistir à memória dele do evento se ele não sabe o que aconteceu. Deve estar muito abalado pelo que aconteceu.

- Não! Eu… quero dizer, eu só... eu só quero descansar um pouco. Talvez o que aconteceu fique claro após eu conseguir me acalmar.

James e Lily olharam para o filho. Ambos podiam dizer que algo estava errado. Mas Damien se levantou antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, e correu para fora da cozinha, provavelmente em direção ao quarto.

Eles ficaram um tempo na cozinha, olhando um para o outro.

- Por que não olham a minha memória do ataque, talvez haja alguma coisa que eu tenha deixado passar no calor do momento. – sugeriu Remus.

Eles concordaram que aquela provavelmente era a melhor ideia. Dumbledore foi buscar a penseira, enquanto os outros três caminharam até a sala de estar, onde esperaram pelo retorno do Diretor. Ele chegou momentos depois, colocando a penseira encima da mesa de centro.

Remus sacou a varinha e se concentrou na memória antes de retirá-la. Ele a derramou na penseira, e se inclinaram juntos, entrando nela.

As cores giraram em torno deles e levou um momento até que tudo se encaixasse no lugar. Remus apontou onde ele e Damy estavam deitados no chão. O menino olhou pela janela, eles seguiram seu olhar, vendo os Comensais da Morte do lado de fora, que tinham começado a atacar as pessoas. O lobisomem puxou o braço do garoto, tentando fazê-lo se mexer.

- Damien! Rápido, venha comigo.

Damien foi levantado por Remus e ambos correram para a porta dos fundos. Assim que saíram do lugar, houve uma grande explosão. O bar onde estavam sentados há alguns segundos atrás, irrompeu em chamas. Os dois foram jogados no chão pela força da explosão. O menino foi rapidamente agarrado pelo mais velho, e levantado novamente.

- Nós temos que chegar até o ponto de aparatação! Vamos, por aqui! - Remus gritou em meio ao caos.

Damien assentiu e correu junto com ele, mas percorreram apenas alguns metros antes que dois Comensais da Morte bloqueassem seu caminho.

- Ora, ora, veja se não é o lobisomem e seu filhotinho! – o homem mascarado zombou.

Damien estava com a varinha em mãos, mas parecia confuso e perdido. James se aproximou do filho, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Tudo aquilo já tinha acontecido. O Remus da memória estava apontando a varinha para os dois Comensais.

- Saiam do caminho. – vociferou e instantaneamente levantou um escudo para proteger ele e Damien, quando duas maldições foram lançadas na direção deles.

Remus bloqueou outra maldição e lançou um feitiço para desarmar em um dos Comensais, apenas para receber um de revide.

Damien tentou lançar um feitiço para desarmar também, mas não causou efeito algum. O menino xingou baixinho enquanto se esquivava de outra maldição.

De repente, uma das maldições atravessou o escudo de Remus e acertou o mais velho bem no peito. Damien, Lily e James gritaram quando o homem foi jogado violentamente e lançado para longe. Ele bateu contra uma parede e caiu no chão. O menino manteve a varinha em punho, obviamente tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

Os dois Comensais da Morte riram e lançaram a maldição Cruciatus contra o garoto. A luz vermelha veio zunindo em sua direção e antes de acertá-lo bateu contra uma espécie de barreira e desapareceu. Os Comensais pararam chocados. O jovem piscou. Por um segundo, ninguém fez nada. Um dos Comensais foi o primeiro a sair do estupor. Levantou a varinha e o outro começou a andar em direção a Damy.

Assim que o Comensal da Morte alcançou o garoto e estendeu o braço para agarrá-lo, uma força invisível colidiu com o homem e o jogou longe. O outro Comensal já tinha lançado outra maldição. A maldição e o Comensal arremessado para longe colidiram e ele caiu inerte no chão.

Damien parecia completamente desnorteado novamente. Remus viu como seu eu da memória se levantou, apontando a varinha para o outro Comensal, que foi acorrentado onde estava. Então, caminhou até o menino e tocou em seu ombro. Damy se virou, o encarando. Sua expressão atordoada foi acompanhada por James e Lily, enquanto Dumbledore parecia pensativo.

- Como... como você fez aquilo? – Remus perguntou, o sangue escorrendo por seu rosto. Com uma mão, ele tentou limpar.

- Eu... eu realmente não sei.

Remus o olhou desconfiado, mas não disse nada sobre isso.

- Venha, nós precisamos sair daqui.

A memória ficou turva e eles estavam de volta à sala de estar dos Potter.

Dumbledore se virou imediatamente para Lily e James.

- Podem trazer Damien até aqui de novo, por favor?

Os pais perplexos foram buscar o filho, enquanto Remus perguntava a Dumbledore o que estava acontecendo. O Diretor se manteve em silêncio e tirou a varinha do bolso.

Assim que Damien entrara na sala, Dumbledore lançou uma maldição contra ele. Ninguém na sala teve chance de proteger o menino, que gritou de surpresa e todos viram como a maldição lançada pelo Diretor desapareceu ao se aproximar do garoto. Todos olharam espantados para o bruxo.

- Que diabos, Albus! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – trovejou James.

- Comprovando uma teoria. – Dumbledore respondeu olhando para o menino.

Damien empalideceu, olhando para o Diretor.

- Acho que você tem que explicar no que estava pensando ao atacar Damien! – a ruiva disse rudemente.

- Minha querida Lily, eu acho que o jovem Senhor Damien Potter aqui é que tem de explicar.

O garoto aceitou a derrota, por quanto tempo mais conseguiria esconder a verdade? Seria descoberto mesmo, podia muito bem ser agora. O menino se sentou e tentou não olhar para os pais.

- Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo? – James perguntou a Dumbledore. – Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí atacando meu filho, Albus!

O Diretor sorriu para ele e olhou para Damien.

- Você gostaria de explicar, ou eu devo arriscar um palpite sobre o que está acontecendo?

O menino olhou para o bruxo e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu... hum... eu preciso contar uma coisa a vocês. – Damien começou.

Ele estava se dirigindo a todos, afinal, seus tios também tinham direito de saber. Os adultos se sentaram e o olharam com expressões confusas.

- Eu deveria ter contado a vocês ontem à noite, mas hum... ontem à noite, hum... H-Harry veio me ver. – Damien tentou manter os olhos em seu colo, para que não pudesse ver o choque e a surpresa nos rostos deles. O menino continuou a contar o que acontecera na noite passada.

- Ele entrou pela minha janela, eu fiquei muito surpreso ao vê-lo e tudo mais. Ele... ele disse que veio ver se eu estava bem.

O jovem segurou as emoções que vieram com aquelas palavras. Felizmente, todos, inclusive seus pais, ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele falava.

- Eu me deu uma coisa. – Damien puxou, com a mão trêmula, a corrente de prata que estava de baixo de sua roupa.

Todos olharam para o pingente.

- Harry me disse que isso é uma... uma pedra Layhoo Jisteen e que é algo que traz uma espécie de sorte. Eu contei a ele sobre o aviso de recompensa e sugeri que ele ficasse com ela, já que precisa de toda a sorte do mundo para se proteger, mas ele apenas riu e disse que o pingente era meu presente de Natal. – Damien parou ao ver a expressão chocada de todos.

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a falar.

- O que mais ele disse sobre o pingente?

- Ele disse para eu nunca tirá-lo e que isso iria me proteger de tudo que eu preciso me proteger.

Todos entenderam. Então foi aquilo que tinha protegido Damien dos Comensais da Morte e era isso que o Professor Dumbledore estava tentando provar. James estava tentando lutar contra a raiva que estava sentindo do menino. Harry havia mesmo vindo para casa, estivera dentro de Godric's Hollow e o garoto não os informou. Ele deixou o irmão ir embora de casa, sabendo os perigos que o aguardavam.

O pai se levantou e foi até o filho. Sentiu Lily tentando impedi-lo ao segurar sua mão, mas a afastou. Ele se ergueu sobre Damien, tentando conter a raiva dentro de si para que conseguisse falar.

- Por que não disse a ninguém que Harry veio para casa? - ele perguntou numa voz calma.

O garoto olhou para James, incapaz de responder àquela simples pergunta.

- Harry veio para casa e você simplesmente o deixou ir embora? Você não pensou que seria importante informar isso aos seus pais? Isso não passou pela sua mente? Damien! Responda!

O jovem olhou para o rosto enfurecido do pai e afastou-se dele. Lily e Remus tinham se aproximado e estavam tentando acalmá-lo.

- Pontas, não faça isso, ele é apenas uma criança. É injusto esperar que ele saiba o que fazer nessas circunstâncias. – Remus disse ao colocar uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Está tudo bem, Damy, você não sabia o que fazer. Está tudo bem. - Lily tentou fazer o menino trêmulo se acalmar.

- NÃO está tudo bem! – James vociferou. Damien e Lily pularam ao som da voz dele.

- Não está tudo bem ele ter feito algo assim! Harry estava sob o mesmo teto que nós ontem à noite, sabe lá Merlin por quanto tempo, e Damien decidiu guardar essa informação para si! – James continuou a gritar.

Lily estava encarando o esposo e o filho, sem saber ao certo se devia gritar com o menino também ou tentar consolar o garoto aflito.

- Você podia ter nos contado! Nós teríamos explicado tudo a ele! Nós o faríamos ver como foi traído e enganado por Você-Sabe-Quem! Nós poderíamos ter contado a verdade a ele! Poderíamos ter tido Harry de volta por bem, mas não, você não pensou, Damien, você apenas seguiu com alguma ideia louca e o deixou sair daqui!

O menino finalmente se levantou e sua face já não mostrava nenhum sinal de medo. Ao invés disso, ele parecia tão furioso quanto o pai.

- E como exatamente você o faria te escutar? Como você o faria ver a verdade? Amarrando-o em uma cadeira novamente, ou talvez o trancando em um cômodo com outro auror maluco o machucando até que ele cedesse? Por que ele deveria te escutar, pai? O que você fez para que ele confiasse em você? – o garoto estava respirando rápido e tinha lágrimas de raiva nos olhos. Sabia que não deveria falar com o pai daquele jeito, mas estava pouco se importando naquele momento. – E se ele soubesse a verdade? O que você faria, então? Como conseguiria mantê-lo aqui, como conseguiria mantê-lo a salvo?

- Damien, eu faria o que fosse preciso para proteger Harry, para assegurar que ele... – James foi cortado pela risada do menino. O auror olhou para o filho de treze anos que ria sarcasticamente das suas palavras.

- Proteger? Você quer proteger Harry? Me diga, pai, como planeja protegê-lo quando as próprias pessoas para as quais você trabalha estão atrás do sangue dele? "Cinco mil galeões para quem ajudar a capturar Harry Potter", não era isso que o aviso de recompensa dizia? Como você pode dizer que vai protegê-lo, vai mantê-lo a salvo, quando deixou Moody feri-lo em várias ocasiões?

James estava sem palavras. Damien nunca havia falado com ele naquele tom de voz antes. Não admitiria tão cedo, mas o menino estava certo. Deixara Harry ser maltratado quando o garoto estava sob seu cuidado.

- Ao menos ele está protegido onde está agora. Você-Sabe-Quem não vai deixar que ninguém o machuque. – o jovem disse sem perceber o efeito de suas palavras em seus pais.

Lily aproximou-se e agarrou o filho pelos ombros.

- Como se atreve a dizer algo assim? Como Harry pode estar protegido com um mostro como aquele? Foi ele quem o levou de nós. Ele não se importa com Harry, ele só se importa em usá-lo como um soldado. Veja o que aconteceu com G-Ginny, ela era sua amiga, Damy! O lugar do seu irmão é aqui. Ele é um membro da nossa família!

Damien olhou encarou os olhos esmeralda da mãe e viu dor neles.

- Como Harry pode ser um membro dessa família, mãe? Ele nem mesmo terá a chance de voltar para nós. Quer saber por que eu não o impedi de ir embora? Porque eu sabia que se ele ficasse aqui, seria capturado pelo Ministério. Alguém da Ordem, como Moody, o entregaria. Ele não estaria seguro aqui. Eu não me importo se ele mora conosco ou não. Eu não me importo se ele se considera um Potter ou não. A única coisa que me importa é que ele sobreviva. Eu quero que Harry viva, mãe, mesmo que não seja conosco.

Lily tinha lágrimas caindo por sua face e seu coração estava despedaçado pelas palavras de Damien. James estava a poucos passos de distância e também foi afetado pelas emoções do filho.

- Talvez seja melhor nos acalmarmos antes de decidir o que faremos agora. – Dumbledore disse. James abriu a boca para reclamar, mas fechou novamente ao ver o olhar do Diretor.

- Eu entendo a raiva que estão sentindo, mas não fiquem frustrados com Damien. Ele é apenas uma criança, cujo único propósito é salvar o irmão. Harry mostrou uma emoção que eu estava torcendo que ele possuísse. Ele arriscou tudo para vir ver Damien e dar-lhe um presente como proteção. Ele realmente se preocupa com seu sangue, seu irmão. Foi isso o que eu queria que acontecesse quando o mandei à Hogwarts. – o Diretor parou ao ver as expressões confusas e tristes ao seu redor. – Algum de vocês sabe alguma coisa sobre a pedra chamada Layhoo Jisteen? – perguntou.

Quando os três adultos responderam "não", Dumbledore continuou a explicação.

- A Layhoo Jisteen é uma pedra muito rara. Existem apenas três delas no mundo. Duas estão fortemente protegidas pelo Ministério da Magia. A terceira estava perdida por muitos anos, mas creio que a achamos esta noite. A pedra é notável por conseguir conter uma grande quantidade de poder. Pode ser usada para várias coisas, mas nunca foi usada para proteção. Muitos feitiços podem ser lançados sobre ela para que o usuário esteja protegido de certos perigos. Houve um leve brilho em torno de Damien, apenas por um momento, quando foi atacado a primeira vez. Foi assim que reconheci a influência da pedra. Quando usada pela primeira vez, a pedra forma um vínculo com o usuário. Enquanto ele usá-la, nada de ruim lhe acontecerá. Se ele retirar a corrente, ficará exposto ao perigo novamente. Se ele tirar o pingente e entregar a alguém, essa pessoa não será protegida. O pingente protegerá Damien e mais ninguém.

O menino ouvia em silêncio, os olhos presos ao chão e ele se recusava a olhar para os pais, por medo de perder a calma novamente. Os três adultos continuavam a discutir sobre a pedra. Era basicamente uma pedra que nem todos conheciam, mas que possuía a capacidade de absorver um monte de magia. Foi por isso que os Comensais não o atingiram. Professor Dumbledore explicou que achava que Harry enfeitiçou a pedra para que qualquer um que possuísse a Marca Negra não pudesse se aproximar do irmão, sendo por isso que o Comensal foi jogado violentamente para longe do jovem. Exatamente como o rapaz conseguiu fazer um feitiço tão poderoso, o Diretor não sabia.

- Eu quero compartilhar algo com todos vocês. – Albus continuou. Damien levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. – Nos últimos dias, eu estive tão ocupado, que me esqueci de algumas coisas muito importantes.

Todos sabiam que ele estava falando sobre Ginny e sobre as consequências do ocorrido. Fudge fora forçado a renunciar e todos estavam à procura de possíveis candidatos para substituí-lo. O temor de que um Comensal da Morte fosse o próximo Ministro estava presente, especialmente na Ordem. Damien fechou os olhos por um momento, agradecendo a Merlin que até agora ele não dissera nada sobre Harry e Ginny. Jurou a si mesmo que manteria a promessa.

- Antes de o anel de Harry desaparecer misteriosamente, eu retirei mais algumas memórias. Algumas delas estão protegidas por algum tipo de feitiço que eu não consegui descobrir ainda, mas consegui desbloquear algumas outras. Deveríamos dar uma olhada nelas. Talvez isso nos ajude, talvez possamos dar outro passo na direção certa. Talvez não, mas pelo menos fizemos alguma coisa.

Os outros concordaram e Lily estava prestes a enxotar o filho da sala quando Dumbledore a interrompeu.

- Damien, você gostaria de ver essas memórias? – ele perguntou.

O menino levantou a cabeça em surpresa com as palavras do Diretor.

- Albus, eu não acho que Damien deva ver o que Harry fez... – a ruiva começou a falar, mas foi cortada pelo bruxo.

- Lily, eu acho que deveríamos deixá-lo ver as memórias do irmão. Talvez ele possa nos ajudar, visto que é a pessoa mais próxima a ele aqui presente e talvez o ajude a ver porque vocês estão tão desesperados para que Harry saiba da verdade. Porque todos estamos tão desesperados.

A ruiva e o esposo não pareciam felizes com a ideia do filho ver as memórias secretas do irmão. Francamente, só de pensar que Harry escondera essas memórias em particular os deixava nervosos. O que ele fez a ponto de ter que escondê-las? Mas entendiam que Dumbledore tinha razão.

Albus, James, Lily, e Remus aproximaram-se da penseira. O Diretor gesticulou para que Damien se juntasse a eles. O menino moveu-se lentamente em direção ao grupo. Sentia-se mal em assistir às memórias secretas do irmão, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia conter a curiosidade que tomava conta dele. Dumbledore pegou um vidrinho contendo uma fumaça prateada. Despejou todo o conteúdo dentro da penseira e sinalizou para que o casal entrasse primeiro. Com um último olhar em direção ao menino, os Potters entraram na penseira. Remus os seguiu. Dumbledore e Damien foram os últimos.

Eles andaram por várias memórias diferentes. Viram como Harry salvou os filhos de Madame Pomfrey da casa em chamas, como enfrentou os Comensais depois daquilo, especialmente Nott, mandando que parassem de atacar as crianças. A última memória foi a que os deixou curiosos. Quando voltaram à sala de estar, Remus olhou em direção ao casal de amigos, declarando o que se passava em suas cabeças.

- Bem, creio que nós temos um bom lugar para começar a procurar por Harry. – Aluado disse sorrindo. Damien olhou confuso para ele. – Acho que deveríamos fazer uma visitinha a "Alex" nesse clube de luta.

xxx

Ginny observou eles se inclinarem na direção um do outro. Antes que seus lábios se encontrassem, ela virou a cabeça. Sabia que a relação deles não era tão séria quanto ela temia, mas isso não significava que gostasse de vê-los se beijar.

- Ei, Jenny.

Ela olhou e tentou esboçar um pequeno sorriso para Harry em resposta. Supôs que não funcionou tão bem quanto esperava.

- Posso falar com você por um instante?

Ginny assentiu.

- Claro.

Harry olhou rapidamente para Amy antes de apontar para o quarto dela. Ginny se levantou do sofá e o seguiu. Assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, um brilho azul envolveu a porta por um segundo.

- Não confia muito nela?

O rapaz não comentou e nem demonstrou se importar com o comentário dela. Sem nenhuma introdução, ele disse:

- Eu comprei uma coisa para você.

Ginny olhou confusa para o garoto. Ele tinha comprado uma coisa para ela...?

- O que você...?

- Eu não tenho certeza que funciona ou que você precisa disso. Enfrentei algumas complicações para conseguir isso... mas... – ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. A carranca dele se aprofundou. Ele estava realmente dando voltas? – Eu achei que você devia ter um desses.

- Harry, ajudaria se você apenas me dissesse do que está falando.

Os olhos dele se fixaram nela.

- Sim, é claro. – as mãos dele vasculharam os bolsos por alguns segundos antes de retirar uma longa corrente. Ele a levantou para ela a visse. – Quero que use isso... sempre. – a corrente balançou preguiçosamente entre eles.

- Hum… um colar? – ela perguntou, olhando da joia ao rosto dele.

- Parece que estou te dando "um colar"?

A resposta dela veio tão rápida que também a pegou de surpresa.

- Não. – algo nos olhos dele escureceu, mas Ginny deu de ombros. – O que é isso, então?

- Isso vai te proteger.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Funciona como um escudo, bloqueando maldições?

- Não. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, para enfatizar suas palavras. – Ela vai te proteger apenas de alguns feitiços muito especiais.

Ela alcançou a corrente, suas mãos tocando levemente o pequeno pingente.

- Feitiços especiais?

- Sim.

Ginny soltou as mãos ao lado do corpo e revirou os olhos.

- Apenas me diga, Harry.

O rapaz rangeu um pouco os dentes antes de começar a explicar.

- Não protege o seu corpo, mas sua mente. O objetivo principal é bloquear feitiços de memória. Como eu já disse, não tenho certeza de que está funcionando corretamente, mas eu realmente espero que esteja.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Você acha que eu preciso disso…?

- Espero que nunca precise. – Harry suspirou. – Mas eu quero ter certeza. Alterar a mente de alguém é algo muito perigoso. Isso não deve acontecer com você.

A carranca de Ginny apenas se aprofundou. Por que era importante ela usar aquilo? Não achava que fosse encontrar nenhum bruxo tão cedo... e mais: qual a probabilidade que usassem um feitiço de memória nela? É claro que poderiam mudar muita coisa... mas por que fariam isso? Abriu a boca, pronta para fazer todas aquelas perguntas, mas o olhar dele a impediu. Ele parecia diferente do normal. É claro que parecia mais velho novamente, mas não era isso. Parecia perturbado, como se não tivesse dormido muito e tivesse muita coisa na cabeça. O que mais a surpreendeu, é que aquilo parecia ser muito importante para ele. Era importante para _ele_ que _ela_ usasse a corrente. Fechou a boca. Ia perguntá-lo depois, quando finalmente tivessem algum tempo para falar sobre tudo – se esse momento algum dia chegasse.

Estendeu a mão para a corrente de novo, pronta para colocá-la, mas ele ignorou sua mão. Em vez disso, ele se aproximou e colocou-a sobre a cabeça dela, suas mãos descansando sobre os ombros dela. Ele fechou os olhos. Ginny estava prestes a lhe perguntar o que estava fazendo, quando o rapaz começou a murmurar algumas palavras. Ela não conseguia escutá-las, mas os lábios dele se moviam. A garota o observou fascinada, pronta para estender a mão e tocá-los. Por fim, ele parou e abriu os olhos. Parecia que eles estavam brilhando mais que o normal. Por um segundo de loucura, ela sentiu vontade de ficar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo, mas aquele segundo passou tão rápido quanto chegou.

- Só um de nós dois poderá tirá-lo agora. – ele tirou as mãos dos ombros dela e recuou, olhando em volta do quarto.

Ginny assentiu entorpecida. Eles ficaram em silêncio, ambos perdidos em pensamentos. Foi Harry quem falou.

- Eu tenho outra coisa para você.

A jovem observou quando ele puxou ligeiramente a perna direita da calça para cima. Ele usava um coldre de varinha... e havia uma dentro.

- É minha nova varinha...?

- Sim.

Ginny sorriu, andando na direção do garoto. Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Você vai recebê-la quando eu te levar para outro lugar.

A garota estreitou os olhos.

- Por quê?

- É muito perigoso. Se Amy vê...

- Ela não vai ver. – Ginny o interrompeu.

- Você nunca conseguiria explicar. – Harry disse, cruzando os braços.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ótimo. O que você diria então?

Quando ela abriu e fechou a boca, ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Você vai recebê-la quando não estiver mais aqui.

- E quando será isso? – ela perguntou, sem querer recuar.

- Provavelmente amanhã.

Ginny permitiu-se sorrir. Não haveria mais Amy.

- E onde eu vou ficar então?

- Você vai ver.

O sorriso de Ginny desapareceu.

- O que conversamos sobre isso? Por que não pode simplesmente me dizer?

Harry suspirou, soltando os braços.

- Eu ainda não sei.

- Não sabe mesmo ou só está dizendo isso para que eu não saiba? – Ginny perguntou, expressando sua teoria.

A garota o observou atentamente, tentando decifrar a expressão dele. Ele fez um som de descontentamento e ela franziu o cenho.

- O que…

- Boa teoria, péssima execução.

- Como é que é?

Ela observou o garoto revirar os olhos, murmurando baixinho:

- Grifinórios.

Ginny cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- O que _isso_ quer dizer?

- Weasley, se você tem uma teoria, você não _pergunta_, você descobre sozinha.

- O que é isso? Como ser um sonserino: regra número 235?

Os cantos da boca dele se contorceram.

- É a regra número 47, na verdade.

Sem outra palavra, ele passou por ela, abrindo a porta.

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas o seguiu mesmo assim. Amy estava na cozinha fazendo café. Ela se virou quando eles entraram no cômodo, sorrindo levemente.

- Algum de vocês quer uma xícara?

Harry assentiu enquanto se jogava no sofá.

- Sim, por favor. – disse Ginny, sentando numa poltrona.

Amy tirou três xícaras, despejando café nelas. Entregou uma a cada um deles e sentou ao lado de Harry. A mulher perguntou inocentemente:

- Então, Alex... quando você vai cumprir sua promessa?

Harry tomou um gole de café, remexendo-se um pouco no sofá.

- Imagino que já tenha planos?

- Talvez. – Amy sorriu.

- Quando? – ele suspirou.

- Não faça parecer que é algo que não vale a pena. – ela o repreendeu de leve, sem deixar de sorrir. – Eeee... eu pensei em hoje à noite.

- Hoje à noite?

- Hoje seria perfeito. Não deve estar muito cheio, mas vai ter gente o bastante para não estar muito vazio.

Harry olhou de Amy para Ginny e respondeu.

- Nós não devíamos deixá-la sozinha.

Ginny franziu a testa. Do que diabos estavam falando?

Amy parecia pensativa. Harry lançou um olhar significativo para ela.

- Você está certo. – houve um momento de silêncio, e então: - Então vamos levá-la.

Harry se engasgou com o café.

- Não mesmo!

- Ah… vamos, Alex!

- Ela é muito nova.

Ginny abriu a boca, pronto para reclamar, mas Amy foi mais rápida.

- Quando eu prepará-la, ninguém vai perguntar sua idade, muito menos pensar que ela é jovem demais.

Harry abriu a boca e fechou novamente.

- Não.

- Por que sempre não? Ela podia se divertir também.

- Apenas… não! – Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você é um desmancha prazeres! E você prometeu!

- Mesmo assim, eu não acho que Jenny queira ir. – ambos olharam na direção de Ginny, cuja carranca tinha se aprofundado mais ainda enquanto eles discutiam.

- Eu aposto que ela quer! – disse Amy.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Onde estão planejando ir?

- Alex me prometeu outra visita a Destiny's. – ela explicou.

- É um clube de dança. – acrescentou Harry.

- Eu sei. – Ginny respondeu distraída.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando sem entender de Amy para Ginny, mas elas o ignoraram. O primeiro pensamento da garota foi, é claro, que não queria ir. Por que faria aquilo consigo mesma? Ver Harry e Amy juntos não era algo que apreciava, e lá provavelmente seria pior. Mas ficar ali enquanto eles estivessem fora, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, sem saber de nada. Ela suspirou. Talvez eles não fossem se beijar e se tocar tanto se ela estivesse lá...

- Eu gostaria de ir.

O sorriso de Amy se alargou.

- Viu!

Harry murmurou alguma coisa e olhou perigosamente para Ginny, mas ela apenas sorriu inocentemente.

- Eu pego vocês às nove. – ele finalmente disse, pousando sua xícara.

Amy parecia desapontada quando ele se levantou.

- Você já vai?

- Temo que sim. Tenho algo para fazer.

xxx

Harry suspirou, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos e esfregando os olhos. Pelos dedos, viu a mesa na qual jogara o medalhão. Tinha que agir de modo mais racional. Deixou as mãos caírem sobre a mesa e recostou-se na cadeira. O que ele sabia? Sabia que Voldemort tinha seis Horcruxes, pelo menos foi o que lhe disseram. Balançou a cabeça. Não conseguiria continuar com aquilo se perguntando o tempo inteiro se tinham lhe dito a verdade. Tinha que acreditar que eles lhe disseram a verdade sobre tudo, exceto seu passado. Se não tivessem dito... ele descobriria depois. O garoto respirou fundo.

Pelas informações que tinha, podia arriscar vários palpites. O medalhão de Slytherin era um artefato poderoso e Voldemort pensava assim. Ele nunca colocaria algo tão importante quanto um pedaço de sua alma em algo aleatório. Artefatos poderosos e importantes eram mais prováveis. Harry, então, teria de procurar por esses artefatos.

Outro ponto era que o medalhão de Slytherin era importante para ele, não apenas um artefato. Pertenceu aos seus ancestrais. Sua mãe o usara, vendeu-o para obter dinheiro, para comer, para ter certeza de que _ele_ tivesse algo para comer (mesmo que indiretamente). Os outros Horcruxes poderiam ter uma origem semelhante. Sabia muita coisa do passado do bruxo. Tinha que certificar-se de que sabia tanto quanto possível e descobrir se havia algum objeto ligado às histórias que sabia.

Voldemort lhe dera o medalhão para que ele o protegesse. Suas outras Horcruxes não estariam abandonadas pela mansão. Estariam protegidas também, talvez por outras pessoas ou por magia em um esconderijo, numa localização bem protegida.

Havia muitos artefatos poderosos, alguns existiam apenas em histórias. Seria difícil descobrir quais realmente existiam. Seria ainda mais difícil descobrir a conexão com Voldemort. Enquanto não soubesse o que eles tinham em comum, iria apenas perder seu tempo. Não planejou que aquilo levasse anos.

Descobrir mais sobre seu passado era difícil. Não podia simplesmente andar por ai perguntando às pessoas. Só podia perguntar a Voldemort, mas apenas pequenas perguntas que se referissem a algo numa conversa normal... ou quando o encontrasse com humor para conversar, um pouco melancólico sobre o passado, poderia tentar a sorte. Mas aquele não podia ser o caminho principal, pois levaria muito tempo também.

Encontrar lugares ou pessoas que protegessem esses objetos parecia ser a melhor forma de alcançar seu intento. Harry conhecia alguns lugares protegidos por Voldemort. Mas só podia imaginar quais feitiços e maldições ele utilizara para proteger os pedaços de sua alma. Seria extremamente perigoso chegar até eles. O rapaz reconhecia que sabia muitas maldições e feitiços, assim como formas de proteger as coisas e de machucar as pessoas. Mas também sabia que não era tão habilidoso quanto Voldemort. Provavelmente poderia bloquear algumas de suas maldições, mas todas elas? Sem sequer saber se estava no local certo? Podia fazer aquilo. Havia um lugar por onde começar. Mas antes tentaria encontrar pessoas protegendo-os, talvez os carregando consigo todo o tempo, como ele fizera. No fim, havia uma coisa boa naquilo: eram poucas as pessoas a quem ele confiaria tanto assim.

Ele era uma delas. Então, havia Lucius e Bella, que faziam parte do círculo interno de Comensais. Aqueles que conheciam Harry, conheciam seu passado, ajudaram Voldemort. Se havia outra alma viva protegendo uma Horcrux, seriam eles. Talvez um deles tivesse uma, talvez nenhum, talvez ambos. E também havia os antepassados, é claro... Não ficaria surpreso se Voldemort pusesse um de seus parentes mortos para proteger uma delas.

Era por onde ele iria começar: visitando vários túmulos, fazendo joguinhos sonserinos com Lucius e provocando Bella. A última coisa seria a mais fácil. Ajudava, é claro, porque irritá-la era sempre divertido. Harry sorriu enquanto colocava o medalhão sobre a cabeça, fazendo-o repousar bem ao lado do pequeno pingente escondido, idêntico aquele que Ginny usava.

xxx

- Se você usar esses, vai ficar perfeito!

Amy estendeu um par de sapatos com saltos _muito_ altos_._ Ginny os pegou com cuidado, colocando-os em seus pés. Ela aprendera que era impossível discutir com a mulher sobre essas coisas. Ela então se levantou e quase caiu.

- Existe alguém que possa andar nessas coisas? – a jovem perguntou secamente.

- Eles não são tão altos.

- Eles são os mais altos que eu já usei.

Amy riu.

- Eu percebi. Tente andar para cima e para baixo algumas vezes. Vai melhorar.

Ginny assentiu, seguindo o conselho. De início parecia estranho. Não vira muitas garotas em sapatos como aqueles. Em Hogwarts, algumas usavam esse tipo de calçado nos Bailes de Natal, mas só. Mas, de fato, estava melhorando.

- Alex chegará em breve. – Amy disse, olhando seu relógio. – Vou trocar de roupa também, apenas pratique um pouco mais.

Foi o que Ginny fez. Quando Amy voltou, ela achou que conseguiria conduzir a noite de alguma forma. Segundos depois, a campainha tocou e a outra abriu a porta. Harry entrou e enquanto ele cumprimentava a mais velha, a garota olhou para ele. O cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre. Sob um casaco, ele usava uma camisa preta, cujos botões de cima estavam abertos, e um jeans cinza escuro.

Amy apontou em direção a Ginny, fazendo com que Harry se virasse. Por alguns segundos, eles apenas ficaram lá, se encarando.

- Diga que ela está parecendo adulta. – disse Amy, sorrindo.

Harry a olhou de cima a baixo. Ginny remexeu a saia, nervosa.

- Ela parece adulta. – ele disse rispidamente.

O sorriso de Amy se alargou. Ela pegou o casaco e entregou a jaqueta a Ginny.

- Bem, vamos, então.

A caminhada até a Destiny's levou cerca de vinte minutos, mas Ginny nem percebeu o tempo passando ou o frio. Estava distraída pela forma que seu braço e o de Harry estavam se tocando e pelos olhares que ela lhe lançava a cada segundo. Quando finalmente chegaram, algumas pessoas olharam para eles. Amy deu risadinhas, dizendo-lhes que provavelmente estavam olhando porque Alex estava com duas garotas bonitas. Eles foram para a fila, mas enquanto esperavam, Amy notou alguns de seus amigos em frente ao clube.

- Eu vou ver se são eles mesmos, tudo bem?

Harry assentiu.

- Claro.

Amy saiu correndo. Ginny olhou para ela, mudando de posição. Ela tentou não olhar para Harry.

- Você está maravilhosa.

Os olhos dela contemplaram os dele. Grande coisa.

- Eu... – ela se esforçou, tentando pensar em algo para dizer. – Eu não pareço nada comigo. – ela finalmente murmurou.

Harry enterrou as mãos nos bolsos, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Se é nisso que quer acreditar...

Eles ficaram em silêncio até Amy voltar. Ela estava sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Eram eles. Provavelmente vamos encontrá-los mais tarde. Eles querem muito te conhecer, Alex.

Enquanto esperavam para entrar, Amy balbuciou uma coisa ou outra. Ginny já tinha começado a sentir a frieza quando eles finalmente alcançaram a porta e foram autorizados a entrar.

Enquanto Harry pagava as entradas, Amy a puxou para o guarda-volumes, onde entregaram os casacos. Ele se juntou a elas. Depois disso, entraram no salão principal, que parecia ser dividido em dois ambientes distintos, separados por paredes, mesmo que não fossem totalmente fechados. Era mais escuro que o Salão Principal nos Bailes de Natal. De tempos em tempos, luzes em cores diversas brilharam pelo ambiente, perseguindo uma a outra pelas paredes. A música estava vibrante e no meio havia uma extensa pista de dança, onde todos pareciam se encontrar, alguns dançando ao som da batida, outros tentando desesperadamente, mas falhando miseravelmente. De um lado havia um bar grande e ao longo das demais paredes havia mesas de diferentes tamanhos. Algumas só acomodavam um casal, outras mais de dez pessoas. Algumas mesas tinham cadeiras, outras eram mesas de bar.

Amy os guiou para um canto, onde a música não estava tão alta, sendo até possível conversar. Era uma das mesas menores, mas tinha cadeiras suficientes para acomodá-los.

- Alguma de vocês quer uma bebida? – perguntou Harry.

Amy negou com a cabeça e Ginny a seguiu.

- Eu quero dançar! - Amy riu para ele, ele riu de volta e a puxou.

Ginny ficou lá, olhando para eles. Rapidamente, a garota se sentou, olhando em volta de novo. Já estava bem cheio, mas ela não sabia dizer se estava cheio ou se havia um número normal de pessoas ali. Seus olhos percorreram as pessoas dançando. Levou um tempo, mas conseguiu facilmente identificá-los.

A jovem mexeu nervosamente com o cabelo, tentando não olhar para eles e olhando ao mesmo tempo. Tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Agora provavelmente ficaria sentada ali a noite inteira, sentindo-se idiota. Suspirou, os olhos grudados na forma como se mexiam próximos um do outro. Amy riu, a garota desviou o olhar, percebendo que estava sendo observada por alguém há algumas mesas de distância. Ela corou, encarando as próprias mãos.

Harry e Amy voltaram, depois do que pareceu ser a centésima música. Enquanto a mulher se sentou ao lado dela, o rapaz perguntou se elas queriam beber alguma coisa agora. A mais velha assentiu entusiasmada, enquanto Ginny apenas deu de ombros, observando-o desaparecer na multidão.

- Você está bem? – a outra perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros novamente.

- Ah… vamos, você só tem que se aquecer.

- Não… Eu não devia ter vindo.

- Não diga isso! Você nem dançou ainda!

- Ninguém quer dançar comigo de qualquer forma…

Amy não disse nada, apenas sorriu misteriosa. Ginny estava prestes a perguntar no que ela estava pensando quando Harry voltou. Ele coloco u um copo em frente a Amy, enquanto segurava uma garrafa. O garoto tomou um gole, olhando as pessoas em volta.

- Alex?

Harry se virou, olhando curioso para ela.

- Que tal você dançar com Jenny uma vez?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

- O quê?

Ginny olhou chocada para Amy também. De jeito nenhum ela se levantaria para dançar com ele, ali, onde todo mundo podia ver, onde Amy podia ver.

- Vamos lá! Ela vai ficar mais animada depois disso. Ela só está entediada. E nós queremos ficar mais um tempo, não é? – a mulher lançou um olhar significativo para ele.

Ginny fez uma careta. Ela provavelmente só tinha feito aquilo para ficarem mais um pouco, porque Harry ia querer ir embora se "Jenny" estivesse chateada. Não que ele fosse...

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, em seguida suspirou. Colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa e estendeu a mão para ela. Quando ela não aceitou, Amy a cutucou.

- Divirta-se!

Hesitante, ela pegou sua mão e deixou-se ser levantada. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso à sensação de segurar a mão dele. Ele a conduziu à pista de dança, onde parou. O garoto se virou, inclinando-se em sua direção. Era estranho estar mais alta do que o normal, olhar para ele de um ângulo diferente. Estava acostumada a levantar os olhos para encará-lo, a ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, agora só teria que se inclinar...

- Nós não temos que fazer isso, se você não quiser. – ele gritou na orelha dela, do contrário ela provavelmente não teria escutado. A música estava bem mais alta onde estavam.

Ginny sorriu. Quem sabe quando teria essa chance novamente... se é que teria. Apertou a mão dele e ele assentiu, parecendo entender. Harry colocou as mãos deles no ar, girando-a. Ela tropeçou levemente e, pelo canto do olho, viu algumas garotas rindo. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele também. O rosto dela queimou enquanto as fuzilava com o olhar. A outra mão dele encontrou sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si. O garoto se inclinou na direção dela novamente.

- Ignore-as. – ele fez uma pausa. – Apenas se mexa.

Ginny assentiu suavemente, sucumbindo ao impulso de apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele pareceu enrijecer por um segundo, antes de se mexer novamente. Eles se moviam muito devagar para a música, mas Harry não parecia se importar, então, ela também não ligou, apenas fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando memorizar a sensação de estar nos braços dele.

xxx

Amy sorriu ao observar os dois caminharem para a pista de dança. Jenny se divertiria um pouco agora. Ela viu uma de suas amigas vir em sua direção. Observou Mary sentar ao seu lado, onde há poucos instantes a garota estivera sentada.

- Então, onde está seu misterioso Alex? – a amiga perguntou rindo.

Amy sorriu. Esperara muito por aquele momento. Queria apresenta-lo aos seus amigos, para que vissem que ele não era um produto de sua imaginação, como às vezes brincavam com ela.

Ela apontou para a pista de dança, onde Alex estava girando Jenny.

- O mais bonito de todos. – ela disse, rindo.

Mary seguiu seu olhar e Amy sorriu para ela.

- Cabelo escuro, alto, jeans cinza?

- Sim, ele mesmo.

Mary franziu a testa.

- Eu não sabia que você estava compartilhando.

- Hã? – Amy olhou confusa para a amiga.

- A garota com quem ele está dançando...?

- Ah, é apenas a prima dele!

- Sério? – Mary perguntou novamente.

- Sim, é claro!

Mary encolheu os ombros.

- Não é o que parece.

Amy franziu o cenho.

- E parece o quê, então?

- Olhe a maneira como eles se movem. Parece que eles se conhecem, sabe? Não de um modo familiar. E a forma que ele olha para ela, e a mão dele... não devia estar mais encima? É um pouco... você tem que olhar mais de perto. – ela parou de falar.

Amy viu como eles se balançavam ao som da música, as pessoas ao redor deles pulavam para cima e para baixo. Eles não pareciam se importar.

- Mesmo que sejam primos… - Mary fez uma pausa. – Não é proibido. – então, como que refletindo e diante do olhar de Amy, a amiga rapidamente continuou. – Mas eu devo estar apenas vendo coisa.

Amy assentiu.

- Sim, definitivamente está!

Com outro olhar na direção de Alex e Jenny, ela se levantou, indo na direção deles.

xxx

Harry a puxou ainda mais perto. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas parecia tão _certo_ segurá-la em seus braços. Mesmo que a música, o lugar, a situação, o cabelo dela, mesmo que tudo estivesse errado, parecia tão certo. Sentiu o sangue bombear em suas veias, a música martelar em sua cabeça e o tecido macio da blusa dela em suas mãos. Sentia-se tão vivo. Eles estavam mais se abraçando do que dançando agora, mas aquilo não importava.

Um leve toque em seu ombro o trouxe à realidade. Ele virou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de Amy. Soltou Ginny abruptamente e ela olhou confusa para ele. A mulher sorriu para o garoto e ele sorriu de volta. Ela ofereceu-lhe a mão, e ele a segurou, pedindo desculpas a Ginny com o olhar. A garota recuou, mexendo a boca, mas ele não conseguiu entender o que ela disse. Ele não se importava. Voltando-se para Amy, ficou surpreso com a força com que ela agarrou sua cabeça, pressionando os lábios sobre os seus. Não que ele se importasse. Eles se separaram de novo, mas brevemente. Ela o pressionou com tanta força contra si, que ele teve que respirar fundo. Ela sorriu provocante para ele, começando a mover-se contra o garoto. Eles se viraram e Harry congelou.

Os olhos dele pareciam estar grudados em Ginny. Havia um cara perto dela. Perto demais. Ele estava se inclinando sobre ela, gritando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Ela gritou algo de volta. Harry não conseguiu entender uma palavra sequer, mas não importava. O cara se inclinou mais perto ainda, colocou a mão na cintura dela, movendo-a para cima. Estava a um centímetro de beijá-la, podia claramente ver no ângulo que estava. Foi quando ele ficou possesso. Como ele se _atrevia_ a tocá-la? Como ele podia acreditar que tinha chance com ela?

Harry estava ao lado dela num segundo, agarrando-o pelo ombro e forçando-o a se virar. O álcool atingiu seus sentidos. O rapaz agarrou o cara pelo colarinho, puxando-o para perto de seu rosto. Sabia que aquele _garoto_ não tinha chance contra ele, e aquilo apenas o fez sentir-se mais forte. O outro levantou as mãos, gritando alguma coisa, o medo evidente em seus olhos, mas ele estava apenas começando. Sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias e a magia girar em torno de si. Não permitiria que ele tocasse em Ginny. Ninguém a tocava daquela maneira. Mostraria o que ele fazia com aqueles que ousavam... Ele estava sacudindo o garoto e de repente havia alguém o puxando e empurrando, forçando-o a soltá-lo. Rosnou profundamente, os olhos focados nos novos inimigos. Eram caras enormes, vestidos de preto: a segurança. Podia dar conta deles também. Eles não eram nada contra ele. Deu meio passo para trás, assumindo com facilidade sua posição de batalha. Podia ver os olhos deles se moverem, como o analisavam, como seus olhos se arregalaram, como um deles desapareceu, provavelmente com medo ou talvez para chamar ajuda. E então, de repente, em sua frente havia um cabelo loiro, os braços cruzados, olhos furiosos e um o rosto lívido. Havia Ginny.

Ela o estava empurrando, gritando alguma coisa para os homens e então tudo voltou ao normal… ou tão normal quanto possível. Ela o puxou e Amy sorriu gentilmente e os seguiu, empurrando-o quando tentou olhar para trás. Várias pessoas saíram de seu caminho, Harry percebeu sombriamente. Melhor para eles. Os três alcançaram um canto tranquilo, protegido dos olhares por algumas paredes bem dispostas, mas ele sequer olhou para elas.

- Que tal vocês apenas conversarem sobre – Amy disse, apontando de um para o outro. – aquilo enquanto eu vou ao toalete?

Ela não esperou por uma resposta, apenas se virou. Harry nem percebeu. O sangue ainda estava correndo em seu corpo, o coração batendo acelerado, a adrenalina instigando-o a lutar.

Assim que ela saiu, Ginny estava lá, enfiando o dedo no peito dele.

- Eu não preciso de mais um!

- Mais um o quê? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Um idiota superprotetor! Eu tenho o suficiente desses em casa! Eu sou velha o bastante para fazer o que eu quero!

- Ele estava, - Harry fez uma pausa, gesticulando em excesso. – errado! Ele foi imbecil, ele te tocou onde não devia! Ele não tinha permissão...

- Ele não tinha permissão? E quem pode decidir isso? VOCÊ? – Ginny ofegou. – O que isso importa para você, de qualquer forma? Você não é meu irmão, não se meta!

Harry abriu a boca, pronto para retrucar, mas fechou novamente. Sim, o que isso importava? Não importava nada. Ela estava certa. Ela era velha o bastante. Ele não precisava _protegê-la_, não precisava _brigar_ por ela. Ela não era _sua_... não importava nada. Absolutamente _nada_.

Ginny sorriu triunfante.

- Viu! Eu estou certa!

Harry ficou em silêncio e o sorriso dela diminuiu. Amy retornou depois daquilo, deu apenas uma olhada neles e falou:

- Isso não levou a lugar nenhum, não é?

Harry olhou para Amy, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- É melhor irmos para casa. – ela se virou, Harry e Ginny continuaram no mesmo lugar.

Por fim, eles a seguiram. Após pegarem os casacos, eles saíram do clube. Do lado de fora, o vento frio os alcançou, flocos de neve macios dançavam pela noite, deixando-os com mais frio ainda. Amy estava parada alguns passos à frente deles, olhando para a noite escura, parecendo distraída.

- Amy? O que houve? – ele estendeu a mão para o ombro dela, mas ela se afastou.

- Nada. Apenas vamos para casa.

Harry olhou confuso para ela, mas assentiu. Eles ficaram em silêncio. Com certo impulso, ele disse a ela:

- Pretendo apanhar Jenny amanhã.

Amy assentiu.

- Tudo bem. – ela se virou e andou apressadamente para longe deles.

Os olhos dele encontraram os de Ginny. Ele olhou para ela sem entender, mas ela apenas se virou também, seguindo Amy. Harry olhou para elas, seu coração finalmente se acalmando. Não fazia ideia do que diabos acabara de acontecer. Esfregou o rosto, suspirando e respirando fundo. Por fim, correu atrás delas.


End file.
